


Many Returns

by Sarandom_8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst but happy ending, It's Not What It Seems, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OOC, References to Depression, Self-Harm, lisa isn't really the one from supernatural
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 89,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: Castiel e Dean si conoscono da tanto tempo, in passato erano una coppia ma nel momento in cui Dean conoscerà Lisa le cose cambieranno e un fatto li dividerà per anni. Solo dopo tanto tempo, Sammy e Charlie riusciranno a farli riunire.





	1. The Little Brother

** The Little Brother **

La vita di Dean è movimentata, tra una riunione di lavoro e una famiglia modello. E’ manager di una ditta pubblicitaria e vegetariano. Sposato con Lisa, hanno due figli, Ben, di quattordici anni e Lily di dieci. Entrambi frequentano scuole private. Il più grande è campione nazionale di scacchi, mentre, la più piccola, di scherma.

La moglie si occupa di mostre d’arte e di beneficenza. Grazie al loro lavoro si erano conosciuti. Lei mora, alta, corpo longilineo e famiglia rispettabile. Dean aveva allontanato il suo passato dal suo tenore di vita presente. I genitori erano di basso rilievo, la madre insegnante di asilo precaria ed il padre meccanico di provincia; il fratello, al contrario, aveva lasciato il liceo per andare a lavorare, ma, a quanto si era capito, preferiva andare a fumare e farsi di acidi. Era stato molte volte dentro per possesso di stupefacenti. Da piccoli erano stati molto legati, la vita li aveva divisi e non si vedevano da più di dieci anni.

La sua famiglia aveva visto i suoi figli solo in sporadiche foto mandate via e-mail. Non era mai tornato alla sua casa d’infanzia e cercava in tutti i modi di fuggire dal suo passato, voleva dargli tutto quello che non aveva avuto da piccolo: una casa da sogno, come la villa in cui vivevano, con piscina e campo da golf; biglietti per le prime dell’Opera; partecipare a feste con ospiti importanti per far sì di farsi conoscere e continuare con quel tenore di vita.

A Dean il suo posto piaceva, un bel lavoro che non occupava tutto il suo tempo e gli permetteva di pensare a se stesso. Tornava a casa prima di cena e trovava Lisa dietro i fornelli e i bambini che giocavano all’aperto. Era sempre una bella visione da avere dopo una giornata di lavoro dietro a diagrammi, telefonate e scartoffie da compilare.

Anche se, un pomeriggio di una normalissima giornata sabatica, fu interrotto da una chiamata della polizia. Non gli dissero niente, ma doveva presentarsi subito alla caserma principale della città.

C’erano tutti in casa in quel momento ed inventò la scusa di dover fare una commissione dell’ultimo minuto, così prese la giacca e salì nella sua Impala nera.

Arrivato, lo fecero aspettare per un quarto d’ora facendolo poi accomodare in un ufficio.

« Salve, è lei Dean Winchester?»

« Si »

« Ci scusi per la chiamata, ma abbiamo avuto la segnalazione solo qualche ora fa. Si tratta si Sam Winchester »

«Cosa gli è successo? »

« E’ in fermo, ma gli hanno dato la riabilitazione forzata »

«Ah.. Quindi lo hanno preso con qualcosa?»

« Sì, qualche chilo di eroina e bottiglia di vodka, ma non era il solo ed ha fatto qualche nome. Mai fidarsi dei drogati »

« Non lo dica a me « Rise sarcastico passandosi una mano sulle labbra « Come mai avete chiamato me? »

« Lui ha fatto il suo nome »

Sì stupì, non si sentivano da anni e faceva il suo nome per aiutarlo con faccende di droga. Bella faccia tosta.

« Deve solo darmi un consenso così posso lasciarlo a lei o alle cure dello stato »

Dean si prese del tempo per pensare. In famiglia aveva detto che il fratello era morto e comunque, Lisa, non avrebbe voluto far entrare in casa un individuo del genere, avrebbe mandato in subbuglio la loro vita.

« In tanti lasciano fuori i propri parenti in queste situazioni, può scegliere quello vuole »

« Ho dei figli piccoli in casa..»

« Non deve giustificarsi con me »

Si passò una mano tra i capelli grattandoli sulla nuca « Per quanto tempo?»

«Quello che ci vorrà per ristabilirlo »

«Va bene » non gli aveva mai dato una seconda possibilità perché Dean era scappato dalla sua vita precedente, se aveva dato il suo numero poteva pur valere qualcosa per Sam, almeno ci sperò.

Lo fecero accomodare in sala d’attesa mentre un altro agente andò a prendere il fratello minore.

Dean prese il telefono intenzionato a chiamare la moglie, ma venne interrotto.

« Dean! Che bello rivederti! »

Non vedeva il fratello da così tanto tempo che quasi non lo riconobbe. Era totalmente cambiato, alto almeno due metri, magro e pallido per via della vita che conduceva, occhiaie profonde sotto occhi che luccicarono nel vederlo ed un gran sorriso sulle labbra. Capelli lunghi castani fin poco sopra le spalle e poca barba incolta. Indossava una maglia grigia sotto una giacca a vento verde e jeans blu scoloriti e visibilmente usati e delle scarpe da ginnastica. In una mano teneva uno zaino nero.

Tutto il contrario del maggiore che, per andare a prenderlo, era andato in giacca e cravatta con un paio di stringate.

« E’ da parecchio che non ti vedo, ma ti vedo bene!» Lo abbracciò, fu come essere stritolato da un orso anche se a vederlo non sembrava avere tutta quella forza in corpo.

« Già » Non aveva idea di cosa dirgli, nessuno dei due sapeva nulla sull’altro.

« Allora, dove mi porti?»

« A casa » Un Dean impacciato aprì la porta per uscire da quel posto, avrebbe voluto tornare nell’ufficio e dire di no, ma lui davanti alle sfide non tornava indietro, quindi salirono in auto.

« Wow, non te ne sei mai sbarazzato » Disse Sam guardando l’auto d’epoca.

«Perché mai, è ancora un gioiello. Metti la cintura»

Si ritrovarono nel traffico senza dire una parola, Sam allungò una mano per accendere la radio e trovò una stazione pop, Dean fece una smorfia, ma lo lasciò fare.

Il minore vedendolo rise « Non sei cambiato».

Arrivarono al portico della casa e Sam era ancora a bocca aperta dopo aver visto il cancello d’entrata da dove erano passati con la macchina.

« Questa è casa tua? E hai anche maggiordomi?»

« No, è un semplice villa familiare »  
«Se lo dici tu » Scese mettendosi lo zaino in spalla.

«Aspetta qui »

« Non l’hai detto, eh?»

Dean non rispose e si avviò alla porta d’ingresso. Lisa stava preparando il pranzo e lo vide.

« Hey, non è ancora pronto, i ragazzi ti stanno aspettando per giocare »

« Devo dirti una cosa »

Il tono fece preoccupare Lisa che lo raggiunse « Dimmi »

« Ho ricevuto una chiamata, era la polizia. Hanno preso mio fratello »

« Tuo-…non era morto?»

« Non proprio. Devo tenerlo qui per un po’»

« Certo, ma perché la polizia?»

« Devo portarlo alla riabilitazione…per droga »

Lisa sgranò gli occhi « Un drogato in casa mia? »

« Lo so, non avrei voluto neanche io, però è mio fratello»

« E come mai solo ora ce l’hai?»

« Non abbiamo un bel passato, voglio solo riprovarci »

« E solo tu puoi ospitarlo?»

« Sì »

Lisa chiuse gli occhi abbassando la testa e con le mani sui fianchi « Non è un pericolo per i nostri figli? »

« No, se lo controlliamo »

« Se fa qualcosa… » Brandì il guanto da forno come un’arma verso di lui « Sarà colpa tua »

Dean annuì.

«Vai e fallo entrare» Detto così, tornò alla sua postazione e Dean con un sospiro fece dietro front.

« Non so quanto ti è convenuto, mia moglie non darà il meglio di sé »

« Moglie? » Sam sembrò stupito mentre lo seguiva in casa.

« Certo, hai anche due nipoti »

« Caspita, ti sei dato da fare »

« Io sì »  
Lo guardò con astio, ma Sam non si fece scrupoli e gli rispose con un sorrisetto

«Vedremo »

« Lisa, lui è Sam »

La donna aveva appena poggiato una teglia di verdure cotte al forno al centro della tavola e si girò togliendosi i guanti.  
  
«Piacere, Sam » gli offrì una mano stringendola forte.

« Ah però! Forte la ragazza »

Lisa alzò un sopracciglio e gli si fece più vicino « Dopo ci aspetta una bella chiacchierata »

« Certo! »

Il fratello era decisamente troppo esuberante per la moglie, ma i loro figli tornarono proprio in quel momento.

« Papa! Sei tornato…lui chi è? » Domandò Ben ritrovandosi quell’estraneo in casa, Lily si fermò dietro di lui.

« Vostro zio »

« Lo zio morto? » Domandò allibito.

« Oh. Sono un fantasma adesso » Sam si girò verso il fratello, non sembrò pesargli la cosa, anzi, lo divertì ancora di più. « Salve, sono Casper »

Ben rise e salutarono « Io Ben, lei Lily »

« Dai, a tavola! Lavatevi le mani »

« Questa la voglio sentire » gli disse Sam sedendosi al posto che aveva appena aggiunto la donna.

« Non c’è molto da dire ».

Il pranzo fu un susseguirsi di silenzi imbarazzanti e i due bambini erano curiosi per quello zio strambo e sorridente.

Gli piaceva raccontare storie inventate di mostri che aveva incontrato, Dean pensò fossero avventure vissute sotto acidi, ma evitò di dirlo.

Dopo aver mangiato, i bambini portarono i loro compiti a tavola e Lisa, in mezzo a loro, li aiutò. Dean e il fratello invece stavano lavando i piatti.

« A quando il grande discorso su come mi dovrò comportare? » chiese Sam.

«Probabilmente stasera » rispose il fratello intento a lavare i piatti.

« Quanto sei sorpreso della cosa?»

«Di ritrovarmi dopo decenni mio fratello in casa…?»

« Così male? »

Dean si fermò e lo guardò « Mi prendi in giro?»

« Non sono io quello che si è volatilizzato »

« Hai una gran bella faccia tosta, devo concedertelo »

« Se tu fossi tornato…»

« Cosa? Se io fossi tornato cosa?! Dimmi, cosa sarebbe cambiato?»

« Mamma e papà sono stati male per la tua partenza »

« Io con loro mi ci sento, sei tu il solo di cui non ho più avuto notizie, e neanche loro »

Sam guardò i piatti che stava asciugando « Non è stato tutto molto facile »

« Hai fatto scelte discutibili, cosa ti aspetti »

« Non avevo i tuoi stessi sogni, buon per te »

«Sei tu che ti sei rovinato la vita, io non c’entro niente »

« Perché se prima non mi aiutavi, ora sì? »

« Prima ero piccolo, non era compito mio. Non lo è neanche adesso, ma ho una vita e posso aiutare la tua »

«Mi fai la carità? »

« Sto cercando di comportarmi da fratello »

La conversazione finì, Dean spense l’acqua. «Vieni, ti faccio vedere la tua stanza »

In tutto questo gli altri erano davanti a loro, ma fecero finta di niente.

Sam lo seguì fuori la porta finestra che dava sul giardino.  
«Okay che non sono il benvenuto, ma al posto di Fido mi sembra esagerato »

« Potrei metterti nella cuccia, ma per tua fortuna abbiamo la dependance »

Dietro alcuni alti alberi, seguendo un piccolo sentiero in quel giardino botanico pieno di piante e fiori e con un piccolo laghetto, Sam vide una piccola casetta. La porta in legno, che Dean aprì con una chiave, c’era odore di chiuso, così si allontanò verso quello che, nella luce dell’esterno, sembrò un soggiorno, le porte finestre in vetro che davano sul campo da golf.

Era tutto in legno, dal soffitto al parquet; un divano bianco e una poltrona della stessa tinta; ai loro piedi, un tappeto color crema, alla destra un caminetto e alla sinistra un televisore a schermo piatto. Da dove era Sam, partiva un piccolo corridoio che dava su delle scale a sinistra e una libreria con diverse copertine e film; davanti a lui una cucina ed un tavolo con delle credenze, tutto in stile rustico.

« Il frigo è vuoto, dato che era vuota fino a poco fa. Domani andremo a fare la spesa, per oggi stai da noi »

Sam non credeva a tutto quello che si era ritrovato davanti in poche ore, tutto quello che il fratello si era costruito « Sei felice di tutto questo? » Gli chiese, guardandolo sinceramente.

« Perché non dovrei? Mi sono guadagnato ciò che non ho mai avuto »

« Da quando ti piace vivere nello sfarzo? Io ricordo un bambino che giocava con una macchinina e un soldatino nell’auto di nostro padre »

« La macchina c’è ancora e anche i modellini, giù in cantina ho un stanza tutta per loro »

Sam scosse la testa « Volevi fare il meccanico, suonavi la chitarra, ti piacevano i dischi in vinile e non le scarpe firmate, ma gli stivali da caccia »

« Le cose cambiano nella vita, sono cresciuto » Così dicendo, posò le chiavi sul mobile all’entrata, sotto uno specchio dalla cornice d’orata.

« Puoi curiosare un po’ in giro, fai passare aria in camera, ti faccio portare dei vestiti dai ragazzi» ed uscì.

Sam lo guardò dalla porta lasciata aperta, teneva le braccia lungo i fianchi. Ora portava solo la camicia bianca, sentiva che qualcosa non andava.

Entrato in quell’abitazione che l’altro definiva ‘casa’ suonò strano per lui, non l’avrebbe definita in quel modo per il fratello. Non aveva nulla di Dean, tutto il suo carattere iniziava e finiva nella sua auto, neanche i vestiti glielo ricordavano, era tutto freddo e per niente accogliente.

Lo ricordava quando lo vedeva, da piccolo, in camera sua che leggeva libri horror o sul folklore di qualche posto, con le cuffie disteso sul letto mentre sognava ad occhi aperti… di certo non quella vita imbottigliata. Quando il padre andava a provare le macchine riparate o uscivano il fine settimana, lo ricordava al centro nei sedili posteriori che guardava al di fuori del parabrezza immaginando la prossima destinazione.

Tutte cose di quando era piccolo, certo, ma quello stesso ragazzino, era davanti a lui ora senza riconoscerlo del tutto. Si girò pensieroso dando uno sguardo alla libreria.  
« Oh, eccoli « spuntò un sorriso sul suo volto allungando una mano « Guida americana sulle case infestate. Quindi è questo il tuo posticino »

Prese il libro e salì le scale per andare a vedere la camera.


	2. Somethng's wrong

**Something’s wrong**

Ben e Lily passarono, dopo aver finito i compiti a portargli qualche vestito di Dean, giusto alcune tute elasticizzate data la statura. Il giorno dopo sarebbero andati anche a fare shopping.

« Mamma ha detto di dirti che si cena alle otto » gli disse Lily.

« Si, signora » le rispose facendole un cinque e la piccola batté la mano sulla sua ridendo.

Per le sette e mezza, bussò alla porta finestra e fu Dean ad aprirgli « Meglio che sei passato ora, così parliamo subito »

Sam si era cambiato con una tuta nera del fratello e delle ciabatte blu, lo fece accomodare sul divano accanto ai figli.

Lisa li raggiunse.

«Allora, sarà anche cominciata come una convivenza forzata, ma potrà cambiare se tutti collaboriamo » disse.

Dean era accanto a lei con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, lasciando la parola alla moglie.

« Spero tu non prenda questa cosa come una vacanza, non siamo qui per farti fare la bella vita, ma per ridarti dignità. Seguirai ogni seduta, ogni incontro che inizieranno tra un mese e avrai i nostri figli intorno quindi vedi di comportanti bene »

« Lisa.. » A Dean come discorso parve duro.

« Dean, ci sei anche tu in mezzo, potevi avvertirmi quando sei andato »

« Stai a bacchetta anche tu » lo indicò Sam facendo ridere i bambini.

« E voi badate bene a questa situazione, sapete cosa ha fatto vostro zio per finire qui? »

Loro tornando silenziosi negarono con la testa.

« Avete presente quei documentari che vi fanno vedere a scuola? Sulle droghe, sul bere e altre cose simili? Ecco, ne avete un esempio lì accanto a voi »

I ragazzi restarono a bocca aperta e si allontanarono un poco da lui. Ben aveva quelle immagini impresse nella mente: tra incidenti, ragazzi rovinati dall’uso di quelle sostanze e purtroppo le notizie ai telegiornali gli avevano sempre fatto un certo effetto. Sam, nel vedere le loro espressioni, calmò il suo animo gioioso.

« Non c’era bisogno di usare quel tono » Si intromise Sam.

« Ah no? E come dovrei dirglielo? Meglio ora che dopo> si girò verso il marito < Dean, vuoi aggiungere qualcosa? »

« Sam, vedo che ci stai provando. Ti stiamo lasciando avvicinare alla nostra famiglia, quindi se qualcosa andrò storto, sarai fuori di qui, subito! » disse Dean in modo calmo.

« Afferrato » annuì Sam.

« Bene, ora possiamo cenare » deliberò Lisa.

La domenica la passarono a conoscersi. Dean aveva avvertito i colleghi e preso un permesso per poter accompagnare i figli a scuola con Sam; Lisa avrebbe avuto molto da fare con una mostra e sarebbe tornata tardi a casa nel corso delle due prossime settimane.

Ben e Lily gli parlarono delle loro scuole; notò che Ben non aveva molti amici e preferiva stare in camera sua a suonare la sua chitarra, e a cantare. Mentre Lily, più che provare mosse di scherma, accendeva lo stereo e ballava. Il fratello e la consorte erano così presi dalla loro vita “rose e fiori”, che non si accorgevano che i loro bambini erano solo surrogati di quella bolla che racchiudeva il bello, lasciando andare ciò che era veramente importante al di fuori… una gabbia. Sarebbe stato un lungo ed interessante pernottamento.

Per quanto Sam non ne capisse molto di quella vita, di tutti quegli impegni e cose firmate, riusciva ancora a notare le cose belle e vere, come gli occhi spenti e stanchi del fratello mentre giocava con i bambini in salone ad un gioco da tavola. Lisa era troppo impegnata al telefono per poter partecipare, così si unì a loro.

« Zio Sam ha barato!» Disse Lily spostando la sua pedina sul Monopoli.

« Non è vero, ho tante case e devi pagare »

« Ma non è quello il prezzo » Lily si sporse dal tavolo prendendo la carta « Vedi? » gli indicò la cifra giusta.

Sam si allungò verso l’orecchio del fratello « Devi farle fare la contabile o lo strozzino »

« Sam » lo riprese brusco.

« Non si può neanche scherzare »

«Cos’è uno strozzino? » Chiese la bimba innocentemente.

« E’ una persona che ti fa tanto tanto male se non…»

« Nessuno » Lo riprese ancora con uno sguardo frecciatina.

« Io voglio fare la ballerina e andare all’Opera, un giorno »

Sam la guardò interessato « Che spirito antico »

« Dovevi già aver avuto lezioni, con la scherma sei brava » disse Dean mentre tirava i dadi.

Lily tornò a sedere con la testa poggiata sulla mano.

« A me piacerebbe fare video su Youtube mentre canto e suono « Disse Ben aspettando il suo turno.

« Te l’ho già detto che quel tipo di cose non danno futuro » Dean continuava a mettere i bastoni fra le ruote ad ogni piccolo sogno dei figli.

« Ma tanto vado a scuola, potrebbe essere solo un passatempo»

Il padre lo guardò « Appunto. Hai da studiare e gli scacchi, puoi girare il mondo con quello »

« Ma gli altri ragazzi mi annoiano, l’ultima volta ho provato ad invitarne qualcuno ad un concerto e nessuno sapeva di cosa stessi parlando »

« Di che concerto parli?»

Ben si morse la lingua « Nessuno »

« Ben »

«..tanto non ci sono più andato »

« Non fai prima a mettergli dei guinzagli? Almeno sei sicuro non scappino » Se ne uscì Sam.

I ragazzi risero e Dean si alzò facendo segno al fratello di seguirlo nell’altra stanza, sotto le smorfie divertite dei figli.

« O la smetti, o non ti faccio più entrare »

« Stavo solo cercando di alleggerire la situazione. Dovresti vederti da fuori, come se i nostri genitori abbiano mai fermato i tuoi sogni. Dovresti ringraziarli se tu sei qui ora »

« Quelli non sono sogni, sono stupide immaginazioni da bambino, ne avevamo entrambi tante »

« Come i tuoi libri nella dependance e il tuo sogno di diventare agente segreto?»

«Esatto »

« Per me erano reali »

« Già » Lo guardò dal basso verso l’alto.

« Non provare a giudicarmi, dovresti fare lo stesso con te »

Si fissarono sfidandosi, alla fine Sam si arrese « Okay, okay. Non sono i miei figli, non dirò più la mia »

Dean sorrise annuendo con la testa e facendo segno di tornare di là, in quel momento arrivò Lisa.

« Io devo uscire »

« E’ domenica » disse Dean.

« Lo so, ma sono cose dell’ultimo minuto » Gli diede un veloce bacio sulla guancia superandolo per salutare i bambini dopodiché uscì.

« Venite a finire la partita così usciamo? » Gli urlò dalla sedia Lily.

Dean tornò da loro seguito da Sam « Dove vi va di andare?»

« Al parco! »

« Sistemate e prendete i giacchetti »

« Porto la palla per giocare a pallavolo» Lily lasciò tutto al fratello andando a prendere l’oggetto in giardino.

Passarono il pomeriggio giocando loro quattro e lì, Sam vide il vero Dean. Spensierato mentre tirava la palla ai suoi figli e osava sporcare i suoi vestiti buttandosi a terra imitando i grandi giocatori.

Quando si fece tardi, portarono lo zio a fare shopping e comprare della carne, senza la quale non sarebbe sopravvissuto a detta sua.

Tornarono pieni di buste, con qualche vestito nuovo, i suoi pasti da mettere sulla sua mensola del frigorifero e biglietti dell’autobus.

«Possibile mangiate solo verdure e formaggi? Come ti crescono queste creature »

« Sane »

« Senza mettere un po’ di carne su quelle ossa?» Lo guardò finto oltraggiato poi avvicinò un mano al lato della bocca dicendo ai bambini in un sussurro « Vostro padre andava matto per gli hamburger al bacon da piccolo »

Risero e Dean intervenne « Si, prima di sapere come li facevano e come ti distruggono gli organi »

« Hai perso tutto il tuo sarcasmo crescendo»

Dean roteò gli occhi « Forza, finite e a mettere il pigiama »

Ben e Lily erano stanchissimi infatti, non appena avergli sistemato le coperte, si addormentarono.

« E’ stata una bella giornata. Mi divertirò Avevano smesso di sistemare e stavano per andare a dormire.

« Vero, ma vedi di non prendere tutto troppo alla leggera, okay?»  
Sam annuì e lasciò il salone diretto alla sua sistemazione.

Arrivò il lunedì, ergo inizio settimana, ergo sveglia presto la mattina. Sam non si alzava alle sette da anni. Sentì gli uccellini cinguettare e una sveglia rompergli i timpani dal comodino.

Prese il telefono che gli aveva regalato Dean e sul display lesse: ‘ Muoviti’

Non lo aveva avvertito la sera precedente e gli aveva fatto lo scherzetto, si sarebbe vendicato, ma intanto, rise per quella breccia del suo Dean che era tornato.

Per le sette e mezza si ritrovarono, con molta fortuna, dentro l’auto di Dean, Lisa era già uscita con solo un caffè decaffeinato nello stomaco.

Prima fermata: la scuola di Lily, poi Ben a qualche isolato di distanza.

« Adesso? Dove mi porti?»

« Ti faccio vedere il quartiere così quando sono a lavoro, puoi passarli a prendere o andare in giro da solo »

« Agli ordini »

Si fermarono al centro della cittadina, dopo una rotatoria, si inoltrarono in un gran viale pieno di macchine ferme e non, pieno di negozi e gente che si affaccendava per aprirli.

« Qui puoi trovare tutto quello che ti serve e più avanti c’è una piazza col capolinea. Un autobus ti porta direttamente davanti casa »

Dean parcheggiò e gli fece curiosare « Che ti andrebbe di fare mentre sei qui?»

« Ah, a me un hobby lo lasci fare »

«Smettila »

« mm… potrei avere un portatile o devo segnarmi all’internet point? »

« Che ci devi fare con un computer »

« Ricerche? Lo sai che mi piace leggere »

« D’accordo » entrarono in un negozio d’informatica e ne uscirono con un pc nuovo di zecca e delle cuffie per la webcam. « Poi mi dirai a cosa ti serviranno »

« Non sei l’unico ad avere amici »

«Ah si?»

« Ricordi Charlie?»

«L’hacker? Cosa hai mente?»

« E’ un’amica! Non la sento da qualche mese »

Fece finta di credergli, continuando a camminare. Arrivarono all’entrata di un’erboristeria dove Dean prese delle bottigliette di liquido strano e colorato.

« Per la salvezza del mio corpo, seguimi verso quel camioncino dello street food »

Sam prese un hot dog alle dieci del mattino, con salse, crauti e cipolle sotto lo sguardo schifato del fratello.

«Vedi di prendere una mentina prima di salire in macchina altrimenti prendi l’autobus »

« Sicuro di non voler assaggiare?»

« Assolutamente no »

«Sicuro, sicuro? Guarda che non ci vede nessuno »

Dean si girò per evitare di vedere qualche viso conosciuto, tornò sul panino, poi su Sam che gli sorrideva incitandolo. All’ennesimo « Muoviti, altrimenti mangio tutto » glielo prese direttamente dalle mani dando un gran morso. A Dean sfuggirono dei gemiti e chiuse gli occhi.

« Fratello, sei imbarazzante, ma mi erano mancati i tuoi versi da animale per il cibo »

« Non…dirlo a.. nessuno » Disse mentre cercava di deglutire.

« Parola di scout »

Tornarono a casa e Dean si lavò i denti tre volte prima di togliere il sapore di quella delizia.

All’ora di pranzo, preparato dal maggiore, a base di cose verdi, i ragazzi andarono subito a tavola.

Finito di sparecchiare, portarono i compiti e dopo via per i corsi diurni.

Sam restò con Ben a scacchi e vide la velocità e l’intuizione del nipote. Gli occhi fuggivano tra le caselle per capire il gioco dell’avversario ed ogni mossa che avrebbe potuto fare; vinse quattro incontri su sei, gli altri due erano più adulti. Si stava allenando per le gare successive.

« Sei bravo » gli disse lo zio.

« Te ne intendi? »

« Giocavo un po’ a tutto, sai...soldi »

Ben gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso, simbolo che aveva intuito e lo fece accomodare ad un tavolo isolato dalle gare per provare con lui. Sam era un tantino arrugginito, però vinse tre volte su sei.

« Non sei male! »

« A me piace quando suoni »

« Mi hai sentito?» i suoi occhi brillarono per un momento, poi si sistemò sulla sedia « Mi fa piacere, anche se tanto non avrò possibilità »

« E chi te lo dice, sei ancora giovane, potrai fare quello che vorrai al college » gli fece l’occhiolino.

« Vero. Possiamo andare, io ho finito »

Tornarono a casa e trovarono Dean davanti alla porta di Lily.

« Avanti, apri la porta così ne parliamo »

« Che succede?» Chiese Sam.

Dean tirò un sospiro « Una bambina le ha macchiato d’inchiostro un peluche bianco che porta sempre con sé »

«Che peluche?»

Dean prese il borsone della scherma e ne tirò fuori un gattino bianco per metà nero a causa del colorante.

« Aspetta… io conosco quel peluche »

Dean si immobilizzò « Non è vero » lo ripose da dove lo aveva preso « Gliel’ho regalato al suo terzo compleanno »

« Mh mh » non gliela dava a bere.

Ben bussò alla porta della sorella « Dai, Lily. Lo porto ad Olga, sai che è una maga con il bucato »

« Chi è Olga?» chiese Sam accanto a lui.

«La vicina, ci fa sempre i dolci di nascosto »

« Ben, ti avevo detto di smetterla »

« Ma fa delle crêpes e una torta della nonna buonissime »

« Basta che non ti fai beccare da tua madre »

« Fino ad ora nessuno se n’è accorto »

Sam rideva da matti, beccandosi lo sguardo omicida di Dean.

Quella sera Lisa riuscì a cenare con loro, poi andò a farsi un bagno dopo aver messo a dormire i ragazzi.

Sam, sul loro divano, provò il wi-fi nel portatile, mentre Dean leggeva dei fogli del lavoro.

« So di chi è quel peluche »

Dean fece finta di non ascoltarlo.

« Ricordo che eravate inseparabili e passavamo molto tempo insieme noi due. Non eravate partiti insieme?»

Nessuna risposta.

« Potrò anche essere stato assente per anni, ma le piccole cose me le ricordo »

Dean fece cadere le mani con i fogli sul suo grembo e chiuse gli occhi « Piantala »

« No, se non mi dici che fine ha fatto »

Dean prese le sue cose e si alzò dal divano.

« Dean » Sam mostrò il suo lato serio.

Dean si fermò in mezzo alla stanza, girando di tre quarti la testa «Smettila di cercare di rimediare agli anni in cui non ci sei stato. Non c’è niente da dire, le nostre strade hanno preso percorsi diversi, stop »

« Vi siete lasciati?»

Vide che l’altro strinse i pugni e corrucciò il mento « Non sono affari tuoi » così dicendo se ne andò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo di Sarandom
> 
> Salve!  
Allora, da qui inizia la “caccia” nel passato di Dean e diventerà la missione di Sam: cercare di far rendere felice il fratello e con questo riuscirà anche con il migliorare la sua.  
Il gattino è quello, sì.


	3. Let's Start

Let’s Start

A Sam quella conversazione non aveva convinto, ne fatto piacere. Ricordava quel ragazzino, dove andava Dean se lo trovava sempre dietro.  
Decise di tornarsene nel suo posticino, chiuse la porta finestra da fuori e si avviò per il suo soggiorno, sedendosi poi al tavolo e riaprendo il portatile.  
Cercò di ricordare come funzionava la chat che Charlie aveva creato per loro due. In passato gli riforniva spacciatori e quanto altro, di recente avevano solo condiviso le loro vite ed aveva trovato una buona amica in lei.  
Con suo grande stupore, riuscì a ricordare anche la password e subito gli apparì la finestra nera della chat.  
\- Ciao, Red -  
Restò in attesa, ma nessuna risposta. Sicuramente Charlie stava lavorando, o non l'aveva più aperta, sperò avesse lasciato una spia, così lasciò il pc in stand by e andò a vestirsi per la notte.  
Dopo essere uscito dal bagno, tornò al tavolo, ma ancora niente risposte. Portò il pc con sé lasciandolo sulla poltrona, mentre si sistemava sotto le coperte pronto per dormire.  
La mattina seguente niente sveglia. Si alzò verso le nove e fece colazione nella sua nuova cucina, il pc sempre a portata di mano e senza novità.  
Lasciandolo lì, andò in casa, vuota a quell'ora, tranne per Lisa al telefono, come al solito.  
« Tranquillo, vedo se riesco a liberarmi questa sera» e la sentì sorridere.  
Girò l'angolo facendo finta di niente e non appena lo vide « Hey, non si usa bussare?» portando il telefono sul petto per attutire le parole.  
« Credevo non servisse più?»  
« Hai creduto male»  
« Dean è a lavoro?»  
« Ovvio, io sto uscendo» rispose, prendendo la borsa, la giacca e avviandosi verso la porta, fece per voltarsi verso di lui, ma poi superò l'uscio.  
A Sam era parso tutto molto strano, troppo colloquiale ed intima per essere una conversazione di lavoro e non era Dean.  
Ma non sapeva nulla dei rapporti che avevano con altri, quindi si tappò le orecchie e tornò nella dependance, prese i biglietti per i mezzi ed uscì anche lui.  
Si ritrovò al capolinea che gli aveva mostrato il fratello, si guardò un attimo in giro per vedere bene che tipo di negozi e gente aveva attorno. Bambini e ragazzi erano tutti a scuola, giusto anziani che facevano spese, rivide il camioncino dello street food, ma non aveva fame. A qualche metro da lui, lesse l'insegna dell'entrata di un piccolo parco giochi e una zona per i cani, prese il sentiero di sassi bianchi e cercò una panchina dove sedersi e poter ammirare il panorama. All'interno, c'era un grande spiazzale verde, delle colline che non permettevano di continuare la visione del paesaggio e lo faceva sembrare infinito.  
C'era anche bel tempo, un cielo azzurro e limpido, qualche passerotto gli passò accanto per beccare delle briciole di pane, vide una vecchia signora, più avanti con una bustina e le lasciava in terra.  
Gli scappò un sorriso, quante volte, sentendosi solo per le strade, aveva fatto lo stesso.  
Passò ad un sorriso malinconico, ricordava anche quando, di notte, si rifugiava in un qualche parco per dormire, o passare una sbornia o per incontrare spacciatori.  
In quel momento vide un ragazzo, avrà avuto una ventina di anni, lo superò continuando a guardarsi alle spalle e vide che prese dall'interno della giacca una sigaretta, ma non una qualunque... si trattava di una canna.  
Decise di fare ciò che con lui nessuno aveva mai fatto. Si alzò e lo seguì lentamente, girò verso un alto cespuglio, senza farsi notare; non poteva certo essere preso per un maniaco, girò anche lui e se lo ritrovò davanti. Entrambi si fissarono, il ragazzo aveva l'accendino acceso.  
« Non farlo»  
«Chi sei? Cosa vuoi da me»  
« Non voglio niente, ma non accenderla. Ti fai solo del male»  
«È solo una canna, sparisci » stavano bisbigliando entrambi.  
« Tutti dicono cosi, anche io. Non è mai solo quello»  
«Sei uno sbirro?»  
«Ti sembro un poliziotto? Sai da quanti sono scappato anche io?»  
L'altro non rispose, abbassò l'accendino « Volevo solo provarla, lo fanno tutti »  
«Meglio non seguire gli idioti, che dici?»  
Il ragazzo sospirò e stava per dargliela. Si fermò « Come faccio a sapere che non è un modo per rubarmela?»  
«Rompiamola »  
Dopo un attimo di ripensamento, gliela diede e Sam la aprì, riversando tutto il contenuto nell'erba e strappando la carta.  
« Ecco fatto »  
« Almeno non l'avevo pagata »  
«Vedi di non accettare più nulla »  
« Posso sapere chi sei, adesso?»  
« Solo un tizio che ha evitato ti rovinassi la vita, vai a scuola o a casa. È stato un piacere» Gli sorrise facendogli un occhiolino e girò i tacchi.  
«Mi chiamo Gabriel!» Gli urlò dietro il ragazzo.  
« Sam!» gli rispose, tornando a sedersi.  
Dentro di sé ebbe la bella sensazione di aver compiuto una buona azione.  
In quel momento squillò il telefono.  
"Big brother" recitava il nome sul display.  
« Ti sei divertito a personalizzarmi tutto il telefono »  
«Aspetta di sentire la segreteria »  
Rise. «Dimmi»  
« Niente…Lisa mi ha chiamato, per favore, non farmi arrivare lamentele inutili. Impara a bussare»  
« Per te questo ed altro, big brother»  
Risero insieme.  
« Dove sei? »  
« Seduto su una panchina. Poco fa ho evitato ad un ragazzo di fumare marijuana, prendendo quasi una denuncia per molestie, ma è andata bene »  
« Potresti lavorare per i sociale, ti darebbero riconoscimenti »  
«Ci penserò»  
« Sta attento, io devo continuare e ne avrò fino a stasera. Li prendi tu?»  
«D'accordo. Buona giornata»

Quindi aveva parecchio tempo da far passare.  
Tornando nella parte dei negozi ne trovò uno per lo sport, dentro c’erano vari assortimenti di tute, attrezzi da palestra, scarpe per ogni tipo di suolo e biciclette.  
Andò nel settore di atletica leggera e scelse un kit di pesi di vari chili, Dean gli aveva lasciato un portafogli, a patto di usarlo in modo ragionevole e quello gli sembrò più che adatto. Aggiunse un completo da jogging e delle scarpe, arrivato alla cassa squillò di nuovo il cellulare, fece in tempo a pagare e mentre usciva accettò la chiamata.  
« Su cosa ti sei dimenticato di avvertirmi?»  
« Mi hanno chiamato dalla scuola di Ben, puoi andare a prenderlo?» Dean sembrava indaffarato ed irritato.  
« Cos’è successo?»  
« Non ne ho idea, so solo che ha fatto a botte con un compagno di classe, stasera mi sente »  
« Sto andando »  
« Grazie, a dopo »  
Con la busta dello shopping salì sull’auto che dopo quattro fermate lo lasciò davanti alla scuola del nipote.  
Entrò dirigendosi subito alla segreteria, ma trovò Ben seduto su una sedia fuori la portineria che teneva con una mano la bustina di ghiaccio secco istantaneo su uno zigomo, si intravedeva un bell’occhio nero.  
«Che hai combinato »  
« Non è colpa mia »  
« Non lo è mai » si avvicinò « Come va? Dobbiamo andare al pronto soccorso?»  
« E’ solo un livido » rispose irritato come il padre, era una miniatura di Dean.  
« A casa ti faranno a fette »  
Ben roteò gli occhi, passò un’insegnante e si rivolse a Sam « Lei è il fratello di Dean Winchester, giusto?»  
« Si, ho la delega »  
« Venga a firmare. E avverta i genitori del ragazzo che verranno convocati dal consiglio di classe »  
« Certo » Rispose guardando Ben che intanto si era alzato e diretto verso l’uscita.  
Sam firmò e lo raggiunse, si incamminarono verso la fermata.  
« Vuoi dirmi perché lo hai fatto?»  
« La gente è stupida »  
« Cavolo, e vuoi fare giustizia a suon di pugni?»  
Ben lo guardò e poi abbassò lo sguardo « Stavo parlando con una ragazza della classe » arrossì.  
« Woho, un nuovo Winchester innamorato » lo prese in giro lo zio.  
« Smettila » Rise Ben « Le ho detto dei video che vorrei fare, a lei piace tanto la musica e mi ha chiesto se potevo farle una cover »  
« Dicasi serenata »  
Ben continuò ad arrossire.  
« Quale canzone?»  
« I Don’t want to miss a thing.. »  
« Bei gusti la ragazza…che si chiama?»  
« Jules »  
« Quindi, come ho fatto a venire qui ore prima del previsto?» Salirono sul mezzo e trovarono due posti vicini all’entrata.  
« … il bullo della classe ci ha sentiti e ha cominciato a prendermi in giro »  
« E per cosa? »  
« Dice che ciò che vorrei fare è da femminucce per Myspace che non esiste neanche più da anni. Povero coglione »  
« Hey, hey, moderiamo » Lo riprese.  
« Scusa » Poggiò la schiena al sedile.  
« E’ solo invidia perché hai la ragazza »  
Fece una smorfia divertita.  
« E ti sei alterato solo per questo?» Continuò Sam.  
« Si » Ben rispose troppo velocemente, ma non era compito suo quell’interrogatorio, quindi fece finta di credergli ed annuì.  
« Prima ti porto a casa e io vado a prendere qualcosa di commestibile per pranzo »  
« Hamburger? » Sorrise Ben, per quello che il livido gli permetteva.  
« Okay »

Per l’ora di pranzo trovò fila al fast food, così passò prima a prendere Lily e con lei prese le buste d’asporto e tornarono a casa. Non li aveva mai visti mangiare con così tanto vigore, un po’ di cibo spazzatura per far tornare il buon umore, il suo motto.  
« E’ buoniffimo…fio Fam » Disse Lily con la bocca piena e non accennava a voler mandare giù prima di dare un altro morso, per quanto fosse piccola aveva la bocca di un lupo.  
« Non vi strozzate che mi ammazzano » Lui era già arrivato alle patatine.  
« Mamma ti farebbe mandare in galera per questo » Rise Ben, finendo il suo panino.  
« Ecco, quindi evitiamo e non lasciate tracce »  
Suonò il telefono di casa, si guardarono tutti « Ha lasciato microspie? » sussurrò Sam.  
Ben ingoiò in allerta « Ne è capace »  
Lily roteò gli occhi ed andò ad alzare la cornetta « Pronto? Si, stavamo pranzando. Tutto bene…no, non lo so. Aspetta te lo passo, ciao papà. Ben, ti vuole »  
Il fratello sbuffò scendendo dalla sedia e rispose.  
« Eccomi. Non è stata colpa mia è quel cretino »  
Dean dall’altro capo del telefono alzò la voce « Lo so, si. Va bene, ciao »  
« Come è andata? » Domandò Sam, vedendo la sua espressione affranta.  
« In punizione per due settimane »  
« Che padre diligente »  
« Ma c’è il tuo compleanno la prossima settimana » esordì Lily.  
« Già »  
« Davvero? E quando me lo dite » Chiese Sam.  
« Te l’ho detto ora » gli sorrise la piccola.  
« Come avevate in mente di festeggiare?» domandò curioso lo zio.  
« A lui non piacciono le feste » mugugnò Lily  
« E allora cosa ti piace?» si girò verso il futuro festeggiato.  
« Gli animali »  
«V-vuoi un cane?»  
« No, non in casa. Non me lo farebbero mai tenere. Lo zoo fuori città, non ci siamo ancora mai andati»  
«Andiamoci »  
« SI! » esclamò Lily « Voglio vedere i leoni! »  
« Tu?» Chiese Sam rivolto a Ben.  
« I lupi »  
Sam allargò le braccia « E’ deciso. Ora a fare i compiti »

Il pomeriggio passò con problemi di matematica e test di storia. Verso le sette di sera Dean tornò a casa mentre era al telefono e ci litigava.  
« Ma come è mai possibile? Ho lasciato lo studio cinque minuti fa e già c’è un emergenza, ve la cavate da soli, a domani »  
« Se avessi fatto il dottore avresti avuto il più alto tasso di mortalità come guinness »  
Dean lo fulminò con lo sguardo, poi andò diretto in camera da letto per cambiarsi e mettersi la tenuta da casa... una bella tuta.  
Tornò da loro « Ben, dobbiamo parlare »  
Il ragazzo guardava il quaderno dove stava scrivendo « Fatemi sospendere e basta. Non ne posso più di questa storia »  
« La sospensione è brutta, potresti giocarti l’anno »  
« E così sia »  
« Ben »  
Alzò lo sguardo « Cosa?! » si guardarono fissi per un po’, Dean si spostò su Sam « Si sa cosa c’è per cena?»  
«Nel frigo ho visto contenitori con etichette »  
Dean si diresse in cucina ed aprì il frigo « Se avete finito iniziate ad apparecchiare» gli disse mentre sistemava dei contenitori sul muretto dell’angolo cucina.  
Sam prese i piatti, Lily i bicchieri e Ben le posate, sentirono la porta aprirsi e videro entrare Lisa con un enorme quadro.  
« Ragazzi, guardate che ho comprato ad un‘asta » disse felice spostando una sedia dal tavolo e poggiandoci sopra la tela.  
Era rettangolare, molto scuro, raffigurava una notte di luna. Toni sul blu con schizzi di colore per le onde del mare e nel cielo uno spicchio di luna, con altro colore per le nuvole attraversate dalla luce del tramonto, tutte pennellate veloci per dare movimento.  
« Bellissimo » Disse Dean, abbracciando Lisa da dietro, lei si voltò ridendo e gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra.  
« Non ne capisco molto di arte, ma è affascinante » Disse Sam.  
« Mi fa piacere vi piaccia. Lo sistemiamo in salone, accanto al televisore al posto delle ali di farfalla» detto fatto, in due minuti li cambiò.  
« Posso metterlo in camera mia quello?» Disse Lily indicando il quadro tolto dal muro in mano alla madre, lei la guardò « Certo, papà te lo appenderà domani. Tieni, portalo nella tua stanza »  
Tutta contenta, la bimba lo prese.  
Cenarono e dopo, tutti e cinque si posizionarono sul divano e la poltrona a vedere un film.  
Dean non resse molto, dopo un quarto d’ora si addormentò con in braccio Lily, a Lisa accanto a loro vibrò il telefono, lesse qualcosa e rise riponendolo subito dopo.  
Sam guardava il quadro, lo trovava triste, bello, ma triste. Non adatto a quella casa, o forse troppo, non vedeva felicità lì dentro, doveva muoversi e alla svelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo di Sarandom  
Salve a tutti! C’è scritto “iniziamo” perché c’è un indizio nel capitolo, e sarà da quello che tutto cambierà. C’è anche l’incipit per il futuro di Sam dopo quell’incontro, Gabe può essere solo una persona xD  
Il quadro esiste veramente e, appena l’ho visto puramente per caso, ho voluto aggiungerlo perché l’ho immaginato in quella casa- ma non nella visione negativa di Sam ;).


	4. Red

Red

« Hey, io vado. Mi si chiudono gli occhi, buona notte » Così dicendo salutò Lisa e Ben, gli unici svegli ed uscì dalla solita strada arrivando alla sua porta.  
Si sedette ed aprì il portatile; era stato tutto il giorno in stand by e notò una lucina verde accesa nella chat. Charlie era in linea.  
Longhair: -Red -  
Vide i puntini correre, segno che qualcuno dall’altra parte stava scrivendo.  
Red: -Ciao, Moose -  
Longhair: - E’ bello risentirti –  
Red: - Che fine hai fatto? –  
Longhair: -Problemi con le autorità, ma me la sono cavata –  
Red: -Mi hanno detto che non sei più a casa –  
Longhair: -No, sono da mio fratello –  
Red: -Giura –  
Longhair: -Si ;) –  
Red: -Non prendermi in giro –  
Longhair: -Non lo farei mai. O mio fratello o reclusione. Non è male qui –  
Red: -E tuo fratello ha accettato? –  
Longhair: -Forse l’aiuto serve più a lui che a me –  
Red: -Che intendi? –  
Longhair: -Ha una famiglia, ho due nipoti –  
Red: -Ciao, zietto ;) –  
Longhair: -Ci divertiamo, gli ho fatto conoscere il cibo spazzatura –  
Red: -Oddio, cosa gli fanno mangiare lì dentro –  
Longhair: -Meglio che non te lo dico, potresti spaventarti –  
Red: -Per fortuna è arrivato Moose –  
Longhair: -Quanto ti piace questo soprannome –  
Red: -Tanto –  
Longhair: -Tu, che mi dici? –  
Red: -Stavo per essere beccata, ma l’ho scampata. Siamo due fuggitivi –  
Longhair: -Stai bene? –  
Red: -Si, si. Tranquillo. La parte bella è che ho conosciuto Dorothy –  
Longhair: -Sei andata ad Oz? –  
Red: -Cretino –  
Longhair: -Racconta –  
Red: -Mi ha aiutata, l’ho conosciuta per caso in un bar. Volevo entrare nella security zone di una ditta per delle ricerche che mi avevano dato e mi ha intercettata. E’ venuta a sedersi al mio tavolo e mi ha dato qualche dritta. E’ stato divertente –  
Longhair: -Mi fa piacere. Come è lei ?-  
Red: -Simpatica, non pazza come me, nel fare le cose ci pensa due volte, ma le fa bene –  
Longhair: -Finalmente hai trovato chi ti mette un freno –  
Red: -Probabile –  
Longhair: -Quindi è cosa seria? –  
Red: -Lo spero –  
Longhair: -Ti manderei la marcia nuziale –  
Red: -Ahahhahahaha –  
Aspettò qualche secondo, incerto sul chiederglielo subito, ma doveva sapere.  
Lei lo intuì, infatti fu la prima a scrivere.  
Red: –Vuoi chiedermi qualcosa? Intuisco i tuoi pensieri digitalmente -  
Longhair: -Vero –  
Red: -Dimmi –  
Longhair: -Potresti cercarmi una persona? –  
Red: -Chi è? Dobbiamo metterci nei guai? –  
Longhair: -No, è per mio fratello –  
Red: -Te lo ha chiesto lui? –  
Longhair: -No, mio istinto –  
Red: -Prima parlamene, così vediamo se è una buona idea –  
Longhair: -Dorothy ti ha già cambiata –  
Red: -Vero –  
Longhair: -Allora…mm... diciamo che è un grande amico di mio fratello, ma si sono persi per strada –  
Red: -E che grande amico era! –  
Longhair: -Intuiscilo –  
Red: -AVEVO RAGIONE! –  
Longhair: -Devo darti 50 dollari –  
Red: -NON CI CREDO! ANZI, SI –  
Longhair: -Smettila di fare scommesse sulla sessualità di mio fratello e aiutami –  
Red: -Sono troppo contenta. Fai passare questi cinque minuti –  
Longhair: -Spero non sia lontano da qui..  
Red: Non credo si siano più incontrati..  
Longhair: -Ho un brutto presentimento –  
Red: -Di che parli ( sono finiti i cinque minuti, scusa) –  
Longhair: -La moglie non mi piace –  
Red: -Sei una suocera –  
Longhair: -Meglio io che lei –  
Red: -Forse devo scommettere anche su di te –  
Longhair: - … -  
Red: -Mi erano mancate le nostre chiacchierate –  
Longhair: -Anche a me –  
Red: -Come si chiama? –  
Longhair: -Castiel Novak –  
Red: -Che razza di nome è? –  
Longhair: -Attenta, potresti trovare voci di angeli, i genitori erano fissati –  
Red: -Almeno lo è? –  
Longhair: -Ha gli occhi azzurri, più angelo di così –  
Red: -Dimmi che tipo è –  
Longhair: -Lo ricordo da ragazzo, alto, moro…faceva strane battute. A Dean piaceva tanto, condividevano molte cose. Erano partiti insieme per studiare e farsi una vita, ricordo che fui contento nel sentirli pianificare tutto –  
Red: -Una bella fuga d’amore –  
Longhair: -Ma non so cosa sia andato storto, è stato durante l’inizio del mio pessimo periodo. La sola gioia era stato vederli andare via insieme –  
Red: -Non ti ha detto niente ora? –  
Longhair: -No –  
Red: -Non ti sei fatto qualche idea? –  
Longhair: -Non so neanche di chi è la colpa, non sono rimasti in buoni rapporti, questa è l’unica cosa che ho capito –  
Red: -Sei sicuro di volerlo cercare, allora? –  
Longhair: -Si, ne sono certo. Mio fratello non sta bene –  
Red: -Cosa te lo fa dire? –  
Longhair: -Me lo sento, sono pur sempre il fratello. Abbiamo un sesto senso... noi –  
Red: -Spero tu abbia ragione –  
Longhair: -Vado a dormire, se trovi qualcosa lascialo qui, domani controllo –  
Red: -Okay, notte. Non scomparire di nuovo –  
Longhair: -Promesso –

  
Il giorno dopo si svegliò e trovò dei messaggi in chat:  
Red: -Ho fatto nottata solo perché sei tu, mi piace il ragazzo –  
Sam sorrise leggendo e scaricò i file che Charlie gli aveva allegato. In un foglio c’erano i dati della carta d’identità, lo riconobbe subito, era in bianco e nero, anche se non poteva vedere gli occhi azzurri ricordava il suo sguardo. Castiel Novak si trovava ad una città di distanza da dove si trovavano ora Sam e Dean, e l’altro non lo aveva mai incontrato. Viveva da solo e non c’erano riferimenti di possibili nuove avventure dai suoi aggiornamenti social: amava Instagram, grazie al suo lavoro con gli animali; in poche appariva e rivide gli occhi azzurri che ricordava e nelle didascalie ogni tanto aggiungeva qualche nome, gli piacevano le emoticons a quanto vedeva nelle descrizioni.  
Si era laureato ed ora era veterinario e lavorava presso lo zoo della città dove viveva.  
Spalancò gli occhi « Il mondo è una biglia » disse mentre entrava nel sito del parco alla ricerca di informazioni sullo staff.  
Non c’erano foto, solo la storia del posto e numeri per chiedere informazioni. Ci pensò su, non potevano andare lì per divertirsi ed incontrarlo di punto in bianco. Quello era decisamente stato un segno e Sam doveva coglierlo per farli incontrare di nuovo.  
Dopo aver scritto il numero sul cellulare per chiamare. abbassò una attimo le mani per posarle sul tavolo guardando il nulla, dopo di ché tirò un sospiro e cercò di migliorare la vita al fratello.  
Due squilli e qualcuno rispose « Salve, questo è il Cameron Park Zoo di Waco, come posso aiutarla?»  
« Salve, volevo prenotare cinque biglietti per la prossima settimana e, se possibile, farle una domanda sui vostri collaboratori »  
« Certo, ci sono bambini? »  
« Si, due »  
« Entrano ridotti fino ai 12 anni, che giorno? »  
« Allora uno ridotto, verrò a ritirarli direttamente lì a nome Winchester per il venerdì »  
« Perfetto, cosa voleva sapere?»  
« So che ..» si inventò una scusa, non proprio finta « c’è un mio vecchio amico che lavora lì, Castiel Novak? Purtroppo è da tanto tempo che non ci sentiamo, mi è solo giunta voce »  
« E’ esatto »  
« Ecco…potrebbe dirmi se in quella settimana lui ci sarà?»  
« E’ fisso ventiquattro ore al giorno fino al venerdì, mentre il week end mezza giornata, quindi lo vedrà. E’ il veterinario fisso del parco »  
« Okay, grazie mille per l'informazione »  
« Si figuri. Arrivederci »  
Per andare da Houston a Waco ci avrebbero messo tre ore di viaggio in macchina, dato che Dean aveva paura dell’aereo, potevano far durare quella gita due giorni per non stressarsi e cercare di godersi la giornata. Doveva avvertire il fratello così lo chiamò subito:  
« Dean, Ben mi aveva detto dove voleva andare per il compleanno, così ho prenotato »  
«Si, ne abbiamo parlato. Prendiamo una stanza in hotel? Così non ci preoccupiamo per il rientro?»  
« Lascia fare a me »  
«Okay, a stasera »  
In poco tempo trovò un appartamento per tutti, tanto gli sarebbe servito per dormire e potevano prepararsi da se i pasti.  
Riguardò i dati di Castiel, c’erano anche due numeri, quello di casa e il cellulare, ma non poteva chiamarlo dal nulla. Ci pensò e ripensò su, avrebbe voluto andare a fare un sopralluogo, poteva inventarsi una qualsiasi scusa. Sei ore di viaggio, poteva fare in tempo e tornare per riprendere i ragazzi a scuola.  
Decise in fretta, preparò la sveglia alle cinque del mattino e un biglietto da lasciare a casa di Dean:  
“ Sono uscito presto, tornerò in tempo per la scuola. Tranquillo, so badare a me stesso ;) “.

In casa quella sera c’era un’aria pesante, Dean era tornato fiacco da lavoro e, mentre era in camera a cambiarsi, Lisa aprì la porta e si diresse da lui a spasso svelto. Sam era con Ben sul divano che guardavano un anime e Lily giocava con il tablet, tutti loro sentirono la porta sbattere per chiudersi.

Lisa restò davanti la porta con le mani sui fianchi « Come ti è saltato in mente ».  
Dean si stava togliendo la camicia Ci ho pensato e sono arrivato alla conclusione che era la scelta giusta da fare  
Lisa si massaggiò la fronte con una mano ridendo «Senza prima consultarmi?»  
« E’ una cosa mia »  
«Sbagliato, comprende tutta la famiglia »  
« Appunto, ho deciso per tutti»  
« Sei sicuro di questo?»  
« E poi come fai a saperlo? » Dean si girò verso di lei mentre indossava una maglietta nera e prendeva la felpa della tuta.  
Lisa si bloccò, i suoi occhi guardarono per un attimo la parete alla sua sinistra e dopo tornò su di lui « Mi ha chiamata Debbie, Paul è tornato dicendole che avevi rifiutato il posto e le ha detto che ci proverà lui »  
« Sono felice per Paul »  
«Dean! Era una bella opportunità! »  
« Lisa, non ho intenzione di restare in quel settore per sempre, non è più ciò che voglio »  
« E lo decidi così di punto in bianco? Abbiamo la casa, i ragazzi da mandare a scuola »  
« E si farà tutto, il tuo stipendio può bastare per tutti. Intanto resto così mentre trovo un altro lavoro»  
« Non capisco cosa tu voglia fare di diverso, stiamo bene »  
«No, tu stai bene. A me i soldi non interessano, come la pubblicità ormai. Ho …visto che hanno fatto un bando per entrare in polizia » Disse Dean guardando per terra, ci aveva pensato tanto, era da qualche mese che non era più sicuro della sua vita lavorativa. Le sue idee erano state messe in discussione con l’arrivo di un nuovo arrivato più intuitivo per le esigenze di marketing e lui stava perdendo colpi, questo a lei non l’aveva mai detto.  
«Ti sei bevuto il cervello?»  
Dean la guardò e allargò le braccia « Quale è il problema?! »  
« Sai quanto portano a casa i poliziotti? Dovremmo trasferirci»  
« E allora lo faremo, cambieremo quartiere. Voglio sentirmi bene con me stesso e questo è ciò che sento di avere bisogno »  
« Vuoi una pistola? Puoi avere il porto d’armi, siamo in America » Rispose irritata incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
« No, voglio qualcosa per stare in contatto con gente normale. Non voglio illudere, come sto facendo ora, ma aiutare »  
Lei rise di nuovo « Non so cosa ti stia accadendo »  
« Neanche io so cosa ci è accaduto, non eravamo così »  
« Di cosa stai parlando?»  
« Usciamo di casa presto e torniamo tardi, vediamo i bambini poche ore al giorno. Non gli stiamo dietro e ci lamentiamo delle cose che fanno. Non era così che avevo immaginato la mia famiglia »  
« Per fortuna te ne ho data una, almeno »  
Dean la guardò storto, non riusciva a credere che ancora puntualizzasse qu quello.  
Lei continuò evitando di soffermarsi su di lui «Siamo genitori, nessuno sa cosa accade quando lo so diventa »  
« Non è questo, abbiamo perso lo spirito di esserlo»  
« Come se tu hai una giusta visione di come dovrebbe essere » Per quanto tempo Lisa passasse con le persone snob e aristocratiche che si ritrovava intorno con il suo lavoro, non riusciva più a rendersi conto del modo in cui si rivolgeva alla gente. Soprattutto a Dean, sapeva benissimo del rapporto debole con i suoi genitori ed il fratello, anche se stava cercando di rimediare. Era proprio questo a cui Dean stava cercando di mettere un freno, o Lisa lo capiva o avrebbe dovuto trovarsi altri quadri per riempire il vuoto che sarebbe diventata quella casa.  
« Io sto cercano di vederla, tu l’hai persa da tempo. Ah…e controlla bene il cellulare, non lasciarlo acceso di notte »  
« Da quando mi controlli il telefono? »  
« Da quando alle quattro di notte penso sia un’emergenza » Dean chiuse la cerniera della tuta e andò verso la porta, lei si scansò e lui uscì.  
Sam aveva messo su qualcosa per cena, Dean arrivò e si sedette accanto a Ben ed insieme guardarono il telegiornale; ai due piaceva mettersi lì e commentare i notiziari.  
Sam non aveva sentito cosa era successo, ma di sicuro niente di positivo. Non vedeva l’ora dell’indomani, non si sentiva neanche nervoso, era concentrato nella sua missione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo di Sarandom  
Eccoci alle news e a Charlie, è stato divertente scriverli. Ed ecco il crack con Lisa che continuerà e tra non molto Dean spiegherà tutto a Sam.


	5. Old Days

**Old days**

Finalmente suonò la sveglia, la prima volta che fu felice di sentirla. Si svegliò pimpante, fece una doccia e una colazione veloce. Controllò il portatile per vedere se c’erano messaggi:

-Buona fortuna ;) –

Rise, lo spense e prese il suo zaino con l’occorrente per un viaggio e, prima di uscire, prese dal mobile accanto alla porta il biglietto del treno che aveva stampato.

Dopo due ore, arrivò alla stazione di Waco e da lì vide diversi pullman organizzati. Controllando una cartina nel negozio per souvenir, vide che uno di quelli che stava per partire l'avrebbe portato allo zoo così. fece il biglietto e si imbucò.

In una mezz'oretta arrivò all’entrata. Era giovedì, quindi non molta gente era a fare la fila, si avvicinò ad una delle tre casse in pietra sotto un tetto blu con sopra la scritta in rosso a caratteri cubitali “ CAMERON PARK ZOO “.

« Salve, quanti biglietti?»

«Oh no, vorrei vedere una persona che lavora qui »

« Mi dica il nome »

« Castiel Novak, gli avevo portato un esemplare di… pappagallo che avevo trovato, volevo vedere come stava.. » Aveva pensato subito alla scusa e gli venne meglio di come si era aspettato durante tutto il tragitto.

« ..Il suo nome?»

«Sam Winchester »

«…Va bene, mi segua »

« Grazie »

Lo fece entrare e si diressero verso un grande edificio sempre in pietra posto accanto alla gabbia dei cammelli. Era tutto abbastanza silenzioso, gli animali si stavano svegliando e mangiavano beati, mentre qualche visitatore li fotografava senza fare rumore.

Dopo il portone in ferro nero battuto, superarono una segreteria con una ragazza al telefono che li guardò e salutò il suo accompagnatore « Novak è arrivato?»

Lei poggiò un palmo sul ricevitore « Si, gli hanno portato un lupo ferito»

« Bene, buona giornata Lizzie »

« A te»

Superarono l’atrio verso un corridoio e vide la porta in legno con il vetro trasparente, ma oscurato e il nome che tanto aspettava scritto sopra in lettere d’orate “ Dr. Castiel Novak”.

L’altro bussò e si sentì una voce dall’interno « Avanti » aveva un timbro di voce più basso e roco di quando era adolescente, proprio come Dean.

Aprì la porta ed entrò restando sull’uscio e Sam si affacciò dietro l’uomo e vide un grande laboratorio, tutto era bianco o acciaio, lui era di spalle con un maglione blu e sopra un grembiule accanto al lavandino, sul tavolo grigio c’era steso un lupo apparentemente sedato.

« ‘Giorno Novak, c’è qui un signore che voleva vederla »

Cas si girò lentamente mentre stava pulendo qualcosa « Chi- » e fece cadere l’oggetto spalancando gli occhi « Sam?..»

«Ciao, Cas » gli rivolse un gran sorriso, facendosi più avanti.

L’altro fece per andarsene « Vi lascio » e chiuse la porta.

« Che ci fai qui »

«Anche per me è bello vederti » Non lo guardava, era intento ad osservare l’animale che respirava «Cosa ha fatto?»

« Cos- ..ah, bracconieri. Lo hanno trovato incastrato in una trappola »

«Maledetti » Portò una mano vicino al manto peloso « Posso?» gli chiese.

«Sì » Abbassò lo sguardo e si sfregò le mani per poi tornare a quello che stava facendo, ma restò in piedi poggiato ai lati del lavandino guardando il rubinetto.

Calò il silenzio, Sam continuava ad accarezzare il lupo e sentire la gabbia toracica che si muoveva.

« Il mio intento era quello di venire qui e ritrovare un amico» Gli disse coccolando l’animale e poggiandosi a terra su un ginocchio.

« Ti vedo bene » gli rispose con lo stesso tono atono, senza emozioni.

« Mi sto riprendendo, si. Anche a te » Rialzò lo sguardo verso il posto in cui si trovava « Ricordavo quanto ti piacessero gli animali, però anche i bambini. Pensavo ti avrei trovato come insegnante »

« Si impara più dagli animali» Gli si avvicinò restando all’estremo opposto del tavolo di due metri e mezzo « Sei qui per fatti tuoi o ti manda qualcuno? »

«Quindi è vero »

« Cosa?»

« Non siete rimasti in nessun rapporto proprio »

Rise amaro togliendosi il grembiule e andando a poggiarlo al porta abiti accanto alla libreria alla sua sinistra « Quindi non è troppo narcisista dal darmi la colpa, lo apprezzo »

« Che intendi?» Domandò Sam.

« A te che ha detto?»

« Niente, non ne vuole parlare »

« Mh»

« Non ci credo che non vi parlate neanche più»

«Le cose cambiano » Indossò il camice bianco con la targhetta identificativa « Sei venuto qui solo per questo? »

«Volevo avvertirti » Sam si alzò « La prossima settimana verremmo qui, tutti »

Castiel corrugò la fronte « Vivi con lui ?»

«Te l’ho detto, mi sto rimettendo e lui da una mano »

« E Lisa glielo ha permesso » alzò un sopracciglio.

« Vedo che è molto famosa »

« Hai fatto tutta questa strada per dirmelo? Potevi rintracciarmi sul sito »

« Lo so, ma preferivo farlo di persona e… vedere come stavi »

« Bene, e grazie, ma riuscirò a sopravvivere »

Non dissero più niente e vide Sam a disagio che passava il piede sulle mattonelle, dopo quel viaggio non poteva lasciarlo a mani vuote « Ti va di farmi da aiutante oggi? » gli propose.

Sam alzò di scatto la testa « Veramente? »

« Perché no. Seguimi, ti faccio avere un pass per entrare »

Indossato il pass al collo lo seguì verso una costruzione arancione che si sviluppava in basso, molto alta popolata da tante piccole scimmie.

« Devo controllare le gravidanze, ce ne sono state tante, vieni »

« Fai tutto tu qui?»

« La maggior parte del lavoro, ma ho un sostituto il fine settimana dopo che il mio turno è terminato, sta facendo il tirocinio »

« Sono tante ore, non è pesante? »

« No, è bello passare qui le giornate »

«Amici?»

Lo guardò « Sei venuto a fare lo psicologo? »

« No… è che è strano, no? »

« Che mi piaccia il mio lavoro?»

« Lo vedo solitario »

«Stai cercando di confrontarmi? Se lui ha scelto una vita infelice non vuol dire che sia la stessa cosa per me »

«Non sto dicendo questo, sei messo molto meglio su quell’ aspetto »

Passò ad osservare le scimmiette « Pensavo si divertisse essendo padre »

« Si, con Ben e Lily ha un bel rapporto anche se di recente è un po’ scontroso »

« Lily? »

«Ne ha due »

Annuì « E’ riuscito a farsi prendere al TexTimes? » Castiel rise <«Quante volte mi ha fatto fare appostamenti, anche se veniva fuori fosse un gatto e non un ladro del quartiere »

« Cos’è ?»

« Un giornale, voleva fare il giornalista o inviato di un notiziario »

«Veramente? »

« Che lavoro fa? »

«… pubblicitario »

Fece una smorfia « Wow. Tutte cose astratte comunque, quando ce ne siamo andati.. il suo vero sogno era quello di entrare in polizia o cose simili. Voleva sempre aiutare »

« Non sai perché ha cambiato idea? »

« Lui è cambiato » Lasciò Sam a comprendere quella risposta ed entrò nell’edificio, lo osservò fare il suo lavoro e lì notò il ragazzo che ricordava, nelle piccole cose.

Era dolce nei modi e preciso in quello che faceva, le scimmie appena lo videro gli saltarono tutte addosso e lui cadde a terra facendosi abbracciare e baciare. Sam sorrise davanti a quella scena, aveva lo stesso sguardo felice di quando era accanto a Dean sedicenne quando il pomeriggio giocavano fino alle otto di sera nel cortile della loro casa.

Una volta finito andarono nella voliera « Davvero non ti darà fastidio trovarlo qui? »

« Hai deciso di volermi distrarre? » gli domandò controllando qualcosa al di là dell’enorme gabbia a forma di cupola rivoltata.

« Io-No, dimmelo se ti do fastidio »

« Sto scherzando. Diciamo che saperlo è stato meglio. Ma parliamo di te ora, che fai ?»

« Intanto mi riprendo, poi Dean mi ha detto di provare a lavorare nel sociale »

« Se ti va qui facciamo dei corsi, per bambini disabili o qualsiasi altra cosa »

«Interessante »

« A pranzo ti faccio vedere qualche depliant »

«Devo andare a prendere i ragazzi a scuola prima di pranzo » rispose Sam dispiaciuto.

« Andiamo subito allora, ho una gran fame »

Tornarono indietro verso il suo studio dove posò il camice e prese la giacca con le chiavi della macchina.

« Non mangi qui? » Chiese Sam che doveva regolarsi con gli orari per tornare.

« No, conosco un ottimo posto dove mangiare dei piatti che non siano panini».

« Ci sono le fermate dei pullman per la stazione? »

«Ti accompagno io »

« Oh, grazie »

Si allontanarono di qualche chilometro per raggiungere un ristorante molto rustico.

« Ti tratti bene » scherzò Sam uscendo dall’auto, scesero insieme e Cas gli si avvicinò «Mai giudicare prima di vedere »

Entrarono e fu accolto dall’atmosfera tipica di una casa, non sembrava un luogo pubblico.

I tavoli non erano tanti, tutto in legno e con tovaglie a quadri, rossi e bianchi di stoffa; un centrotavola per uno con fiori freschi e un camino spento appena si entrava dava sensazione di accoglienza.

Gli venne incontro una signora sulla cinquantina, bionda scuro e occhi dolci che salutò subito Castiel « Ciao, figliolo! Il solito? »

« Ciao Ellen, si per due »

« Salve giovanotto»

«Piacere, Sam » le strinse la mano e li fece accomodare ad un tavolo accanto la finestra aperta che dava su un campo di girasoli.

Tolse i menù « Tranquilli, fidatevi di me »

« Come sempre » le fece l’occhiolino e andò in quella che sembrava la cucina.

« E’ veramente un bel posto » Disse Sam guardandosi intorno.

« E lei è una donna gentilissima che ho conosciuto e da allora se non vengo a mangiare qui ci resta male »

« E’ dolce »

« Già, mi ha aiutato molto »

Il pranzo continuò con le notizie del posto, gli spiegò i corsi che poteva intraprendere lasciandogli opuscoli, di dove abitasse e del suo appartamento, poi a come Sam se la fosse cavata e di come aveva deciso di cambiare per il meglio, soprattutto ora che aveva conosciuto i nipoti.

« Ti stanno a cuore, vero? »

« Si, mi dispiace abbiamo dovuto sapere del mio passato, ma voglio aiutarli con i loro piccoli sogni»

« Cosa gli piace? »

« A Ben cantare e suonare la chitarra »

« Identico al padre »

« E Lily ballare »

« Su questo non ne sono sicuro »

Sam rise « Per niente »

« Perché hai detto che usa modi duri con loro? »

« Cerca sempre di essere troppo razionale, sono pur sempre bambini e deve fargli conoscere le cose. Ad esempio, Ben vuole fare video da mettere su Youtube, lui non vuole perché perde tempo »

« Da che pulpito »

« Ce l’hai a morte eh » gli disse in modo scherzoso.

« Io non voglio essere cattivo, non so neanche se è giusto avercela con lui. E’ successo e non potevamo fare molto, a lui è andata bene ed è finita »

« Non hai intenzione di raccontarmi? »

« No, ho cercato di scappare e ci sono riuscito. Non voglio tornare ad essere triste, lo sono stato per troppo tempo »

« Va bene »

Uscirono di lì e arrivarono in tempo per permettere a Sam di prendere il passaggio ed arrivare in orario all’uscita delle scuole.

« E’ stato interessante rivederti »

« Anche per me, ci vediamo venerdì prossimo »

« Sono qui » si scambiarono un abbraccio, un po’ imbarazzante all’inizio, ma poi fu come ai vecchi tempi.

Mentre guardava il paesaggio che correva e cambiava al di fuori del finestrino continuava a chiedersi cosa diavolo avesse fatto Dean. Castiel sembrava averci fatto i conti e stare bene, erano comunque passati anni, ma il velo di tristezza non lo aveva abbandonato e il fratello, se possibile era ridotto anche peggio.

Doveva far aprire Dean.

Mentre Sam era andato ad investigare per Cas, Lisa era andata a trovare Dean a lavoro nel suo ufficio.

L’irritazione per quella scelta che aveva fatto da solo, non era passata e il sentirsi spiata neanche. La segretaria la fece entrare e Dean posò la cornetta del telefono.

« Come mai qui? » chiese lui visibilmente sorpreso.

Lei si sedette con la borsa in grembo « Sei veramente sicuro di voler lasciare questo posto? Posso fare qualcosa? »

Dean sospirò passandosi una mano sul viso, poi si alzò e raggiunse la parete a vetri alla sua destra dandole le spalle.

« Si e non c’è modo per farmi cambiare idea, ho già mandato la lettera di dimissioni »

«Cosa?! » Lisa si alzò di scatto raggiungendolo « Sei veramente impazzito, non hai neanche fatto domanda per altro! »

« La farò il mese prossimo, aprono le iscrizioni per diventare agente. Ho anche delle conoscenze e per una volta potrei sfruttarle » si girò con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni « E se questo ti disturba, mi dispiace, ma ,visto che sei mia moglie, almeno dovresti capire le mie scelte »

Lei rise « Di solito ci si parla da sposati, o sbaglio? »

« E’ ciò che faremo... d’ora in poi » la guardò in modo allusivo.

« Cosa vuoi chiedermi?» chiese la moglie.

« Dobbiamo discuterne?»

« Se tu vuoi farlo puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi »

Dean rise e tornò a sedersi « E’ una storia che va avanti da molto?»

« No »

« Lo conosco? »

Lisa non rispose.

Dean fece un piccolo applauso restando con le mani unite «Benissimo, cornuto due volte »

« Hai intenzione di-»

«Questo devi dirmelo tu » Dean diventò una statua di sale e la guardò con rabbia « se veramente tieni a quello che _mi hai_ dato« puntualizzò « e la smetti di arrabbiarti per una cosa che sto facendo per me stesso... Allora dimmelo tu»

La conversazione finì nel silenzio e il telefono squillò di nuovo.

« Ora ho da fare, ne riparliamo » Prese la cornetta e le fece segno di andare.

Mentre Lisa scendeva le scale per avviarsi all’uscita non aveva idea di quello che voleva e doveva fare a quel punto. Dean aveva ragione a dire che erano cambiati, ma il motivo le sfuggiva ed aveva cercato le attenzioni di un altro, ma e avevano dei figli e una reputazione, quindi dovevano andarci cauti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo di Sarandom  
Il prossimo si concentrerà sul perché di tutto questo, Sam e Dean condivideranno una serata.


	6. Secrets and regrets

**Secrets and regrets**

Un’altra serata strana a casa Winchester. Sam per fortuna teneva i bambini impegnati, così non si notò troppo e, il fatto che i genitori tornassero tardi, aiutava.

Quando Lisa e i ragazzi erano già belli addormentati, a Sam venne un’idea per riuscire a capire cosa stesse succedendo al fratello.

Lo raggiunse sul divano, mentre guardava una partita.

« Hey, da quando tifi Giants?» gli chiese.

«Mh?»

«La partita » gli rispose indicando lo schermo.

« Oh, non sto guardando » così dicendo, prese il telecomando facendo zapping.

« Che succede? »

« Niente »

« Okay, ti va di portare questo _niente_ a bere qualcosa per farlo sfogare?»

« Tu non dovresti neanche avvicinarti ad un bar la mattina »

« Ho scoperto la bontà dei succhi di frutta e tu hai bisogno di alcuni shottini »

« Forse mi hai convinto, mi vesto. Chiama un taxi »

Il taxi si fermò poco dopo al solito posto in città che ormai conosceva benissimo. La parte notturna era piena di pub, night club, posti per mangiare fino alle quattro di notte.

«Wow, è come essere a Las Vegas! » esclamò stupito Sam.

« La prima volta che siamo venuti qui, era di notte e ci è piaciuto subito »

« Allora, conosci un bel posto?»

« Si, ‘Da Bobby’. Mi fa sempre un bel prezzo »

« Andiamo »

Gli fece strada verso un bar su una piazza, c’erano anche dei tavoli fuori, ma si sedettero all’interno alla parte del bancone all’inizio. Era ovale di almeno quattro metri e rivestito in nero lucido, la parte finale girava e si attaccava al muro. La parete degli alcolici era tutto specchio così dava l’impressione di essere più spazioso e, grazie alla luce, rifletteva i colori dei liquidi e delle bottiglie per dare più allegria. C’erano due baristi e dietro di loro avevano i bagni e vedevano tutte le persone che entravano.

« Non male! » esclamò ancora Sam.

I banconi erano due, uno dove si erano seduti loro e l’altro dalla parte opposta e in mezzo piccoli tavoli che venivano messi vicini per aggiungere più persone. Musica rock a tutto volume proveniente da un Jukebox infondo alla stanza; accanto, i privet dove si giocava a biliardino o con le macchinette del poker. La luce era fioca, ma non troppo scura.

Gli si avvicinò un signore anziano con la barba e vestito da caccia con annesso capellino con visiera e si rivolse a Dean « Ciao, ragazzo! Il solito?»

« Ciao, Bobby. Ti presento Sam, mio fratello »

I due si scambiarono una bella stretta di mano « Non vi somigliate molto »

« Lo so » Disse Sam.

Dean rise « No, dammi qualcosa di più forte »

Bobby prese una bottiglia di vodka alla pesca e ne versò un bel po’ in un bicchiere con del ghiaccio « Per iniziare» disse e glielo passò.

« Per te?» chiese a Sam « Una coca cola, sono astemio »

« Aia, pessimo posto. Tieni » e gli fece l’occhiolino.

Sam notò che sia Castiel che Dean avevano trovato due figure da poter benissimo essere dei genitori surrogati, anche se non si erano scambiati chissà quante parole, si poteva benissimo notare il legame. Dopo qualche minuto, gli passò un altro bicchierino« Amaretto, Kahula, baylies e panna, ecco a te »

« Proprio ciò che mi ci vuole! » Disse Dean, avvicinando direttamente le labbra allo shottino sul bancone, tirandolo su ed ingoiando il contenuto. Poi prese il bicchierino e si tolse la panna dalle labbra.

« Lo rendi cento volte più osceno » rise Sam accanto a lui.

« Non hai visto le donne che vengono qui »

« Non fare il sessista »

«Cosa? Le invidio! »

Il subconscio di Sam annotò il momento insieme ad altri cinquanta dollari da dare a Charlie.

« Ora dimmi cosa succede in casa, non puoi scappare da qui »

Dean aveva il primo bicchiere in mano e lo fece dondolare « Per quale motivo dovevi imparare a bussare?» gli domandò guardando il liquido che ondeggiava.

« Ho sentito che rispondeva in modo strano a qualcuno per telefono, ma non la conosco, quindi non volevo permettermi di pensare»

Dean annuì e bevve un sorso « A quanto pare avevi pensato bene, ma lo so da qualche giorno »

« E non le hai detto niente?»

« Ne abbiamo parlato oggi, è venuta da me »

« Quindi?»

« Si vedrà »

« Tu come stai?»

Dean alzò lo sguardo davanti a lui guardando il nulla « E’ questo il problema… non sto pensando a me, non mi interessa. Penso a Ben e Lily »

« Non provi più niente per lei?»

Il maggiore si girò verso di lui, alla sua destra, con una mezza risatina « Sono troppo preso dal cambio che sto prendendo con la mia vita lavorativa...ma spero che tutto questo finisca »

Finì la vodka e fece segno a Bobby per un altro; gli portò un Angelo Azzurro e prese un solo sorso, era abbastanza forte.

Sam guardando la bevanda di quel colore, gli vennero in mente gli occhi stanchi, ma luminosi che aveva visto quella mattina « Senti..» gli fece Sam per poi bloccarsi.

« So che muori dalla voglia di chiedermelo di nuovo e sto per ubriacarmi, quindi vai pure »

« Ti va di raccontarmi, allora? »

Tirò un altro sorso e posò il bicchiere unendo le mani in grembo «Eravamo arrivati in una nuova città ed eravamo molto felici. Lui si era segnato a dei corsi universitari, veterinaria. Io volevo trovarmi un lavoro, uno qualsiasi per tenermi intanto occupato. Trovai un posto in un bar, turni fino alle cinque del pomeriggio, così tornavo a casa e cucinavamo insieme. Sembrava di essere in un film. Poi, leggendo un annuncio su un giornale, provai a fare un colloquio per un posto come giornalista blogger. Gli inviai alcuni piccoli articoli e piaceva come scrivevo, ma non riuscivo a trovare chissà quale strano caso da raccontare. Lui, invece, andava a gonfie vele, c’era lo stress per gli esami e i troppi libri, ma gli davo una mano... ce la cavavamo »

Dean prese un altro sorso lasciando la mano sulla fine del bancone giocando con il legno « Una sera mi avevano dato da commentare, per una rivista, una mostra d’arte, così pensai di portarlo con me. A lui piacevano »

Sam non gli aveva ancora sentito dire il nome.

« Arrivammo e lui mi aiutò a commentare qualche opera, andai dall’organizzatrice e mi spiegò qualche cosa. Mi offrì da bere e passammo la serata così, fino a quando ….Cas, non mi disse di andare perché si era fatto tardi, così la salutai.

Quando tornammo a casa e mi tolsi la giacca trovai un biglietto da visita, era della proprietaria della galleria e lo misi nel portafogli . Quella notte non dormii »

Sam se ne stava zitto senza commentare, ma aveva già capito come le cose erano andate pian piano a rovinarsi.

« Qualche giorno dopo la chiamai. Iniziammo una routine mattutina, lei veniva al mio bar e in un momento di pausa le offrivo qualcosa e dopo pranzavamo insieme. Cas, in tutto questo, era all’università e quando lo vedevo era sempre sommerso dai libri. Arrivai a quel punto in cui ero stufo, ma non volevo che andasse a finire male »

« Devi capire anche gli altri, non solo te stesso » Disse Sam pacatamente.

« Lo so. Ma il mio io più giovane era un' idiota, infatti una volta restò tutta la notte da Lisa ed era il secondo anniversario del nostro arrivo lì. A lui piaceva festeggiare quei piccoli trionfi, così quando tornai, trovai la tavola apparecchiata del giorno prima. Mi diedi del grandissimo coglione»

«Hai fatto bene! » Sam era stupito in malo modo dal comportamento che aveva avuto il fratello.

** _14 anni prima…_ **

_Dean si avvicinò alla porta della loro camera e l'aprì, vide Castiel seduto sul letto e la coperta mossa, segno che lo aveva sentito e si era tirato su._

_« Cas..mi disp-»_

_« E’ inutile, non ti credo »_

_« Sono stato un coglione e me ne rendo conto » Dean si avvicinò di più a lui._

_« Quindi? Cosa hai intenzione di fare?»_

_Dean restò in silenzio._

_« Te ne vuoi andare? »_

_«Certo che no»_

_Cas chiuse gli occhi ed abbassò la testa «Vuoi restare qui come se niente fosse?»_

_« Sappiamo cosa è successo e mi dispiace. Mettiamoci un pietra sopra, insieme»_

_Cas si passò una mano sul braccio, Dean aspettò che dicesse qualcosa e dato che nessuna parola arrivò dal compagno si sedette accanto a lui e gli prese una mano tra le sue._

_« Non voglio tu abbia una brutta impressione di me. Mi è piaciuto passare del tempo con lei, lo ammetto, vederti sempre impegnato… so che sentirmi trascurato non giustifica nulla. Ma» Lo fece girare e gli prese il viso tra le mani, Castiel non lo guardò subito « Cas, lo sai che ti amo »_

_Cas sorrise e poi lo guardò._

_« Non capiterà più, acqua passata. Okay?» Dean era convinto e lui gli credette._

_« Ora usciamo e devi pagarmi una cena »_

_« Certo, decidi dove andare » Dean si fece più vanti e gli lasciò un bacio a fior di labbra che fece di nuovo sorridere l’altro._

« Era andato tutto così bene.. » Dean si massaggiò le tempie « Due settimane dopo quel fatto non la vidi più, neanche un messaggio. Solo l’idea di perderlo per una stupida sveltina… Non ho veramente parole per descrivermi »

Sam inarcò un sopracciglio « Avrei dovuto partire con voi »

« Mi saresti stato utile, già » Dean rise finendo il drink.

«Continua, sempre se non sverrai prima»

Dean si voltò con gli occhi bassi « Non è la prima volta che mi sbronzo » La testa cominciava a ciondolare « Non giudicarmi, okay? L’ho fatto anche per lui… in una certa maniera » puntualizzò con il palmo della mano in alto.

_Dean ci mise almeno cinque minuti per aprire la porta dell’appartamento. Aveva gli occhi sbarrati, mentre la chiave stava cercando la serratura, ma fallì. Poi li chiuse e delle lacrime scesero dai suoi occhi. Le scacciò via con l’unica mano libera e non doveva, non poteva permettersele. Stava per fare del male a Cas ed era tutta colpa sua. Riuscì ad entrare e mentre chiudeva vide la luce del soggiorno soffusa e Castiel che dormiva al centro ai piedi del divano. Si avvicinò, aveva il telecomando ancora in mano e la tv era spenta. Si piegò sulle caviglie per guardarlo un’ultima volta mentre dormiva beato, sembrava sempre un angioletto. Gli accarezzò la guancia e l’occhio sinistro con il pollice, la pelle era secca e le ciglia bagnate, aveva pianto._

_Si odiava per quello che gli stava facendo, ma ormai l’errore l’aveva commesso e non sarebbe potuto tornare indietro. Lo sollevò per farlo sdraiare sul divano, almeno poteva evitargli il mal di schiena e lo coprì con una coperta, lasciando il telecomando a terra. Lui andò in cucina ed uscì fuori al terrazzo; stava per farsi l’alba, mancavano due ore, così si strinse nel giacchetto, si sedette su una delle poltroncine lì fuori ed aspettò._

_Quasi non ci credeva ancora. Era tutto così surreale, sapeva di non essere una persona cattiva. Quella volta era capitato male e aveva dato un calcio a tutto rendendosene maledettamente conto. Se non avesse accettato Lisa l’avrebbe denunciato, nella sua famiglia non accettavano neanche le persone come lui, ma a lei quello non interessava. Non aveva trovato nessuno da poterle stare accanto e le era capitato il giusto partito. Sarebbero stati guai anche per Castiel, questo non poteva permetterlo, così mentì._

_Doveva accettarla e dimenticarsi del passato._

_Dimenticarsi di Cas._

« E questo che vorrebbe dire? Perché denunciato? » Gli chiese Sam allarmato.

« Prima fammi… finire » rispose il fratello che continuò a raccontare biascicando un po’ le parole.

_Non riuscì a dirglielo subito, Lisa gli aveva dato una settimana di tempo e voleva lasciarla passare tutta, voleva godersi quegli ultimi giorni, sapeva di essere egoista, ma dire addio ai loro sogni non era ciò che si era aspettato di fare dopo due anni di loro. Ma, purtroppo, non andò come aveva pianificato perché naturalmente la tecnologia doveva mettersi in mezzo._

_Quando stava per uscire dal bagno, si accorse di aver lasciato il cellulare sul mobile della credenza in cucina dove Cas stava preparando il caffè._

_Cas vedeva che Dean da qualche giorno era strano ed il fatto che la sera prima non lo avesse sentito tornare e avesse spento la tv alle due di notte, non aiutava._

_Non voleva fare lo stronzo, ma per far sì che Dean parlasse, doveva usare le maniere forti, così guardò il cellulare che l’altro aveva lasciato lì davanti a lui. Si fissarono entrambi, non aveva intenzione di spiarlo, ma voleva sapere. Un oggetto nero con mascherina di gomma simile ad un pneumatico e l’azzurro insistente dei suoi occhi. Non sapeva se quello che stava provando, fosse gelosia o preoccupazione. Con mano incerta prese il telefono e lo sbloccò, entrambi conoscevano il codice dell’altro. Passò sull’icona dei messaggi e vide che il primo era il suo, aperto quindi lo aveva letto:_

_-Dove sei? –_

_Il secondo era da Lisa:_

_-Devi venire subito –_

_Era della sera prima, quindi avevano continuato a sentirsi, gli aveva mentito. Storse le labbra, aprì la conversazione e restò immobile, pietrificato._

_Il solo movimento fu quello della bocca che si schiuse._

_Rilesse continuamente quelle due parole, il penultimo messaggio che gli aveva mandato._

_Le lacrime gli riempirono gli occhi così non poteva più leggere, ma solo pensare a come cavolo poteva averglielo detto in quel modo, o se lo avesse fatto apposta per farlo trovare a lui, a come Dean avesse potuto lasciare il telefono incustodito, voleva alleggerirsi il lavoro e farglielo trovare? Non aveva le palle per dirglielo a voce?_

_Si ritrovò col caffè che usciva nella macchinetta e, tremante dalla rabbia e dalle lacrime, lo spense aspettando che Dean si facesse vivo tenendo aperto il messaggio. Non riusciva a chiuderlo, avrebbe tanto voluto fargli fare un volo dalla finestra. Lo poggiò sul tavolo e, sedendosi al suo posto dall’altro lato, lo aspettò guardando ancora la casella bianca di testo:_

_-Sono incinta -_

« Oh mio dio » Sam era rimasto con la bocca aperta e lo guardava stupito, poi un cenno di risoluzione gli attraversò lo sguardo « Oddio è vero, quattordici anni, cavolo! »

«Capisci?» Dean prese il bicchiere ormai vuoto con entrambe le mani e posò i gomiti sul bancone per poggiarsi « Okay, comincia a girarmi la testa»

« Vieni, sediamoci ad uno dei divanetti » Sam lo prese per una spalla e lo guidò al centro della parete in fondo, trovarono due poltrone vuote, una davanti all’altra. Anche da lì vedevano tutto il locale.

« Non che avessi fantasie per diventare padre a quell’epoca, ma ho pensato al futuro. Al bambino serviva un padre e non sentirsi dire “ Non ti ha accettato”» continuò Dean e scosse il capo.

« Hai fatto la scelta giusta per lui e lo capisco, ti sei preso la responsabilità…ma Cas? »

« Lo so,…il fatto della denuncia » Passò una mano sulla bocca e poi la lasciò sulla fronte sporgendosi verso Sam.

«Hey, non sono il water! »

« Non sto per vomitare, ma di solito chi è ubriaco alza la voce » Dean si fermò e poi alzò la testa guardandolo con gli occhi quasi chiusi «Sto gridando?»

Sam sbuffò « No, stai parlando a bassa voce»

« Non ti credo » Tornò con la schiena sul divano « I genitori sono persone chiuse e bigotte. Lisa gli aveva raccontato tutto di me e hanno approfittato della situazione per ‘guarire’ un gay come hanno potuto »

« Ma tu non sei gay »

Dean fece scivolare il braccio sulla pelle bordeaux del salotto sorridendo « Vai a dirglielo tu delle varie sfaccettature del mondo »

« E che volevano farti? Denunciarti perché ti piace anche la melanzana?»

Sam lo disse di proposito per farlo ridere di nuovo, fin da piccolo lo aveva notato e il fratello ci aveva solo messo qualche anno in più e tra loro era stato sempre tutto normale.

« Mi avrebbero accusato di abuso perché la gente come noi è deviata e malata e loro avrebbero fatto di tutto per estinguere quella feccia »

« Dio, che stronzi e tu ci sei sposato!» Sam non voleva crederci.

« Lisa non è così »

« E che vorrebbe dire? E’ la tua famiglia »

Dean alzò un sopracciglio e sospirò.

Sam non voleva assillarlo voleva solo dargli una mano « E la situazione con Lisa? Come pensi di fare?»

« Per ora voglio solo un letto» Chiuse gli occhi per poi riaprirli e guardare la sala.

Notò un ragazzo che lo stava guardando, gli mancava quella sensazione. Non poteva farlo vedere spesso, ma lì dentro ogni tanto gli capitava. A Bobby lo aveva detto e non aveva battuto ciglio, a lui non era interessato, sapeva del suo bisogno di lasciarsi andare così lo copriva. Gli lasciava usare lo stanzino dello staff, dove il personale si cambiava e andava a fumare una sigaretta; di sera il tempo non lo avevano quindi lui ne approfittava e, dopo averci provato con un tizio sconosciuto, lo portava lì per pomiciare, forse qualcosa in più, ma mai rapporti. Non ne aveva più avuti.

In quel momento, con la testa che gli scoppiava e con la sensazione di beatitudine in cui l’alcool lo avvolgeva, ricambiò lo sguardo ammiccante del biondo, al tavolo con altre persone, con un cenno del capo e un piccolo sorriso scoordinato.

Sam vide la faccia buffa che gli venne fuori e che era riferito a qualcuno, così cautamente, si girò e guardò dietro di lui, cercando l’obbiettivo di quella prova di risultare affascinante…e lo trovò.

Un ragazzo biondiccio, occhi castano chiaro, indossava una camicia un po’ sbottonata che ora gli stava facendo un brindisi con un gesto del boccale di birra per poi portarla alle labbra e bere alla sua salute.

« Ci stai veramente provando?» Rise Sam incredulo dopo essere tornato con lo sguardo su Dean.

Dean era ancora sorridente e continuò ad osservare il ragazzo «Non è la prima volta »

« Anche tu hai avuto qualche altra avventura?..»

«Di poco. Okay, basta. Mi serve anche il bagno ora » Dean fece per alzarsi, ma barcollò e cadde sul divano così Sam lo aiutò « Dai, ti accompagno »

«No, non qui »

« Vuoi tornare a casa in queste condizioni?»

«…E dove vorresti andare?»

« Ci facciamo un giro e aspettiamo che vomiti?» Gli rispose con un sorriso sollevando le sopracciglia.

Dean indicò il soffitto « Buona idea! Ma andiamo che non respiro più qui dentro e troppo caos questa musica »

Sam fece passare un braccio del fratello sulle sue spalle e, mentre si avviavano per l’uscita, una voce li raggiunse.

« Ciao, ragazzi! Mi raccomando, prenditene cura » Bobby gli fece l’occhiolino mentre asciugava un boccale di birra pulito.

« Promesso »

Dean riuscì ad allontanarsi fino ad arrivare su un basso muretto delineato da una rete di ferro, le sue gambe non ressero di più, così si sedette facendo segno a Sam di imitarlo.

« E perché Cas ce l’ha tanto con te? Capisco che vi siete dovuti allontanare…però, insomma» non sapeva cosa dire, la faccenda era seria, ma a pensare a cosa aveva sofferto Dean per anni stava cercando di capirlo.

« Perché lui non sa di questa storia »

Sam corrugò la fronte « Quale? »

« Dei genitori, della-chiamiamola- minaccia »

« E cosa gli hai detto?!»

_« Hey Cas, hai visto il mio tel-» Si immobilizzò sulla soglia della cucina, perché aveva visto l’oggetto che stava cercando non dove lo aveva lasciato e lo schermo era acceso._

_Il display del suo cellulare era aperto proprio dove non avrebbe dovuto e Cas… Cas era seduto al suo posto con le mani sul viso._

_Fece per dire qualcosa, ma evitò e si sedette anche lui, bloccando il cellulare e mettendolo da parte._

_« Non avresti dovuto »_

_« A me lo dici?» Le parole arrivarono attutite dai palmi e sentì che tirò sul col naso._

_Dean chiuse gli occhi... touché!_

_Tolse le mani e vide che si asciugò le guance « Quindi adesso?»_

_« Io voglio che tu sappia..»_

_« Dean, risparmiatelo» Non aveva intenzione di guardarlo, ma glielo doveva. Alzò gli occhi e si ripromise di non voler più vederlo in quel modo, quegli occhi che erano sempre stati la sua àncora, ora racchiudevano lacrime e contorni rossi. Stava soffrendo, perché l’uomo che diceva di amarlo, gli aveva spezzato il cuore e non sembrava importagliene poi così tanto. Dean aveva pensato, che l’unica maniera per potersene andare di lì senza creare un terremoto, fosse quello di fargli credere che era vero. Aveva deciso che non sarebbero più stati insieme e per lui andava bene._

_«Cosa pensi di fare adesso? E’ la seconda volta che te lo chiedo e per favore » Chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti « Per favore » li riaprì « Cerca di dire una verità, che sia una » la voce gli traballava, a Dean si strinse il cuore e chiuse lo stomaco._

_« Cas… mi ha dato una settimana di tempo »_

_« Un ultimatum per cosa? Lo tiene?»_

_Dean si girò sulla sedia e si alzò « Andiamo di là » gli fece segno di seguirlo._

_« No, Dean! E’ qui che si parla. Basta aspettare, mi sono stufato »Le parole gli uscirono con tutta la cattiveria che aveva in corpo alzandosi anche lui « Siediti!» lui stesso seguì il consiglio._

_Dean annui « Lo tiene e… quei giorni serviranno a noi »_

_«Noi chi?» Le labbra di Cas curvarono all’ingiù._

_« Io e te »_

_«Perché?» Cas gemette, ma il suo sguardo non mollò la presa ferrea che voleva mantenere in quella conversazione._

_« Andrò da lei » Bastò una semplice frase e capitarono tante cose. Prima stupore, l’azzurro fece spazio al bianco perché aveva spalancato gli occhi e poi una lacrima lasciò le ciglia dell’occhio sinistro, la quale venne subito spazzata via girando la testa di lato. Si lasciò un attimo andare nella classica espressione di dolore quando tutto il viso si contrae in un lamento, non voleva piangere lì, non davanti a lui, non in quella situazione._

_« Cas..»_

_Tornò con la maschera fredda « La ami’» non lo avrebbe guardato, in quel momento il mobile del gas era molto più interessante._

_« Io..»_

_« E’ semplice Dean, basta un si o un no. Altrimenti è tutta una perdita di tempo »_

_« Non è questo, c’è un bambino in ballo »_

_« Quindi IO sono il danno collaterale?»_

_« Nessuno lo è!» Dean alzò la voce e Cas si voltò._

_« Rispondi » non trasudava emozioni, voleva solo sapere, così avrebbe saputo cosa fare._

_« Entrambi, Cas. Amo entrambi»_

_Castiel rise « Dio quanto sei…egoista! »_

_« Cas, hai sempre saputo cosa fossi e si sa quanto non siamo accettati»_

_ Castiel, a quel punto, si alzò in collera « Non dare la colpa al tuo orientamento! Qui non c’entra un cazzo! A chi frega che a te piacciono sia uomini che donne?! Qui si tratta di prenderti responsabilità! Non puoi avere entrambi e io non sono per coppie miste, mi dispiace »_

_« Non era quello che volevo dire »_

_« Allora risparmiati la scusa e rispondi, così la finiamo »_

_« Avrei voluto passare questi giorni con te, senza dirti nulla » ammise e Cas capì che stava dicendo la verità per una volta._

_« Quindi è vero, mi lasci qui?»_

_Dean non rispose._

_Castiel rise seccato « Io e i miei stupidi pensieri su una vita insieme, che povero illuso!» Gli si avvicinò, l’altro non si mosse e portò il viso accanto al suo per parlargli all’orecchio, dalle sue labbra uscì una voce veemente « Avrei dovuto fare anche io come te e portarmi a letto mezza città. C’è del divertimento vero?»_

_« Io non ho mai..»_

_« Dimmi come faccio a crederti »_

_« Cerca di fare almeno questo. Non ci ho mai provato con altri..»_

_« E credi che questo basti? Credi che solo perché non fossero uomini a me poteva stare bene?»_

_« Ti prego > Cercò il suo volto < Non… perdiamoci di vista, non voglio »_

_« Dean, io la tua faccia non la voglio più vedere »_

_Sentì il dolore, ma era da quando aveva ricevuto quel messaggio che era lì. La richiesta lui ce l’aveva da tempo, ma sapeva non sarebbe andata in porto. Aveva pensato alla solita frase: la speranza è l’ultima a morire. Forse l’aveva usata troppe volte._

_« Vattene » Ennesima, ma non si mosse._

_« Ho detto che devi andartene » _

« Per quale cazzo di motivo non glielo hai detto?!» Sam era stupefatto dal racconto di Dean.

« Perché Castiel è aperto su se stesso, è orgoglioso e nessuno può passargli sopra. Saremmo finiti sicuramente in tribunale e non eravamo potenti da poter andarcene senza ferite »

« Che scusa del cazzo »

«Hey, modera »

« No! Lo hai lasciato andare così dicendogli che lui non era abbastanza per te. Ora lo credo che non vuole neanche vederti »

« Gliel’ho detto appunto perché sapevo lo avrebbe pensato, gli ho evitato tante cose»

« Gli hai evitato una bella vita con te, potevate scappare e cambiare identità!»

Dean lo guardò saccente « Vedi troppi film di spionaggio»

« E se anche fosse?»

Dean sbuffò « Tanto ormai …il danno è stato fatto e..» si dondolò sul posto, per tutto il tempo era stato con la testa bassa tra le mani facendo grandi respiri « adesso sto per vom..»

Non fece in tempo a finire, che si sentì il classico verso gutturale che gli permise di liberarsi lo stomaco. Sam si alzò sia per evitare di fare il bagno che per tenergli la testa in alto.

Vomitò praticamente tutto quello che aveva bevuto.

« A…acqua»

Per fortuna Sam portava sempre il suo zainetto e dalla chiusura lampo uscì una bottiglietta nuova di acqua minerale.

« Sei.. fantastico…Sammy »

Ne bevve metà ed ebbe un altro attacco, ma riuscì a farlo passare respirando ancora.

« Ho sonno… mi..mi sdraio un attimo »

«Dean, chiamo un taxi »

« No, no » Senza reggersi in piedi e aiutato dal fratello si accomodò per terra, per fortuna c’era l’inizio di un piccolo giardino condominiale. Sam prontamente gli appoggiò lo zaino sotto la sua testa prima che Dean, senza equilibrio, la sbattesse.

Aveva gli occhi semichiusi e, sedendosi a terra, gli accarezzò i capelli sudati.

« Non abbiamo mai fatto una cosa del genere, è divertente » sorrise il minore e Dean chiuse gli occhi.

« Con Cas una volta…siamo rimasti in spiaggia tutta la notte»

« Okay, non voglio sapere »

« Dovresti provarlo a svegliarti infreddolito…sulla sabbia…e vedere l’alba con… la persona che ami» Sentiva che stava per addormentarsi.

« Era questo lui per te?» gli domandò, da ubriachi si diceva la verità, giusto?

« Lo.. è » e dopo sentì il respiro regolare e un piccolo rantolio. Il fratello si era letteralmente addormentato in strada e stava russando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo di Sarandom  
Questo capitolo è lungo, ma dovevo raccontare tutta la storia. Da qui ci sarà il percorso del ritrovarsi.  
Lo shottino con il Baylies è l’Orgasmo, dovevo metterlo perché lo amo e la battutina ci voleva.


	7. When I saw you again

**When I saw you again**

La sera prima della partenza, Sam stava andando in bagno, Lisa e i ragazzi erano in soggiorno a vedere un programma di cucina e passando davanti alla camera matrimoniale sentì dei gemiti.

Si avvicinò con cautela alla porta accostata, era buio nessuna luce accesa. Si sentiva solo quel verso, Dean stava singhiozzando silenziosamente.

Non aveva mai sentito il fratello piangere, non in quel modo.

Da solo nel buio, vide la sagoma seduta sul letto.

Tornò sui suoi passi cercando di rimuovere la scena, ma ormai era impressa nella sua mente.

..

Dean, Lisa, Ben, Lily e Sam erano già tutti pronti per uscire alle sei del mattino.

Sam aveva passato la notte a parlare del fratello con Charlie e lei faceva il tifo per Castiel e ancora non si erano incontrati.

-Spero che quella vipera riceva un bel regalino –

-Siamo delle brutte persone-

-E lei?!-

-…sono nervoso-

-Perché?-

-… Perché non sa niente e domani lo ritroverà lì-

\- Intanto parti con il presupposto che gli spiegherai tutto, almeno ti togli un pensiero-

\- Spero che il sonno porti consiglio-

-Lo fa sempre, ora dormi che domani ti aspetta una luuuunga giornata-

-Grazie del sostegno-

-Quando vuoi ;)-

-‘Notte-

-Dolci sogni, Moose-

..

Furono i primi ad arrivare e dovettero aspettare le dieci per entrare così fecero colazione, con il viaggio in macchina e l’alzataccia non avevano mangiato molto.

Pian piano stava arrivando gente, così cominciarono a mettersi in fila. Dopo aver preso i biglietti Sam entrò con i bambini e si guardò intorno, nessuna traccia di Castiel.

Ben e Lily portarono Lisa alle prime zone della cartina dello zoo, dai fenicotteri agli altri compagni africani. Dean lo raggiunse e si avviarono per le giraffe, diceva di trovarle maestose per l’altezza e la grazia con cui si muovevano, c’erano anche dei cuccioli.

Sam era visibilmente agitato, neanche dovesse incontrare lui qualcuno, per fortuna il fratello non lo notò. Si stava godendo una giornata sotto il sole e circondato dalla natura senza problemi a cui pensare.

Fu un piccolo momento, Sam si girò fulmineo « Uh, sono arrivati al rinoceronte, ti lascio fratello» e si avviò verso i ragazzi. Lo aveva visto, era dall’alta parte davanti a loro, nell’habitat dei cammelli dove c’erano anche i lama. Era vestito in modo casual, senza camice e con un pass al collo.

Non era troppo lontano, così Dean lo avrebbe dovuto notare per forza, doveva passare di lì per continuare il giro.

Dean si girò, ma Sam era già arrivato accanto a Ben e fece per dirgli « Aspetta un att-» che subito si immobilizzò. Ebbe un deja-vù, il cuore saltò un battito e dopo si sentì tremare. Qualche volta gli era capitato di rivederlo in qualcuno, ma riguardava bene e si accorgeva della svista. Qui era lui e non aveva idea di cosa fare.

Lo vide mentre stava.. visitando uno degli animali? Quante probabilità al mondo potevano esserci che lo zoo lo avesse chiamato proprio quel giorno? Perché l’universo era così bastardo con loro?

Avrebbe riconosciuto quel viso, quei capelli e quel corpo ovunque, per fortuna non aveva ancora visto i suoi occhi da così lontano.

Perché il destino gli aveva giocato quello scherzo? Proprio adesso che era nel bel mezzo di un litigio con la moglie e nel fallimento sul lavoro.

Quale altra distrazione poteva avere se non il suo ex, che non vedeva da un decennio ed era poco lontano dalla sua città, nello stesso posto dove voleva cercare di divertirsi con la sua famiglia?

Si lasciò del tempo per osservarlo, era da così tanto che non lo vedeva, ma gli sembrò come se lo avesse visto solo un giorno prima.

Non era cambiato molto, era diventato più uomo, sì. Indossava solo un paio di jeans, una maglia blu e una giacca nera e al collo il pass grande, bianco e rettangolare dello zoo.

Stava controllando una zampa di un lama bianco e nero, ed aveva i bambini intorno che gli facevano domande, riusciva a vedere le sue labbra muoversi per parlare, ma non lo sentiva nel trambusto della gente.

Sentì il bisogno di sentirla, ma aveva paura di innescare vecchi ricordi, come se la serata con Sam non fosse bastata a farlo sentire uno schifo.

Aveva rivissuto tutto e quello non lo aiutava con i suoi problemi di accettazione del suo pessimo rendimento di vita.

Sicuramente a Castiel non sarebbe interessato e lo avrebbe ignorato andando avanti con i suoi impegni e facendo finta di non conoscerlo.

Pensandoci bene, non avrebbe voluto rivedere i suoi occhi e perdersi in quell’azzurro che gli mancava contemplare e, che di solito, lo aveva aiutato a calmarsi per poi vederci risentimento e rabbia che continuava a provare per lui.

Gli altri non si erano accorti della sua assenza, non li vedeva più, ma grazie alla presenza di Sam erano distratti, quindi lo ringraziò mentalmente sperando potesse sentirlo. Era tutto così strano, solo qualche giorno prima era davanti a degli alcolici a piangere sul suo passato in maniera patetica ed ora era proprio davanti a lui. Non gli era neanche bastato quel cavolo di sogno che aveva fatto il pomeriggio, lo aveva sognato ed era stato così vero che gli aveva fatto male il petto per una buona mezz’ora e non era quasi riuscito a smettere di piangere. Si sentiva patetico ma, alle volte sfogarsi in quel modo, lo aiutava.

Le sue gambe si mossero e i suoi piedi fecero qualche passo in avanti, le braccia lungo i fianchi e le mani sul tessuto dei suoi pantaloni che, sudate, si passavano continuamente sul tessuto.

Era nervoso, stava sudando e non se ne era accorto. Il suo cuore batteva veloce e si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore. Era preoccupato per ogni reazione negativa che avrebbe potuto manifestare l’altro, naturalmente non pensava potesse trovarne di positive.

Però voleva provarci. Ogni tanto, quando era giù di morale, riapriva quella scatola nascosta nel suo armadio e riguardava le loro foto insieme. Le aveva consumate e non capiva più se fosse reale o meno.

Cercò qualche briciola di coraggio e continuò ad avvicinarsi.

Un bambino chiese qualcosa a Castiel e lui rise. Notò le rughe agli angoli degli occhi e il naso contratto, adorava quando rideva in quel modo. Mentre lo osservava, l’altro alzò lo sguardo per un attimo e i loro occhi si incontrarono.

Castiel lo fissò, mollò la presa alla zampa dell’animale che fece un verso acuto, così scosse la testa e tornò a fare il suo lavoro. Aveva cambiato atteggiamento e lo si vedeva, stava facendo segno ai ragazzi di allontanarsi per non farsi male e quelli allargarono il cerchio attorno a loro.

L’animale tornò libero e lui ripose alcuni utensili in una valigetta, aveva lo sguardo basso che poi alzò per dirigersi verso di lui.

..

A Castiel piaceva passare il tempo con le domande stravaganti dei bambini, in quel momento uno di loro lo aveva fatto ridere, ed alzando lo sguardo trovò la persona che stava aspettando di vedere da giorni.

Non fu difficile riconoscerlo perché non era cambiato molto. Portava giusto della leggera barba sulle guance e il pizzetto; jeans, maglietta di una delle sue vecchie band preferite, che usava mettere sempre quando stavano insieme; una giacca nera di pelle e degli stivali marroni.

Era lì fermo impalato a circa dieci metri da lui. Vederlo così, gli fece mollare la presa sull’animale, che aveva avuto un piccolo incidente con la rete. Gli fece male scivolando, così si girò immediatamente concentrandosi su quello che stava facendo e dicendo ai visitatori che sarebbe stato meglio non infastidire troppo il lama.

Fece il suo lavoro riponendo poi tutto nella sua ventiquattrore.

Il momento era arrivato e non poteva tirarsi indietro. In quel momento, ringraziò veramente Sam per averlo avvertito. Almeno avrebbero avuto tempo per un saluto, nonostante lui avesse da lavorare.

Così si avviò, riducendo la distanza a due metri, Dean non lo stava guardando, così iniziò ad interloquire il veterinario.

« Ciao, Dean »

L’altro sembrava non averlo sentito.

« Dean?»

Mosse la testa e poi l’alzò, dallo sguardo… sembrava avesse cent’anni. Come poteva star soffrendo in quel modo, se era stato lui a creare quel casino ed averlo mollato senza problemi?

In un secondo momento, sentì la voglia di girare i tacchi, ma vide qualcosa in quegli occhi che lo fece desistere e ripensare alle parole di Sam.

« ..Cas » quasi non lo sentì, sembrava si vergognasse.

« Ti piace il posto?» cercò di far continuare la conversazione.

« E’ la prima volta che vengo » risentì per bene la sua voce e quella si che era cambiata, più bassa e roca, gli dava un’aria pericolosa e suadente.

« L’ho notato» Ora avrebbe dovuto aggiungere qualcosa Dean, così aspettò.

« Come mai qui?» gli venne da ridergli in faccia, ma ebbe pietà.

« Ci lavoro »

Dean strabuzzò gli occhi «Allo zoo?»

« Già » Quella cosa non poteva funzionare, quindi ci diede un taglio « Senti…devo continuare, forse dopo ho del tempo. Se vuoi »

Dean restò a guardarlo e forse registrare le parole perché poco dopo scosse la testa come preso da una scossa e con sguardo innocente gli rispose « S-si, c-certo. A dopo » Come fosse stato in trans, gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso e salutò con un gesto veloce della mano girandosi e, cercando di portare un piede davanti l’altro, si allontanò.

Cas restò lì pensando al fatto che quella scena non gli era piaciuta per niente. Dean non era così.

..

Sentiva la testa e le gambe pesanti, non aveva idea del come, ma riuscì a notare Sam poco distante che lo stava guardando. Il fratello gli andò incontro dicendo agli altri che voleva rivedere una cosa e, invece, si nascose dietro l’edificio del bagno aspettando Dean.

Il maggiore si aggrappò alla ringhiera metallica che delimitava una zona per addetti allo staff e restò fermo.

« C’è Castiel »

Sam non rispose. Prima avrebbe voluto capire in che condizioni si trovava, testare il terreno. Dean di sicuro si aspettava qualche reazione dall’altro, perché si girò verso di lui.

« Non sei sorpreso?»

Sam abbassò lo sguardo.

« Perché non sei sorpreso?» Sembrava arrabbiato e strinse le mani attorno la ringhiera di metallo.

« Sapevo che era qui »

Dean tirò indietro la testa ridendo con un ghigno « Lo sapevo! Era tutto troppo strano. Tu che te ne vai così lasciando un biglietto e mi porti fuori a bere »

« Dean »

« Che cavolo vuoi da me?! Proprio adesso?»

« Si, appunto per quello che stai passando »

« Devi farti gli affari tuoi! Questa è la mia vita »

« Che bella vita! »

« Non ti azzardare»

« E invece lo faccio, altrimenti non lo avresti più rivisto e so quanto lo volevi… »

Dean non rispose.

« Ora puoi disprezzarmi quanto vuoi, ma pensaci bene»

« Ora me ne vado dalla mia famiglia e cerco di passare queste ore con loro. Con te farò i conti dopo»

Così dicendo, lo superò strattonandogli una spalla.

Sam non lo seguì, guardò da dove era arrivato Dean e vide Castiel che lo guardava di rimando e gli fece segno di raggiungerlo.

Sam si guardò alle spalle e corse dall’amico.

« Hey, come è andata?» domandò Sam.

« Non bene »

« Che ha fatto?»

«Non molto » Castiel guardava al di là delle spalle di Sam « Avevi ragione. Ma non so come darti una mano »

Sam gli portò le mani sulle spalle « Devi solo fare ciò che hai sempre fatto, ascoltarlo come mai ha provato nessuno. Con te parlerà»

« Se non lo fa con te, come pretendi lo farà con me »

«Perché tu sei Castiel »

Il suddetto interessato sospirò e chiuse gli occhi « Va bene » li riaprì e Sam lo abbracciò forte.

« Grazie, grazie »

« Aspetta a ringraziarmi »

« Tieni, questo è il biglietto da visita dell’hotel dove alloggiamo. Ho scritto il mio numero dietro, se ti va di passare lì, sai…Lisa. Domani pomeriggio ripartiamo »

Cas lo prese rigirandoselo nella mano « Dammi il cellulare. ti scrivo il mio »

Scambiarono le cifre e Sam lo salutò «Mi fido di te »

Cas annuì.

Non era veramente convinto di quel compito, aveva paura per entrambi, sarebbe stata una sfida anche solo cercare del tempo per capire cosa gli stesse accadendo. E ciò che ne sarebbe uscito, non aveva la minima intenzione di immaginarlo.

Quella sera, a Dean, la rabbia era sfumata, aveva passato una bellissima giornata e Ben e Lily gli avevano fatto dimenticare l’incontro del mattino, anche se per poco. Quel viso lo continuava a tormentare, soprattutto ora che era seduto sul divano della camera ad aspettare il servizio in camera per i ragazzi. Con tutto quel camminare, gli era venuta una gran fame.

Sam, dal canto suo, stava aspettando un messaggio o una chiamata da Castiel stando accanto alla finestra, che dava sulla strada.

Arrivò un sms per le sette e mezza:

-Sono qui fuori-

-Entra e vai al bar, ordina qualcosa. Arriviamo-

«Hey, Dean, vieni a farti un goccio?»

« Di nuovo?»

« Dai, parliamo un attimo »

L’altro si alzò poco convinto, ma, stare a rimuginare da solo, non era una bella idea.

Senza prendere la giacca, perché dentro l’hotel faceva caldo, lo seguì fino alla hall per andare al bancone del bar. Qualche posto era occupato e lui si accomodò su uno sgabello aspettando che Sam si sedesse alla sua sinistra, invece sentì la voce del fratello dirgli « Offro io » lasciando delle banconote accanto, davanti a lui, così si girò e invece di Sam trovò Castiel.

Restò immobile per la seconda volta e non fece in tempo neanche a maltrattare Sam che se ne era sgattaiolato via.

Così usò quel tempo per osservare l’altro, si era cambiato, indossava un completo nero, camicia bianca e cravatta blu.

«Qui posso chiederti cosa ci fai» chiese subito Dean.

« Avevamo detto che potevamo vederci dopo »

« Sei d’accordo con lui?»

« Colpevole »

« A me non va di bere »

« Usciamo? Facciamo due passi » Senza aspettare risposta, Castiel si alzò, Dean prese i soldi del fratello e lo seguì verso l’altra uscita che dava al giardino interno.

Lo vedeva pratico « Conosci questo posto?»

« Un collega ha fatto il rinfresco del matrimonio, era estate e la piscina era aperta »

« Già, estate » Dean sfregò le mani sulle braccia per scaldarsi.

« Hai freddo? Tieni » Senza neanche aspettare risposta, per la seconda volta, decise che poteva andare bene dargli la sua giacca.

« Neanche tu sei vestito pesante »

« Ho una maglia di lana sotto » gli rispose tenendogli davanti la giacca pronta da indossare.

Cedette e lasciò che l’altro lo aiutasse.

Cas si avvicinò ad un laghetto con dentro una fontana, il solo rumore era dell’acqua che sfavillava.

Non aveva voglia di troppi convenevoli, quindi Cas passò subito al dunque.

« Dimmi cos’hai »

Dean non ne fu felice, infatti allargò le braccia alzando la voce « Perché vi ostinate? Non mi pare di stare qui con Sam»

« E’ preoccupato per te e con lui non parli »

« Sono anni che non ci vediamo ed è per lui che sei qui»

« Sono qui per te. Se mi ha chiamato Sam, non è colpa sua. Il mio numero non è mai cambiato »

Dean restò in silenzio e dopo continuò « Cosa dovrei dirvi? Ho sbagliato tutto e lo so, vi sta bene?»

« Raccontami »

« Mi sono licenziato» Si sedette sugli scalini che portavano alla zona delle aiuole di fiori, sotto le luci solo alcuni colori si distinguevano.

Cas si sedette accanto a lui «Ed ora che fai?»

« Sono alla ricerca »

«…hai dei figli non puoi stare a zonzo »

« Lo so bene, ma non trovo e non volevo continuare. Che altro dovevo fare? Continuare a sentirmi soffocare?»

Castiel non rispose.

«Lisa mi tradisce, loro sono infelici…io..»

« Andrà bene » Cas gli portò una mano sul ginocchio, Dean la guardò e, dopo un attimo di esitazione ed indecisione, la coprì con la sua ed entrambi intrecciarono le dita.

« Pensavo mi odiassi »

« E’ passato abbastanza tempo. A che serve portar ancora rancore? Poi non mi piace vedere stare male le persone a cui tengo»

« Tieni ancora a me?»

« Non dovrei?»

« Dopo ciò che ho-»

« Da domani vengo da voi, la riserva ha bisogno di una mano a catalogare delle specie di piccoli animali. Se vuoi…puoi venire e mi dai una mano »

«Sicuro? Aspetta.. che ne sai dove abito »

« Ho sbirciato gli orari e le destinazioni quando Sam ha ripreso il treno »

« Mi avete giocato un bello scherzo»

Cas gli sorrise dolcemente.

« Sei sicuro?» gli chiese Dean serio.

« Perché no, un modo per conoscerci di nuovo »

« Mi farebbe bene un amico »

« Perché con Sam, no?»

« Non lo so. E poi da domani lui inizia gli incontri con gli anonimi, li avrà per quattro volte alla settimana»

« Sono tanti, non mi sembra stare così male. Sembri stare peggio tu »

Dean abbassò lo sguardo con un sorriso malinconico, poi si guardò intorno e «E’ meglio che vada. Sam non saprà più dove nascondersi »

« Okay, ci sentiamo domani. Sam ha il mio numero »

Si alzarono e lo accompagnò all’uscita.

« Ciao, Cas »

«Ciao, Dean » gli disse per poi sparire oltre la porta, lo seguì fino a che non salì in auto. Non si girò mai e lui avrebbe voluto, ma forse meglio così. Ora doveva trovare Sam e tornare in camera cercando di riuscire a dormire. 


	8. Nature

Nature

La sera del giorno dopo, Dean si ritrovò a pensare a tutto ciò che era accaduto e andò alla dependance, ancora non aveva parlato con Sam e dopo tutto ciò che era successo, era l'unico con cui potesse condividere.  
Entrò senza bussare, era comunque casa sua. L'unica fonte di luce arrivava dalla cucina e trovò Sam seduto al tavolo con le cuffie e il microfono, stava ridendo e parlando con qualcuno.  
Il fratello lo vide e ancora sorridente gli fece segno di avvicinarsi.  
«Siediti! C'è Charlie»  
Si spostò in modo da poter vedere lo schermo e la rivide. Ricordava benissimo i suoi capelli rossi e gli occhi vispi.  
« Ciao, Charlie»  
Sam tolse le cuffie ed alzò il volume degli altoparlanti.  
« Come stai?»  
Scrollò le spalle « Al solito, di te che mi dici?»  
« Che mi sono fidanzata!»  
«Wow…è-è una bella notizia» si girò guardando il fratello.  
« Si, stupenda»  
« Come si chiama?»  
« Dorothy»  
« Sapete già per quando organizzare?»  
« No, ma stiamo controllando chi invitare e..»  
« E Charlie stava chiedendo di te » Sam concluse la frase dell'amica.  
« Non c'è problema»  
Sam si zittì, Charlie gli mandò un'occhiata da skype.  
«Cosa? »  
« Niente, ne riparleremo. Come mai qui? »  
« Non posso andare a trovare mio fratello?» rispose con sarcasmo sedendosi.  
Dall'altra parte si sentirono finte interferenze create d una bustina di patatine  
« cccr.....ccrrr...non vi sentccrrr...ci sentccrr..domani..»  
Risero entrambi.  
«Si, si. Certo, lascia la parte brutta solo a me. Bella amica che sei!»  
« Le hai detto tutto?» domandò Dean.  
« Già»  
Guardò il pc « Non fa niente. Avrei dovuto capirlo avrebbe tramato qualcosa»  
«Vado sul serio, non spennatevi»  
«Non mordo» rispose Dean alzando le mani.  
«Ciao, ragazzi»  
Sam abbassò lo schermo chiudendo il pc ed aspettò.  
« Non ce l'ho con te»  
« È sembrato il contrario» Rispose incrociando le braccia.  
« Ero stupito, prova a metterti nei miei panni. Ma...ti…ringrazio» Dean chiuse gli occhi per poi riaprirli e fissandoli sul nulla « Pensavo non avrei più avuto l'occasione di incontrarlo, ma questo mi da la possibilità di pensare in modo positivo al mio futuro»  
«Di cosa avete parlato?»  
« Vuole aiutarmi…ciò che gli hai chiesto» lo guardò con una piccola frecciatina di scherno negli occhi.  
« Io volevo solo-»  
«Lo so, non ti do la colpa. Te l'ho detto»  
«E prendila come scusa per dirgli la verità»  
«Non so se me la sento»  
«Devi mandare a quel paese Lisa»  
«Credi sia così facile? Cas che torna e tutti felici e contenti»  
«No, appunto. Dovrai fare un bel lavoro»  
«Sam» si passò entrambe le mani sul volto.  
«Dean, hai qualcos'altro che nascondi. Non voglio saperlo se non vuoi, ma so che con Castiel è diverso»  
« Mi ha invitato ad aiutarlo, da lunedì»  
«E con i ragazzi come fai»  
«Non lì, da queste parti»  
«Oh, bene. A me hanno già mandato gli orari…»  
« Buona fortuna»  
«Ha offerto lavoro anche a me»  
« È Cas»  
« Come fa ad essere sempre cosi buono con tutti?»  
« È sempre stato speciale. Non si ferma davanti a nessuno. Ed io sono buon esempio»  
«Promettimi che almeno ci proverai»  
Alzò le sopracciglia annuendo « Vedrò dove arriverò»  
Dean fece per alzarsi, quando si ricordò il secondo motivo di quella visita « Ah, mi ha detto che hai il suo numero »  
« Si, aspetta te lo scrivo » Sam si alzò per prendere un foglietto giallo dal blocco in un cassetto della credenza e una penna. « Tieni e fammi sapere »  
« Grazie »  
Uscì e chiudendo la porta guardò quelle cifre e si sentì meglio.

-Cas, ciao. Ho il tuo numero, dimmi a che ora passare- si era chiuso in bagno e stava messaggiando. Per fortuna che con il touchscreen non doveva più schiacciare tasti.  
-Hey, per le 9 va bene –  
-Ci vediamo direttamente lì-  
-Okay, a domani-  
Dean pensò fosse assurdo, ma avevano veramente chattato e preso appuntamento, anche se lavorativo, per il giorno dopo.

Dean portò i figli a scuola e direttamente guidò per un quarto d’ora arrivando allo Houston Arboretum Nature Center.  
Somigliava molto allo Zoo di Waco l’entrata, mandò un sms a Castiel dicendogli di essere lì fuori.  
Cinque minuti dopo lo vide mentre andava verso di lui con un’altra persona, un uomo sulla cinquantina, più basso di Cas; moro con accenni di bianco anche sulla barba.  
« Ciao, Dean. Tieni questo è il tuo pass »  
Lo indossò e Castiel li presentò.  
«Dean, lui è Mr. Crowley. Mr. Crowley lui Dean, il mio assistente per questi giorni »  
« Piacere, Squirrel »  
Dean scosse la testa poi rise « C-come scusi?»  
Cas intervenne « Si, gli piace dare soprannomi alla gente. Io sono Giraffe »  
« Non sei così alto »  
« Dice che sono maestoso e altezzoso » rispose quasi affascinato di se stesso.  
« Si, mi piacciono le noccioline » Disse Dean stando al gioco.  
Crowley lo osservò, poi vide il modo in cui guardava il veterinario e dopo una pausa rispose « Ci credo »  
Dean si sentì a disagio sentendo gli occhi dell’uomo su di sé e Castiel lo notò «Beh…ci vediamo dopo il giro, intanto facciamo un tour»  
Fece un’altra pausa, prendendo il cellulare e controllando qualcosa «Certo, a dopo ragazzi »  
Quando si fu allontanato con il suo trench nero che gli dava un’aria imponente.  
Dean lo guardò fino a che non salì sulla sua auto, nera anch’essa.  
« Crowley?»  
« Nome strano, ma bello»  
« in quanto a nomi strani, tu non dovresti parlare »  
Cas rise abbassando la testa « Andiamo?» Lo guardò e Dean si riscosse. Era apparso tutto così normale, ma quella era solo la terza volta che lo vedeva ed in soli due giorni. Le prime due era stato incastrato, in teoria anche questa, ma sapeva chi avrebbe trovato.  
Si sentiva bene e non aveva dovuto fingere che il tempo non era affatto passato, sembrava tutto tornato come prima, ogni tassello al proprio posto. Nello sguardo di Cas, in quel momento, vide qualcosa, ma non sapeva distinguerlo e, per quanto lui stesso si sentisse bene, pensò che ci avrebbe pensato più tardi. Iniziò con il godersi il panorama; si ritrovarono all’inizio del percorso, era possibile prendere i cavalli e anche canoe per attraversare i vari ruscelli, ma a piedi potevano vedere bene tutto.  
Castiel si era fermato nel suo laboratorio momentaneo a prendere la reflex, aveva intenzione di fare tante foto e lo aveva avvertito.  
Si iniziava con un viale boscoso, alberi altissimi e verdi ai lati della strada, qualche alberello più piccolo e fragile con fiori gialli che ballavano al vento che soffiava delicato.  
Erano quasi soli, pochi turisti di lunedì mattina, così Cas poteva scattare tutte le foto che voleva senza essere interrotto ed infatti iniziò mentre, Dean continuava a camminare divertito dall’altro.  
« Quindi, tu cosa dovresti fare?»  
Cas continuò a scattare, ogni particolare portato dai raggi del sole « ho una specializzazione in ornitologia e dendrocronologia »  
Dean restò fermo guardandosi in torno « In lingua profana?»  
Cas si girò con la macchinetta davanti a lui « Uccelli e alberi »  
Chiuse gli occhi ed esclamò «Aaah» fissò un albero senza guardarlo veramente «Tutta questa roba?»  
« Ho avuto molto tempo libero »  
Eccolo, il primo momento imbarazzante, ne aveva previsti a milioni, quindi meglio interessarsi a quello che dovevano fare tutto il giorno « Quindi…. Quello cos’è ?» Indicò un albero più avanti.  
« Una semplice quercia, sono qui per catalogare e registrare quelli nuovi. Sono di altre zone e vogliamo vedere se riescono a sopravvivere. Per gli uccelli, ne sono migrati altri »  
« E come facciamo a beccarli tutti?»  
Cas avanzò e Dean lo seguì « Ho tanti fischietti »  
E scoprì essere vero, si portava dietro una tracolla e, arrivati sul primo pontile di legno che dava su un laghetto racchiuso in una valle di alberi scuri. Ne pescò un legnetto, c’era inciso qualcosa, ma non riuscì a leggere. Lo portò alla bocca e ne uscì un suono strano.  
« Oddio, sembra una scimmia»  
« è il verso di un Acrocephalus arundinaceus è italiano»  
« ookay…» Sentirono subito un verso simile e Dean spalancò gli occhi « Ti ha…»  
« Si » Rispose Cas con un sorriso e tirando su la macchinetta e zoomando verso un ramo a circa venti metri alla loro destra.  
« Lo vedi?» gli domandò, Dean si sporgeva, ma non vedeva nulla. Castiel si alzò e gli diede la macchinetta « Guarda quelle quel gruppo di foglie rosse, ha petto bianco e piumaggio bianco e marroncino chiaro »  
Dean regolò zoom e messa a fuoco alcune volte e dopo « Eccolo! Rifai il verso »  
Cas rise e riprese il fischietto, subito dopo l’uccello rispose.  
« Che forza»  
«Continuiamo sicuramente ce ne sono altri se c’è lui »  
Dean si era appropriato della macchinetta e non dava segno di volergliela restituire.  
Tornarono indietro verso il viale « Fai la foto a quella Sequoia, ha una bella luce intorno »  
« A cosa?»  
Cas sbuffò chiudendo gli occhi « Dietro di te »  
L’altro si girò e osservò un attimo «Ah» Scattò.  
« Non quella » Cas incrociò le braccia al petto giudicandolo con lo sguardo.  
Dean si girò da tutte le parti, così il veterinario lo prese per le spalle e lo portò davanti a ciò che voleva « Questo »  
«Oh! »

Mentre scattava, Castiel venne distratto da un piccolo visitatore « Hey »  
Si accovacciò e prese delle noccioline dalla tracolla dandone una al piccolo scoiattolo che gli era capitato davanti. L’animale si avvicinò « Dean, c’è un tuo simile qui »  
« Chi?» Si girò e vide la coda a spirale rossiccia, i grandi occhi neri e le orecchie alte che si giravano verso i rumori e la sua voce.  
« Tieni » gli passò una nocciolina e Dean gliene diede un’altra.

Avanzarono e sentirono un altro verso « Uh, questo è un Parus caeruleus»  
« Dov’è ?» Dean si stava divertendo cercando di individuarli e Cas era contento di vederlo così.  
Prese un altro fischietto e l’uccello rispose subito, si girarono a sinistra ed entrarono leggermente nel boschetto « Lì » gli indicò un ramo abbastanza basso < petto giallo verdognolo e piumaggio bianco e blu.  
Seguirono molti scatti, Castiel lo osservava mentre l’altro si stava impegnando, gli scappò un sorriso malinconico.  
« Dean?»

Dean sentì un tono diverso da quello che aveva assunto durante quelle ore, così si girò « Cosa?»  
« Ti stai divertendo »  
Non era una domanda, ma una constatazione e non poteva avere più ragione.  
« Si » rispose sincero e ridendo sbuffando imbarazzato, si tolse la macchinetta dal collo per ridargliela, ma Cas lo fermò con una mano facendo segno di rimettersela.  
« Non eri così quando ci siamo incontrati l’altro giorno »  
Dean abbassò lo sguardo verso lo schermo guardando il suo lavoro.  
« Già »  
« Ne vuoi parlare ?»  
Tirò qualche sospiro e sentì un groppo alla gola « Non voglio rovinare la giornata » riuscì a dire alzando lo sguardo, un lato della bocca lo tradì e fece sentire un accenno di lamento.

Castiel notò il suo tormento interiore, anche con il loro trascorsi non voleva vederlo in quello stato. Ci era passato anche lui, ma era solo invece l’altro aveva una famiglia e non avrebbe dovuto esserlo.  
« Non rovinerai nulla, io sono tuo amico e se hai bisogno…»  
Una risata forzata scosse Dean che continuò a camminare, lo seguì senza dire niente, aspettando il momento. Lo conosceva bene e se voleva parlare lo avrebbe fatto ai suoi tempi.  
Arrivarono su un piccolo ponte di legno, davanti c’erano delle canne che spuntavano da sotto l’acqua e si sentivano delle raganelle gracidare.  
Dean si affacciò sullo specchio trasparente sotto di loro che si stendeva fino ad una trentina di metri più avanti arrestandosi al limitare della sponda del bosco che si divideva in due e lasciava la vista del cielo limpido.  
Incrociò le braccia sopra la balaustra «Ditemi cosa avete visto e cercherò di darvi una mano »  
« Credo Sam si riferisse al fatto che ti vede spento »  
Scosse la testa « Il lavoro mi tormentava, ora sto meglio »  
« Sicuro?»  
« Di quello ne sono certo »  
« Lisa?»  
Si girò dalla porta opposta di Castiel « Lei…si vedrà »  
« Quindi, cosa hai trovato per ricominciare?»  
Si voltò di nuovo « Domani vado ad iscrivermi e tornerò sui libri. Ho letto che posso segnarmi al poligono di tiro, forse sparare due colpi mi distrarrà e non dovrete più preoccuparvi » arricciò il mento e Cas rise, si, gli era sempre piaciuto il suo modo di ridere.  
« Sperando che poi non te la lascino portare a casa»  
« So di essere molto bravo » alzò le sopracciglia «Alle giostre anche gli amici dei miei figli mi chiedono di giocare per loro »  
« Chissà quanti cecchini sono nati così»  
Dean alzò le spalle « Vedi »  
« Dai, andiamo avanti. Ti faccio vedere i puma di Crowley »  
« Puma? Crowley?»  
« Si, li alleva lui. Ne ha anche uno suo, Juliet »  
« Sempre più inquietante quel tizio »  
« No, sotto sotto è tenero »  
« Devi dirmi qualcosa?» domandò Dean scherzoso.  
« No » gli rispose ridendo e scuotendo la testa.  
« Dai ti è sempre piaciuto l’accento inglese!»  
« Su questo hai ragione »  
« Castiel Crowley, fa un po’ a cazzotti il nome, ma sembra potente »  
« Smettila!» il veterinario si allontanò da lui correndo e continuando a ridere.  
« Non puoi sfuggirmi, sono il tuo assistente, ricordi?»  
« Ah sì? Allora vai a prendermi un caffè »  
Si fermò, si girò « Ma devo tornare indietro « lagnandosi come un bambino « E’ lontano!»  
Castiel scosse la testa con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans « No, più avanti c’è un chiosco »  
Dean mise il broncio e lo seguì, attraversarono un campo di fiori e aiuole colorate, proprio lì dietro era sistemato il chiosco con alcuni tavoli da picnic. Andarono alla cassa e presero due caffè, Dean aggiunse una fetta di crostata alla fragola.  
« Non ho fatto colazione » Si giustificò.  
Andarono a sedersi ad uno dei tavoli, l’ultimo della fila di sinistra accanto ad un cespuglio di rose rosa.  
Castiel si soffermò su di loro e gli scappò uno sbuffo divertito poi bevve un sorso dal suo bicchiere di carta.  
« Che c’è?» Domandò Dean.  
« Mh?»  
« Per cosa hai riso?»  
« Niente »  
« Quindi vuoi sapere cose su di me, ma io non posso su di te?»  
Castiel roteò gli occhi « Le rose »  
« Le rose »  
« Il colore »  
Dean lo guardava interrogativo.  
« Devi svegliarti per fare il poliziotto, sai? Le piccole cose sono importanti durante le indagini»  
Dean mise il broncio di nuovo e inforchettò la crostata.  
Castiel sorrise « Il significato letterale è “ regalatela ad un vostro caro amico, come segno d’affetto »  
Dean restò con forchetta in bocca abbassando lo sguardo per poi riportarla nel contenitore di plastica trasparente « sei anche… scienziato dei fiori?»  
« No, mi piacciono e basta »  
« Rose?»  
« Tutti, basta che siano colorati »  
« Che altro colore ti piace?»  
« Arancione »  
« e significano?»  
Castiel chiuse gli occhi mostrandosi altezzoso di nuovo «Fascino »  
A Dean quasi andò di traverso il secondo boccone en entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, dal chioschetto li guardarono male.  
« Mi era mancato tutto questo » ammise Dean per poi tornare gradualmente serio «Mi dispiace, Cas. Io..»  
« Dean, ci stiamo concentrando sul presente, okay?» la voce era cambiata di nuovo e quel tono non voleva sentirlo.  
« Certo, però…»  
« Niente però » in quel momento gli squillò il cellulare e lo controllò « E’ Crowley, ci aspetta nel laboratorio »

Tornarono indietro e passarono le ultime ore prima di pranzo a controllare delle foto e dei campioni di terreno e piante. Dean non capì molto ma fu utile per portare vetrini e etichette in giro per la sala.  
« Hey, giovanotto »  
Dean aveva in mano delle diapositive che avrebbe dovuto posare su un mobile circa due minuti prima, ma Castiel aveva deciso di sistemare dei fogli a terra per avere una larga visione dall’alto di ciò che stava elaborando, in tutto ciò si era sporto in avanti e aveva la bella visuale del suo fondoschiena e notò di non aver dimenticato le sue forme.  
Lo stava osservando imbambolato quando Crowley lo interruppe.  
Si girò subito.  
« Vuoi darti da fare?»  
«Cos-»  
« Ciò che hai in mano » l’uomo aveva un sopracciglio alzato « Credo tu abbia un ammiratore qui dentro » disse rivolto a Castiel.  
« Oltre te?» rispose l’altro concentrato su quello che stava facendo.  
Crowley abbassò lo sguardo complice e divertito.  
Castiel si girò verso Dean che continuava a stare immobile « Rose Arancioni, Dean. Arancioni »

Castiel accompagnò fuori Dean alla sua auto, doveva andare a prendere i figli a scuola, così si salutarono quando aprì la portiera.  
« E’ stato bello oggi» disse Dean.  
L’altro annuì « Allora facciamo a domani, sicuramente avremo finito. Avrò tempo libero, perché non porti i ragazzi, gli facciamo fare un giro a cavallo »  
« Domani?»  
«Venite dopo scuola, pranziamo qui. Se a Lisa sta bene, mi hai detto che ha da fare »  
«Okay, a domani »  
«Ciao, Dean »

Nel frattempo Lisa non era a lavoro e non era a casa, ma nell’appartamento al centro città all’attico di un grattacielo di vetro.  
Era di un critico d’arte che le aveva fatto la corte in modo insistente durante l’ultima mostra che aveva organizzato e le aveva fatto una bella recensione che le aveva fatto guadagnare punti e molti appassionati oltre un invito a cena.  
Era da due mesi che quella storia era iniziata e non trovava la voglia di smettere. Donald era un filantropo e molto capace come uomo d’affari e ammaliatore.  
Non solo critico, ma anche collezionista, se volevi avere un futuro nel commercio dovevi prima piacere a lui.  
Avevano passato la mattinata nella sua stanza, tra lenzuola bianche di seta, cuscini e vestiti sparsi.  
Aveva detto a Dean che lo conosceva d era vero, si erano anche parlati durante quella serata e gli aveva fatto i complimenti per il completo.  
« Non devi lavorare?» Le chiese mentre le carezzava un braccio sopra l’addome, Lisa aveva la testa sul suo petto, erano nudi sotto le lenzuola con le gambe intrecciate «No, ho finito di sistemare. Devi solo farmi sapere tu cosa porterai »  
« Ho tutto pronto nello studio, oggi faccio imballare e te li spedisco »  
« Perfetto»  
Donald mosse l’altro braccio tra di loro e la mano tra le cosce di lei carezzandole la curva del sedere.  
Lei sospirò « Sono esausta, stasera ti chiamo e vedo se riesco a liberarmi »  
« Hai detto che Dean sa»  
« E allora?» Si sollevò per sistemarsi sopra di lui e le cinse i fianchi.  
« Ti fa andare in giro anche con la consapevolezza »  
« Te l’ho detto, credo mi abbia toccata solo quando abbiamo avuto i bambini, per il resto non gli interessa »  
« Quindi sono vere le voci che girano »  
« Quali?»  
« Attenta che potresti beccarlo mentre si traveste in bagno » disse ribaltando poi le posizioni, lei allargò le gambe per cingergli i fianchi e lo sentì già duro di nuovo ed iniziò a baciarle il collo « Smettila!» disse ridendo e facendo finta di dimenarsi, lui si staccò e le sorrise appoggiando un gomito sul materasso e spostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso.  
« Dean è dolce e non è ciò che pensi. Con i bambini è fantastico »  
« Basta che non li traumatizzi troppo»  
« Ma che dici » si sporse per leccargli le labbra dal basso verso l’alto e lui aprì la bocca per baciarla.  
« Non riesco ad immaginarti mentre vivi con una femminuccia e vieni qui di nascosto»  
« Per essere un uomo d’arte non sei eclettico »  
Donald la portò di nuovo a sdraiarsi e portando lentamente il suo bacino verso l’inguine di lei che, sospirando di piacere lo lasciò entrare lentamente «L’ultima…volta, okay? Devo andare…devo uscire»  
Era uscito ed entrato di nuovo sempre lentamente tenendo il bacino di lei alzato e massaggiandole le natiche « ..con…le altre..» restò senza fiato quando entrò del tutto in un’unica veloce e possente spinta. Portò indietro la testa con un gemito basso e prolungato «Ti.. odi...o»  
Lisa portò una mano ai suoi capelli e Donald le baciò la gola, poi il mento e dopo con la lingua entrò nella sua bocca per un bacio bagnato per poi sollevare la testa e guardandola mentre la cavalcava facendo sbattere la testata del letto contro il muro. Era una cosa che le piaceva da morire, sentire quel tonfo dietro di lei e tanto piacere dentro, a casa non poteva permetterselo e Dean non era adatto.  
« Te lo faccio vedere io un vero uomo »  
Lisa forse non lo senti nemmeno era troppo occupava a gemere e cercare di spostare il suo corpo nelle varie angolazioni per trovare piacere anche stando sotto. Le piaceva anche quando la prendeva sull’isola della cucina, a lui piaceva sperimentare piatti e a lei quando la imboccava e finiva per prenderla da dietro e poi scivolavano sul pavimento sudati e stanchi fino a che i cellulari non li svegliavano.  
In quell’appartamento avevano fatto sesso in ogni superfice, angolo e posizione. Era da anni che non si sentiva così libera e leggera, soprattutto il quel periodo le stava servendo molto, con il fratello del marito e gironzolare per casa non era un toccasana per la sua mente, gli aveva anche rovinato la regolarità alimentare per non dire degli spazi e delle routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo di Sarandom  
Ovviamente avevo scelto Cas come amante degli animali, ma io non ne so niente, quindi ho cercato qualcosa su internet e ridotto completamente i tempi del lavoro per questa mancanza e anche perché Cas e Dean dovevano avere tempo con i figli al di fuori.


	9. The kids

The kids  
Dean passò a prendere i figli e i ragazzi furono contenti a metà di vedere il padre. Vide delle espressioni corrucciate e gli venne da ridere.  
«Wow, sono contento anche io di vedervi!» fece marcia indietro.  
« È che zio ci porta a mangiare al fast food il martedì, perché stasera mamma fa il minestrone» disse Ben.  
«Quindi io non vi ci porterei?»  
«No» affermò Lily.  
« Staremo a vedere»  
Cambiò rotta destreggiandosi in un'inversione ad "U" nel traffico e prese la strada per un Old Wild West che conosceva.  
Lily saltò sul posto anteriore ridendo e Ben sorrise.  
Entrarono nel locale e un cameriere si avvicinò « Un tavolo per tre?»  
«Si, grazie»  
«Potete mettervi qui davanti» indicò il tavolo « Cosa posso portarvi da bere intanto?»  
«Coca cola!» Disse Lily  
« Due e una birra» confermò Dean.  
«Ve le porto subito»  
Scelsero ed ordinarono. Dean voleva approfittare di quell'uscita per raccontargli dell'appuntamento che aveva preso con loro e Cas. Era sicuro che avrebbe avuto un buon ascendente sui suoi figli.  
« Allora, come è andata a scuola?»  
«Io ho finito la punizione per la rissa» rispose Ben.  
« Una buona notizia»  
«E, dato che mi sono comportato bene e ho fatto anche più lavoro, mi hanno dato crediti» continuò.  
«Ti meriti il dolce»  
«Anche io!» Disse contrariata Lily.  
« Tu cosa hai fatto?»  
« Ho preso otto a storia« guardò il fratello con aria da diva « e ho la gara di scherma tra tre settimane»  
« Quella la devi ancora vincere» disse Ben facendole il verso.  
Lily gli fece una linguaccia.  
« Hey, composti. Dolce a tutti»  
« Zio Sam avrà tempo da passare con noi, ora?» domandò la piccola diventando seria.  
« Certo, ma deve pensare a lui adesso»  
Annuirono entrambi. Arrivano i piatti ed iniziarono a mangiare.  
«Lily, le patatine dopo»  
«Uffa» sbuffò.  
«Tu poca coca cola, altrimenti non finisci» indicò il bicchiere di Ben che tornò sul tavolo.  
« Papà, rilassati!»  
A quelle parole si bloccò ripensando al motivo per cui era lì e che il figlio aveva ragione.  
« A proposito» Diede un altro morso al panino « Volevo proporvi una cosa»  
Restarono in silenzio ad aspettare e Dean, senza guardarli, iniziò.  
« Quando siamo andati allo zoo, ho incontrato un vecchio amico. Sapete che con il problema del lavoro non è un bel periodo questo»  
«L'ho notato» disse Ben a bassa voce.  
« Infatti questo amico mi sta dando una mano. Mi ha invitato ad andare a trovarlo questa settimana per distrarmi. Ricordate la riserva?»  
«Si! C'era la stanza delle farfalle»  
«Quella dove sei andata con mamma?»  
«Si, e poi ha comprato il quadro che volevo»  
Dean le sorrise «Ecco, ieri ho passato la mattinata lì e mi ha fatto vedere il posto. Oggi vi ha invitati ad andare a cavallo se vi va»  
«Non ci sono mai andata» rammentò Lily.  
«Buon motivo per accettare»  
«La mamma?» Ben non aveva parlato e non lo aveva nemmeno guardato durante il discorso, aveva continuato a mangiare in silenzio.  
« È occupata con quel nuovo incarico»  
Ben Annuì.  
«Allora? Ci state?»  
« Okay» confermò Ben.  
« Finite che andiamo» gli fece l'occhiolino e si alzò «Vado in bagno»  
Prese il telefono e mandò un messaggio a Sam:  
\- Porto i ragazzi a cavallo da Cas, se non riesci a preparare la cena, avvertimi-  
ed uno a Castiel:  
\- Stiamo per arrivare-  
Dopo qualche minuto ricevette due -Okay- e lo fecero sorridere da solo in un bagno.  
«Quindi? Lui chi è?» Domandò Ben.  
« E’ una vecchia amicizia, ci conosciamo da tanto»  
« College?»  
«Da bambini direi, abitavano a qualche isolato di distanza»  
« Che bello» intervenne Lily.  
« Come mai non vi siete più visti?»  
« Le strade e le scelte della vita cambiano, ma ora eccoci qui » disse sospirando.  
« La vita è orrenda» concluse Ben.  
« Quanto sei cinico. Almeno non siamo cambiati noi, vi piacerà»  
« Come fai a dirlo?»  
« Cas piace sempre a tutti»

Arrivarono per le quattro e Cas era lì ad aspettarli.  
« Salve, piacere di conoscervi. Sono Castiel, ma potete chiamarmi Cas» fece per stringere la mano a Lily e lei diventò tutta rossa arricciando il naso « Lily» anche lei era stata colpita da quegli azzurri che l’altro si ritrovava.  
«Ben» Lui la strinse forte e si osservarono tutto il tempo.  
« Seguitemi, scegliete chi volete»  
Li portò in una piccola scuderia, c'erano sei box di legno, uno di fronte all'altro e formavano uno stretto corridoio.  
Lily li andò a curiosare tutti.  
« Voglio questo!» completamente nero, occhi blu e riflessi viola per quanto era scuro.  
Dean si avvicinò per leggere il nome su una targhetta d'orata.  
«Ade, bella scelta» disse alla figlia.  
« Sono belli i nomi particolari per i cavalli» rispose Cas.  
« Come il tuo» disse Ben che si era fermato alla prima e si fissava con il cavallo rossiccio che c'era dentro.  
«Come?»  
Ben si girò verso Castiel e poi indicò il cavallo « Magma»  
«Oh, si. Da piccolo era più scuro»  
« Voglio lui»  
« Dean, tu?»  
«Ah, anche noi?»  
«Certo, come pretendi di stargli dietro?»  
«Ehm» si guardò intorno, era diventata una gara di nomi ormai.  
« Arca» ne indicò uno color grano.  
« Io, Diamante» indicò l'ultimo della fila alla sua destra. Tutto bianco e con occhi azzurri.  
«Venite, ho preparato delle selle qui dietro»  
Li portò nella stanza degli attrezzi e ognuno ne prese una per poi andare verso la loro scelta. Man mano Cas aiutava a legarli e montarli.  
Arrivato al suo, andò in testa al gruppo e diede qualche dritta per passeggiare. Arrivarono al viale alberato del giorno prima e fecero andare avanti i ragazzi.  
« Ben non mi sembra al settimo cielo» disse Cas.  
«Mi ha chiesto di Lisa» rispose Dean.  
«Non glielo avete detto» constatò Castiel.  
«Ancora no, non so neanche cosa dovrei dirgli»

..

«Dici che quello è un lupo?» Castiel sentì Ben domandarlo a Lily sottovoce e lei non curante gli rispose « Che ne so, chiediglielo»  
Ben si ritrasse al suo posto e non lo fece.  
Cas sorrise abbassando lo sguardo « Si, lo è»  
Vide Ben alzare la testa di scatto e poi girarsi.  
« Sono nati in cattività, una coppia era stata presa da cacciatori e sono riusciti a farselo dare. Ho controllato un cucciolo allo zoo»  
«Oh » fu l'unica cosa che disse il ragazzo.  
«Vuoi vederlo da vicino?»  
«Posso?»  
«Certo» Così dicendo, si fece seguire dagli altri e scesero da cavallo nei pressi della rete a fil di ferro e rinforzata.  
« E come diavolo li avvicini?» chiese Dean.  
«Con un tuo nuovo amico»  
Lo guardò interrogativo così, Cas, si girò e chiamò «Crowley!»  
Dean mandò gli occhi al cielo e Cas rise di quella espressione.  
«Avevi detto puma»  
«Ho dimenticato il ' non solo   
«Altro cavallo?» domandò Ben scettico.  
« Divertente» disse Crowley spuntando dal nulla accanto a loro.  
Dean fece un balzo sul posto dalla sorpresa.  
Ben diventò paonazzo « Mi scusi»  
«Almeno conosci le buone maniere»  
« Succede con tutti» Cas fece l'occhiolino al ragazzo.  
«Cosa vuoi, amico di Squirrel»  
« A Ben piacerebbe vedere un lupo»  
Crowley si girò verso Ben osservandolo « Sono selvatici anche se nascono circondati da uomini. Però sono riuscito a farli intenerire. Se hai fegato, seguimi» Crowley girò i tacchi e Ben deglutì sonoramente, gli aveva fatto venire la pelle d'oca, con quel tono di voce basso e occhi fissi. Ricevette una gomitata dal padre per fargli seguire l'uomo.  
« Vai»  
«Venite anche voi»  
«È innocuo, non ti mangia» Lo informò Cas.  
« Si, però io voglio vedere» disse Lily, così entrarono tutti nel piccolo edificio grigio mimetizzato tra la vegetazione.  
Crowley aveva lasciato la porta aperta. Ben fu il primo ad entrare e si guardò intorno: era un grande spazio, stesso colore dell'esterno con qualche provvista secca per gli animali e un'altra porta aperta dove si intravedeva una scrivania da ufficio.  
« Vieni qui» lo chiamò l'uomo, girò l'angolo di un pilastro e lo vide accarezzare uno di quegli esemplari.  
Grigio, bianco e nero, occhi celesti. A Ben batteva forte il cuore, aveva sempre adorato i lupi, lo affascinavano. Aveva maglie, poster e addirittura un adesivo sulla chitarra acustica.  
« Si chiama Dana. È stata difficile da avvicinare, ma ora si sta abituando. Accarezzala»  
Ben si avvicinò cauto, si sedette lentamente accanto a lui. La lupa aveva osservato ogni suo movimento, era come quando Crowley lo aveva fatto pochi istanti prima.  
Gli altri erano rimasti indietro ad osservarli.  
« Falle annusare la mano, come per i cani»  
Ben l'avvicinò lentamente, gli tremava, ma poi sentì il muso umido dell'animale e sorrise mostrando tutti i denti. Non ci volle molto, una leccatina sul palmo e si ritrovò ad accarezzare il collo peloso di un lupo.  
Si girò verso la sorella e il padre con gli occhi lucidi, poi ringraziò Crowley.  
« Non c'è di che»  
« Grazie» disse Dean all'orecchio di Cas. Gesto che non passò inosservato a Ben che si era rigirato velocemente.  
« Anche io!» Disse Lily.  
A fine giornata erano riusciti a vedere molte cose e Ben se ne tornava a casa con una foto in compagnia di Dana che gli leccava una tempia.  
« Possiamo tornare anche domani?» Chiese Lily a Dean mentre gli strattonava la giacca.  
«Non devi chiederlo a me» le rispose mentre aiutavano Cas a far rientrare i cavalli.  
« Domani verso le sei chiudono per manutenzione, se riuscite a venire come oggi si può vedere qualcosa »  
« Domani c’è assemblea a scuola, ci vieni a prendere papà?»  
« Anche tu Ben?»  
Ben era impegnato a guardare la sua foto e non dava segno di seguire la conversazione «Mh?»  
«Ti va di tornare?»  
« Per me va bene »  
« Potrò vedere la stanza delle farfalle?» chiese Lily a Castiel.  
« Certo »

..

Quella sera Castiel seduto sul suo divano nel soggiorno del loro vecchio appartamento, sentì il bisogno di contattarlo. Quelle ore passate insieme avevano esattamente avuto l’effetto che temeva, non poteva tornare indietro, quindi ne approfittò.  
-Sei sicuro che Ben non sappia niente?-  
-Perché me lo chiedi? Di che parli?-  
-Lisa?...Me?-  
Dean non rispose subito, passarono almeno cinque minuti e ancora niente.  
-Dean?-  
-Cosa hai visto?-  
\- Te lo dico domani. notte, Dean-  
Dean non rispose, ma restò a guardare la conversazione. Quindi Ben aveva capito, di certo non era stupido e a casa la situazione non era più la stessa. Era arrivato il momento di capire dove arrivare.

..

Il giorno seguente riuscì a prendere in tempo entrambi prima delle undici e arrivarono da Castiel per mezzogiorno. Lui era al telefono e gli fece segno di entrare. Arrivarono accanto all’edificio color crema dove videro dei cartelloni con scritto le specie di farfalle che avrebbero trovato all’interno.  
« Scusate, era importante» disse riponendo il cellulare nella tasca sul retro dei pantaloni.  
« Allora, dentro fa caldo, quindi togliete le giacche e aspettatevi di venire assaliti da ali colorate »  
Così dicendo, aprì la porta e trovarono una tenda plastificata bianca opaca a sbarrare il passaggio, Castiel spostò di lato un lembo centrale e li fece passare tutti.  
Si ritrovarono in un'enorme stanza tinta completamente di bianco, da non potersi quasi intravedere poiché ricoperta interamente di piante di ogni tipo e da piccoli alberelli sparsi in ogni dove. Faceva abbastanza caldo da sentircisi bollire. All'improvviso, furono inondati da tantissime farfalle dai mille colori, svolazzare tra di loro, creando uno spettacolo unico.  
Una si posò sui capelli di Lily.  
« Ferma!» esclamò Dean sorridente prendendo il cellulare e scattando una foto.  
« Dallo a me, non ho niente per farle » Lily prese il cellulare del padre e si allontanò seguendo una grande esemplare blu e bianco.  
Ben si era fermato accanto a Castiel a guardare due esemplari al primo sguardo simili, ma poi si notavano le differenze. Dean restò ad osservarli ed un cipiglio felice gli attraversò il volto. L’amico stava spiegando al figlio qualcosa a cui Ben si stava interessando parecchio, a tal punto da fargli domande anche su altro.  
« Aspetta, ti cerco su internet l’altra »  
Cas prese il suo telefono e, con Ben accanto, sbloccò la pagina iniziale. Vicino all’icona per il web, ce n’era una che Ben aveva visto già in diversi blog. Quello era sicuramente Grindr, l’app per i gay nelle tue vicinanze, quindi ciò che pensava era vero.  
C’era anche la spia di alcuni messaggi non letti. Cas non fece segno di aver notato l’espressione stupita del ragazzo e continuò la sua ricerca.  
Castiel lasciò il telefono a Ben per vedere delle foto « Puoi anche usare la mia fotocamera se vuoi » e l’altro andò verso Lily che gli aveva chiesto una cosa.  
Ben aprì la fotocamera e fece qualche scatto, e dopo quattro riprese, sentì il telefono vibrare. Arrivò una notifica sullo schermo:  
-TooMuch4U: Quante altre cose dobbiamo dirci prima di vederci questa sera, su ;))  
Ben restò a bocca aperta, fissando dove la notifica era ormai svanita e il display dava sulla fotocamera che rifletteva le sue scarpe. Si riprese schiarendosi la gola e girandosi «Non ce lo avevi detto» disse Ben, con un sorrisetto sulle labbra, porgendogli il telefono.  
Cas lo fissò « Cosa?»  
« Ti è arrivato un messaggio su Grindr » Disse, guardando l’oggetto e alzando le sopracciglia.  
« Oh » Controllò, mettendolo via.  
Dean quasi divenne bianco come un lenzuolo; per fortuna lui l’app l’aveva nascosta senza dover rischiare di farla trovare a Lisa, soprattutto.  
« Ben, non sono affari tuoi » Lo riprese Dean.  
« No, Dean. Non fa niente » rise Castiel.  
Lily li stava guardando senza capire « Cos’è Gr- quella cosa?»  
« Niente, andiamo a prendere il gelato? Mi è venuta fame » Propose Dean, cambiando repentinamente argomento.  
«Si, qui fa un caldo infernale » acconsentì Ben.  
Così uscirono. Lily prese il fratello e gli fece vedere le foto che aveva fatto e andarono davanti a loro.  
« Te l’ho detto che Ben lo sa » Castiel aveva chiuso la porta e si era avvicinato a Dean che fissava i figli e lo stava aspettando.  
« Non credo di essere pronto ad una conversazione del genere »  
« Arriva e basta. Andrà tutto bene »  
« Cosa te lo fa dire?» lo guardò e Cas vide che era profondamente preoccupato.  
« Dean, è tuo figlio e ti vuole bene. Chissà perché all’inizio è stato scontroso con me? Perché sono un intruso, io non voglio mettermi in mezzo, quindi parlaci »  
Dean sospirò « Hai ragione, ma…oddio, Lisa » si passò una mano sulla fronte, sospirando in maniera disperata « Succederà un casino »  
« Meglio adesso che mai »  
« Andiamo va’ »

..

Sam intanto era ad uno degli incontri ad ascoltare l'ennesima storia. Solo dopo averne sentite alcune, si rese conto di quanto lui in realtà non avesse sofferto quel tipo di vita. A lui interessava vivere, lui lo faceva perché non gli interessava ciò che aveva intorno, non sé stesso.  
« Capivo ciò che stava accadendo e avrei voluto tornare indietro, ma non potevo. Mi ero sempre sentito impotente in ogni situazione in cui finivo...mi risvegliai in ospedale e in quel momento, seppi che non volevo più sentire una cosa del genere. Ed eccomi qui »  
Quelle parole provenivano da un ragazzo, un diciannovenne. Sam capì che lui era lì per ascoltare, non soffrire, ma aiutare. Lui aveva già parlato il primo giorno per togliersi il pensiero e alle sue orecchie quel momento sembrò tutto, mentre ora nulla. Si decise che avrebbe continuato ad ascoltarli, finché avrebbero voluto sfogarsi e magari aggiungersi al volontariato.  
Riceveva ogni tanto dei messaggi da Castiel, che lo informava su quello che stavano facendo, e sull'umore del fratello.  
Sam si fermò a parlare per un po' con Eileen, volontaria che aiutava i ragazzi più giovani. Era sorda, così aveva rispolverato le sue conoscenze sul linguaggio dei segni. Capì che era arrugginito, quando le disse "Fanculo" al posto di "Grazie" ed Eileen rise parecchio di lui.

..

Andarono al solito posto d' incontro, la parte commerciale della città. Arrivarono lì con l’auto di Dean, Cas invece sarebbe tornato alla riserva coi mezzi pubblici.  
« Andiamo da Jolly Ice? Voglio un frozen yogurt » chiese Lily.  
« Facci strada» le rispose Dean facendole segno.  
Arrivarono fino ad una piazza con tanti chioschi « Noi prendiamo il tavolo, voi andate a scegliere » Avvertì Dean, dando i soldi ai ragazzi.  
« Non volete niente?» Chiese Ben ai due.  
« un..frozen uguale a quello che prende Lily « disse Castiel che la fece ridere.  
« Non te ne pentirai » gli fece l’occhiolino a cui lui rispose sorridendo « Non ho dubbi» disse infine.  
Dean rise di nuovo, abbassando la testa e godendosi quei momenti, quando Ben lo riscosse « Papà, tu?»  
« Un frappè banana, cioccolata e panna »  
Cas lo guardò « Una cosa leggera»  
« Mi rifaccio di tutto il cibo salutare e le palestre di questi anni »  
Cas annuì e poi si avvicinò allo stomaco di Dean e bisbigliò « Buona fortuna » facendo ridere tutti.  
I ragazzi andarono alla cassa e Dean guardandoli chiese all’amico « Quindi…stai veramente cercando qualcuno? Pensavo stessimo solo giocando » abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo per poi puntarlo su di lui divertito, ma serio.  
Cas passò una mano sulla tovaglietta di plastica che copriva il metallo del tavolino, sollevando un angolo della bocca « Perché ti interessa?»  
Lui alzò le spalle « Per sapere, curiosità. Tutti quelli che abbiamo letto erano abbastanza ridicoli »  
« Sì, mi sono sentito con qualcuno. Non ho ancora accettato un appuntamento »  
« Lo faresti?»  
« Non so quanto siano seri lì dentro, credo siano interessati ad una sola cosa »  
«Credo » rise.  
« Giusto per togliermi uno sfizio »  
Lo guardò con sguardo truce, poggiando una mano su un ginocchio « Davvero?»  
Cas lo guardò, ancora più serio del Dean ad inizio conversazione « Perché ti interessa?» non c’era traccia di scherzo nel suo tono.  
Dean fece per dire qualcosa, gli osservò le labbra e poi di nuovo sugli occhi.  
« Niente » Mosse lo sguardo verso i suoi figli e notò che stavano tornando.  
« Ne riparliamo » concluse Castiel.  
« Eccoci!» disse Lily, porgendo a Castiel una coppetta viola larga e bassa. Identica a quella della ragazzina, un’onda di crema al cioccolato con una cascata di piccoli petali rosa e palline arcobaleno.  
« Ha un aspetto buonissimo » confermò, dando un primo assaggio e annuendo di gusto.  
Dean, con la cannuccia, iniziò a bere il suo, poi si attaccò al bicchiere di plastica trasparente per mangiare la panna, che gli rimase sui leggeri baffi sotto il naso e cercò di leccare tutto via. Cas, di primo istinto, fece per allungare la mano con il suo fazzoletto per pulirlo, ma c’era tanta gente e, più importanti, Lily e Ben, quindi abbassò la mano. Accanto a lui, vide Lily sporsi ridendo e togliendo gli ultimi residui di panna.  
A Dean non era sfuggito l’intento di Castiel …e neanche a Ben a quanto pare.  
Il ragazzo restò con l’accenno di sorriso sul volto. Era strana quella situazione, ma non gli dispiaceva. Vedeva del buono in quell’uomo, non era facile vedere il padre stare bene con qualcun altro che non fosse la madre, ma aveva capito che le cose non andavano bene. Sentiva la risata alle chiamate della madre quando si chiudeva in camera, e del fatto che tornava sempre tardi o non stava quasi mai in casa. Il lavoro di certo non era il problema, lo aveva sempre fatto ed era andato tutto bene. Stava arrivando qualcosa e non era sicuro di come avrebbe dovuto prenderla.  
Decise di non pensarci troppo e vivere quel momento di felicità, così distolse lo sguardo e lo passò sulla strada dove vide un cartellone pubblicitario. Il viso gli si illuminò.  
« Oddio, l’hanno messo da poco, qualche giorno fa non c’era! »  
Dean lo guardò interrogativo, poi si girò verso ciò che stava fissando ad occhi sgranati e vide l’immagine di quel film che i figli avrebbero voluto vedere.  
« Sì! Esce tra un mese, ci porti vero?» Si aggiunse Lily.  
« Sì, sì, vi ci porto. Per l’ennesima volta »  
«E’ una cosa di vitale importanza! Stiamo parlando di Capitan America e gli Avengers papà!»  
« Non sei fan dei supereroi, Dean?» chiese l'amico  
« Adoro Batman » disse l'uomo con fierezza.  
« Questa è Marvel » specificò Castiel.  
« Ti piacciono?» Gli domandò Ben.  
« Volevo andare a vederlo anche io» rispose, indicando il cartellone.  
«Vieni con noi! Non vedo l’ora di Spiderman. Quella nuova tuta è bellissima »  
« Io Occhio di Falco » Fece Lily con occhi sognanti.  
« Che Team siete?» Domandò Castiel, mentre Dean mandò gli occhi al cielo.  
« Ufficialmente nessuno, però a me piace Tony…» Rispose Ben  
« A me tutti » bisbigliò Lily.  
Castiel rise «Avete già preso i biglietti?»  
« No, ma oggi lo faremo subito. Vero?» domandò al padre.  
« Sì, sicuramente » alzò i palmi sul tavolo, poi guardò l’ora sull’orologio « Cavolo, si è fatto tardi, dobbiamo andare »  
Si alzarono e chi aveva finito buttò la carta nel cestino lì accanto, mentre Castiel e Ben continuarono a mangiare. Al primo, mentre si stavano allontanando dal tavolo, qualcuno gli andò addosso e la camicia gli si sporcò di cioccolata e sentì che gli disse: «Vattene »  
Cas lo seguì con lo sguardo, ma quello non si girò. Dean era lì accanto e gli urlò contro «Hey, tu! Guarda che hai fatto »  
Castiel era occupato a pensare a ciò che aveva sentito e a cercare di pulirsi, ma stava solo peggiorando il problema «Dean, lascia stare »  
« Ma...»  
«Lascia stare, devo andare a cambiarmi, dai »  
« Vieni da noi, siamo più vicini » senza sentire la lamentela di Castiel, si diresse verso la sua auto.  
Una volta in casa, i ragazzi portarono gli zaini nelle rispettive camere e Dean fece segno a Castiel di seguirlo nella sua.  
«Tieni, metti questa intanto vado a lavare la tua » gli porse una maglia a maniche corte dei KISS.  
« Me la ricordo questa » disse mentre si tolse la giacca e sbottonò la camicia. Dean seguì ogni movimento fino a che non vide la sua maglia indossata dall’amico.  
« Anche tu sei andato in palestra »  
« No, corro. Anzi, volevo andare a correre alla riserva. Ti va di farmi compagnia?»  
« Vedremo » Dean si allontanò con la camicia da lavare, Castiel lo seguì, ma venne fermato da Lily che voleva fargli vedere qualcosa.  
Dopo tornarono in soggiorno in attesa che il cioccolato venisse via dalla camicia a mollo in una bacinella e decisero di vedere un film.  
« Che ne dite di Ant-man?» propose Lily.  
« Non ci vogliono mica due ore per lavare una cosa » sentenziò Dean.  
« Daaii » continuò insistendo Lily.  
« Fate decidere a Cas, dovete chiedere a lui »  
« Okay » rispose l'amico.  
Dean lo guardò negativo e l’altro scrollò le spalle.  
Passarono la prima mezz’ora del film a commentare la storia, gli effetti e gli attori, quando Dean si alzò e si allontanò dal soggiorno. Cas lo guardò, non aveva più detto una parola e neanche visto veramente il film. I ragazzi erano troppo presi e non si accorsero che era alzato anche lui per seguire l’amico.  
La porta non era chiusa, ma solo accostata, il corridoio nel quale lui si trovava, era buio. Dentro la camera vide la luce accesa sul comodino spostato e Dean accanto che prendeva qualcosa. Era in piedi difronte a lui girato di lato e vide tutta la scena. L'uomo aprì un astuccio nero prendendo dei flaconi di medicinali arancioni; prese una pillola media, bianca e ovale mandandola giù aiutandosi con dell’acqua da una boccetta. Quella scena gli fece paura, così chiuse la porta dietro le sue spalle e Dean sentendo, si girò e senza guardarlo ripose i flaconi e l’astuccio nel nascondiglio dietro il mobile e riponendolo davanti al muro.  
« Ora mi dici cosa sono » Disse Castiel, con voce dura ed internamente preoccupato.  
Dean fece segno di sedersi e gli si mise accanto « E’ una storia quasi simpatica, da non credere » Sentì una risata amara e poi Dean si passò una mano sul volto, cambiando totalmente espressione e diventando neutro.  
« Ero con quattro colleghi in ufficio e ci stavamo annoiando. Ci siamo messi in testa di fare questa stupida scommessa: farci visitare per provare ad avere i sussidi e farci diagnosticare qualcosa »  
«Mh, che bel passatempo! » Castiel fu stupito di sentire una cosa del genere. Da quando Dean scherzava su quel genere di cose?  
« Lo so, non mi faccio coinvolgere spesso, ma quel giorno mi sono detto ‘perché no, tanto cosa vuoi che possa accadere?»  
« E invece?» domandò Cas.  
Dean tirò un lungo sospiro « Sono stato fregato. Dopo aver fatto tutti gli esami e le visite con lo psicologo, gli altri sono andati via a mani vuote. Chi sarebbe risultato positivo, avrebbe pagato da bere. La sera in cui abbiamo aperto le lettere delle risposte, non fummo poi così felici. Non offrii da bere, anzi tornammo ognuno a casa propria e io con depressione diagnosticata. Il giorno dopo a lavoro gli altri iniziarono a comportarsi in modo diverso »  
« Era una cosa troppo personale, che diavolo vi è saltato in mente?»  
« Lo so, appunto dopo gli ho chiesto di non farne parola con nessuno e loro mi hanno detto ‘a patto che vedrai uno psicologo’ e ci sono andato »  
« Continui ad andarci?»  
Dean abbassò la testa «No »  
« Dean » Castiel chiuse gli occhi e si girò.  
« Non lo sa nessuno, neanche Sam »  
« Neanche Lisa vorrai dire » aggiunse l'uomo.  
« Ci sguazzerebbe in una notizia del genere » rise a malincuore.  
L’altro lo guardò strano, ma non gli chiese di lei « Da quanto? »  
« Da molto, ma poi è peggiorato »  
«Perché?»  
«Perché non ero felice, non avevo... ho ciò che voglio, non mi sentivo adatto » Si alzò dal letto e Castiel finalmente vide ciò che stava preoccupando suo fratello Sam «Mi sono reso conto di essere infelice troppo tardi e non ho saputo cosa fare, quindi sono rimasto fermo a guardare mentre mi assopivo, con gli altri che continuavano a vivere e io…» Dean aveva la testa tra le mani, così Castiel lo seguì e gli andò vicino cercando di farlo calmare « Hai motivi per essere felice, come le due persone che sono di là »  
« Non fraintendermi, amo Ben e Lily, ma non mi… bastano. Vorrei qualcuno...ho bisogno di qualcuno che tenga a me, vorrei qualcuno da vivere, da …»  
Castiel aveva sentito abbastanza. Dean era sul punto di crollare e così azzerò la distanza tra di loro con un abbraccio. Lo strinse il più possibile per fargli capire che era lì, poteva sfogarsi e sentirsi meno solo. Dopodiché si allontanò di poco per guardarlo, Dean aveva le sopracciglia abbassate, occhi che cercavano un appiglio e quella stretta gli era stata d’aiuto, come poteva vedere dalla calma che lo aveva avvolto. Non tremava più, restò lì a fissarlo anche lui. Castiel gli sorrise dolcemente e vide che a Dean quel sorriso provocò qualcosa. Sapeva che Dean si sentiva ancora in colpa per quella scelta passata e averlo così vicino, significava più di tutto. Castiel non lo odiava e come sensazione bastava a farlo sentire meglio, anche se solo per quel momento.  
Il cuore di Dean perse un battito e dopo iniziò a correre una maratona; erano lì accanto al letto, quasi al buio e troppo vicini per decidere di non fare cose avventate. Riaverlo lì, aveva tolto ogni memoria negativa e risvegliato ciò che ricordava che erano stati. Si erano sentiti per chat la sera, quando trovavano un momento per loro e spettegolavano su sconosciuti; aveva ritrovato quella spensieratezza di non dover pensare al domani, in quei minuti fatti di risa, smorzate con il palmo della mano per non farsi sentire. Stupide battute dettate dalla gioia che provava quelle notti.  
In quel momento, si sentì come quando avevano passato il compleanno di Dean al Luna Park da quindicenni. Castiel gli aveva vinto un peluche di un gatto bianco e grigio. Dopo essere stati sulla ruota panoramica con Dean che voleva buttarsi per scendere al costo di diventare una frittata, si erano nascosti dagli amici nel giardino verso l’uscita dietro degli alberi e Dean, preso dalla foga della giornata appena passata, lo baciò per la prima volta.

Con quel ricordo davanti gli occhi, con un Castiel cresciuto e ancora più bello di quello che poteva aver immaginato, non ragionò e, dopo aver ricambiato il leggero sorriso ed aver guardato le sue labbra, in modo lento si sporse leggermente e gli baciò il labbro inferiore.  
Castiel non si mosse e restò fermo lasciandolo fare, socchiudendo gli occhi. Dean aveva le mani abbastanza vicine alle sue e sentì che ebbero un fremito.  
Dean tornò alla sua postazione, ma fu Cas questa volta a sporgersi e ricercare il contatto e Dean, preso alla sprovvista da quella reazione, iniziò ad andare in iperventilazione e fece per crollare a terra, quando Castiel lo prese al volo e lo sdraiò su letto.  
Cercò di fargli aria con un libro, stava sudando freddo. Dean si riprese dopo qualche minuto, mettendosi seduto a fatica.  
« Scusa, la pasticca e tanto stress non vanno d’accordo » si giustificò, ma Castiel avvicinò una mano alla sua guancia e si guardarono. Dean non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva davanti gli occhi, ma poi Castiel gli tolse ogni pensiero dalla testa quando si avvicinò e fece ciò che stava per fare prima che Dean svenisse.  
Lo baciò in modo lento sentendo tutto il suo sapore. Dean gli lasciò accesso alla sua bocca e spostò la testa per accoglierlo meglio. Era da anni che non baciava nessuno in quel modo, era proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno e ..della persona di cui aveva bisogno. Non lo aveva mai ammesso, cercando di togliere quell’idea dal suo cervello. Ma quella tornava prepotentemente, facendogli aprire la scatola dei ricordi che teneva nascosta per quando il dolore faceva troppo male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo di Sarandom  
Sono entrata nel pieno della storia ed inizio sofferenza.


	10. You can't turn back

You can’t turn back

Solo tornando nella sua camera d’albergo, Castiel, capì dell’enorme cazzata che aveva commesso poco prima. Aveva baciato Dean ed era stato come se niente fosse mai successo e non andava assolutamente bene, no. Perché aveva sofferto mesi come un cane bastonato e non aveva intenzione di rivivere tutto, ma… quelle labbra gli erano mancate… eccome se Dean Winchester gli era mancato!  
Aprì la porta, buttando la scheda elettronica sul tavolo d’entrata con un vaso di fiori gialli al centro, andò verso la camera sedendosi sul letto e scompigliandosi i capelli. Restò a guardare il frigobar davanti a lui. Ci pensò su davvero tanto per poi inginocchiarsi ed aprire lo sportello.  
Non era stato sincero neanche lui. Dean adesso si era svuotato, ma a Castiel chi ci pensava? Ellen non era lì a dirgli di togliere la bottiglia, non era lì a dirgli di smetterla di prendere antidolorifici per mali fisici inesistenti quando il dolore al petto gli pesava come un macigno.  
Aveva passato giorni e giorni a capire in che modo avrebbe dovuto comportarsi, se aveva sbagliato qualcosa, ma tutto ciò che gli diede una risposta, furono la bottiglia di whiskey o quella di vodka. Passarono così tanti giorni che presto divennero anni e lui era bravissimo a camuffarsi da ragazzo felice e pieno di vita. Tranne che con Ellen; quella donna lo aveva inquadrato subito, dal primo momento, preso da una parte e fatto tornare, quello che era stato un tempo.  
Dopo aver rivisto Sam e ciò che aveva passato anche lui, si sentì inferiore, perché lui non era così. Non ne era uscito così ben pulito, si sentiva ancora pieno di alcol anche se era sobrio da otto anni.  
Una di quelle mini bottigliette di vodka era nella sua mano adesso, la stringeva e, una parte di sé, avrebbe voluto disintegrarla mentre l’altra scolarla col pensiero e dimenticarsi di quello che aveva combinato.  
Nonostante essere passato per il coma etilico per ben due volte, non aveva placato il suo desiderio di ricominciare a bere, in passato.  
L’aprì e l’avvicinò al naso, inspirò chiudendo gli occhi, sentì l’odore entrare nelle narici e stuzzicargli la gola. Lo stomaco ebbe un fremito e la testa un giramento. Gli avevano insegnato ad avere la nausea solo sentendo quella fragranza che lo aveva accompagnato nelle nottate difficili e notò che il suo corpo per fortuna aveva ricevuto giuste indicazioni. Per evitare di vomitare chiuse subito la boccetta ed il frigo, tornando seduto, per poi poggiare i gomiti sulle gambe e le mani sui capelli, respirando e tirando su col naso. Non voleva sentirsi così, ma era quello che Dean gli provocava.

..

Sam tornò a casa in tempo per occupare il suo posto a tavola per la cena. C’erano tutti e la serata sembrava meno pesante del solito; i bambini parlavano di come avevano passato il pomeriggio, Dean faceva vedere le foto scattate da lui a Lisa.  
« Zio, perché non vieni anche tu con noi? » domandò ad un certo punto Lily.  
«Ci divertiamo un mondo!» aggiunse Ben.  
« Mi piacerebbe. Avete già in mente cosa altro fare?» chiese Sam.  
«Ancora no » disse, mentre finiva il piatto di verdure.  
« Possiamo fare un picnic e vedere il tramonto. Sono curioso di vederlo, dovrebbe essere un bel posto per scattare » propose Ben.  
Sam annuì, mentre Lisa alzandosi e togliendo i piatti, disse « Mi dispiace, ma credo che non potrò esserci »  
« No, mamma. Perché?» Chiese Lily dispiaciuta.  
« Domani ho una cena di lavoro, ma aspetterò le vostre nuove foto » le accarezzò una guancia e portò le stoviglie nel lavandino.  
Ben giocò con la forchetta ed il purè, Dean l’osservò e notò ciò che intendeva Castiel. Guardò il fratello e gli mimò un “Ti devo parlare”.  
Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia e fece “sì” con la testa.  
« Chi viene a darmi una mano?» domandò la donna. Ben e Lily la raggiunsero subito in cucina e Dean portò il fratello in soggiorno a prendere qualcosa da bere e poi uscirono in giardino con i bicchieri.  
« Che succede?» si fece avanti Sam, bevendo il succo di mirtillo.  
Dean andò più avanti finché non intravide uno spicchio di luna sbucare da dietro un albero « A te come sta andando? » prese un sorso di whiskey.  
« Meglio di quanto pensassi. Ho decisamente meno problemi con me stesso di quelli che hanno gli altri. Mi sono offerto volontario e darò una mano lì »  
« Queste sono buone notizie » sentenziò Dean.  
« Ho… conosciuto una ragazza » rise, abbassando il capo.  
Dean quasi si strozzò, girandosi poi verso di lui contento « Sono felice per te! Dimmi, com’è? »  
« E’ molto bella e soprattutto simpatica, ha un bel senso dell’umorismo e immagino quanti idioti ci siano con cui ha a che fare. Si chiama Eileen ed è sorda… ma avevo imparato qualcosa con il linguaggio dei segni, ti ricordi Freddie? »  
« Eccome se lo ricordo! Anche lui era forte »  
« Vero. Anche se devo rispolverarlo, lei mi aiuterà ad integrarmi »  
Dean bevve un altro sorso e Sam si rigirò il bicchiere nella mano « Quindi?»  
L’altro lo guardò e poi tornò sulla luna; la sua luce li illuminava, non c’era bisogno di accendere i lampioni sparsi nell’erba.  
« E’ stata una giornata strana » aggiunse cupo.  
« Pensavo vi foste divertiti » Sam gli si avvicinò.  
« Infatti… il dopo è stato strano »  
Non rispose ed aspettò che continuasse.  
« Non so cosa pensare, cosa fare. Mi sembra tutto così troppo semplice che… so che riceverò la mazzata e non mi interessa »  
« Di che parli? »  
« Ci siamo baciati »  
Sam spalancò gli occhi « Wow »  
Dean si massaggiò la fronte « Pensavo si sarebbe scansato, sapevo lo avrebbe fatto, invece… l’ha fatto anche lui dopo di me »  
« Oh mamma! » esclamò Sam, guardando il nulla, e pensando a cosa dire. Non aveva nemmeno sentito Castiel spesso in quei giorni, quindi anche lui era in alto mare.  
Dean si voltò « Cosa faccio? »  
Lo guardò « Non… » esitò per un attimo « Non ti so dire »  
« E’ una cosa brutta? »  
« Sei sposato Dean, anche se le cose vanno male, lo sei comunque. Sei un padre e …Castiel non mi sembrava neanche convinto di voler incontrarti all’inizio »  
« Lo so, neanche io. Ma avresti dovuto esserci questi giorni »  
« Non è che…lo sta facendo apposta solo per farti sentire meglio? »  
Dean si bloccò, fissandolo per poi allargare la bocca dallo stupore di quella che sembrava a tutti gli effetti una possibile verità e spostò lo sguardo sulle piante scure e leggermente illuminate dalla luce lunare. Si sentì quasi sprofondare.  
« Dici che… sto immaginando tutto? »  
« Non posso dirlo, non c’ero »  
Dean chiuse gli occhi.  
« Devi parlarne con lui »  
Dean annuì «Dai, ti accompagno » gli fece segno con il capo e si avviarono verso la dependance « Buona notte »  
«’Notte »  
Prima di andare veramente a dormire, Sam scambiò qualche parola con Charlie. Lei e Dorothy stavano già decidendo la meta per la Luna di Miele, avevano circa una ventina di idee.  
Red:- Come va in questione paradiso?-  
LongHair:- Devo sentire le storie da entrambe le parti, stanno accadendo cose-  
Red:- Interessanti?-  
LongHair:- Ti farò sapere-  
Red:- Dormi bene ;) –  
LongHair:- Anche tu

..

La mattina, dopo aver portato i ragazzi a scuola, Dean si diresse al poligono di tiro per delle prove.  
Erano in otto per passare il primo esame: pratica e dopo la teoria, dove Sam lo aiutava con i libri.  
Aveva una bella mira ed il tenente, che era con loro, gli fece i complimenti per la bravura nella fase del rinculo dell’arma.  
Era da tanto che qualcuno non gli faceva complimenti per il lavoro svolto, e quello lo stava facendo per sé stesso, qualcosa di importante, così sentì che valeva il doppio.  
Subito dopo, si diresse alla biblioteca della caserma dove avrebbe potuto ripassare per un’oretta prima della teoria. Li portarono in una sala conferenze, uno per banco.  
Gli sembrò di essere tornato a scuola; il tempo, che avrebbero dovuto impiegare, era scritto sulla lavagna col gessetto bianco. L’insegnante intanto passava per i banchi.  
Conosceva la maggiore parte delle domande, mentre per quelle dov’era più indeciso, le rilesse qualche altra volta. Ad un quarto d’ora dalla consegna, fu il terzo a consegnare e lasciò l’edificio per andare a prendere i figli a scuola.  
« Sei andato a sparare allora?» Gli chiese subito Ben.  
« Mi fai sembrare un killer » rispose il padre, accennando ad un sorriso.  
« Ti daranno la pistola? » chiese ancora.  
Dean rise «Non ancora, vediamo se passo con la penna intanto »  
« Ti hanno dato il tiro a segno?»  
« Neanche quello » mise in moto.  
« Uffa » incrociò le braccia e si buttò con la schiena sul sedile.  
« Adesso subito a fare i compiti così io preparo i panini e poi andiamo »

..

Sam, con l’aiuto di Eileen, stava facendo dell’animazione a dei bambini e rivide il ragazzo che aveva aiutato mesi prima in quel parco.  
Stava entrando e andando proprio verso di loro, ma mentre stava per salutarlo, il ragazzo alzò una mano per salutare coni gesti la ragazza e lei gli rispose. Sam rimase interdetto ed aspettò per parlare, ancora era lento per capire tutti quei segni.  
Il ragazzo si girò verso di lui « Tu sei Sam, giusto?»  
« Si, è bello rivederti »  
« Hai conosciuto mia sorella » disse indicandola.  
Sam quasi si strozzò con la saliva « Tua…tua sorella?!»  
« Lo so, siamo l’opposto, ma condividiamo alcuni geni »  
« Come mai qui? »  
Vide Gabriel innervosito dalla domanda, ma rispose « Beh, avevi ragione. Sono qui perché è stata lei a convincermi »  
Sam annuì « Almeno sei qui fin da subito »  
« Sono nelle vostre mani! » esclamò.  
Eileen rise e li prese per i colletti delle giacche portandoli nella sala delle sedute.

..

Dean volle evitare di passare il tempo a pensare a ciò che forse aveva palesemente immaginato, quindi accese lo stereo, mettendo uno dei suoi dischi e in compagnia del classic rock, preparò la cena al sacco.  
Sam tornò a casa e vide il fratello ballare e tenere una bottiglia come microfono, quando l’altro lo vide, gli si avvicinò cantando e portandolo in cucina, facendogli assaggiare una salsa con delle patatine.  
Si raccontarono le loro giornate e poi Sam andò a cambiarsi, mettendosi un maglione e una giacca più pesante. Nella riserva c’era più umidità di notte con tutti quei laghetti e animali.

..

Quando arrivarono, come sempre, Cas era lì ad aspettarli: Jeans scuri e maglioncino blu.  
« Ciao, Sam » lo salutò.  
« Cas » rispose con un cenno del capo, poi l’uomo si rivolse subito a Ben e Lily  
« Hey ragazzi, venite. Vi faccio vedere una cosa » mosse la mano verso di loro ed iniziò ad entrare, così lo raggiunsero di corsa.  
Dean si scambiò un’occhiata con Sam, ma non dissero niente.

..

Più tardi Sam portò i ragazzi a distrarsi e Dean e Castiel si allontanarono verso una piccola spiaggia d’erba accanto un molo di legno che dava su un laghetto, Dean portava con sé l’occorrente per il picnic.  
Mise il cesto accanto a loro e distese a terra il grande lenzuolo celeste e ci si sedette sopra.  
Castiel era rimasto in piedi a guardare il panorama.  
« L’hai detto a Sam?» chiese diretto.  
Dean si voltò verso di lui e gli fece segno di sedersi accanto.  
Ci pensò un minuto, ma poi lo fece. Entrambi guardarono l’acqua che iniziava a farsi scura per il tardo pomeriggio.  
« Ancora no »  
« Dovresti »  
« Gli ho detto la seconda cosa, però » Cas si voltò, guardando in basso e poi gli occhi verdi dell’altro.  
« Che ci siamo baciati » continuò.  
Cas chiuse gli occhi, portando una mano a coprirsi il volto « Sapevo che non avrei dovuto farlo »  
Dean diede ragione alla parte pessimista in lui e sprofondò ancora un po’.  
« Quindi per te è stato uno sbaglio? »  
« Pensandoci adesso, sì »  
Dean si alzò «E allora perché cavolo l’hai fatto? Ti sei messo a giocare adesso?»  
« Perché ti ho visto disperato, e non voglio vederti in quel modo… pensavo ti servisse »  
« Cos’è, ti faccio pena? »  
Castiel lo seguì ed alzò il tono di voce « Non venirmi a dire certe cose! Mi sono sentito impotente ed è l’unica cosa che ho pensato fosse una buona idea. Mi dispiace se ho sbagliato »  
« E’ quello il punto, non lo hai fatto! » Disse Dean con la voce smorzata.  
« Non capisco perché ne stiamo discutendo, non pensavo che...» portò le mani sui fianchi.  
« E allora a cosa pensavi mi servisse? » Chiese Dean esasperato.  
Lo guardò, fece per parlare, solo dopo un attimo rispose « Forse ti mancava ciò che si prova, non è quello che stai cercando? »  
Dean si abbassò a prendere dei ciottoli che tirò nell’acqua « Non provi più nulla per me? »  
Castiel corrugò la fronte « Di cosa stiamo parlando?»  
« Di quello che è successo. Non era un bacio normale, Cas »  
« Da quando ti interessa? Non mi sembra tu ci abbia pensato due volte ad andartene, quindi non ti interessavo più di tanto »  
« E’ qui che sbagli »  
« Oh, giusto, ‘lo faccio per i bambini’»  
Dean si ritrovò a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui « Come sei stato in questi anni?»  
« A cosa ti serve saperlo? »  
« Per vedere se stavi come me »  
Sembrava speranza quella che Castiel vide nei suoi occhi, ma non capiva.  
« Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare »  
«Io continuo ad essere innamorato di te, Cas. Mi stupisce che tu non lo noti »  
Castiel restò paralizzato da quell’affermazione. Dopo Dean non lo aveva sentito dire più da nessuno e quelle parole tornarono ad intaccare il suo muro.  
« Non dire cose dettante dal momento, Dean »  
« Se per momento intendi anni passati, okay » alzò le mani e tornò a sedersi.  
Cas sospirò divertito « Impossibile »  
« Perché? Te lo avevo detto che amavo entrambi »  
« Ti prego sta’ zitto » Cas fece per allontanarsi.  
« Cas no, aspetta « Lo raggiunse « C’è una cosa che non ti ho detto, ma non sono pronto a farlo adesso »  
Cas si voltò « Di cosa si tratta?»  
Scrollò le spalle con l’espressione urgente di farlo restare.  
« Tutta la faccenda di Lisa »  
« Quale faccenda? »  
« E’ più di quello che pensi »  
Mosse la testa di lato senza capire.  
« Ti basti sapere… non è quello che ti ho fatto credere. Resta qui e non te ne andare»

..

I ragazzi tornarono, e mentre mangiavano, raccontarono i vari sviluppi delle loro vite. Sam li aggiornò sulla stranezza degli incontri del destino e questo diede molto da pensare a tutti. Dean dell’ottima balistica e Ben e Lily dell’anno scolastico che stava per volgere al termine.  
Cas gli diede la brutta notizia del suo ultimo giorno lì, ma gli promisero che non si sarebbe liberato di loro e sarebbero andati a trovarlo a Waco. Il sole iniziò a tramontare ed ognuno prese chi un telefono, chi una macchinetta fotografica, in questo caso Castiel, e una usa e getta per Lily, che l’aveva chiesta alla madre.  
Dean era accanto a Cas, Sam dietro di loro e i figli più in là per prendere angolazioni diverse.  
Sollevò le braccia per uno scatto e poi vide che il fratello si era fatto più vicino all’uomo. Indeciso, gli passò una mano sulle spalle. Cas si girò verso di lui senza guardarlo, ma non diede segno di fastidio, Dean sorrise e Sam gli scattò una foto. Sperò di avere tempo per stamparla e incorniciarla per loro in un futuro non lontano.  
Dopo si allontanò per raggiungere i nipoti, lasciandoli soli di nuovo. Percepiva un’aria elettrica che li avvolgeva.  
Dean restò a massaggiargli la spalla dopo averla ritirata leggermente. Cas gli si mise di fronte « Dato che riguarda entrambi, adesso racconti »  
Dean tirò un sospiro « Prima però baciami »  
Cas fu sorpreso dalla richiesta e si guardò intorno « Cosa diavolo …»  
« So che entrambi lo vogliamo »  
« Dean, sono stato un alcolista per colpa tua, in questo momento non ho voglia di seguirti »  
« A quanto pare siamo stati male entrambi. Perché non possiamo stare bene?»  
L’espressione di Cas diventò dubbia ed irritata « Sei tu che mi hai detto che non ero abbastanza, ora vuoi dirmi che sono l’unica cosa che stai cercando?»  
« Ci sono cose che non sai, ma prima devo sapere se c’è un motivo per raccontarle, altrimenti non valgono niente. Ti basti sapere che per me Lisa non conta più niente e non ha mai contato veramente qualcosa per me, ero un ragazzino »  
Cas non rispose, quindi Dean gli si avvicinò e lo baciò. Urgente e violento si avventò sulla sua bocca. La testa di Cas venne spinta all’indietro e l’uomo restò con le mani in alto preso alla sprovvista dal gesto. Dopo le abbassò lentamente cullato dal bacio ed abbassò la guardia, aprendo le labbra e lasciando giocare le loro lingue.  
Una mano raggiunse il volto di Dean in una lotta frenetica per cercare il miglior accesso al sapore dell’altro per poi staccarsi di colpo insieme allontanando le mani.  
Restarono a guardarsi con i respiri corti, con la voglia di buttarsi sull’erba l’uno sull’altro, ma rinsavirono all’ultimo e cercarono di calmare i battiti impazziti dei loro cuori.

..

Sam, anche s’era abbastanza lontano, non poté evitarlo; Ben stava tornando indietro perché gli era venuta sete e li aveva visti proprio mentre si stavano baciando. Vide lo shock sul suo viso e, quando si girò per tornare indietro, Sam era davanti a lui.  
Non aveva idea di cosa dirgli.  
« Lo avevo immaginato » Disse piano, Ben. Con il risultato di lasciare Sam a bocca aperta.  
« Vi ho sentiti parlare l’altra volta a proposito del peluche. Papà ha avuto una storia con lui in passato, vero?»  
Sam continuava a non saper rispondere.  
« Zio, sono grande per queste cose. Lo vedo che con la mamma le cose non vanno come prima »  
Sam abbassò lo sguardo « Devi parlarne con lui, loro…non con me »  
« Dimmi solo se è così »  
Sam annuì semplicemente.


	11. I need you

I need you

Non aveva idea del motivo che lo aveva spinto a guidare fin lì. Le ruote dell’auto comandate dai suoi arti, erano arrivate davanti al cancello della villa. Era anche sceso dall’abitacolo senza chiudere la portiera. Era lì in piedi ad aspettare, non lo aveva avvertito, nessuno sapeva che stesse lì fuori.  
Vedeva delle luci in casa Winchester, non stavano ancora dormendo, quindi forse qualche evento andava dalla sua parte.

..

Dean era in soggiorno ad aspettare qualche segno da Castiel, col cellulare in mano ad aspettare di vedere la scritta ‘sta scrivendo…’ o un semplice squillo. Era in quelle condizioni da quando si erano lasciati dopo aver cenato.  
Tornato a casa, aveva trascorso il tempo con i figli mentre aspettava Lisa. Le cose continuavano ad andare male, ma dovevano decidere bene come muoversi. Entrambi erano stufi della situazione, ma Ben e Lily si meritavano di più.  
Sam non gli aveva detto niente di Ben.  
Dean sentì un rumore e dei passi che scendevano le scale.  
« Dean? Sei ancora sveglio?» domandò Lisa.  
« Si, tra poco arrivo » rispose freddo.  
« Non riesci a dormire?»  
L’uomo aveva già i nervi a fior di pelle per l’ansia, non voleva occuparsi anche di lei.  
« Ho detto che tra poco arrivo » le disse girandosi e guardandola con espressione dura.  
« Okay » disse Lisa, abbassando gli occhi e alzando le sopracciglia. Però non se ne andò subito e lo raggiunse. « Domani vado a parlare con mio padre » non si fermò e tolse gli ultimi centimetri che li separavano «Possiamo mettere fine a questa storia subito »  
Lo guardava fisso negli occhi, con quel potere che aveva avuto su di lui tanti anni prima, ma quell’era si era ormai conclusa. Dean non si sarebbe fatto più ammaliare da loro « Vai a parlare con chi vuoi, lo farò anche io»  
« Sai che nessuno ti darà manforte contro di lui»  
« Lo vedremo »  
« Dean Winchester, deve sempre giocare con il fuoco »  
Gli si avvicinò con fare pericoloso e felino, fino a far toccare le loro labbra, fu un attimo. Il viso di Dean fu percorso da un fremito di disgusto, ormai non c’era più niente lì dentro.  
Lei rise e girò i tacchi tornando in camera.  
Dean chiuse gli occhi, alzando la testa e guardando il soffitto, si odiava. Poggiò la fronte contro la finestra e si accorse di un movimento e della luce che colpì il suolo del giardino, flettendo il giallo sull’erba in lontananza. Vide il fratello sulle scalette del portico. Si stava allontanando verso l’uscita, guardando al di fuori del muro del cancello.  
In casa dormivano tutti, l’unica luce era quella soffusa d’emergenza sopra la porta d’entrata e quella della lampada in soggiorno accanto al divano.  
Ebbe l’impulso di battere sul vetro per attirare la sua attenzione, ma sull’ultimo decise di chiamarlo.  
« Sam, che stai facendo?» bisbigliò.  
« Mi spii?» Rispose il fratello facendo il finto sorpreso.  
« Stavo.. Stavo guardando il mio giardino. Ti crea problemi?»  
« Lascia stare, hai un problemino fuori casa » Gli mandò un’occhiata alla finestra.  
« Che succede?» Si avviò subito verso la porta.  
« C’è Castiel »  
Si bloccò sulla maniglia.  
« Dean?»  
«S-sì, capito»  
« Me ne torno dentro…»  
« Okay »

Attaccarono entrambi e Dean, dopo aver tirato un sospiro uscì. Non faceva troppo freddo, poteva restare con il maglione bordeaux ed avviarsi verso il cancello elettronico.

..

Castiel pensò che non doveva essere lì. Quell’idea era stata una stronzata. Dopo tutto quello che si erano detti…cosa avevo visto?  
Era accaduto davanti ai suoi occhi e non voleva crederci. Dean aveva detto di non amare Lisa, che non contava più niente per lui. Ed ora si lasciava baciare, così che lui potesse vedere. Per la seconda volta.  
Anche se Dean non sapeva che fosse lì, quello era solamente uno stupido dettaglio, perché non puoi immaginare che Castiel potrebbe aggirarsi da quelle parti e venire a trovarti senza dirti nulla, e tu te ne stai beatamente sul divano o sul letto con la sua consorte – che per giunta odia- ma Cas deve stare lì fuori perché vorrebbe tanto vederlo perché Dean gli è mancato, ma non vuole dirtelo per paura di vederti scappare di nuovo? Ed ecco che poi la mezza sorpresa alla fine gliel’aveva fatta lui.  
Si sentì un emerito cretino ed era più che convinto di volersene andare. Si stava avvicinando alla portiera quando si sentì chiamare.

«Cas?» Dean stava bisbigliando « Psst! Cas?»  
« Non chiamarmi così» rispose a bassa voce anche lui, ma sicuramente non lo sentì.  
« Cosa? Cas, vieni qui »  
Non voleva, non voleva, ma per l’ennesima volta i suoi piedi decisero per conto loro. Tornò dove qualche momento prima lo stava spiando, guardandolo dietro quegli specchi troppo trasparenti.  
« Cas…che ci fai qui » Dean aprì lentamente le inferiate ed uscì.  
«Ho sbagliato e me ne stavo andando»  
« Non hai sbagliato »  
Cas riguardò la finestra, si sentiva debole come non si era più sentito.  
« …No » gli tremò la voce e il suo sguardo tornò su di lui.  
Dean non capì, ma poi si fermò e guardò nella stessa direzione ed abbassò lo sguardo a terra « Cosa hai visto?»  
« Abbastanza »  
« Non- non è come pensi»  
Rise. « Mi ero ripromesso di non cascarci di nuovo » mise le mani nelle tasche «E invece… »  
« Cas, non dire così »  
« Smettila di chiamarmi in quel modo! » la rabbia era tornata, le lacrime si fecero largo verso i suoi occhi « La devi smettere! » gli uscì un piccolo lamento e si coprì la bocca con la mano.  
« Okay, ma ti prego, non andare via »  
« E cosa dovrei fare? Eh?»  
« Non lasciarmi qui»  
« Basta con questi giochi! Basta!» la voce ormai era andata e delle lacrime gli bagnarono il volto, una mano tremante cercava di spazzarle via mentre parlava « Non ce la faccio. Non so se quelle parole erano vere, dopo quello che ho visto stento a crederci »  
« No, no, no. Non hai visto quello che credi. Lisa ci sta provando in tutti i modi, ma non mi interessa più niente »  
« Non ti interessa più niente, è vero»  
« Non te. Tu sei l’unica costante che ho in questi giorni. Non togliermi anche quello»  
« Io? Io ti tolgo un punto fisso? Baci anche chi ti sta sul cazzo?»  
« L’ho lasciata fare perché so a che punto arriverebbe»  
« Il punto l’ha sorpassato già da tanto»  
« Lo so »  
«E allora basta, Dean»  
«E’ ciò che sto provando a fare »  
Castiel scosse la testa e fece per salire di nuovo.  
« No, ti prego» Dean lo raggiunse.  
« Voglio andarmene, non potrei neanche rimanere »  
«Puoi andare da Sam…»  
Rise di nuovo con un altro verso sofferente, entrando in macchina e mettendo in moto.  
« Ti prego » supplicò Dean con le mani sulla portiera « Ho bisogno di te »  
Castiel chiuse gli occhi udendo quella frase, poi mise la retromarcia e si girò per guardare la strada dietro di loro, Dean lasciò le mani fino a che l’auto non si allontanò da lui e poi scomparve dalla sua vista. Restò lì fermo per un po’. Ad un tratto le sue gambe cedettero e si accorse che Castiel non era l’unico che stava piangendo.  
Percepì le lacrime salate che gli accarezzavano le labbra e si prese la testa fra le mani; aveva rovinato tutto -di nuovo- e non poteva crederci. Era così vicino nell’ottenere tutto quello che aveva sempre sognato, che aveva ricominciato a sognare. Non aveva avuto più incubi in quei giorni, perché non aveva motivo.  
Cas era accanto a lui e lo proteggeva sotto la sua aura. Per lui l’aveva sempre avuta e l’aveva sempre protetto. Ora si sentiva di nuovo freddo e non era per la temperatura fuori casa… anche lì si sentiva vuoto e triste.  
Non sentiva niente, continuava a piangere, perché Castiel gli donava colore ed era tornato ad essere bianco e nero.  
Sentì ancora dei passi, ma questa volta riconobbe il fratello.  
« Dean, alzati» Gli andò affianco, posando una mano sulla sua spalla.« Andiamo dentro »  
Dean non dava segno di voler fare nulla; sentiva i singhiozzi silenziosi e non sapeva cosa fare.  
« Dean…» chiamò Sam.  
Si sedette sulle ginocchia e arrivò alla sua altezza per guardarlo; gli tolse le mani dalla faccia e vide ciò che gli aveva nascosto da quando era arrivato. Stava male, male davvero e l’unica medicina era appena andata via. Non sapeva se sarebbe tornato, ma dallo stato in cui li aveva visti, non voleva pensarci.  
« ..Calmati» continuò. Voleva fermare quei singhiozzi, ma stava solo per far piangere anche se stesso, non poteva vedere il fratello in quelle condizioni. Lo abbracciò, come quando facevano da piccoli, così forte che pensava di poterlo soffocare, ma poco importava. Doveva fargli capire che era lì e che Dean non avrebbe combattuto da solo.

..

Sam riuscì a farlo stare meglio, lo lasciò dormire sul divano, facendogli compagnia sulla poltrona, per poi addormentarsi anche lui.  
Il giorno dopo Dean si svegliò per primo e decise di preparare la colazione per tutti.  
Era sabato, il che voleva dire niente scuola per i ragazzi, e niente lavoro per Lisa. L’intera famiglia si alzò per le otto e, dalla cucina, arrivava un odore fragrante di frittelle appena pronte e di una cremosa cioccolata calda appena versata nelle rispettive tazze sulla tavola da pranzo.  
Dean si mise a lavare le padelle, tenendo il cellulare accanto per vedere se Castiel lo avesse chiamato. Stava cercando un modo per spiegarsi con lui, voleva pensare a come farsi perdonare, doveva trovare le parole per dirgli tutto.  
«Mi è appena arrivata una bella notizia » Lisa chiamò l’attenzione di tutti. « La mostra è andata benissimo e stiamo organizzando una cena per ringraziare dei fondi. Vi va di venire? »  
« Sì! Fate un bel banchetto di dolci » esclamò Lily.  
« Quello non manca mai»  
« Sam, vieni anche tu. Puoi portare Eileen così facciamo conoscere l’associazione di cui vi occupate » Propose Lisa.  
« Una bella proposta, glielo chiederò »  
« Papà, perché non inviti Cas? Sicuro servirà qualcosa per gli animali» gli chiese Ben.  
Si sentì un rumore di stoviglie contro il lavandino; Dean aveva fatto scivolare un bicchiere che si era rotto « Cavolo! » esclamò.  
Quella si che era stata una sorpresa, quell’argomento non voleva toccarlo con tutti loro a tavola.  
« Cas? Siete così in sintonia?» Chiese Lisa al figlio, finendo di bere il suo caffè, Sam deglutì bevendo la sua aranciata.  
« Questi giorni li abbiamo passati insieme e lui è uno apposto » affermò Ben, prendendo un'altra frittella.  
« Sì, ci ha anche aiutato con un progetto di scienze »  
« Felice di sentirlo » Lisa si alzò, togliendo il suo piatto e la tazzina per portarle a Dean.  
« Non era a Waco? Che ci fa da queste parti?» domandò al marito, ma lui non rispose e Sam prese parola « Era qui per un piccolo incarico, domani torna a casa »  
« E’ un peccato io non abbia potuto divertirmi con voi » Disse ai ragazzi.  
«La gita a cavallo e il lupo sono state le cose più belle » incalzò Ben.  
«Almeno vi siete divertiti » Lisa non li guardava, era dietro a Dean e sottolineava ogni parola accanto al suo orecchio. Non sapeva se paragonarla ad un felino o un serpente in agguato.  
« Tu lo fai, non vedo perché non dovremmo farlo noi » rispose, chiudendo l’acqua, asciugandosi le mani con il panno della cucina ed avviandosi per il corridoio.  
«Hai ragione, allora per divertirci di più invito anche i nonni » si rivolse verso i figli. « Che ne dite ?» sorrise e Sam si voltò verso Dean che si immobilizzò.  
I bambini non fecero caso alle espressioni degli adulti, perché erano entusiasti della notizia poiché non li vedevano da un po’ ed erano totalmente ignari delle storie di contorno.  
Dean si sentì male, di nuovo. Quella sensazione di sofferenza a livelli altissimi lo faceva sentire come sul punto di morire; come se tutti gli organi lo stessero abbandonando e lui non aveva più niente per vivere. Sentiva il cuore battere più lento. Riuscì però a raggiungere il bagno. Sam rimase coi ragazzi e lo lasciò da solo. Sapeva che quella era stata una bella provocazione da parte di Lisa e lui era capitato in quella situazione senza sapere cosa fare per aiutarlo.  
Ben e Lily gli raccontarono dei nonni; le solite gesta da nonni a nipoti e dei posti che avevano visitato con loro ogni estate dopo la scuola. Aspettò lì con loro, osservando ogni tanto la porta del bagno, ma tutto era silenzioso da quando Lisa era uscita in giardino al telefono.

..

Dean era entrato in bagno, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. A tastoni aveva trovato l’interruttore ed ora si teneva in piedi con le mani poggiate agli angoli del lavandino, respirando a fatica. Le pillole erano in camera e in quel momento non riusciva a camminare. Si sentiva senza speranza, era stato un colpo basso da parte di sua moglie, minacciandolo in quel modo. Si sentiva ancora insicura se Castiel era lì vicino e questo da una parte gli faceva piacere, perché così capiva di averla in pugno, il problema erano i genitori. Il pericolo erano loro, Lisa era solo la marionetta. Il padre maneggiava i fili e la madre chi li portava, era stato incastrato in un brutto affare e fino a quel momento non gli era importato, aveva già perso tutto , ma ora non poteva più.  
Aveva così tanti pensieri negativi per la mente, che questi presero possesso delle sue attività motorie e le mani aprirono il cassetto alla sua destra. Si sentiva così vulnerabile quando era in quello stato, solo una piccola parte di sé ragionava e in quel momento, gli fece tirare fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e, poco prima, gli aveva fatto lasciare la porta aperta senza girare la chiave. Con mani tremanti, lo posò sul marmo accanto le confezioni di cotton fioc e creme per il viso. Intanto dal cassetto, tirò fuori una confezione di lamette scambiabili per il rasoio, poiché non gli era mai piaciuto quello elettrico.  
Prima di aprirle, la speranza gli fece sbloccare il telefono e aprire la casella dei messaggi.  
-Mi serve aiuto-  
Cas non rispose, ma lo chiamò subito. Dean accettò la chiamata, alzando il volume.  
« Dean?»  
« Mi dispiace » la sua voce era strana, le parole facevano fatica ad uscire e respirava male.  
« Dean che ti prende?»  
« Aiutami » era disperato.

Era un’urgente richiesta d’aiuto, ma lui non era neanche in albergo. Aveva deciso di fare una gita fuori porta da solo per schiarirsi le idee, dopo quello che avevano passato prima di tornare a casa sua.  
Fece per rispondergli « Dean-» Ma chiuse gli occhi per riordinare le idee su quello che poteva fare da lì. Attaccò subito, fermandosi con l’auto e chiamando Sam.  
Sam sentì il suo telefono vibrare e notò la chiamata da parte di Castiel, così si allontanò verso la porta d’ingresso.  
« Quando si parla del diavolo » disse divertito.  
« Sam, sai dove è Dean? » Gli chiese agitato.  
« Sì…a-al bagno, perché?»  
«Corri da lui »  
« Che succede?» disse abbassando la voce.  
«Vai! » non capì, ma i bambini erano distratti da un film e fece come detto. Bussò alla porta del bagno, ma non ricevette risposta, provò a girare la maniglia e la trovò aperta e quello che vide lo lasciò stupefatto.  
La richiuse subito e si concentrò su quello che aveva davanti.  
Dean era seduto sul water e del sangue gli colava dalle mani tremanti, uscendo dai piccoli taglietti provocati dalla lametta che teneva tra le dita. Stava per fare un taglio verticale su un polso, ma Sam era entrato in tempo.  
« Oddio, co-cosa stai facendo » Non riuscì a muoversi dallo shock. « Mettila giù, Dean »  
Aveva i jeans sporchi di sangue e teneva la lama premuta sulla pelle « Non ti avvicinare! » minacciò il fratello maggiore.  
Sam sentì una voce dal basso e si ricordò di Castiel dall’altro capo della cornetta. La riavvicinò al suo orecchio.  
«Dimmi cosa vedi » disse Castiel.  
« C’è sangue ed una lametta, ma è seduto e per ora sta bene »  
« Sam, metti il vivavoce »  
Sam fece come gli disse.  
« Parla pure, Cas »  
« Dean, non fare nulla. Calmati e dimmi perché lo stai facendo »  
Dean alzò la testa, aveva le guance rigate dalle lacrime, il naso umido « Lisa.. ha detto »  
« Non mi interessa di lei, dimmi come ti senti tu » cercò di interrompere Cas.  
« Ha… capito di te…vuole invitare …i genitori » continuò come se non lo avesse sentito, atono, nessuna emozione, si sentivano solo le pause del suo respiro.  
« Che significa?»  
« Che è arrivato….il momento di spiegarti, Cas …»  
« Non capisco »  
Sam tolse il vivavoce e parlò « Cas, ne parlate voi dopo. Aspetta e ti richiamo » attaccò e si prese cura di Dean.  
Gli tolse la lametta dalle mani, attento a non ferirsi e la lavò. Poi la ripose nel cassetto con le altre. Fece alzare il fratello, aiutandolo e lavandogli le mani. Prese del Cicatrene e glielo spalmò sulle piccole ferite.  
Sam aprì la porta con cautela per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno ad aspettare fuori. I ragazzi erano ancora presi dal film, di Lisa nessuna traccia e a quel punto Sam raggiunse la loro camera per vedere se era lì, ma la trovò vuota, quindi ci portò Dean e gli rimboccò le coperte.  
Il maggiore accese la luce sul comodino e Sam gli si sedette lì accanto con la poltrona che era all’angolo. Notò gli occhi cerchiati di rosso e Dean che cercò di muovere il mobile.  
« Che ti serve?»  
« Spostalo»  
Sam lo fece e Dean prese una trousse nera, l’aprì e vide dei flaconi quasi vuoti.  
Sam guardò le confezioni arancioni e poi rivolse il suo sguardo al fratello.  
«Cosa sono?»  
« Questo non sono riuscito a controllarlo.. mi dispiace, Sam. Ho…cercato, ma…»  
Sam diede la sua mano a quella del fratello e gliela strinse « Calmati, va tutto bene»  
Così Dean si sentì tranquillo per raccontargli la storia che aveva già riferito a Castiel. Sam soffrì per lui.  
« Questo è ciò che continuano a farti » non era una domanda e Dean sapeva benissimo di sbagliare, ma da solo non ce la faceva.  
« Okay » Sam prese un lungo respiro « Ci hai detto tutto questo adesso perché vedi una possibilità, giusto?»  
Dean non rispose, ma lo guardò e quello a Sam bastò.  
« Prendi quello che devi e dormi qualche ora, io resto qui »  
«...Cas »  
« Gli mando un messaggio » rispose il fratello.  
Prese il telefono e lo compose: -Sta meglio-  
Castiel rispose subito: -Fammi uno squillo stasera, quando gli altri dormono-  
Alla fine anche Sam si addormentò, avevano lasciato la camera buia con le serrande abbassate e gli aveva portato sonnolenza.  
Dopo due ore di sonno, Dean si svegliò con l’urgenza di andare al bagno, così tornò lì e, mentre stava per tornare a letto, sentì la voce di Lisa parlare con qualcuno non molto lontano, sicuramente in cucina. Si accostò vicino la colonna che separava il soggiorno dal corridoio ed ascoltò.  
« Quindi li ha visti? E che facevano?...Davvero? Dopo il modo in cui mi ha detto che si era comportato con lui?...Cavolo, non pensavo lo avrei riavuto tra i piedi dopo tanti anni. Dici che c’è ancora qualcosa? E lui come li ha visti? Ben e Lily lo hanno nominato e mi sembrano molto presi da lui, Dean lo avrà fatto apposta, sa di me e Donald… si, si, va bene, starò più attenta. Non lo so, vedo cosa risponde se glielo chiedono. Tu intanto occupati dell’altra cosa. Okay, ci sentiamo domani. Ciao papà, saluta la mamma. Fate buon viaggio »  
Dean restò sconcertato, aveva cercato sempre di difenderla perché non la vedeva maligna come i genitori, invece faceva parte del gruppo. Tutti quegli anni trascorsi insieme ed era peggio di loro. Erano sposati con figli e gli faceva la guerra attraverso un telefono anche quando non c’era più speranza per loro. Sempre se c’era mai stata.  
Sentì Lisa avvicinarsi, così si affrettò per tornare indietro, ma fu lento.  
« Uh, Dean. Io sto uscendo, la cena devi solo riscaldarla e mettili a letto presto » Si avviò alla porta «Ah! » Esclamò girandosi e lo fece anche Dean « Ricordati di chiedere a Castiel » lo guardò fisso « se è interessato alla cena» poi uscì.  
Dean restò impalato a fissare il legno della porta e a pensare ad un modo per togliersi di dosso l’essenza di squallore che quelle quattro mura gli facevano sentire. Ben e Lily erano fuori che giocavano, lui svegliò Sam dalla posizione scomoda in cui si era addormentato e gli disse di andare da loro e si rifugiò nel letto.

..

Dopo cena Sam mandò un messaggio a Castiel:-I ragazzi stanno per andare a dormire-  
-tra dieci minuti affacciatevi alla finestra-  
Sam si accigliò leggendo, ma prese l’appunto. Un quarto d’ora dopo Dean chiuse la porta di Lily.  
« Era così eccitata. Dovrò comprarle un intero zoo quando sarà grande » Rise Dean. « Poi si è addormentata come un sasso »  
« Il bello di quando sono piccoli » disse Sam.  
« Hey, io e te non siamo poi così male » Lo raggiunse Dean per poi dargli una leggera manata sulla spalla.  
Sam corrugò la fronte, abbassando di poco le palpebre ed indicandolo « Questa te la concedo »  
Rise di nuovo, era bello rivederlo così, rivederlo con una qualsiasi reazione in viso.  
« Vieni, ci ha detto di affacciarci »  
Dean era interrogativo, così Sam gli fece segno di andare alla parete a specchio che dava sul giardino scuro. Solo la luce dei due lampioni alti del cancello era accesa e sotto di loro vide un’auto beige con Castiel appoggiato alla portiera.  
Avevano litigato non molto tempo prima, si erano lasciati in malo modo proprio in quel punto e sentì l’ennesimo bisogno di correre ed abbracciarlo. Sentire i loro corpi stringersi, il loro calore che li riscaldava quando fuori faceva troppo freddo, mentre lui aveva il suo sole.  
Vide che portò qualcosa all’orecchio e il cellulare di Sam iniziò a vibrare, ma rispose Dean.  
« Non so cosa intendevi, ma sappi che sono qui. Quando ti serve sono qui » Parlò Castiel.  
Dean annuì al ricevitore e dal vetro con un accenno della testa e rispose « Dobbiamo parlare »  
« Lo faremo. Ma promettimi che adesso penserai a te e non a Lisa, ai genitori e tutto il resto. Se vuoi chiamami e la chat, lo sai, è sempre aperta »  
« Okay» Rispose con un filo di voce e sentì un piccolo verso e da lontano vide che stava sorridendo « Passami Sam »  
«Restagli vicino »  
« Certo »  
Allontanò il telefono dall’orecchio, lo schermo era diventato nero e la tastiera si era bloccata per un attimo.  
Dean stava ancora guardando al di là del cancello, mentre Castiel stava per entrare in auto.  
« Perché non ho sposato lui?» chiese Dean a sé stesso.  
Sam spalancò gli occhi per la frase che Dean aveva pronunciato, senza accorgersi del fatto che in realtà nessuno aveva ancora attaccato la chiamata e che lo fece un millisecondo dopo la frase di Dean.  
..  
Ma Castiel aveva sentito.


	12. Mistakes

Mistakes

Era appena entrato in auto ed era rimasto immobile. Cercò di riprendere il controllo e fece retromarcia allontanandosi di poco, arrivò in un punto buio e spense il motore.  
Quella frase gli aveva fatto vivere un dejà-vù.

20 anni prima…  
« Hey Dean, hai mai pensato se ti sposerai in futuro?» Domandò un Castiel adolescente ad un Dean che si era appena scolato la seconda birra.  
«Smettila con questi messaggi subliminali per convincermi a fare matching costumes»  
L’altro rise « Dai! Parlo seriamente »  
Dean lo guardò « Non è da ragazze?»  
« Tu sei una ragazzina, Winchester »  
« Mi confondi con Samantha» rispose, prendendo un altro sorso.  
« Tuo fratello è più maschio di te »  
Dean abbassò la testa divertito, posando la bottiglia sul tavolo. Erano in un pub, qualche sera alla settimana si ritrovavano lì per stare insieme. Quella domanda non gli sembrò buffa come si pensava. Dean Winchester in realtà era un tipo romantico, non solo la maschera da spaccone che mostrava agli altri. Con Castiel non riusciva ad esserlo, con lui abbassava la guardia e si lasciava leggere. Castiel non ne aveva neanche bisogno per capirlo.  
«In realtà sì»   
« Lo sapevo! » affermò, dando un altro morso al suo hamburger « Ma non dire Las Vegas, che ti metto in lista per il karaoke» lo additò.  
« Allora >»Dean si girò su tutta la sedia per stargli ben davanti «Punto primo, so cantare benissimo. Punto secondo, spero non ci siano cipolle lì dentro, altrimenti niente buonanotte. Punto tre… »  
« Con tutta quella birra che bevi pensi davvero che ti bacerò?» aggiunse Castiel.  
Dean scosse la testa « Caro, non te ne sei mai lamentato. Punto tre, Las Vegas non è neanche tra le mie scelte» inarcò le sopracciglia chiudendo gli occhi.  
« Umh, interessante. Allora quale sarebbe la prima?»  
«Spiaggia. Ci sarò andato due volte in tutto, da piccolo con i miei e basta »  
« Io credo di non esserci mai andato »  
« Potremmo andarci insieme »  
« Oh Dean, devi rivedere il punto quattro: Non sai fare proposte di matrimonio »  
« Lo vedremo»   
Castiel deglutì l’ultimo morso del panino e abbassò la testa di lato per poi abbassare lo sguardo e sollevare un angolo della bocca.  
«Ah ah! Ho fatto arrossire Castiel Novak, l’uomo che non prova emozioni »  
« Ma sta’ zitto! » gli rubò le ultime due patatine che erano rimaste nel sul piatto. Dean fece per riprenderle, ma erano già finite nella bocca dell’altro che gli restituì un sorrido beffardo ad occhi chiusi, così non vide che Dean gli si avvicinò e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra. 

Quel flash gli ricordò di quanto erano cambiati, erano ragazzini così spensierati ed ora erano pieni di cose mancate.  
Ma forse gli venne in mente un’idea.  
..  
Fu una notte burrascosa nella sua testa. Lisa era tornata verso le tre di notte, dopo una serata in discoteca con le sue amiche del circolo del tennis ed ora si trovava lì accanto a Dean. L’aveva sentita rientrare e fino a quel momento, non era riuscito a prendere sonno per l’angoscia di quello che aveva sentito.  
Poi però l’orario si fece sentire e verso le quattro le palpebre scesero e la mente si perse in uno scenario dai colori scuri che gli fece paura. Sentiva il cuore battere all’impazzata, si sentiva male e si sentiva solo, non c’era nessuno. Mano a mano, il nero ed il grigio sfumarono in toni più chiari e si ritrovò circondato dalla luce, era bianca, ma più si avvicinava a qualcosa in lontananza, più diventava gialla, quasi arancione. Vide una figura al limite, nera, gli sembrò di spalle . Era stilizzata e non a fuoco. Si era avvicinato ancora e vide un lampo di colore azzurro, mischiarsi alla luce e la figura si fece più stretta (probabilmente si era girata), ma in quel momento, sentì un suono lontano e lo scenario si contrasse in un cilindro orizzontale a bordi neri e fece diventare il suo sogno un puntino nero. Sentì la sveglia ed aprì gli occhi, alzandosi velocemente e sedendosi sul letto. Erano le sei del mattino di una qualsiasi domenica.  
Notò Lisa che si stava preparando, doveva vedersi con la madre, ma sembrava perdere tempo.  
« Ti sei svegliato finalmente » gli disse mentre si sistemava l’orologio rosa antico al polso.  
« E’ domenica »  
« Senti» si avvicinò al letto pressando la mano sul cuscino facendo finta di dargli una forma «Pensavo fosse arrivato il momento di parlarne con i ragazzi»  
Dean si sedette « Okay »  
« Li porto con me?»  
« No, lo faccio io»  
Le mani sui fianchi « Cosa credi di poter fare?»  
«Non posso parlare con i miei figli?» rispose passandosi una mano sul volto.  
« Non so che intenzioni hai, stai attento » lo guardò con due fessure al posto degli occhi al che Dean restando con una mano sulla guancia le disse irritato « Mi stai minacciando? Continui a farlo?»  
«Sono la madre, li affideranno comunque a me. Vedi di non fare giochetti »  
« Sei seria? Fino a che riguardava me… potevo accettarlo, ma non mettete in mezzo loro »  
«Lo stai facendo tu» Lo guardò altezzosa dall’alto « Se non vuoi ritrovarti su una strada farai bene a pensarci »  
« Cosa penseranno una volta che mi avrai trattato in quel modo? Sono il padre non uno straccio » Si alzò dal letto ed uscì dalla stanza per andare al bagno.  
Quando tornò aveva indossato la giacca e stava per uscire « Ci vediamo dopo »

Dean prese il cellulare, voleva tanto sentire la sua voce, ma adesso doveva pensare a preparare la colazione e pensare a come e dove avrebbe parlato con Lisa e Ben.  
Andò in cucina indossando una delle sue solite tute e in ciabatte incontrò Sam che stava entrando dalla porta finestra.  
« ‘giorno Dean »  
«Sam. Vuoi un caffè?»  
«Certo» si sedette al tavolo aprendo il giornale che sicuramente Lisa aveva preso dal giardino anteriore.  
« Novità?» Gli chiese il maggiore intento a preparare la macchinetta.  
« No, tu?»  
Diede le spalle ai fornelli « Lisa vuole che parliamo ai ragazzi. In realtà voleva farlo lei...ma continuo a distruggere i suoi piani»  
Sam si alzò « Quindi… la tortura sta per finire?»  
« Non lo so. Credo abbia qualche asso nella manica e voglia giocarsi tutto »  
« I bambini?»  
« Se si inventa qualche stronzata…»  
« Dean, sta’ tranquillo. Conosco un avvocato fantastico, aiutava sempre tutti e vinceva»  
« Lo spero tanto » I suoi occhi seguirono la luce del sole illuminare il giardino e la sensazione di tristezza accompagnata dalle lacrime arrivarono, ma non aveva intenzione di sentirsi così, quindi le scacciò via. Non sarebbe stata in grado di allontanarlo dai figli. Aveva fatto già abbastanza, questa ultima calunnia doveva risparmiarsela.  
« Sai già come fare?»  
« Assolutamente no» Il timer del caffè diventò verde e ne versò due tazze. Per Dean senza zucchero, ma accompagnato da una fetta di crostata della vicina che aveva premurosamente nascosto dopo che la signora tanto cara a Ben, molto gentilmente, gliel’aveva portata per il passato compleanno del ragazzo.

Gli squillò il cellulare, era un messaggio da Castiel. Fu la prima volta di un sorriso quella mattina e tutto perché aveva solo letto il nome dell’altro.  
-Come va?-  
Rispose semplicemente con un -Bene-  
-Sicuro?-  
-Vuoi farmi da terapista?- rispose facendosi scappare uno sbuffo divertito sedendosi a tavola con Sam che continuava a leggere il giornale, ma gli lanciò un’occhiata contenta nel vederlo così sapendo a chi era rivolto.  
Li raggiunsero Ben e Lily assonnati e con delle tazze di latte caldo e Nesquik; vedendoli Dean si prese del tempo per ricordare ogni dettaglio dei loro volti, impaurito per come sarebbero potuto andare le cose. E questo pensiero gli fece stringere il telefono nella mano per poi leggere l’ultimo messaggio che aveva ricevuto: -Se serve, sì-  
-Posso chiederti un favore?- Gli chiese, continuando a guardare i figli. Ben leggeva le pagine di copertina e chiusura del quotidiano di Sam che teneva in alto e Lily un libro della scuola.  
-Hai da fare?-  
-Ora no.. perché?-  
-Devo fare una cosa e Sam è occupato-  
-Che genere di cosa?-  
-Devo dire ai ragazzi che le cose non vanno bene-  
Castiel non rispose subito così continuò a guardare la casella alternandosi a ciò che aveva davanti. Doveva andarci cauto, non poteva perderli e non voleva perdere la loro fiducia, voleva fare una buona impressione per questo gli aveva subito fatto conoscere Castiel. Anche se alla fine sarebbero rimasti solo amici per lui era importante, lo aveva capito subito dal loro incontro, non poteva lasciarselo scappare e la parte che più adorava della sua attuale vita doveva congiungersi con il suo passato più bello per avere una speranza di felicità per il futuro.  
-Sei sicuro che andrà bene la mia presenza?-  
-Si, ma se dovesse andare male, Sam ci raggiungerà-  
-Cercherò di fare del mio meglio.  
-Tu basti-  
Passarono cinque minuti e nessuna risposta, così cambiò tattica scrivendogli l’ora e il punto d’incontro.  
-Ci sarò-

..

Li portò in un parco, poco lontano dal centro sociale di Sam per avere una via di fuga facile, trovarono subito Cas ad aspettarli accanto all’altalena.  
Aveva posato la giacca e la tracolla su una panchina poco più distante da lui, dove Dean si sedette dopo avergli fatto un accenno di saluto. Lily andò da Cas, come immaginato, salendo sul sediolino dove l’uomo si era già preparato dietro per spingerla .  
«Ciao Cas!»  
«Ciao a te. Pronta per volare?»  
«Si!» tenne salde le mani sulle corde di ferro ed agitò da sola la schiena all’inizio.  
« Vai!» esclamò e Cas prese il via.

Ben si era portato la palla, ma era seduto accanto al padre, aveva notato la stranezza di quella giornata era fin troppo sveglio per farsi impressionare.  
Infatti quando Dean gli disse « Devo parlarti» abbassò la testa sulla palla sporgendosi sulla panchina e sistemandoglisi di fronte.  
« Dimmi »  
Dean prese un lungo respiro e osservando il grande sorriso di Lily iniziò.  
«Le cose con la mamma non vanno come dovrebbero »  
Ben lo guarda, ma non risponde.  
«Credo che divorzieremo» continuò Dean.  
Ben annuì. Sapeva che suo figli era al corrente di qualcosa e voleva proprio capirlo esattamente, senza dire troppo.  
« Non hai domande… non vuoi dire nulla?» Dean aveva sempre preferito farsi chiedere le cose che dirle direttamente, grande difetto tra adulti, ma con i bambini era diverso.  
«Lo so già papà» Gli disse lasciandolo sgomento, di che diavolo parlava?  
«Cosa sai?»  
«Tu e Castiel » Rispose semplicemente ancora molto interessato al pallone.  
Dean si guardò attorno lanciando una breve occhiata al diretto interessato «Ah... » questa volta fu lui quello senza parole.  
« Cosa sai…esattamente?»  
« Che siete stati insieme? Tanto tempo fa. Zio me lo ha confermato »  
« Quindi Sam sa di questa cosa?»  
«Non prendertela con lui. Io gliel’ho domandato e lui mi ha detto di parlarne con te o la mamma. Stavo aspettando questo momento…diciamo »  
«Sapevi anche di me e la mamma?>»  
«Non serve un genio »  
«Avremmo dovuto parlarne prima?»  
« No, va bene così.»  
« Cos-Che ne sai di Cas?»  
« Vi ho sentiti parlare una sera… il peluche di Lily. Come mai vi siete lasciati?»  
« Storia lunga, forse un giorno »  
Ben annuì. Notò che non riusciva a guardarli e Dean non voleva quella situazione.  
«Ben, se ti da fastidio, dimmelo»  
« Cosa?»  
« Questo » indicò se stesso e Cas che continuava a spingere Lily.  
« No. Cioè è strano. Ma lui mi piace, tutti e tre siamo felici quando c’è lui, no?» Gli domandò il figlio e sapeva che aveva ragione da vendere. Così gli sorrise e basta.  
« E’ per questo che vi state lasciando?»  
« No, è da molto prima »  
« Cosa avresti fatto se non lo avessi incontrato?»  
« Probabilmente continuerei facendo finta di niente, è stato lui a darmi la spinta»  
« Non è stato solo per quello che ha detto sui miei video che ho picchiato il mio compagno di classe »  
« Lo immaginavo, perché allora?»  
« Credo qualcuno ti conosca… ti ha chiamato con quella parola che non mi piace»  
« Stronzo? Tanti lo pensano » Rise.  
« Con la effe»  
Dean si accigliò un attimo, poi capì e si girò « Sai che non, cioè, quella parola è orrenda, ma non sono..»  
« Lo so »  
« Ne sai tante di cose, eh?»  
« Abbastanza »  
Restarono lì per un po’ a guardare Lily che continuava a farsi spingere senza voglia di voler smettere e rideva quando arrivava in alto con tutto il vento che le scompigliava i lunghi capelli castano chiaro.  
«Potremmo restare con te?»  
Dean si girò di scatto.  
« Ci faranno scegliere?» domandò ancora Ben.  
« Siete piccoli per la scelta, ma io ci proverò. Non vuoi restare con la mamma?»  
« Non si comporta più bene come prima » Tirò su col naso « E’ tutto così strano a casa che non mi piace » Ben gli sorrise, tornò con lo sguardo basso e dopo la palla cadde, iniziò a piangere e gli si buttò al collo. Dean lo strinse più forte che poteva e lo lasciò sfogare. Avevano passato brutte giornate, voleva cercare di avere il potere di regalargli l’ultima parte della loro infanzia in modo gioioso, sperando avrebbe potuto passarle con loro.

Castiel li notò e cercò di far distrarre Lily « Dimmi che forme delle nuvole vedi»  
« Un angelo!»  
« Dove?»  
«Lassù! A sinistra»  
«Allora è il Diavolo! Gli angeli stanno a destra!»  
Lily ci pensò su e cambiò mano usando la destra per indicare dall’altra parte « Si! Eccolo lì!»  
Castiel rise e guardò di novo Dean e Ben i quali sicuramente li avevano visti e sentiti, perché stavano ridendo anche loro e Dean da lontano gli mimò un “Grazie” al quale rispose con un occhiolino.  
Poi Dean si alzò prendendo il pallone facendo alcuni palleggi « Quanto scommetti che non mi batti?»  
Ben si asciugò il viso « Ti faccio vedere io, sei una schiappa con la palla papà!» gli corse dietro cercando di rubargliela.  
« Aspettatemi!» Urlò Lily dall’altalena « Voglio giocare anche io » Si agitò sull’altalena che per poco non cadde, ma Castiel la prese in tempo fermando la catena e il seggiolino « Vai!»  
La bambina corse da loro, fecero qualche passaggio fino a tornare più vicini alla panchina e Dean si fermò « Avete vinto!» e si accostò all’uomo.  
« Dean Winchester e lo sport »  
« Al college ero bravo »  
« Poi ti sei perso » Rise Castiel al quale Dean diede una gomitata.  
« Come è andata?»  
Dean tirò un sospiro « Sapeva e… a lui va bene. Non so come dirlo a Lily. E’ attaccata alla famiglia e tutto »  
« E’ piccola, quando crescerà non ricorderà molto » cercò di alleviare la tensione Cas.  
« Un’altra volta »  
« Dean.. non puoi aspettare ancora-»  
« Lo so » alzò la voce guardandolo « Ma non ora » Castiel lo guardò e non disse niente.  
« Scusa »  
«No, non sono affari miei. Va bene così »  
«Sono affari tuoi »  
<« Vuoi che lo siano?» si rivoltò e Dean restò imbambolato, poi sbatté due volte le palpebre e tornò a guardare i figli « Forse »  
« Sam mi ha detto che conosce un avvocato »  
Dean non rispose, dovevano ancora parlare di tante cose, si morse il labbro inferiore « Sì, ma ci sono altre cose prima di quello »  
Cas si accigliò e Dean lo notò « Quello di cui dobbiamo parlare »  
« Presto »

..

« Ragazzi, purtroppo devo sgomberare la mia momentanea postazione alla riserva e prepararmi per andare a casa » Spiegò Castiel mentre tornavano verso la macchina. Sam aveva proposto di andare insieme ad una sala giochi.

« No, te ne vai? » rispose Lily dispiaciuta. Cas le si avvicinò piegandosi sulle ginocchia « Conto sul fatto che verrete a trovarmi lì. Promesso?»  
Lily guardò il padre e Dean gli fece si con la testa così la bimba rise « Si!»  
Castiel si alzò «Perfetto, batti il cinque » Lily saltò e Cas si mosse verso l’alto per due volte così che Lily andò fuori portata e la fece ridere di nuovo.  
Ben era stranito, ma quella scena fece ridere anche lui, Dean lo strinse al suo fianco e poi Castiel lo salutò con un bacio sulla guancia « Mi raccomando » il ragazzo gli sorrise.  
Salutò Dean e Sam per poi avviarsi verso la sua auto per poi sparire girando l’angolo.

..

Tornarono a casa per le sette di sera e la cena era già pronta con Lisa che stava versando nei piatti una minestrina.  
« Hey, a lavare le mani e a tavola »  
Dean la raggiunse « L’ho detto solo a Ben e non l’ha presa troppo male »  
« Con Lily ci penso io »  
«Sicura?»  
«Non sono un orco »

..

Il lunedì mattina, come sempre, Dean accompagnò i figli a scuola, mentre al ritorno sarebbe passato a prendere solo Ben, visto che Lisa avrebbe parlato a Lily.  
Quel giorno lui aveva il secondo test, quello a quiz, e si diresse verso la sede dell’esame. Erano una decina nella stessa stanza. Si accomodò nella quarta fila, nella colonna di destra.  
Quando arrivarono tutti, il controllore gli consegnò un plico di fogli per uno; matita e gomma erano già disposti nei banchi. Un’ora di tempo e Dean completò tutto in trenta minuti, si sentiva carico e pronto.  
Uscì di lì contento di se stesso e di quei piccoli successi.  
Pensò di andare a trovare Sam; quando arrivò da lui, lo trovò con Eileen e in compagnia di tre bambini in sedia a rotelle. Rimase fuori la stanza a guardarli attraverso quelle porte bianche e verdi con grandi specchi. La stanza era color melone tenue e con tanti disegni attaccati alle pareti.  
Sam faceva ridere una bimba, mentre si alternava coi gesti per parlare ad Eileen. Non la conosceva, aveva solo un vago ritratto di lei dalle descrizioni del fratello e da qualche scatto, però gli fece una bella impressione. La donna lo vide e fece segno a Sam, il quale si alzò da terra e gli andò ad aprire.  
« Che sorpresa! Hai già finito?»  
« Si, mi è sembrato facile »  
« Mai fidarsi delle cose che sembrano facili» sentenziò Sam.  
« Ora non portarmi sfiga » ribatté il maggiore.  
Sam alzò le mani in segno di resa, poi si girò « Ti presento Eileen »  
« Piacere » allungò una mano nella sua direzione e lei gliela strinse. Sam fece qualche gesto.  
Passò lì la giornata a cercare di capirli mentre alternavano le parole e linguaggio dei segni. Fu diverte vedere il fratello così sereno e dopo un po’ li raggiunse il fratello di lei, Gabriel.  
« E lui è il ragazzo della buona azione nel parco, te la ricordi?» domandò Sam al fratello.  
« Oh, questa si che è interessante! » esclamò.  
« L’ho detto che il mondo è piccolo »  
« Destino?» disse Gabe, alzando le sopracciglia.  
« Probabile » confermò il maggiore.  
Passò lì il resto del tempo, aspettando l’ora di pranzo per andare a riprendere Ben e portarlo al corso di scacchi.  
Dopodiché salì in auto e restò lì seduto. Il risultato dell’esame gli sarebbe arrivato tramite e-mail o una chiamata, entro sera. Passare del tempo con Sam e averci parlato aveva fatto calmare la sua ansia. E se aveva sbagliato tutto? Controllò la posta, ma ancora niente.  
Partì e in venti minuti arrivò da Ben con un panino e lo lasciò all’oratorio per poi andare direttamente a casa. Era da solo e, dopo essersi seduto al tavolo, ancora con il giacchetto, riaprì la casella dei messaggi in entrata e vide un’email non letta da parte del comando.  
L’aprì e trattenne il respiro, fino a quando non lesse:  
“Ci dispiace informarla che l’esito di questo secondo esame non è andato a buon fine. In aggiunta agli altri purtroppo non raggiunge la quantità di esiti positivi per arrivare a fine corso. Cordiali saluti”.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una risposta negativa, perché era davvero pronto per l’esame.  
Lasciò cadere il telefono sul tavolo, coprendosi il viso con le mani, le passò sulla fronte e poi sui capelli. Tirò due lunghi respiri per calmarsi da quel fallimento e mandò un messaggio a Sam :-L’esame non è andato bene-  
-Mi dispiace-  
-Non fa niente, riproverò con qualcos’altro-  
-Vuoi che torno a casa?-  
-Non c’è bisogno-  
Si alzò, riprese le chiavi ed uscì. Tornò alla riserva della sua città e rimase parcheggiato lì per un po’. Aspettava inutilmente di rivedere Cas per farlo entrare, ma era andato già via.

..

Lisa tornò a casa con Lily dopo la scherma, a casa non c'era nessuno.  
«Hai fame?» chiese alla figlia.  
« Si»  
Le preparò dei pancake per alleggerire la tensione.  
« Ti va di parlare?» domandò la madre.  
« Di cosa?»  
« Non siamo state molto tempo insieme in questo periodo, come va a scuola?»  
« Bene, ho la media alta con altri tre compagni di classe »  
« La mia piccola Einstein» le scompigliò i capelli.  
«Abbiamo da fare una recita per fine anno »  
« Uh, su cosa?»  
« Dobbiamo portare una poesia a testa »  
« La scegliete voi?»  
« Si»  
« Sai già cosa?»  
«Mm…no »  
«Ti aiuto?»  
« Okay » mentre Lily si alzò per andare in camera a prendere dei libri, Lisa ricevette un messaggio:-Esci?-  
-Non posso uscire oggi-  
-Sono qui fuori, solo un attimo-  
-Che ci fai qui?!_  
-Tanto non c'è nessuno-  
-Arrivo-  
Lisa si avviò verso la porta « Lily! Torno subito, è arrivato un pacco. Tu sistemati in cucina» urlò verso il corridoio.  
Quando uscì dalla porta trovò Donald a piedi dietro il cancello, vide la sua auto parcheggiata all'inizio del vialetto con le altre.  
« Mi sei mancata, non ci siamo visti » disse lui.  
« Lo so, ma ci sono state complicazioni... »  
« Me lo ha detto tuo padre, stai per sistemare, giusto?»  
« Ci vorrà un po'» Gli si accostò e lui le cinse i fianchi, baciandole il collo « Non dobbiamo farci vedere!»  
« E nessuno ci vedrà»

Lily aveva aperto un libro, ma la madre ancora non tornava, così decise di andare a controllare. Ci mettevano sempre poco a prendere la posta, forse era successo qualcosa?  
Aprì la porta blindata di casa, fece qualche passo fuori e vide Lisa tra le braccia di qualcuno. Si avvicinò per salutare quello che per lei poteva essere solo il padre, invece trovò Lisa che baciava una persona che non aveva mai visto.  
Restò sulle scalette del portico sotto shock.  
Non sapeva che fare in quel momento, l’unica cosa istintiva fu di chiudere gli occhi e portare anche le braccia sul viso ed urlare.

Lisa si girò di colpo, sentendola e restò a bocca aperta « Vai, via!» disse a Donald che si allontanò subito.  
Corse dalla figlia, ma lei l’allontanava.  
«Amore, non è niente. Va tutto bene, stai tranquilla » cercò invano di tranquillizzarla, ma la piccola non ne voleva sapere. Con uno scatto, si liberò dalle mani della madre e corse nella sua camera, chiudendo la porta. Lisa non aveva fatto in tempo a raggiungerla e la piccola aveva chiuso la porta a chiave.  
« Lily mi dispiace, apri la porta. Amore, per favore »  
«No! Vattene! Voglio papà!» Stava piangendo e non riusciva a parlare, la voce era attutita da qualcosa, forse un cuscino.  
« Apri la porta e lo chiamiamo insieme »  
«No!»  
Lisa si maledisse, sapeva che non sarebbe dovuta uscire.

..

Lily cercò di calmarsi da sola, aveva il cellulare acceso sul letto; Dean era stato contrario, ma Lisa glielo aveva regalato per le emergenze, e quella lo era. Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime cercò il numero del padre, ma con la vista appannata toccò un altro numero.  
«Lily?» Sentì rispondere dall’altro capo del telefono, ma quella non era la voce del padre. Un altro singhiozzo.  
« Lily? Stai piangendo? Che succede?»  
Lily aveva involontariamente chiamato Castiel, aveva il suo numero perché lo aveva chiesto al padre per quel compito.  
« Lily rispondimi »  
Senza sentire la voce di Dean tornò a piangere «Ma…mma…»  
« E’ successo qualcosa a Lisa?»  
Castiel era spaventato nel sentirla così, era a lavoro e stava cercando di sedare una cicogna. Da lì non era utile, ma non poteva sentirla così.  
«No….Non c’era papà… era un …altro » disse tra i singhiozzi che non accennavano a smettere.  
Castiel capì subito e non riuscì a crederci. Come aveva fatto a portarlo in casa? E soprattutto con la piccola. Era arrabbiato e non voleva immaginare come sarebbe stata la reazione di Dean, ma doveva avvertirlo.  
« Piccola calmati, ora chiamo papà e gli dico di venire lì. Okay?»  
« va… bene »  
Attaccò e chiamò Dean.  
«Hey Cas, come è stato tornare a lavoro?»   
Dean stava tornando indietro dopo quella deviazione e aveva passato a prendere Ben che ora era preso con il cellulare.  
« Devi sbrigarti a tornare a casa » gli disse con tono urgente, mentre aveva una siringa in mano.  
« Casa-casa mia?»  
«Certo che a casa tua! Muoviti »  
« Perché?»  
« Perché Lisa ha fatto un altro dei suoi disastri. E con Lily adesso » Dean sapeva a cosa si stava riferendo Castiel in quel momento, di certo non gli era passata.  
« Che vuol dire?»  
« Il suo caro hobby»  
Dean attaccò senza dire niente. Quella giornata non faceva che peggiorare, perché doveva rovinargli tutto? Era furente e quando accelerò, Ben quasi si impaurì nel vederlo in quel modo.  
« Papà?»  
« Reggiti »  
Una volta arrivato davanti al cancello di casa, scese dall’auto e inserì la chiave nella serratura del cancelletto per i pedoni, seguito da Ben che non riusciva a stargli dietro. Entrò in casa e trovò Lisa seduta con le spalle poggiate alla porta di Lily che, vedendolo, si alzò subito.  
« Che diavolo hai fatto?» domandò furioso Dean.  
« Non l’ho fatto apposta Dean, è lui che è venuto qui »  
Ben li stava guardando senza capire, ma era molto preoccupato. Non aveva mai visto Dean così incazzato e la madre, sempre così forte, ora dispiaciuta e tremava.  
« Non le farei una cosa del genere, stava andando tutto bene!»  
Dean scosse la testa e la spostò, bussando alla porta « Lily, piccola, apri. Sono io »  
Non rispose.  
«Dimmi cosa cazzo hai fatto» si rivolse a Lisa con voce bassa.  
« E’ venuto qui davanti. Le avevo detto che era il postino e a lui…» Passò il peso da un piede all’altro a disagio nel parlarne in presenza di Ben, ma ormai la frittata era fatta « Di andarsene, ma voleva vedermi»  
Ben capì al volo, capì perché la madre era stata molto assente e a quel punto fu felice di avere Castiel dall’altra parte. Le persone che frequentava Lisa per lavoro non gli erano mai piaciute.  
« Per fortuna che non eri un mostro! » ironizzò il marito.  
Lisa si coprì la bocca quando le uscì un singhiozzo e chiuse gli occhi per liberare delle lacrime, Ben non voleva guardarli e con uno strattone aprì la porta della sorella, lui sapeva che la serratura era rotta.  
Lasciò fuori anche Dean, lui aveva la colpa di ciò che era successo, avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima non dovevano per forza arrivare a quel punto.  
Spostò la scrivania davanti l’uscio per non farli passare e vide la sorella rannicchiata sul letto, e piangendo si era addormentata. Il viso e gli occhi erano rossi, mentre aveva lacrime asciutte sulle guance. Le si sdraiò accanto e restò con lei.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi quando attraverso le palpebre vide una luce, li aprì e vide un messaggio in arrivo per Lily. Sbloccò il telefono e vide che era fermo sulla pagina nella rubrica di Castiel.  
Gli spuntò un piccolo sorriso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo di Sarandom
> 
> Salve! Lo so, sono stata una bastarda con Lily *schiva i pomodori*, anche Ben fa molta tenerezza e fortunato Dean ad avere Castiel, ma questo lo sappiamo(lo sa). Mi diverto tanto a scrivere dei loro piccoli dejà-vù.  
Sappiamo anche la verità sulla scazzottata e Dean che non è stato accettato. Il motivo lo scoprirete tra poco (Ho aggiunto anche, per introdurre altri personaggi; chissà se li conoscete ;) .  
Il prossimo capitolo riguarderà gli ultimi punti interrogativi, devo ancora dividere ciò che ho scritto, e sicuramente dovrò aggiungere rating rosso per alcune scene.


	13. Guilt

Guilt

«Ora non puoi veramente pensare che io non chiami un avvocato » le disse Dean mentre si spostava nel soggiorno.  
« Io-Io devo andare » Rispose Lisa, prendendo le sue cose.  
« E’ la sola cosa che sai fare »  
Per risposta sentì la porta d’ingresso sbattere. Allora chiamò Sam.  
« Dean.. dobbiamo fare i giusti passaggi. Non puoi essere trasportato dai sentimenti»  
« Dai sentimenti? E’ dei miei figli che stiamo parlando, ora Lisa sarà andata di sicuro dai suoi genitori...devo fermarli»  
« Cosa vuoi che faranno? Hanno Lily in quelle condizioni e in teoria è la prima che ha tradito, no?»  
«..Sam» Sospirò.  
« Cosa?»  
« Devo fare quella conversazione con Castiel»  
« Se credi sia il momento giusto..»  
«Sì.»  
« Allora aspettami che sto tornando»  
..

Lasciò Sam a casa, Ben e Lily ancora non avevano aperto la porta.

Gli aveva detto che viveva ancora nel loro vecchio appartamento e ritrovarlo non fu difficile. Si era fatto buio con il traffico del pomeriggio inoltrato, quindi poteva trovarlo lì senza problemi.  
Citofonò.  
« Chi è?»  
« Pizza »  
« Non ho ordinato nes-… Dean ?» Chiese un Cas confuso e sorpreso.  
« Fammi entrare » Si sentì il rumore assordante del portone in quell’androne vuoto.  
Dopo poco era già sul pianerottolo, aveva fatto i tre piani di scale di corsa. Aprì la porta e quando lo rivide, gli bastò a smorzare parte della rabbia che provava.  
Dean si guardò intorno, entrando « Non è cambiato nulla »  
«Come sta Lily? »  
«Non sarà facile » Ammise quasi privo di forze Dean.  
« Hai già chiamato-»  
«Cas!» esclamò, portandosi le mani nei capelli « Non anche tu!»  
« Ti serve» incalzò il moro.  
« Prima dobbiamo parlare »  
« Se aiuterà la faccenda »  
« Sì… perché di questo non ho parlato con nessuno. Ne siamo al corrente solo io e i suoi genitori»  
Castiel gli fece strada verso il divano, spense la televisione e restarono in silenzio.  
« Ho dovuto farti male, l’ho fatto di proposito per evitare che tu mi cercassi » stava tirando tutto fuori e non si sentiva per niente meglio...magari peggio.  
Castiel si irrigidì «Non…non dovevamo parlare di Lily?»  
« E’ tutto collegato »  
Castiel si innervosì, non si era aspettato di avere una serata del genere. Aveva appena cenato e stava per guardarsi un film, ma gli eventi ancora una volta stavano comandando la sua vita.  
« Ho dovuto stringere un accordo e, per non fare complicare la situazione, non ho voluto metterti in mezzo»  
« A cosa? Di così tanto grande » disse Cas con enfasi, guardandolo.  
« Dopo quel messaggio che hai letto, sono andato di corsa da loro, ma già da prima la situazione era in bilico. Con Lisa incinta non mi hanno lasciato scelta »  
« Se non ti sbrighi a spiegarmi senza giri di parole puoi anche andartene » Si alzò per andare in cucina, la sua voce iniziò a tremare.  
Dean chiuse gli occhi e lo raggiunse. L’ultima volta che aveva visto quella stanza era stata la fine del suo piccolo, ma pieno mondo.  
Restò col braccio poggiato sul frigorifero, dopo che Castiel ripose la bottiglia col succo d’arancia. Si era riempito un bicchiere intero e, in piedi sul mobile con la credenza, aspettò spiegazioni.  
« Quando ci siamo incontrati con Lisa, lei mi piaceva veramente. Era diversa e mi dispiace per tutto quello che ho fatto »  
Cas prese un sorso dal bicchiere, storcendo il naso a quelle parole. Dean lo notò, ma doveva continuare « Era qualcosa di nuovo…non che non stessi più bene con te-»  
«Ho detto basta giri di parole » lo interruppe.  
« Ma mentre mi vedevo con lei, ho sentito delle cose. Dopo non mi sono più domandato del perché avessero una vita così agiata. La madre e il padre hanno sì, delle fabbriche, tanta gente che lavora per loro e molti profitti, ma non così tanti, non te lo aspetteresti. Neanche con Lisa. Delle volte restavo a casa sua il pomeriggio, viveva con loro e quando passavo accanto lo studio di Aaron, lo sentivo al telefono ed alcune volte ascoltavo intere conversazioni. Sapevo di non dover impacciarmi, ma mi annoiavo aspettandola… quindi restavo lì ed origliavo, tanto pensavo non mi avrebbero mai scoperto »  
« Ti direi che qualunque cosa sia, te la sei cercata» Castiel girò il coltello nella piaga e lo lasciò fare.  
« Lui è… una persona crudele. Non me lo aspettavo. Quando l’ho conosciuto sembrava una persona per bene. Quelle chiamate erano pericolose e ho visto i loro frutti nel tempo. E’ coinvolto nella mafia, ricicla denaro per tipi importanti…e la cosa che mi fa paura è che io so chi sono »  
Castiel lo guardò senza espressione, con bocca semiaperta « Loro lo sanno »  
«Lo hanno scoperto prima del fatto di Lisa. Infatti mi tenevano d’occhio e lo notavo. Mi sentivo sempre seguito. Per questo non l’ho più vista, tanto non mi avrebbe creduto nessuno e io non avevo motivo per fare la spia»  
« Un po’ di bene comune?»  
« Non avevo potere e prove, solo la mia deposizione non era sufficiente »  
« Ora cosa cambia?»  
« Dei nomi li so, qualche luogo di incontro e giorni di spostamenti. Sempre tutto origliato… E voglio smetterla, non posso continuare a dare questa immagine ai miei figli. Charlie potrà darmi una mano e io mi tolgo un pensiero »  
Cas rise «Quanti film di spionaggio ti sei visto? Parliamo di mafia e non è semplice, potrebbe scapparci il morto »  
« Per questo volevo entrare nelle forze dell’ordine, ma è andato male anche- Oddio»  
«Ti controllano »  
Dean ebbe un fremito lungo tutto il corpo, la schiena gli si gelò e poi un gran caldo lo avvolse, aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
« Devi, chiamare, l’avvocato »  
« Dovevo dirlo prima, anche con l’accusa di molestie, potevo cavarmela »  
«Molestie?»  
« Lisa e il bambino. Se non l’avessi riconosciuto mi avrebbe denunciato per stupro poi aggiungendoti non so cosa avrebbero inventato »

« In cosa ti sei andato ad immischiare » Disse un Cas esausto, passando le mani sul volto.  
Dean non rispose.  
« Non solo il vederti andare via e non tornare più» Mosse una mano in aria indicandolo con gli occhi chiusi « lasciandoti alle spalle me» Indicò sé stesso e la stanza « questo appartamento ed alcune tue cose»  
Ora aveva aperto gli occhi e la sua espressione fu rude «Ma aver protetto queste persone…non mi sono mai mosso da qui perché non ho avuto il tempo di pensarci e man mano il tempo passava e tu…» Cas rise di nuovo acido. Si alzò e lo superò, lasciando il suo bicchiere quasi pieno. Si diresse in camera. Dean lo seguì a passo sicuro, ormai si era liberato ed, anche se adesso sentiva un vuoto allo stomaco, voleva continuare.  
Anche nella loro camera non aveva cambiato nulla, solo la testata del letto che ora era di legno, la coperta blu e i comodini bianchi moderni.  
« E mi dispiace per questo, tu non hai idea di quanto. Ma ho dovuto e non sapevo come uscirne. Solo ora sto trovando la forza di… Non ho più visto i miei perché mi vergognavo» Sentì la gola farsi stretta « Immagina mio padre, ex-marine, che viene a sapere che il figlio è stato così codardo »  
« Dean, è tuo padre, ti avrebbe fatto la sfuriata solo perché sei stato curioso e idiota, ha dei nipoti che rischiano la vita. Ma che ti passa per la testa? »  
Dean sentì il groppo alla gola peggiorare ed il resto delle lacrime ancora non versate.  
« Mi mancano » Ammise Dean.  
« Pensa quanto manchi a loro. Io- alcune volte mia madre mi dice come stanno e se la cavano bene, ma ogni volta chiedono di te»  
« Li hai sentiti?»  
« Non proprio, non volevo… avere a che fare con te e tutto di te» prese il telefono sul letto. « Solo negli ultimi anni. Dicono solo che sanno che un giorno tornerai»  
Aveva lasciato quella vita alle spalle e non era più potuto tornare.  
Cercò qualcosa e poi lo avvicinò all’orecchio.  
« Ciao, Sam. Mi dai quel numero? Ormai siamo agli sgoccioli e se non ci muoviamo, qui affondiamo» Si girò verso Dean, guardando basso « Scrivi» gli dettò un numero che scrisse sul suo telefono « Salvalo come Saul»  
Dean lasciò il telefono sul materasso e si sedette massaggiandosi le mani.  
« Beh? Il tempo è oro, chiamalo»  
«Cas… ho continuato ad amarti così tanto che non ne hai idea » Ormai aveva detto tutto.  
«Io? IO non ne ho idea? Sono io quello che è rimasto solo all’improvviso, che cavolo ne vuoi sapere tu?» Castiel era furente e Dean si sentiva uno straccio.   
« Vuoi sentirti meglio? Vuoi essere perdonato? Non so come sentirmi dopo tutto questo » Castiel stava alzando la voce, ma cercò di attutirla per non disturbare i vicini o il palazzo.  
Dean lo sapeva che ogni cosa era per colpa sua, non aveva avuto il fegato per rendere la sua vita migliore e quello era il prezzo da pagare.  
Era stato un codardo e le conseguenze ancora libravano in aria.  
« Ho solo cercato il modo migliore per non metterti in mezzo » cercò di spiegarsi, Dean, non voleva vederlo mentre gli urlava contro, ma si rendeva conto che era inutile anche solo provarci.  
« E perché?! Per quale motivo? Invece di raccontarmi di quello che facevano…eri anche un giornalista!» Urlò l’ultima parola indignato, puntandogli il dito contro, e fregandosene del quartiere.  
« Ti prego non urlare! » Implorò Dean e Cas chiuse gli occhi, toccandosi con l’indice ed il pollice la radice del naso per calmarsi. Dean allargò le braccia « Non ero credibile! Non avevo nessuno su cui contare» si morse la lingua dopo quell’ultima frase, continuandolo a fissare.  
« Grazie della considerazione, Dean. Davvero » Castiel fece sbattere il telefono sul letto, voltandosi e lì calò il silenzio.  
Dean chiuse gli occhi « Sai che non era ciò che intendevo. Non avrei mai messo in pericolo la tua vita perché ero stato un emerito idiota»  
« Avrei preferito combattere con te, che vederti andare via » Ammise, abbassando la voce senza guardarlo e si allontanò verso il comò accanto all’armadio di legno.  
Dean vide il suo riflesso nello specchio. Osservò degli occhi malinconici sul suo volto, e in quel momento non gli interessava di sé stesso o cosa doveva pensare per salvarsi il culo.  
« Non ti ho mai chiesto come è stato per te» rifletté a voce alta Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo di Sarandom
> 
> Ops, vi ho interrotti, ma Cas si aggancia a tutto un altro racconto, quindi preferisco dividere.  
Ebbene ora sappiamo i misteri che aleggiano in quella famiglia di disadattati.  
Hanno anche il numero di Saul, magari ce lo avessi io !   
Warning: Dal prossimo aggiungerò rating rosso...perché poi è capitato


	14. Sour Memories

Sour Memories

A Cas uscì una risatina «Cosa importa? Non te ne sei mai fregato» aprì un cassetto e spostò delle cose, alcune le tirò fuori per fare spazio e probabilmente cercare meglio.  
« Per favore, Cas...»  
Cas alzò lo sguardo davanti a sé, superando lo specchio e Dean vide che si era innervosito.  
« Se io ti avessi supplicato, sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?» Domandò Castiel.  
« Perché adesso sei così scontroso? » fece una pausa. « Allora perché mi hai aiutato? Domandò» Dean.  
« Bella domanda »  
«Ti prego, parla con me » Dean aveva uno sguardo languido.  
Castiel si portò le mani sul volto, poi le passò sul legno, osservando delle venature.  
« Perché volevo un’illusione. Tu per me non ci sei stato, volevo immaginare fosse stato il contrario. Un mio piccolo finto paradiso»  
Lo guardò dallo specchio e Dean lo ricambiò. «Quando avevo bisogno di te, dov’eri?» Gli domandò, deciso a non mollare i suoi occhi, ma Dean si sentiva il colpa per quello, cercò di mantenere il contatto, ma crollò abbassando la testa e chiudendo gli occhi.  
« I primi giorni ho dovuto convincermi che non saresti tornato. Se riuscivo a dormire i sogni mi dicevano il contrario e quando mi svegliavo era una delusione continua» si interruppe e sollevò un coperchio « Poi decisi di voler smettere di farli, quindi presi dei sonniferi, ma mi sentivo sempre più stanco dopo»  
Dean era ancora lì in piedi e mentre ascoltava lo guardava che passava in rassegna delle foto.  
« Ci misi tre settimane ad uscire da casa. Non potevo neanche chiedere dei giorni dato il nuovo lavoro ed infatti durò poco »  
« Mi dispiace »  
Castiel si girò di profilo fissando il muro alla sua sinistra « Non dirlo, perché non è vero »  
« Cas…»  
Il moro chiuse gli occhi e tornò su quello che stava facendo.  
« Una sera, dopo essermi ingozzato di gelato, che poi era rimasto solo il tuo gusto preferito: pistacchio. Avevo messo su tre chili grazie alla scorta che avevi fatto»  
Si bloccò all’improvviso ed aprì il secondo cassetto, abbassandosi e togliendo qualche maglione. « Così andai al primo bar che trovai e provai con lo Scotch»  
Ne mosse altri fino a che trovò una scatolina nera lunga e stretta, ancora incartata.  
«Per fortuna i baristi sono abituati e mi ha fatto smettere prima di dimenticare il mio nome. Fatto sta che iniziai a riempire casa con qualsiasi tipo di alcol »  
« Non pensavo di aver-»  
Finalmente si girò per guardarlo « Non pensavi cosa? Che avrei sofferto? Tanto? Cosa ti aspettavi?»  
« Che avresti girato pagina. Sei sempre stato quello più forte con i sentimenti, non ti fermavi ad una porta chiusa »  
«Mi conoscevi bene, insomma» rispose atono.  
«Sì, per questo ho agito in quel modo. Come quando ci siamo rivisti»  
« Ti stai giustificando?» Domandò incredulo Cas.  
« No…io-»  
« Ringrazia che uscivo con quasi il primo che capitava e sono finito al ristorante di Ellen per un appuntamento. Ringrazio io quel giorno per averla incontrata » Rispose a denti stretti.  
« Da quanto sei sobrio?» Dean gli si avvicinò.  
« Otto anni »  
Ogni cosa era per colpa sua. Dai figli a lui, perché non aveva avuto il fegato di rendere la sua vita migliore e adesso quello era il prezzo da pagare.  
Era stato un codardo in passato e le conseguenze della sua paura ancora libravano in aria.  
I due si guardarono ed in entrambi si poteva intravedere dolore, risentimento. Dean allora provò ad avvicinarsi a Castiel, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. L'altro la rifiutò, scansandosi e senza dire nulla.  
« Mi dispiace, Cas... »  
« Ti dispiace » gli fece eco, aveva un mano sopra la scatoletta di prima e sotto vide un bordo bianco.  
« Ti dispiace » Si ripeté. Portò le mani in viso, passandosele sugli occhi lucidi.  
« Ne sono passati quattordici senza di te e ti dispiace » alzò il tono di voce.  
« Chiedendomi perché mi avessi lasciato così di punto in bianco, senza neanche discuterne veramente. Avevi già deciso... » Attraverso lo specchio, Dean, vide le lacrime silenziose di Castiel e lui che cercava di allontanarle mentre la mano tremava per la rabbia e la delusione.  
Non voleva vederlo così, soprattutto se era per colpa sua. Era lì per cercare di sistemare le cose prima della fine.  
« Cas, per favore, calmati » implorò, cercando di girarlo per le spalle e permettergli di guardarlo negli occhi, ma fece resistenza.  
« Come posso calmarmi? » lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio «Vieni qui a dirmi queste assurdità e ti dispiace, perché "non hai voluto coinvolgermi"...» Finalmente si voltò « Hai almeno la vaga idea di quanto abbia fatto male? » continuò poggiandosi con la schiena al comò « Ti ho aspettato tutta la vita, Dean. Ho aspettato che entrassi da quella porta» Indicò dietro il biondo « Per tornare da me e invece. . . » un’altra lacrima sfuggì da un occhio «Ti odio ».  
Dean restando in silenzio, avvicinò una mano al volto del moro per scacciarla via, ma Castiel scosse la testa e fece da solo.  
« No, Cas. Sai che non è vero » disse.  
« Lo so bene... » ribatté. « Non ti ho mai dimenticato. Non riesco a dimenticarti. Eri tutto quello che avevo sempre sognato, Dean »  
Vide il suo viso contrarsi e le lacrime farsi più frequenti, la sua barriera si era disintegrata e Dean doveva essere in grado di ascoltarlo, accoglierlo e ricostruirlo; come Castiel aveva fatto con lui.  
« Eri l’unico che mi trattava come se non fossi diverso. Per te ero divertente per gli altri strano. Chissà perché sono rimasto solo »  
Dean si mostrò interrogativo, dopo una fugace occhiata di Castiel « Non sono mai piaciuto a nessuno. Non ricordi quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta? Stavo giocando da solo nel parco pieno di bambini. Sembrava come avessero paura di me. Poi il tuo guantone di baseball è volato, non so come, verso di me. Io l’ho raccolto e non appena ti ho visto ho capito che eri speciale»  
Dean fu assente per un momento, stava cercando di ricordare la scena e ci riuscì, gli scappò un sorriso « E’ vero. E’ da quel momento che Sam mi prende in giro “Ti sta sempre appiccicato”» imitò la voce del fratello e riuscì a farlo ridere e le ultime lacrime sparirono.

« Ti divertivo e non perché ero buffo. Ti…volevo bene perché eri diverso e mi facevi sentire normale»  
«Erano gli altri ad essere idioti, Castiel»  
« Vai tu a spiegarlo ad un bambino» Lo guardò serio ed aveva ragione.

Dean continuò a guardarlo, prese il coraggio a due mani e le portò sul volto dell’altro per farlo girare ed ammirare i suoi occhi. Erano acquosi e non perché erano blu, ma perché li rivide tristi come quel bambino che giocava da solo. Ricordò quando il padre lo stava chiamando perché voleva battere il suo record con la mazza e Castiel gli sembrò tremendamente dispiaciuto. Non voleva restare in solitudine e lo invitò a giocare con loro e il suo volto si illuminò. Vide uno dei più bei sorrisi della sua vita.

Dean diventò serio e, continuando a fissarlo, quasi capace di scrutargli l’anima, disse « Cas... io non sapevo... non avevo idea »  
Ma Castiel lo interruppe e si mosse per togliersi dalla stretta, ma Dean lo teneva saldo « Ovvio che non lo sapevi! Quando avevo bisogno di te, tu dov'eri. Perché non poteva essere come quella volta? » la voce gli si spezzò e le labbra curvarono in giù. Dean rimase in silenzio chiudendo gli occhi. Lui non c'era stato per Castiel, ma questo non voleva dire che a lui non aveva fatto male.  
Li riaprì « Se lo avessi saputo »  
« Non avresti fatto niente » replicò con un filo di voce il moro.  
« Mi dispiace tu abbia questa visione di me, adesso. Mi dispiace di non averti mai chiamato o cercato. Mi dispiace di essere stato così stronzo. Non ti sei mai meritato un comportamento del genere, anche quando mi segnavi al karaoke di nascosto »  
Castiel tirò su col naso e un’altra piccola risata fece capolino ed abbassò la testa.  
Quando tornò su di lui notò una lacrima scendere dall’occhio sinistro di Dean e lui stava sorridendo, ma i suoi occhi gli facevano da specchio da quanto erano tristi. Il suo verde gli sembrò così puro e seguì tutta la scia che lasciò sul suo volto fino a cadere dal mento « Mi dispiace, scusami »  
A Castiel, sentendo quelle parole, uscì un rantolo e non riuscì più a fermarsi. Per la prima volta si sentì libero, era la chiusura che stava cercando, il loro cerchio si era completato.  
Si ritrovò sul petto del biondo a piangere e lui che lo teneva stretto e lo cullava. Non gli diceva di calmarsi, gli stava solo vicino per mostrargli che lui c’era.  
Pianse tanto e Dean era sempre lì, quando sentì che si era calmato lo prese per le spalle «Adesso io vado a fare quella chiamata, tu cambiati e vai a dormire »  
Castiel si passò il dorso della mano sul naso e senza guardarlo, passò una mano sulla sua maglia facendo finta di sistemarla dopo averci pianto sopra.

«Ti va di restare?» Alzò gli occhi su di lui e Dean annuì.  
«Certo » Lo lasciò con un’altra carezza e si girò per andare in cucina.  
Prese il cellulare e finalmente fece quel numero.  
« Salve, qui è Jimmy McGill»  
Dean, interdetto, rilesse per la centesima volta il biglietto « Io…cercavo un certo Saul»  
« Chi lo cerca?»  
« Sam Winchester mi ha dato il suo numero » Provò con la tattica “amico di amici”. Si, amava i film di spionaggio.  
« Tu chi sei?»  
« Dean Winchester»  
« Uh, affari di famiglia. Che ha combinato questa volta?» Il suo tono di voce era cambiato, sembrava più amichevole.  
« No, lui sta bene. Serve a me una mano»  
« Dimmi luogo ora e ci sarò »  
Passò in rassegna nella sua testa tutti i luoghi dove potevano passare inosservati e non furono molti, alla fine optò per un’idea a cui stava pensando da un po’ e gli diede l’indirizzo « Per dopodomani pomeriggio, va bene?»  
« Ci vediamo lì » Ed attaccò.  
Dean restò a guardare il telefono scettico, mandò un messaggio la fratello per dirgli che sarebbe tornato l’indomani.  
-Fate i bravi ;) – gli aveva risposto e Dean rise passandosi una mano sulla fronte come per scacciare tutto ciò che aveva vissuto fino a poco prima.  
Tornò in camera e vide Castiel sotto le coperte, ma ancora non dormiva, girato sul fianco opposto a lui e guardava il muro, o più esattamente il nulla.  
Avanzò per raggiungere il letto e l’altro si girò mettendosi sull’altro fianco.  
«Allora?» gli chiese, battendo con una mano sul materasso.  
« Ho un appuntamento» Rispose Dean mettendosi seduto con la schiena sulla spalliera.  
« Andrai da solo?»  
Dean si guardò le mani, poi lui « Vuoi venire con me?»  
«Voglio vederli soffrire le pene dell’inferno »  
Dean spalancò gli occhi « Wow, che pacifista »  
« E’ passato quel tempo » Disse il moro storcendo la bocca finto serio.  
Dean allungò una mano e la poggiò sopra quella di Cas « Grazie, ancora »  
Castiel passò il pollice sulle dita dell’altro ed annuì.  
« Hai qualcosa con cui posso dormire?»  
« Prendi una maglia dall’armadio.. dormo in mutande » disse Castiel passando l’altra mano sulla testa come a scusarsi.  
« Giusto, beh anche io »  
Si alzò per andare a rovistare, ma il suo sguardo fu catturato dal comò alla sua destra , attraverso lo specchio vide Castiel preso a controllare il uso cellulare così si avvicinò lentamente alla scatolina nera di prima.  
La sollevò e trovò una vecchia loro foto, erano vestiti bene e ricordava quella serata, il ballo di fine anno. Castiel aveva indossato un completo blu notte e Dean la sua giacca di pelle nera e Cas gli aveva comprato una nuova maglia degli AC/DC.  
Girò la foto per vedere se c’era scritta la data esatta, ma trovò solo un cuore bianco con bordi neri su un lato.  
Sapeva di essere stata una bella serata, ma ne avevano avute altre anche più belle, non capiva perché proprio quella.  
«E’ stata la prima vola in cui mi hai detto di amarmi » Lo raggiunse la voce di Castiel che lo distolse dai cuoi pensieri con un sussulto.  
Dean si girò confuso « Non.. non te lo avevo detto alla giostra?»  
Castiel fece un sospiro guardando il soffitto « Hai sempre avuto problemi di memoria. La giostra è stato dopo»  
« Oh »  
« Forse te lo sei dimenticato perché abbiamo passato la nottata aspettando che liberassero Sam da una serata in cella per un piccolo dubbio. Tuo padre era molto incazzato »  
«Ah…ora ricordo » Toccò i bordi della foto.  
« Ma per me è stato bello »  
Dean lo guardò rispondendogli con un sorriso.  
« Apri l’altro »  
Dean si girò e posandola, prese la scatola nera sciogliendo il nodo.  
« Li avevo presi dopo che hai smesso di vederti con Lisa » Ammise.  
Dean sollevò il coperchio e vide due biglietti aerei, lo prese e lesse Hawaii.  
« Hai sempre voluto andare in spiaggia, non ne avevamo più avuto il tempo. Era il mio regalo di natale. Una settimana, non rimborsabile»  
Dean non riuscì a dire niente, sperava di aver detto tutto e si sentì di nuovo impotente, faceva sempre di tutto per farlo stare bene e lui…  
« Non fa niente Dean, rimettili lì e andiamo avanti »  
« Ti prometto che ci andremo, okay?» Lo guardò serio e Castiel gli diede ragione  
« Speriamo, mi servirebbe una vacanza »  
Dean si avviò verso la porta con il suo cambio « Vado a cambiarmi, buona notte»  
« Non torni qui?» Domandò Cas aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Pensavo di dormire…sul divano »  
« Non fare l’idiota e muoviti » Si sdraiò e prese a leggere un libro. Dean chiuse la porta e restò per un attimo con la schiena appoggiata su di essa e sorrise abbassando la testa per poi andare in bagno.

Quando tornò il libro chiuso sul comodino e Castiel girato verso di lui che dormiva ma aprì un occhio sentendolo.  
« Puoi chiudere la luce » Gli disse a bassa voce e il moro allungò un amano da sotto le coperte e la spense.  
Restarono al buio, alla fine anche Dean si girò dandogli le spalle, ancora non aveva sonno. Sentì il respiro regolare di Castiel, lui si era addormentato, erano così vicini che sentiva il suo calore sulla maglietta e gli provocò piccoli brividi sulla pelle.  
Gli era mancata quella sensazione.  
Ad un certo punto il moro si mosse, come spinto verso di lui; sentì la testa dietro il suo collo, sicuramente le braccia piegate che gli premevano sulla schiena ed il bacino addosso al sedere.  
Lì sentì che Castiel sì, stava dormendo, ma non il suo amichetto dato la chiarissima erezione che sentì.  
Per un attimo restò immobile senza sapere che fare, sapeva che era normalissimo, ma non se Castiel fosse a suo agio con la cosa. Doveva andare sul divano.  
Chiudendo gli occhi e tirando un respiro, si girò alzando le coperte per permettergli il movimento e sussurrò il suo nome per farlo svegliare.  
Il moro aprì subito gli occhi e non lo vide stanco, ma aveva un’espressione furba e maliziosa sul volto anche se gli fece paura da quanto era comunque seria. Non fece in tempo a domandarsi del motivo di quegli occhi duri e peccaminosi che Cas gli si buttò addosso e lo baciò.  
Dean fu preso dall’impeto del momento e restituì il bacio, fu un accanimento di labbra, lingue e denti. Movimenti feroci ed urgenti che portò Castiel sopra di lui per avere più accesso alla sua bocca. Dean si staccò per respirare e il moro scese a leccargli il collo fino a baciargli una porzione di pelle sul petto. Dean portò una mano sul cuscino e l’altra tra i capelli di Castiel e l’altro continuò a scendere.  
«Siamo sicuri di questo?» Chiese Dean aveva gli occhi chiusi e non vide Castiel che lo guardava con un sorrisetto pericoloso sul volto.  
« Facciamo un po’ per uno con le cose sbagliate, che dici?»  
Dean li riaprì ed abbassò lo sguardo per vederlo, era veramente uno sbaglio ciò che stavano per fare o l’inizio di ciò che avevano interrotto?  
« Lo è veramente per te?»  
Per tutta risposta Castiel portò un mano a coppa sui suoi boxer e delineò con le dita il suo pene turgido.  
Dean restò senza fiato dalla gentilezza e l’attesa del gesto. In quel momento sentiva di volerlo supplicare per farsi toccare in modo rude.  
Gli tolse la stoffa abbassandoli e si alzò per dargli un altro bacio mordendogli un labbro mentre con la mano massaggiava la sua erezione.  
Subito dopo scese e lo prese tutto in bocca facendo respirare pesantemente Dean, artigliò le mani al lenzuolo, la coperta non era più nei paraggi e Castiel continuava a succhiarlo con vigore.  
Premeva la lingua su ogni vena sporgente, scendeva alla base prendeva i testicoli in bocca, poi li rilasciava e si occupava della punta dove toglieva il liquido seminale e ricominciava. Ripeté il passaggio almeno tre volte, sempre lentamente facendo morire d’attesa il biondo che gli regalati singulti e gemiti, aveva preso a staccarsi da lui con un pop ed andare più veloce aiutandosi con una mano che gli premevano le palle.  
« Cas…Caas.. piano »  
Sentiva il rumore bagnato della bocca che passava sulla sua pelle e lo faceva eccitare ancora di più.  
« Piaaan-» Non riusciva a parlare per quanto stava godendo e mugolando insieme, voleva arrivare all’apice, ma continuare a soffrire. Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto un lavoro del genere, si immaginò del sesso adulto adesso con lui e si leccò le labbra dalla libidine avvicinando la testa del moro al suo inguine. Arrivò ad accoglierlo tutto fino alla gola, e sentire le pareti della fine di quella corsa riuscì quasi a metterlo k.o.  
« Non so…se » Uscì un altro gemito ed un rantolio « Durerò… an-cora »  
Castiel parlò attraverso quella posizione e il gesto fece vedere le stelle a Dean, il vibrato delle parole lo mandarono in estasi mentre continuava a succhiarlo e la mano pompava a più non posso fino a quando Dean inarcò la schiena e con un profondo gemito venne e Castiel lo accolse nella gola fino all’ultima goccia.  
Allargò le braccia sul materasso e restò inerme per qualche minuto riprendendo fiato.  
Castiel si alzò asciugandosi la bocca e si sdraiò accanto a lui, il suo intimo era molto stretto, ma aspettò di vedere Dean riprendersi.  
«Tutto bene?» Gli domandò stando con una mano a reggersi una tempia e il gomito sul cuscino.  
Dean rise e con gli occhi chiusi e il viso sporto verso il soffitto disse « Non sei umano»  
« Mi hai scoperto»  
Aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui, poi guardò in basso e mostrò un sorriso sghembo « Mio turno»  
«Non c’è bisogno, vado in bagno » Fece per alzarsi, ma lo trattenne da un braccio.  
« Non riuscirei ad essere coordinato con la bocca ora, ma ho delle mani fatate » spiegò muovendo la mano.  
Castiel tornò seduto e solo dopo averlo guardando per un attimo si avvicinò per baciarlo e Dean con la stessa mano gli afferrò un gluteo sotto i boxer e lo strinse sentendo un verso di apprezzamento dell’altro, portò la mano indietro afferrando il suo pene e sentendolo gemere nella sua bocca.  
Iniziò a muoversi su e giù, era duro come la roccia e il moro si spingeva contro la sua mano.  
Castiel spostò la sua attenzione al collo del biondo e l’altro aumentò il ritmo, gocce di liquido gli lubrificavano la mano e, passando il pollice sull’apertura gli provocava brividi lungo la schiena quando i gemiti di Castiel gli solleticavano le orecchie.  
Capovolse le posizioni quando non riuscì più a muovere il gomito per la stanchezza del gesto e fu sopra Castiel, le cui braccia erano ora ferme sulla sua testa bloccate dall'altro braccio di Dean.  
Durò poco perché sentì le scosse di Cas più frequente e aritmiche così che venne sulla sua maglia, il mento e la mano.  
Usò la sua per pulire tutto, ma Castiel lo prese per un polso e alzandosi lo fece scendere dal letto.  
« Non basta, meglio fare il bagno»  
« Hai l’idromassaggio?» Chiese tra il serio e il divertito.  
Castiel rise ricordando i racconti del Dean adolescente.  
« Ma non ho il cameriere»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo di Sarandom  
Eccolo il rating.  
Si, mi sono divertita con angst e feels dei nostri veri Destiel e “coccole” dopo la tempesta.


	15. I'm tired of sleeping alone

I’m tired of sleeping alone

Dean si svegliò e fu disorientato per un attimo. Realizzò che non era la sua camera, sdraiandosi sulla schiena. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere più veloce e un sorriso gli spuntò tra le labbra, sentendosi libero e felice.  
Si voltò, sapendo la bellezza di chi avrebbe trovato accanto a lui. Riuscì a vedere i capelli neri spettinati e schiacciati dal cuscino, e un occhio chiuso di Castiel, anche se era girato dall’altre parte. Si poggiò sullo stomaco, sistemandosi di traverso per vederlo meglio, aveva un’espressione rilassata. Dean si prese del tempo per contemplarlo; scese sul collo, poi il sul petto, gli era mancato il profumo della sua pelle. Fece scivolare il lenzuolo fino ai fianchi, aveva le gambe divaricate e si intravedeva la peluria scura dell’inguine.  
Dopo il bagno erano tornati sotto le coperte senza vestiti, tracciò una linea da lì all’ombelico ed allo sterno, lasciando il palmo scivolare sul pettorale sinistro, dopodiché trovò il materasso per poi abbracciarlo e posargli la testa sulla spalla.  
Gli aveva veramente fatto ricordare le loro prime avventure.

Dean aveva sempre pensato che avrebbe preso una suite di un albergo lussuoso per una prima volta; dove, la mattina dopo, si sarebbe fatto portare la colazione sul letto King Size con un numero imprecisato di cuscini e, soprattutto d’estate, usando il meno possibile l’aria condizionata per creare quel tepore che li avrebbe fatti sudare e stancare per poi finire nella vasca idromassaggio.

Per Castiel tutto il contrario… in una baita di montagna. La stagione non era importante, anche se davanti ad un bel camino acceso faceva la sua figura. Fare l’amore sul tappeto coperti solo dai loro corpi.

« Novak, sei un depravato » gli aveva risposto Dean dopo i racconti delle loro idee.  
« E tu fai schifo, vedi di ricordarti il deodorante » Gli rispose con una smorfia, finendo di mangiare le fragole al cioccolato, che aveva portato come dessert del loro picnic al campo di granturco, dove erano già stati qualche volta.  
Lì vicino solo un ruscello produceva rumore e un vecchio mulino abbandonato faceva ombra. Ci erano arrivati con l’Impala del padre di Dean, ogni tanto, per le occasioni speciali, gliela lasciava usare, anche perché gliel’aveva promessa per il futuro.  
Speciale perché erano due anni che stavano ufficialmente insieme ed erano al penultimo anno del liceo e si avvicinava il ballo.  
Dean ancora non gli aveva chiesto di andare con lui e, anche se sapeva che era ovvio, voleva sentirselo chiedere.   
Così aspettò.  
Restarono sdraiati a guardare le stelle. Era una notte limpida e solo con la luce della luna si vedevano tutte bene anche la via lattea.  
« Hey Cas?»  
« Mh?»  
Dean lo prese per mano.  
« Verrai al ballo con me?»  
Cas sorrise « Pensavo non me l’avresti più chiesto»  
« Anna, me lo ha chiesto qualche giorno fa»  
Cas si voltò, sapeva benissimo della cotta di Dean per la ragazza come anche il fatto che ormai era passata, quindi quella frase lo prese alla sprovvista « E’ per questo che ci hai messo tanto?»  
« E’ buffo » Sentì che Dean gli passò il pollice sul dorso, accarezzandolo «Fino a quando glielo chiedevo io, mi rispondeva sempre di no. Adesso che sa che sono impegnato…si fa avanti lei »  
« Donne?» Accennò Cas.  
« Credi che sia gelosa?» Gli domandò Dean.  
« E chi lo sa»  
« Te la sei presa?» Il pollice si fermò in attesa della risposta.  
«No, tanto era ovvio che saremmo andati insieme»  
« Ma lo so che volevi che te lo chiedessi »  
« Lo hai fatto » Cas si voltò e si guardarono, poi Dean si sporse e lo baciò. Cas portò le mani sulle spalle dell’altro e passò una mano nei suoi capelli.  
Di solito nelle loro camere passavano pomeriggi a baciarsi, conoscersi ed esplorarsi senza andare troppo oltre, i jeans restavano stretti ad esempio. Mai nel modo di quel momento. Dean si sporse su di lui e i bacini si scontrarono e li fece restare senza fiato, erano tremanti dal desiderio per gli ormoni impazziti e le fronti l’una sull’altra. Non sapevano se fermarsi o continuare un altro po’; la voglia prese il sopravvento e Cas allargò le gambe per dargli più spazio e una sua mano strinse una natica di Dean, passando dentro la tasca e questo lo fece impazzire. Dean che si spinse in avanti e provocò ad entrambi una scarica di piacere con un gemito.  
Dean continuò a muoversi fino a restare a corto di fiato e stringendo i fianchi di Cas come poteva dalla sua posizione per dare sollievo anche a lui. Entrambi gemevano e cercavano aria, continuando a dimenarsi fino a che le mosse di Dean diventarono sconnesse e con un gemito basso e roco venne nei jeans, seguito subito dopo da quello acuto, e il respiro smorzato di Castiel.

Era in cucina a preparare del caffè, quando sentì dei passi. Castiel fece capolino nella stanza già vestito e pronto per andare a lavorare.  
« Dormito bene?» Il moro gli si avvicinò, lasciandogli un bacio sul collo.  
Dean sorrise per il solletico a quella scenetta domestica.  
« Sì, e tu?»  
« Non dormivo così da anni » si appoggiò al mobile della credenza e si osservarono. Dean ad un certo punto abbassò lo sguardo « Mi era mancato tutto questo » indicò la cucina con un gesto largo e Castiel gli sorrise ed annuì.  
« Quindi… ricominciamo?» domandò pieno d’attesa ed impaurito il biondo.  
Cas lo guardò di nuovo, si scrutarono per un po’. Dean ci sperava e poteva vederlo, lo stava praticamente supplicando con lo sguardo.  
« A me piacerebbe, Dean, però dobbiamo andare cauti. Per ora passami il caffè » concluse con una piccola risata, facendosi più vicino.  
« A piccoli passi » disse Dean.  
« A piccoli passi » concluse Castiel, accettando la sua tazzina della colazione e sedendosi al tavolo.

Sam lo chiamò, dicendogli che Lisa lo stava aspettando e non aveva belle notizie. Dean continuava ad essere circondato da quel turbine di pensieri nella testa e l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente di fare,fu dirgli di preparare una valigia ed aspettarlo al suo centro di riabilitazione.  
« Dean non posso… vorrei, ma ho preso un impegno qui e non posso abbandonarli»  
« Sam…»  
«Lo so, e mi dispiace di doverti dire queste cose…ma hai qualcuno con cui combattere. Fallo con la persona con cui vuoi passare il resto della tua vita. Lo sai che io ci sarò sempre, ora hai bisogno di lui »  
Dean non rispose.  
« Vanno bene le cose, no?»  
« Sì, devo… anche aggiornarti in realtà »  
«Perfetto, mi piacerà ascoltarti, ma ora vai. Vi raggiungerò in treno, non preoccuparti per me »  
« Va bene, Sammy. Grazie » Sorrise nel capire quanto il fratello voleva vederlo felice.  
« Figurati » Lo imitò a distanza di chilometri.

Tornò a casa e trovò Lisa seduta al tavolo con una busta gialla, quella usata per i piccoli pacchi, davanti a lei.  
Quando Dean la raggiunse, lei gliela porse « Te lo avevo detto... mi dispiace»  
Dean guardò la busta «No, non è vero»  
Lisa si alzò e non la vide più. Lui prese ciò che gli spettava e l’aprì. Conteneva dei documenti ed un'altra busta, questa volta bianca e piccola, dentro trovò delle foto. Foto di lui in atti compromettenti, di lui con i figli e Castiel. In una era al bar, il bar di Bobby; dall'angolazione doveva essere stata scattata dalla piccola finestra in alto. Ce ne erano tante: quelle alla riserva, la serata al picnic.. e a casa di Cas la sera prima.  
Erano come fantasmi che gli giravano intorno e lo seguivano ovunque.  
Si sentì così stupido, era stato tremendamente ingenuo a pensare di poter nascondergli qualcosa. Passò ai fogli, e lo accusavano di atti immorali, di non essere in grado di badare ai figli. Firmato avvocato Frederick Hanton. Lo conosceva, poteva definirsi spacciato, se veramente la conoscenza del fratello era bravo, doveva sbrigarsi.  
Tutto ad un tratto l'idea che aveva avuto gli sembrò geniale, solo una piccola fuga, non gli avrebbero fatto niente. Anzi, potevano aspettarselo.  
L’avrebbero presa come uno scatto di debolezza e a lui adesso non interessava il modo in cui appariva agli occhi di chi lo spiava.  
Sentì la porta di Lily aprirsi e ne uscì Ben che si stropicciava gli occhi. Appena lo vide si fermò, restando con la mano sulla maniglia.  
Dean gli andò subito incontro, urgente di sistemare i rapporti soprattutto con loro due.  
«Mi dispiace e non accadrà più» Dean lo abbracciò.  
Il figlio restò rigido senza contraccambiare «Non dire cose che non puoi mantenere»  
Dean si staccò e lo guardò negli occhi «Lo so, non sono stato un buon esempio neanche io, ma voglio rimediare»  
«E come?»  
Lily li aveva sentiti e chiese del padre.  
Dean, per non farsi sentire da Lisa, entrò nella camera, facendo indietreggiare Ben «Sarà una pazzia, però ce ne andiamo dai nonni»  
«Ma papà... da loro proprio no. Ho sentito la mamma chiamarli e vogliono farti qualcosa» disse Ben con la voce spezzata.  
«Non loro, i miei genitori» Disse Dean con un piccolo sorriso.  
Gli occhi di entrambi i figli si illuminarono, li avevano visti poche volte attraverso Skype e sentiti con qualche chiamata, ma mai conosciuti veramente. « Davvero?» Fece Ben.  
« Si, ma dobbiamo sbrigarci. Prendete qualche vestito, poche cose e io vi aspetto in macchina. Veloci!»  
«Ma.. dobbiamo andare a scuola» la gioia di Lily si smorzò, seguita a ruota da quella di Ben.  
« Per qualche giorno non vi diranno niente, forza!» li convinse Dean e i ragazzi si diedero da fare. Lisa non si vedeva da nessuna parte, quindi ciò che pensava risultò vero e lui uscì.  
Dieci minuti contati dopo, li vide scendere di corsa le scale ed entrare in auto.  
«Le cinture » ordinò guardandoli dallo specchietto retrovisore.  
Al posto del passeggero accanto a lui aveva riposto la busta e mentre era partito aveva fatto partire una chiamata per Castiel.  
« Cas, dove sei?»  
«..a lavoro?»  
«Prenditi una giornata, vai a casa e prepara una valigia»  
«Che diavolo stai dicendo?»  
«Ti aspetto giù »  
« Non posso mollare tutto cosi»  
Dean tirò un sospiro e spiegò in tono sarcastico «Ho appena semi-rapito i miei figli. Muoviti»  
«Cos-Che stai combinando!» Cas, cercò di mimetizzare un urlo a denti stretti.  
«Te lo farò vedere quando ti troverò sotto casa con una valigia»  
« Dio, quanto ti odio!» sentì dei rumori.  
«Tanto so che non è vero» rise Dean.  
« Arrivo» chiuse la chiamata.

« Viene anche lui?» domandò Lily.  
« Ti dispiace?» La osservò sempre dallo specchietto, lei era intenta a giocare con un cubo di Rubik.  
«No»

..

Arrivati da Cas, lo trovarono seduto sul marciapiede in attesa. Aprì la portiera dei bambini, mettendo il suo bagaglio sul poggiapiedi.  
« Ciao, ragazzi» fece per dare un bacio a Lily, ma Dean lo interruppe «Non abbiamo tempo per le smancerie, sali!»  
Fece sbattere la portiera « Te l'ho già detto che ti odio?» si sedette accanto a lui.  
Dean fece retromarcia, ridendo.  
«Quindi che ti è saltato in mente?»  
«Ce l'hai sotto al culo»  
Cas guardò il sedile poi sentì qualcosa di strano, così si spostò e vide la busta.  
« Attento ad aprirlo» avvertì Dean, abbassando la voce, ma per fortuna Ben aveva le cuffie e Lily era troppo presa a far combaciare ogni linea di colore.  
Cas, senza togliere tutto il contenuto, lo guardò dall'interno dell'involucro.  
«Wow... peggio di quello che pensavamo. Ora ci sono definitivamente dentro anche io» Si girò verso di lui e Dean continuò a guardare la strada.  
« Non sarei dovuto essere così idiota, non so più come scusarmi. Posso solo aiutare entrambi se riesco »  
Castiel annuì « Dove stiamo andando?»  
«A casa»  
Cas lo guardò.  
« Ho bisogno di loro ed anche Ben e Lily»  
« Penseranno sicuramente a qualcosa di immediato» Gli fece notare Cas.  
« Lo so. Però devo avvertirli, voglio il loro aiuto »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo di Sarandom  
E bene sì, ho unito tre coppie in un solo capitolo dalla Larry nel titolo alla Klaine con le frasi ripetute ( una delle mie preferite è Because of the layers? Because of the layers.) Ma torniamo a questi due e alla prossima avventura che li vedrà insieme, YES cercherò di dare voce a Mary e John…. In cosa mi sto cacciando HAHAHA


	16. The Lilac House

The lilac house

Sam poteva solo immaginare a quale conclusione fosse arrivato il fratello. Decise di lasciarlo stare e pensare a se stesso. Meglio non mettersi in mezzo, lo aveva fatto ed era andato tutto bene, non bisognava forzare la mano.  
In quel momento era nella sala giochi a sistemarne alcuni, i bambini erano a pranzare e lui era sovrappensiero, il che non si accorse nemmeno di Eileen che era entrata nella stanza. La ragazza restò a guardarlo, aveva intuito che qualcosa non andava per come fosse assorto nei suoi pensieri e non si era accorto di aver messo dei lego in una culla di plastica ed un bambolotto dai capelli biondi sintetici nella scatola dei mattoncini colorati.  
Il fratello apparse alle sue spalle, toccandogliene una per farla girare.  
« Hey, io vado a casa a pranzare, resti qui?»  
« Si, vedo di far distrarre Sam» Rispose con voce nasale, mancando il suono di qualche lettera.  
Gabriel guardò nella stanza e lo vide mentre posava dei disegni nella scatola della raccolta differenziata e rise, trovando il contatto visivo con la sorella.  
« Meglio che entri, altrimenti dopo il pisolino avrai molti ragazzini incazzati»  
Eileen si voltò e vide cosa stava per fare Sam e corse da lui.  
«Sam! Attento»  
Sam si riscosse in modo brusco e vide ciò che stava facendo « Oddio… scusa, sono proprio in un altro mondo» le disse, scusandosi con lo sguardo. Si alzò da terra e si passò entrambe le mani a lisciare i capelli e poi sui fianchi.  
« Tutto bene?» Gli chiese la ragazza.  
« Si, io sì. E’ Dean, ma credo di essere troppo preoccupato» Mentre le parlava notò una cosa e si bloccò « Aspetta… Tu mi capisci anche senza segni?»  
Eileen abbassò lo sguardo di lato, ridendo.  
« Non ci credo » Esclamò Sam ridendo più forte.  
« Eri così carino ed impacciato cercando di ricordare i segni, che… potrei averlo omesso »  
« Ci sono caduto con tutte le scarpe »  
« La maggior parte sa leggere le labbra »  
« Parli molto bene e mi dispiace di essere stato stupido » Fu il suo turno di abbassare lo sguardo, entrambi arrossirono.  
« Non lo sei stato, eri dolce » Ammise.  
Sam la guardò e non poco imbarazzato le chiese « Senti…ehm. Ci conosciamo da tanto ormai… ti andrebbe di…beh si… uscire con me?»  
Eileen mosse la testa divertita « Ce ne hai messo di tempo »  
« Scusa?» chiese divertito.  
« Va bene » Confermò.  
« Okay…ah, ti faccio sapere il posto »  
« Sai dove trovarmi » Rispose lei, sollevando le mani.  
«Certo..» Si scontrò contro i piccoli tavoli e le sedie per uscire dalla stanza, stava sudando.  
Ed Eileen scoppiò a ridere dopodiché non lo vide più.

..

La pazzia di Dean di arrivare a Waco e partire da lì per andare in Kansas, non era stata una scelta azzeccata, non aveva pensato alle dieci ore di auto, però gli era andata bene, perché non c’era traffico, sebbene fossero nel bel mezzo della settimana.  
A metà strada, la stanchezza iniziò a farsi sentire, tanto che gli fece spegnere la radio e cercò di stiracchiarsi un po’ la schiena. Cas, accanto a lui, cercava di leggere i documenti, ma notò il fastidio dell’altro « Guido io?» Gli domandò.  
Dean si voltò e, alzando un angolo della bocca, disse « Se non ti dispiace.. »  
« No, affatto. Se continuo a leggere questa roba… » Lasciò la frase in sospeso e sistemò tutto nella busta ed aspettò Dean che accostava l’Impala.  
Raggiunsero una zona di sosta e si scambiarono di posto. I ragazzi si erano addormentati e mentre passavano uno davanti l’altro Dean fece incontrare le loro mani nel passaggio. Cas si girò e si allontanò, camminando all’indietro e si guardarono.  
Si sedette al posto del guidatore e, dopo aver controllato dietro, partì.  
Gli mancavano quattro ore di viaggio e sarebbero arrivati a Lawrence.  
Dean, dopo una trentina di minuti, si addormentò; gli occhi si chiusero praticamente da soli. Continuava a pensare a ciò che si erano detti, a ciò che probabilmente Lisa e i suoi stavano per fare e … della notte che aveva passato con Castiel.  
Sprofondò nel mondo dei sogni con un sorriso sulle labbra, portato dalla sfumatura azzurra di quegli occhi che lo avevano salutato la mattina.

..

Lisa intanto era andata al suo studio, doveva incontrare dei fornitori ed era così distratta che non fece un’ottima impressione. Tornò a casa dopo aver fatto la figura peggiore della sua vita, poi ci ripensò e ne dedusse che era la seconda in due giorni.  
Non voleva male ai suoi figli, in realtà neanche a Dean Winchester.  
Varcata la soglia, fu sola.  
Era tutto buio, arrivò al corridoio e posò una mano sulla porta di Lily.  
Si girò per vedere la solitudine di quella dimora che un tempo era stato il loro nido felice; i suoi occhi si soffermarono sul quadro che aveva comprato non molto tempo prima. Da quel momento tutto era cambiato.  
Ma forse Castiel Novak non era stata una brutta cosa, la svolta serviva a tutti e doveva prenderla al balzo.  
« Papà?» Aveva chiamato il padre, lui era nel suo ufficio e sapeva benissimo cosa era accaduto.  
« Avevi ragione » Gli fece sapere e non seppe se doveva essere sollevata o preoccupata.  
« Quando mai ho avuto torto?» Le domandò Aaron. Evelyn seduta su una delle poltrone davanti alla scrivania del marito, guardava l’uomo di spalle davanti alla finestra ed aspettava di avere notizie.  
« Ora cosa si fa?» Lisa continuava a guardare il quadro.  
« Aspettiamo. Lasciamogli questo tempo con la famiglia. Fred ha già la prossima mossa… basta che io gli dica di procedere »  
« Non andarci troppo pesante»  
« Non mi sarai diventata un coniglio, Lisa»  
Sapeva benissimo come era fatto il padre, quindi lasciò correre.  
« Fatemi sapere» Rispose ed attaccò.

Evelyn aspettò che attaccasse la chiamata « Sei sicuro?»  
« Ho capito che siete attaccati ai ragazzi, anche io sono il nonno, ma.. Si tratta della nostra vita. Non posso rischiare per un moccioso »  
« Va bene, va bene » Rispose la donna, alzando le braccia « Basta che saprete come raccogliere i cocci, se qualcosa potrà accadere »  
«Abbiamo il migliore avvocato della città, abbi un po’ di fiducia»  
« Ce l’ho sempre» Si alzò « Ci vediamo dopo» e lasciò lo studio, chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e sospirò.

..

Castiel aveva preso l’uscita per Lawrence. Il sole stava per scomparire dietro le montagne e cercò di svegliare Dean, che si mosse lentamente ed aprì gli occhi. Era rannicchiato su un lato e si voltò, massaggiandosi il collo.  
« Guarda» Gli disse, indicando sul tergicristalli.  
Dean osservò in silenzio. Davanti a loro la strada si stava oscurando sotto la luce arancione del sole dietro qualche nuvola. Il cielo era a chiazze rosa e fucsia. Abbassando lo sguardo con gli occhi, seguì la linea del braccio di Cas, finendo sulla mano sul cambio e fece per poggiarci la sua sopra, se non fosse stato per un Ben addormentato che schiacciò accidentalmente la sorellina, e se quest’ultima non avesse urlato dal dolore, scansandolo con una spinta.  
Entrambi risero dai sedili anteriori.  
« Dormito bene?» Domandò il padre, girandosi e lo colpì una fitta al collo « Aia»  
« Dopo ti farò un massaggio » Disse Castiel, solo dopo si accorse di quanto fosse ambigua e fuori luogo come frase.  
Dean sgranò gli occhi.  
Lily abbassò la testa di lato e la poggiò sul finestrino, guardando il cielo.  
Ben restò un attimo in silenzio « Quindi…ora cosa accadrà?»  
Dean sospirò « Non cose buone, ma siamo insieme e fino alla fine. Okay?»  
Ben annuì e indossò di nuovo le cuffie.  
Castiel svoltò ad un incrocio e Dean poté vedere il cartello che segnava l’entrata nella sua vecchia città, erano tornati a casa.  
« Sei pronto?» Gli chiese Castiel.  
« Non li ho neanche avvertiti… non so cosa dirgli » si accorse d’un tratto Dean, fissando la strada altamente in allerta.  
«..Potrei aver avvertito mia madre con un messaggio ed averle detto del nostro arrivo » Lo informò il moro e Dean si girò verso di lui senza parole.  
Cas non seppe come interpretare la sua espressione , così si difese « Pensavo avrei dato una mano ad entrambi. E’ da così tanto e … volevo che i ragazzi come prima impressione… insomma » Castiel continuava a cercare un motivo per spiegare a Dean delle sue azioni e il biondo continuava ad osservarlo, per poi fare un leggero sorriso che Castiel notò, quando si girò un’ultima volta verso di lui.  
« Hai fatto benissimo, avrei dovuto farlo io »  
« Sei preso da altro, non tormentarti» Lo tranquillizzò Castiel.

..

Da lontano videro la casa, tutta su un piano e in ombra per l’ora tarda. Castiel aveva mandato un altro sms a Rosalind un quarto d’ora prima per avvertirla del loro arrivo. La donna infatti uscì dalla porta di casa Winchester seguita da Mary.  
Sembrava una di quelle giornate estive, quando si tornava tardi da una giornata passata a giocare con gli amici da piccoli e le madri controllavano se i propri si erano fatti male o se avevano sudato troppo.  
Il vialetto era illuminato da sei lampioncini che delineavano i ciottoli sull’erba, e notarono la buca delle lettere bianca sotto la luce dei fari dell’Impala.  
Dalla finestra, che ricordava essere quella del soggiorno, Dean notò la figura del padre che li spiava da dietro le tende, al televisore davano una partita di football.  
« Non deve essere strano per forza » Cercò di convincerlo Castiel, quando vide che l’altro si era aggrappato con una mano al sedile.  
« Giusto» Rispose Dean, facendo scattare la portiera e la aprì di qualche centimetro.  
« Al mio tre?» Continuò il moro.  
Ben, dietro di loro, aveva già messo via le cuffie dopo aver notato l’unica casa che avevano davanti quando la macchina si era fermata.  
« Wow, Cas, somigli a tua madre! » Disse Ben dopo che con il conto erano arrivati almeno a dieci.  
« Lo prendo come un complimento»  
«Lo è, nonna Mary dal vivo è ancora più bella » Constatò e Dean si girò, sorridendogli «E’ vero » , gli scompigliò i capelli e Ben si ritrasse, facendo una smorfia. Lily, dal canto suo, scese direttamente dall’auto e si diresse alla staccionata che delimitava la casa.  
Dean la osservò, poi preso il coraggio dalla figlia, si avvicinò alla madre, seguendola.  
« Ciao, amore» Risentì la sua voce non distorta da apparecchi elettronici e fu come un viaggio indietro nel tempo. Così dolce e morbida… proprio come una delle sue crostate, con un lieve accenno di tristezza.  
« Avete fatto un buon viaggio? » Domandò, alla piccola, Mary.  
« Si e l’ho finito » Rispose, facendole vedere il cubo.  
« Ma che brava! » Lo prese dalla sua mano e con l’altra le accarezzò i capelli biondi.  
« Immagino non avete cenato, giusto?» chiese ancora Mary.  
« Ci siamo fermati ad un autogrill per pranzo » rispose la piccola.  
« Vieni, ti faccio assaggiare uno dei miei famosi dolci»  
La bimba le mostrò un grandissimo sorriso e Mary si girò verso gli altri, che intanto erano scesi ed avvicinati a loro tre.  
« Venite anche voi?» Domandò e si soffermò sul figlio, era cresciuto così tanto, ma non era il momento giusto quello.  
Entrarono in casa ed entrambi furono colti dai ricordi e da quell’aria familiare.  
Ogni casa ha un profumo ed in quel momento Dean si sentì inebriato. Sapeva della madre, dei suoi manicaretti con un accenno di muschio forte e sentì, oltre il televisore, dei passi che si avvicinarono all’ingresso e vide spuntare il padre.  
Portava la barba corta e brizzolata, era invecchiato bene, sempre alto e in forma. Indossava una delle sue camicie di flanella blu e un paio di jeans scuri con le solite scarpe da lavoro.  
« Hey..» Riuscì a dire John e ci fu un piccolo silenzio, fino a che Ben non spuntò dietro Dean « E tu sei proprio tuo padre! » Fece scoppiare tutti in una piccola risata che fece quasi lacrimare Dean, un po’ per la situazione e un po’ per la bella sensazione che sentiva in corpo. Castiel se ne accorse e gli accarezzò i capelli sulla tempia mentre ancora rideva.  
John guardò Ben « Anche tu »  
E Ben arrossì ed abbassò la testa, così John gliela accarezzò e gli fece strada verso la cucina « Se ti piace la cioccolata è rimasta una fetta della mia torta di ieri»  
« Era il tuo compleanno?» Chiese Ben, osservando la casa.  
« No, ma ogni tanto Mary me la prepara » Gli rispose con un occhiolino.  
« Ben, siediti e prendi questo» Gli disse una Mary sorridente, allungandogli un bicchiere di latte e facendolo accomodare sul tavolo rettangolare accanto alla sorella, davanti un bel piatto con crostata di mele ed un muffin alla cannella. Poi John aprì il frigo e divise la fetta in due, dandone un pezzo ad entrambi.  
Dean era rimasto in piedi appoggiato allo stipite della porta, Castiel invece era entrato ed aveva salutato la madre, che stava accanto a Mary dietro l’isola della cucina.  
John si era unito ai ragazzi con una ciotola di cereali e cominciò a chiedergli del viaggio. Nello stesso momento Mary vide Dean pensieroso, così andò da lui, lo prese per mano e lo portò in soggiorno.  
Gli era di fronte e gli prese il viso tra le mani, Dean non riusciva a guardarla e tirò su col naso.  
« Amore mio, guardami»  
Dean chiuse gli occhi e le mostrò una smorfia, poi una lacrima si liberò e scese su una guancia.  
« No, no. Non piangere, va tutto bene, ora sei qui » Mary stava sorridendo, era visibilmente contenta di averlo lì, senza tutti i problemi che si stava facendo lui.  
« Mi dispiace.. tanto..» rispose l’altro.  
« Non devi, per nulla. Vieni qui» Lo abbracciò e Dean abbandonò le difese con la fronte sul suo collo e pianse silenziosamente. Eccolo, il profumo che aveva sentito appena entrato.  
L’avvolse con le sue braccia e restarono così per qualche minuto, poi sentirono qualcuno raggiungerli e notarono John; Dean lo guardò e il padre gli fece segno di abbracciarlo. Erano di nuovo tutti insieme.  
« Scusate se non vi ho avvertiti, ho pensato tutto su due piedi e non avrei saputo cosa..»  
«Shh, non fa niente. Sono stata felice di rivedere Castiel» Lo interruppe la madre.  
«Già, lunga storia» Disse Dean.  
«Avremo tutto il tempo per parlare. Ora è tardi, meglio mettere i ragazzi a letto, per loro ho sistemato la camera di Sam. Tu nella tua e Castiel…»  
«Cas con me» Confermò la domanda negli occhi della madre ed il padre si girò a guardare l’uomo che parlava e sorrideva con Ben e Rosalind.  
Tornarono in cucina.  
« Ora a dormire, domani cornetti caldi» Disse Mary con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Non vedo l’ora» disse Lily, alzandosi dalla sedia.  
Mentre salivano le scale per il piano superiore, Mary domandò « Avete un pigiama? E lo spazzolino?»  
«Si!» Esclamò Lily.  
«Allora seguitemi che vi mostro il bagno e la vostra camera» e così dicendo, Mary si diresse verso il corridoio.

Dean andò a rimboccargli le coperte e li vide molto interessati ai poster psichedelici e i libri thriller dello zio.  
« A me piacciono i fantasmi e le storie metropolitane, invece» Interruppe il silenzio Dean.  
«Siete tutti e due alquanto strani» Confermò Ben sdraiato accanto la sorella nel letto matrimoniale dello zio.  
« Anche io voglio un letto grande come questo» Disse Lily « e voglio Grumpy»  
«Eccoti Grumpy» Dean prese il peluche del gatto bianco dallo zaino della figlia « Per il letto, vedremo»  
«Domani che facciamo?» Domandò il maggiore.  
Il padre si passò entrambe le mani mani sul viso e sbadigliò « Non ne ho idea, vediamo che tempo ci regala la giornata, ora dormite»  
«Io non ho sonno» Disse Lily per poi fare uno sbadiglio.  
«Certo, certo. Lo vedo» Rise Dean e le diede una bacio sulla fronte, anche a Ben, poi si alzò e fece per chiudere la porta « Buona notte»  
«’Notte» Dissero entrambi.

..

Mentre Dean era a mettere a letto i bambini, Castiel stava sistemando le sue cose nella camera di Dean. Anche lì nulla era stato cambiato, conosceva il contenuto di ogni cassetto, infatti trovò uno dei suoi ultimi pigiami, pantalone blu e camicia. Aveva notato che non aveva portato niente e la temperatura lì era più bassa di notte.  
Sentì bussare alla porta « Bussi per entrare in camera tua?» Domandò Cas.  
« Dean è ancora con Ben e Lily»  
Riconobbe la voce ed ebbe una piccola esitazione « Avanti»  
John fece capolino nella stanza e socchiuse la porta, Cas posò il pigiama di Dean sul letto e frugò nella sua valigia per tenersi impegnato.  
John restò ad osservare la stanza ed il modo in cui Castiel sembrava a suo agio in quell’ambiente.  
«Sai mi… fa piacere rivederti»  
Il moro sembrò stupito da quelle parole e si voltò « Mi fa… piacere sentirlo» Prese il suo pigiama e lo spazzolino « Non credevo di piacerle molto, in realtà»  
John scosse la testa « So di averti dato quell’impressione» rise, passandosi il dorso del pollice su un sopracciglio « Mi dispiace» Lo guardò.  
«Non che lei abbia mai detto niente contro di noi…però» Si affrettò ad aggiungere, perché era vero, non li aveva neanche mai contrastati era sempre solo stato di poche parole.  
« Già che mi dai del lei è triste… Mi piacevi con Dean. Con te era felice, poi tutto è cambiato ed ora lo rivedo e noto che qualcosa non va» Si voltò come a poter guardare attraverso i muri «Lo so che.. non l'ho mai detto esplicitamente. All'inizio…beh, vengo da un'altra epoca» tornò su di lui «Immagino quanto poco possa contare come scusa»  
Castiel lo interruppe «No, no.. lo capisco»  
«Questo genere di cose erano strane, ma non mi dava veramente fastidio, mi dispiace di avertelo fatto pensare. Solo quando ho visto tutto questo allontanarsi ne ho capito l'importanza»  
« Grazie, mi fa piacere sentirlo. Per noi è importante» Ammise Castiel.  
« Lo so, l’ho notato subito »  
In quel momento entrò Dean « Sono crollati e tra poco lo farò anche-» Si interruppe vedendo il padre nella stanza « Tutto bene?»  
«Certo, stavo per andare. Dormite bene»  
«Buona notte, John» Disse Castiel e vide che fece piacere all’uomo sentirsi chiamare così che annuì e, dopo aver dato una pacca sulla spalla del figlio, uscì.  
« Che mi sono perso?» Domandò Dean.  
« Mi piace tuo padre» Per un attimo Dean si accigliò poi chiuse gli occhi e gli uscì un suono gutturale « Si, ora ho capito»  
«Nah, non sono ancora uno che va a Dilf»

\--

Cas era già sotto le coperte quando Dean fu intento a spogliarsi per poi raggiungerlo. Entrambi si sistemarono su un lato in modo da poter stare l’uno davanti all’altro.  
«Conosco questa stanza come fosse mia, non è cambiato niente» Disse Castiel e Dean spostò lo sguardo verso le pareti e i vecchi mobili.  
« Vero» affermò il biondo.  
«Come stai?»   
Era da un po’ che non glielo chiedeva e neanche lui ci aveva fatto caso, infatti si accigliò «Bene»  
«Hai avuto una bella idea venendo qui » Disse Cas, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi per poi avvicinarsi e lasciargli un tenero bacio a stampo e girarsi a pancia in su, con un braccio piegato e la mano sotto la testa.  
Dean era rimasto sorpreso dalla domanda, avevano avuto una nottata di emozioni burrascose e ancora prima una discussione su quanto fosse stato infantile e adesso era ancora lì a chiedergli come si sentisse, a preoccuparsi per lui. Quel bacio lo aveva rilassato ancora di più, l’ultima volta che avevano assaggiato l’uno le labbra dell’altro era stata quella mattina ed era ancora presto per farlo vivere ai figli, quindi nel semibuio della camera si sentì protetto come sempre dalla su aura.  
Era questo che faceva Castiel, aveva un cuore così grande che certe volte non pensava di meritare. Per questo si avvicinò a lui e poggiò la testa sul suo petto per sentire se il suo cuore ancora battesse per lui.  
Lo sentì regolare, poi il movimento del braccio, la mano tesa in aria ed il collo alzati, sorpresi anche da quel piccolo gesto, nonostante il giorno prima non si fossero scambiati proprio delle coccole. Aveva sempre adorato i piccoli gesti e li reputava molto più importanti di qualsiasi altra cosa, soprattutto in momenti come quelli. Dean si strinse a lui, avvolgendolo con un braccio e Cas portò l’altra mano sui suoi capelli per poi lasciargli un bacio sulla testa «’Notte, Dean»  
«’Notte, Cas »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo di Sarandom  
Salve!  
Ho preferito lasciare del tempo ai figli con i nonni per poi andare al vero aiuto che riceveranno. C’è Negan nella ff, ma non bastonerà nessuno con Lucille, giuro. In molte storie vedo che è descritto come una pessima persona, ma me John è sempre piaciuto. Non il padre dell’anno, ma neanche un vero e proprio demone. Qui è normal life, quindi l’ho voluto fare comprensivo. Mary, sempre la dolce Mary. Per il nome Rosalind mi sono ispirata ad Agents of SHIELD, non impazzivo per il personaggio, però il nome è bello!


	17. Family

Family  
  
Quando ebbero finito i pancake alla cannella di Mary, erano già tutti pronti per uscire; John aveva proposto ai bambini di andare prima al lago ed il pomeriggio alla fiera del Luna Park.  
Avevano aperto gli occhi con un bel sole alto nel cielo azzurro. I genitori gli avevano detto che non vedevano una giornata così bella da giorni, come se anche l’universo condividesse quella sensazione di benessere con loro.  
I bambini naturalmente accettarono solo dopo aver prima consultato il padre.  
Dean era grato a John e Mary per il lavoro di distrazione che stavano svolgendo senza neanche sapere ciò che stava accadendo. Castiel aveva ragione.

Lily non aveva avuto incubi come gli aveva fatto sapere Ben.  
  
//  
  
Giù al lago portarono un frigo zaino con delle lattine e dei panini, una palla ed un grande telo per sedersi sulla ghiaia.  
Non c’era nessuno e passarono una bella mattinata.  
Dean aveva preso le sue pillole, teneva una trousse di riserva nell’Impala ed era anche di buon umore. Stava giocando con i figli ed il padre quando, Castiel, sentì il telefono di Dean squillare: era Sam.  
« Sono Castiel, dimmi»  
«Tutto bene?» Domandò Sam.  
«Si, stanno giocando e Dean non è Maradona»  
«Non è mai stato nessuno a calcio» Confermò, ridendo il minore.  
« Come va con Eileen?» chiese Castiel.  
Ci fu una piccola pausa « E’ per questo che ho chiamato. Le ho spiegato la situazione e secondo lei ho fatto bene a restare qui »  
«Che intendi?» chiese ancora.  
«Che Dean voleva passare a prendere anche me…ma gli ho detto che doveva vedersela con te. Sei la persona di cui ha bisogno ora »  
Castiel abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò « Ho capito. Quindi non ci raggiungi?»  
«No, mi porta alla sua casa al mare. Se per voi va bene »  
«Non vieni a trovare i tuoi?»  
Altra pausa, ma questa sembrò più imbarazzata.  
« Certo…devo farla conoscere»  
« Quindi è una cosa seria?» Chiese Castiel divertito e con un sorriso.  
«Si» Anche Sam stava ridendo dall’altro capo.  
«Sono molto felice per te, Sam»  
«Grazie, ci risentiamo presto» promise Sam.  
«Certo, glielo dirò»  
Si salutarono e Castiel diede un piccolo sguardo a Dean, che poi si avvicinò.  
«Chi era?» domandò l’altro.  
« Sam» rispose Castiel.  
«Non viene, vero?» Ne aveva avuto il presentimento.  
Castiel fece un cenno d’assenso e Dean sorrise, dicendo « Prima del Luna Park abbiamo l’appuntamento con Saul»  
«Bene, ora andiamo a giocare»

Dopo qualche tiro Ben e John si erano appropriati della palla, Lily era seduta e stava divorando un panino, loro due si allontanarono sulla costa e si addentrarono nella palude.  
C’era un forte odore di muffa, delle rane gracidavano e tutto intorno a loro era di un verde scuro e vivo. Dean si avvicinò ad una pozza, abbassandosi e spostando del fogliame.  
« Non ci credo» Disse, prendendo qualcosa da terra.  
«Te lo ricordi?» mostrò tra il pollice e l’indice un sassolino arancione con varie venature rosse, c’erano le loro iniziali incise sopra.  
Castiel ebbe un tuffo al cuore, le aveva fatte Dean il giorno dopo che uno dei gatti di Castiel era morto. Cas ci era rimasto malissimo, era uno dei primi gatti che aveva avuto ed aveva pianto tutto il pomeriggio, così lo aveva portato lì e gli era rimasto accanto.  
« Quando mi hai vinto il peluche al tiro a segno» ricordò Castiel.  
«Abbiamo anche quello, Lily se lo porta sempre dietro» Dean si rigirò l’oggetto tra le dita e lo ripose dove lo aveva ritrovato.  
Si girò per proseguire, ma Castiel era fermo davanti a lui. Si guardarono intensamente, il cuore di Dean iniziò a battere forte, quel luogo tanto familiare, Castiel così vicino, i ricordi che mano a mano si facevano strada nella sua testa; annullò la distanza chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandogli un bacio a fior di labbra. Castiel gli accarezzò la nuca e lo spinse più vicino, portando la lingua a separare le sue labbra e farsi accogliere.  
Le loro labbra erano umide e la pelle accaldata per l’alta temperatura. Condivisero un bacio bagnato, dopodiché Dean poggiò la fronte su quella di Cas per un momento, si staccò con un’occhiata e gli fece segno di seguirlo.  
  
Poco lontano da loro, Lily si era alzata da terra non appena li aveva visti allontanarsi. Lei era sempre all’oscuro di tutto, non le dicevano mai niente, ma sapeva che loro si comportavano in modo strano e voleva conoscerne il motivo. A Ben aveva chiesto chi fosse quella persona che aveva visto con la madre e lui una mezza verità gliel’aveva detta.  
Si nascose, rannicchiata dietro una collinetta e li osservò mentre Dean prendeva qualcosa da terra. Non riuscì a vedere bene per cosa stessero sorridendo, poi tornò giù e… rimase a bocca aperta. Non sapeva se essere contrariata dal fatto che anche suo padre stesse baciando un'altra persona o essere felice perché non lo vedeva sorridere con qualcuno (se non loro) da tanto tempo. Non era stupida e loro la trattavano da bambina. Anche durante il viaggio, quella frase di Castiel non gli era sfuggita, come il tempo che avevano trascorso insieme prima della partenza.  
Tornò indietro, saltellando e sorridendo per finire il suo panino. Ben la vide e in accordo con il nonno presero una pausa. Ben le disse di andare con lui a vedere se c’erano dei pesci e prese il suo toast.  
«Allora, me lo dici di chi era il mio peluche?» Domandò per l’ennesima volta al fratello.  
«Pensavo ci fossi arrivata…» Diede un altro morso e la osservò. Erano in piedi di fronte allo specchio d’acqua del lago che rifletteva il sole splendente.  
«Li ho visti prima» Disse vaga, tirando dei sassi, con il piede, nell’acqua.  
«Cosa hai visto?» Domandò il fratello, deglutendo sonoramente, non voleva essere lui a dirle certe cose.  
« Li ho visti baciarsi» rispose la piccola a voce bassa.  
«Lily…io» Gli era passata la fame. «Stiamo passando tante cose ed è decisamente un momento difficile per tutti. Siamo qui per non pensare»  
« Perché non dovrei pensare?»  
«Non lo so…ti rende triste questo?»  
«Cosa?» La bimba lo guardò come se avesse davanti una persona matta.  
«Papà e Castiel» Rispose ovvio.  
«Dovrebbe?» Domandò ancor a lei.  
Ben si ritrasse stupito, si accigliò « Non ti da fastidio che non stia con mamma?»  
«A te sì?» Fece ancora Lily.  
«Beh…» Fece spallucce «Un po’ è strano, però lui è forte»  
Lily rise «Sì »  
«Quindi noi siamo okay, con questa cosa?» Ben cercò di arrivare ad una soluzione e Lily in tutta risposta si sporse e lo abbracciò. Lui poggiò il mento sulla testa della sorella e la strinse a sé.  
John da lontano li osservò con un sorriso e gli ricordò di quando Dean e Sam erano bambini e, quando uno dei due era giù di morale o si era fatto male, facevano lo stesso. Gli erano mancati così tanto.  
  
//  
  
Tornarono a casa quando si fecero le due. Mary e Rosalind stavano apparecchiando e scolando la pasta. John e i bambini erano a lavarsi le mani, Dean era tornato in camera con il cellulare accanto a sé sul letto. Cas entrò e chiuse la porta con le spalle su di essa.  
«Che c’è?» Domandò per poi staccarsi e scivolargli accanto.  
« Saul..» rispose Dean.  
«Andrà bene» rispose l’altro.  
«Non dirlo, non lo sai» Si alzò, era visibilmente agitato, ma Castiel non aveva intenzione di vederlo lì a crogiolarsi. Lo prese per spalle, facendolo girare « Smettila, okay? Ora vieni giù, mangiamo e andiamo. Muoviti!» Finì di parlare ed uscì dalla camera.  
Il pranzo passò in modo tranquillo, poi tutti andarono a fare un pisolino.  
Dean e Cas sgusciarono fuori. Prima di andare, Dean lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla sua vecchia casa. Gli era sempre piaciuto il colore lilla delle mura. Sembrava una grande crostata di mirtilli e lui le adorava.  
Con un sospiro mise in moto e partirono per il campo di granturco. Era da millenni che non tornavano lì, insieme poi…  
Notarono subito un’auto gialla con una portiera rossa, molto trasandata tra l’altro, ma poggiato ad essa c’era un uomo vestito di tutto punto. Indossava un completo marrone scuro tendente al nero, camicia azzurra e cravatta gialla. Portava un auricolare all’orecchio, che tolse appena li vide.  
Fermarono la macchina e scesero insieme, Saul gli andò incontro «Salve ragazzi, devo dire che non è uno dei più strani posti dove mi abbiano dato un appuntamento. Ditemi che vi serve»

Dean guardò Cas, e il moro gli strinse la mano. Con l’altra allungò la busta all’avvocato «Devo salvarmi da questi documenti»  
Saul li guardò e l’aprì, subito un sopracciglio alzato, ma lo sguardo sempre concentrato su cosa aveva davanti « Una bella gatta da pelare!»  
«Può farlo?» Chiese un Dean ansioso, stringendo ancora di più la mano di Castiel.  
« Questi chi te li ha dati?» Lo guardò, lanciandogli un’occhiata bassa.  
« Mia mo- la mia ex-moglie, devo anche occuparmi di quello. Chi mi cita in causa sono i genitori »  
«Hai qualcosa contro di loro?» chiese l’avvocato.  
«Potrei… »  
Saul alzò la testa da documenti «Ragazzo, sono qui per aiutarti, devi dirmi tutto»  
«Non ti conosco, come faccio a fidarmi?»  
«Non ti fidi di tuo fratello?» incalzò quello.  
Dean non rispose. Così Castiel si fece avanti « Aiutaci a farlo»  
A Saul fuggì una risata e posò tutto nella sua auto. La cravatta svolazzò nel tiepido venticello che li aveva circondati per un momento.  
«Posso offrirvi protezione se vi sentiti perseguitati, okay?» aggiunse Saul.  
«Di che tipo?» chiese Dean.  
« Ho una persona fidata che può farvi da guardia del corpo» rispose.  
«Una?» Domandò Dean «Stiamo parlando di una famiglia intera!»  
« Potete fidarvi di Mike, sono anni che lavoriamo insieme. Non mi ha mai deluso»  
Dean era titubante e continuava a chiedersi se fosse la mossa giusta fidarsi di quel tipo.  
«Hey, mi avete chiamato voi» Fece notare.  
Dean prese un respiro profondo « Va bene. In breve, non ho mai fatto la spia alle spalle dei genitori di mia moglie Lisa. Hanno un giro di traffici loschi, tanti soldi e .. lei mi ha tradito, i nostri figli vogliono stare con me»  
« Hai modo di provare ciò che dici?» chiese l’avvocato.  
«Sì»  
«Io intanto mi studio queste carte, ti chiamo e ti faccio sapere»  
« Quel Mike… potrebbe iniziare subito?»  
Saul lo guardò e controllò in giro «Credi di essere osservato?»  
« Ho questa sensazione dalla mattina alla sera» rispose Dean.  
Castiel si voltò accigliato «Non me lo hai detto»  
«Così stavamo in allerta entrambi?» Lo guardò visivamente preoccupato.  
«Farò una chiamata » Restò guardingo per capire se era veramente tutto lì, ma Dean si massaggiava le mani e si vedeva che nascondeva qualcosa «Sicuro sia tutto qui?»  
« Li ho portati qui senza dirlo a nessuno» disse Dean senza guardare Goodman.  
  
L’avvocato lo guardò visibilmente alterato; notò che Dean non riusciva proprio ad incontrare i suoi occhi e l’uomo accanto abbassò la testa.

«Li hai rapiti?!» Urlò con voce stridula « Perché non me lo hai detto? Potevamo cavarcela con meno lavoro, adesso hai complicato le cose »  
« Lo so, me ne prendo la responsabilità »  
« E fai bene, ma non basta » Ripose stizzito, allargando le braccia dalla disperazione.

E non aveva neanche iniziato veramente a lavorare sul caso! Si passò una mano sulla fronte per poi voltarsi, aprì la portiera e lanciò uno sguardo alla busta sul sedile dell’accompagnatore. Restò proteso su quello del guidatore, chiuse gli occhi e parlò.

« Intanto mi occupo di questi, vi ricontatto io. Vedete di non- » Si rialzò, tornando su si loro «Non combinare altri guai, intesi?»  
  
Annuirono entrambi, lui salì in auto e sparì.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto Dean sospirò « Mi aspettavo di peggio. Ha pazienza»  
«Tutti hanno pazienza in quel campo» Disse Cas con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto « Dai, andiamo » intimò.  
  
  
//  


Varcata la soglia di casa, trovò i figli già pronti e seduti sul divano.

« Finalmente! Vi stavamo aspettando » Esclamò Lily, alzandosi con uno slancio.

Ben la seguì verso la porta che Dean tenne aperta, Cas uscì con i ragazzi. John lo avvisò di aspettare Mary, che stava finendo di preparare la cena, così avrebbero solo dovuto riscaldarla per il loro ritorno e vide che Rosalind le stava dando una mano.

«Vieni anche tu?» Le domandò, assaggiando con un dito il ragù della madre.  
« Si, se per voi va bene» Gli disse la donna.  
« Certo, Castiel ne sarà felice » Le sorrise.  
  
Mentre erano per strada Dean ricevette un messaggio da Saul dove lo avvertiva che Mike li avrebbe potuti incontrare il giorno stesso.  
-Stiamo andando al Luna Park- Gli rispose.  
-Lo troverete lì, auto beije. Vi farà un cenno-  
Dean parcheggiò alla parallela del parco e dallo specchietto notò che il conducente di un’auto lo stava osservando. Scesero e, mentre gli altri si avviarono per prendere i biglietti, disse a Cas di seguirlo.  
«Salve» Salutò il biondo.  
«Non dovreste neanche salutarmi, ma ormai lo avete fatto. Fate come se non ci fossi» Parlò guardando la strada e quando finì li guardò negli occhi. Dean ebbe l’istinto di fidarsi, quindi seguì il consiglio e si allontanò.  
«Non vedo l’ora di prendermi una vacanza» Ammise Castiel e Dean sbuffò divertito.  
  
Arrivati al parco, lo trovarono esattamente come anni prima,tranne per qualche nuovo gioco. I sentieri erano gli stessi ed anche le bancarelle del tiro a segno e dei dolciumi.

«Papà, papa! Guarda!» Lily chiamò la sua attenzione mentre con Castiel stava osservando la montagna russa dove Dean si era quasi sentito male, diventando completamente verde in volto.  
« Cosa?»  
«Lì! Il peluche, è uguale al mio»  
Dean seguì cosa la figlia gli stava indicando e trovò l’oggetto del suo interesse… lo stesso, identico peluche che Dean aveva vinto a Cas; e che era rimasto a lui però, tirando giù delle lattine..  
« ...È vero!» Ammise Dean, sentendo la presenza dell’altro accanto a lui, le coincidenze.  
« Lo avete vinto qui?» Domandò ancora lei.  
« Si-» Rispose lentamente e fu interrotto da una voce « Non ci credo! Dean Winchester!»

Il diretto interessato mosse la testa e vide un volto familiare.

« Non ci credo che non ti ricordi di me!» esclamò ancora.  
« ..Garth?» Domandò Dean, con un accenno di dubbio.  
« Si! Oddio, che bello rivederti! » disse infine.

Era proprio dietro al bancone del gioco per vincere quel gatto bianco e in due secondi se lo ritrovò addosso stretto in un abbraccio. Per quanto fosse stato sempre mingherlino, era talmente forzuto che stava quasi per stritolarlo.

«Non re- respiro!» esclamò Dean.  
Garth si ritrasse con le mani ancora sulle sue braccia « È bellissimo trovarti qui!» Si girò « Anche tu! Ancora insieme dopo tutti questi anni! Lo sapevo, te lo avevo detto!» Indicò Dean ed entrambi restarono in silenzio dopo quell’affermazione.  
Non fecero in tempo a smentire che ecco un’altra voce « Castiel Novak!» Questa volta era di una donna.  
Cas si girò e gli spuntò un sorriso sulle labbra « Pamela!»

Entrambi condivisero un bell’abbraccio.

« Cosa vi riporta qui, eh? Casa è sempre casa?» chiese Pamela.  
Era sempre stata brava a leggere le persone e gli atteggiamenti. I ragazzi erano rimasti fermi, zitti e incuriositi da quelle persone e da ciò che avevano da dire.  
« Loro non sono i vostri figli» Dedusse infatti Pam.  



	18. Luna Park

Luna Park  
  
Tutti si radunarono accanto a loro e, dopo quell’affermazione, rimasero in silenzio.  
Sia Cas che Dean sapevano delle abilità sensitive di Pamela, era stata sia utile che imbarazzante, e triste molte volte. Quello era un momento sbagliato e dovevano uscirne.  
« Giusta deduzione, ma è una storia lunga» Si affrettò a dire Dean, girandosi verso il chiosco di Garth. « Allora…ne vuoi un altro?» Chiese a Lily, grattandosi la nuca.  
Cas aveva lanciato uno sguardo a Pam e lo aveva abbassato subito dopo. Era stata la sua migliore amica e non si erano più sentiti, lasciandola in quel modo non sarebbe stato giusto.  
«Si! Quello» Lily si sporse verso il banco in legno con i fucili a piombini e le palline di gomma per far cadere le lattine; indicò un unicorno bianco di peluche con una criniera arcobaleno.  
Ben, da dietro la sorella, osservò tutti i vari premi concentrato a cercare qualcosa di interessante, lo trovò « Io quello» ed indicò un poster con un lupo mentre ululava ad una luna piena.  
Dean prese le palline, mentre Ben lo sfidò con il fucile. Dietro di loro, a fare il tifo, c’erano Mary e John, con Garth che commentava divertito facendo la cronaca.  
Cas e Pam intanto si erano allontanati, avevano preso il sentiero illuminato che portava al piccolo giardino per i bambini con l’albero che in estate spruzzava ghiaccio. Alcuni di loro stavano giocando ina una grande sandbox, erano molto piccoli e loro sedettero su una panchina.  
«Sono suoi vero? Ben gli somiglia » Continuò Pamela.  
«E’ una storia lunga e non posso raccontartela…ma come al solito, hai capito»  
«Cosa vi è successo?» Domandò ancora.  
«Pam… veramente non-» Si passò le mani sul viso «Vita » fece spallucce.  
«Di chi è stata la colpa?»  
«Entrambi» Ammise Cas.  
« Mh. Cosa è cambiato?»  
« Ci siamo rivisti, dopo tanto tempo. E’ come se non fosse passato»  
Pam sorrise «Sai, anche se ci sono rimasta male per non averti più rivisto… sono contenta per te »  
«Dispiace anche a me. Non ho avuto bei momenti dopo che ci siamo allontanati. Avrei tanto voluto tornare qui, ma… pensavo di rivederlo e non volevo»  
«E’ stato così brutto?»  
«Abbastanza, mi sto riprendendo…almeno ci provo »  
Pamela gli sorrise ancora per poi guardare in lontananza Dean e gli altri «Siete proprio belli tutti insieme, sembrate una vera famiglia »  
«E’ ciò a cui sto puntando »  
«Ve lo auguro. Ah! Ma quel bel fondoschiena di Sam? Dove è finito?»  
«E’ rimasto a casa, ma.. mi dispiace, è impegnato»  
Lei chiuse gli occhi «Cavolo!» e risero entrambi, per poi condividere un lungo e caldo abbraccio.  
  
//  
  
I due Tornarono per vedere i premi vinti e Ben con John e Dean fare la fila per una piccola montagna russa , alla quale si aggiunse Pam.  
Mary, Lily, Rosalind e Cas restarono ad aspettarli seduti su una panchina proprio sotto la giostra e li salutarono, quando li videro passare seduti sui sedili che salivano su una rampa.  
Rosalind notò che il figlio era strano, non li stava più guardando. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo, anche se con il sorriso sulle labbra, ora stava osservando il terreno. Portò una mano sulla sua testa e gli accarezzò i capelli. Cas si fece coccolare, chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandosi al tocco della madre.  
«Tutto bene?»  
«Abbastanza» Le rispose.  
Mary si mosse dal suo posto «Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere, voi volete niente?»  
Cas si voltò verso di lei «Si, una coca»  
Mary gli sorrise «Tu, Rose?»  
«Niente, grazie»  
«Lily vieni con me?» chiese Mary alla nipote.  
La bambina annuì «Torniamo subito» Fece un occhiolino e si allontanò.  
Cas, come Dean, aveva bisogno della propria privacy per parlare, quindi Mary diede ai suoi amici il tempo che presto avrebbe avuto con suo figlio.  
«E’…complicato» Iniziò Cas, guardando di fronte a lui «Sembra tutto così facile, ma difficile allo stesso tempo»  
«Cosa non ci state dicendo?» chiese la madre.  
La guardò negli occhi, e fece una piccola pausa. Non poteva dirle nulla, ma avrebbe voluto così tanto. Potevano sfogarsi solo tra loro due, neanche con Sam e solo l’avvocato era al corrente dei veri motivi. E probabilmente in quel momento qualcuno li stava seguendo, anche se tenuti d’occhio da Mike. Lo vide ad almeno una ventina di metri da loro, dietro la madre.  
Era un ex poliziotto sulla sessantina; a prima vista non dava segno di essere quasi un super agente, ma Saul aveva detto di fidarsi.  
Vestiva in borghese, giacca nera, jeans e occhiali neri all’occorrenza, di rado li osservava direttamente ed aveva sempre una smorfia burbera sul volto, ma in realtà gli era sembrata una buona persona.  
«Spero solo di riuscire ad andare avanti» Ammise Cas.  
«Perché non dovresti?» Rosalind gli accarezzò una guancia.  
«Ho una brutta sensazione. Sarà la stanchezza… devo anche tornare a lavoro, ma non voglio lasciarli qui»  
«Sei sicuro di voler tornare a lavoro?»  
Cas la guardò e, come tutte le madri, aveva capito uno dei punti nella lista immaginaria che si era creato. Il suo lavoro, da quando Dean era tornato, non lo entusiasmava più. Era stato il suo rifugio quando si era sentito solo e abbandonato, ora non ne sentiva più il bisogno, sentiva di avere la voglia di cambiare strada.  
«Non so se troverò il tempo di pensare a quello» rispose con un piccolo sorriso.  
«Se ti serve una mano, basta chiedere» Disse una Rosalind preoccupata, ma un po’ più serena nel vedere che si stava confidando con lei.  
«State facendo già abbastanza tutti. Vediamo come dovremo comportarci con questa storia e dopo farò il punto della situazione»  
«Mi avvertirai se sentirai qualcosa di brutto, vero?»  
Cas annuì, ma non in modo del tutto sincero e Rose lo notò. Mentre videro Mary tornare con due vassoi di carta e delle bevande, un Ben reso euforico dagli sbalzi del gioco, gli corse incontro «Lily, dovevi venire con noi!»  
«No, non mi piacciono quelle cose» Gli rispose, dandogli la sua lattina di Fanta.  
«Dove vuoi andare allora?» Domandò, prendendone un sorso.  
«Ho visto le tazze rotanti, papà» Rispose Lily, guardando Dean che mandò quasi gli occhi al cielo «Daaii»  
Ben si girò verso di lui, ignorando i lamenti della sorella « Allora andiamo alle autoscontro»  
Lily mise il broncio e incrociò le braccia, tutti la guardarono e risero, mentre a Cas fece tenerezza e si alzò, prendendola per le spalle, da dietro, e parlando agli altri.  
«Noi andiamo alle tazze e intanto ci aspettate alle auto, che dite?» Propose.  
«SII!» Esclamò eccitata la bambina.  
«Mi unisco a voi» Disse Mary seguita poi dalla madre di Cas.  
Quindi si divisero e si avviarono alla giostra piena di bambini. Alcuni erano anche vestiti da principi, principesse ed altri personaggi Disney, anche se non era carnevale. L’aria del divertimento aiutava ad allontanare i pensieri e Cas fu grato per quel tempo che stavano passando insieme.  
Entrarono in uno dei salottini-tazza. Erano tutte uguali e bianche con diversi colori decorativi, la loro era viola con dei personaggi del Re Leone.  
Quando salirono e Cas ebbe chiuso la piccola portiera, partì una musichetta vivace e le tazze iniziarono a girare intorno per poi lentamente su se stesse e sempre più velocemente. Mentre arrivarono accanto al bordo del recinto di plastica videro, poggiati alle balaustre di metallo, Dean, Ben e John che li salutavano. Dean aveva, come sempre il cellulare puntato su di loro e un grande sorriso divertito mentre li guardava dall’obiettivo.  
Lily alzò le braccia e li salutò, poi venne sbalzata dal movimento della giostra addosso a Castiel e rimase lì, abbracciandolo.  
«Grazie» Gli disse la bambina.  
«E di cosa?» Le domandò un Cas sorridente.  
« Per essere qui, con noi. Ed aver accettato di portarmi su questa giostra »  
«per me è un piacere» Le rispose.  
Lily alzò la testa e gli sorrise per poi abbracciarlo, di nuovo. Dean, da lontano, ebbe una bella visuale del momento e scattò un’ultima foto prima che il giro giunse al termine.  
  
//  
  
«Tu vai con papà» Ben era deciso a formare le coppie per le auto a scontro, ma Lily ovviamente era contraria «No, io con Cas» E si aggrappò ad un fianco dell’uomo che le accarezzò una spalla.  
«Io sto con lei» Confermò allora, per poi guardare un Dean soddisfatto. Era da quando li aveva portati il primo giorno alla riserva che il biondo aveva sperato di creare un buon legame tra i figli e Castiel, almeno questo lo rendeva un uomo felice.  
Mary e Rose restarono a guardarli alle balaustre, mentre si divertivano a bloccarsi la strada e scontrarsi a suon di frenate. Cas, che guidava con Lily a fianco, e lei ad ogni sbalzo rideva ed urlava. Dean, con Ben accanto, che si copriva gli occhi ogni volta che venivano a contatto con un’altra macchinina, dove non c’erano né Cas né John ed importunava altre persone.  
Dopo un giro da una ventina di minuti, ed il tempo passò velocissimo, decisero di tornare a casa. Ben e Lily, con in braccio il peluche, appena entrati nell’Impala, si appisolarono.  
Dean, prima di voler andarsene, osservò da lontano il posto e i genitori, che intanto si avviarono per la strada.  
«Che c’è?» Gli domandò Castiel che era già seduto nel sedile del passeggero.  
« Niente, solo..»  
«Dean…» Insistette Cas.  
« Stavo pensando… che sarebbe bello una rimpatriata con tutti» Dean Era appoggiato allo sportello ancora aperto e lo guardò dall’alto, Cas gli sorrise « Più in là potremo farci un pensiero»  
Dean annuì e partirono.  
  
//  
  
I ragazzi, dopo una serie di sbadigli, si svegliarono e, dal tepore della macchina, passarono al lieve calo di temperatura che la campagna portava di sera. I lampioni in giardino erano accesi e gli permisero di vedere il sentiero di ciottoli per poi arrivare alla porta.  
Mary stava preparando le porzioni e, appena li vide, disse a tutti di andare a lavarsi le mani. Al loro ritorno, trovarono fettuccine al ragù e fish&chips. Dopo una serata passata con l’adrenalina, quella era il tipo di cena perfetta. Non ebbero il posto per il dolce, quindi avrebbero aspettato la colazione per la cheesecake ai frutti di bosco.  
Finito di cenare, Mary e John sparecchiarono, Cas accompagnò la madre a casa e Dean, con i figli, si posizionò sul divano a guardare della televisione. Ben, dopo un primo gioco a quiz, si ritirò in camera perché era troppo stanco, Lily invece rimase accoccolata a lui, stringendo l’unicorno, con Dean che le accarezzava i capelli.  
  
//  
  
«Figliolo» Lo fermò Rose con la mano sulla porta, dove Cas poggiò la testa , annuì ed aspettò ciò che aveva da dirgli, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Stai facendo un buon lavoro con quei ragazzi, ho sempre saputo che saresti stato un buon padre»  
Cas fece un lieve sorriso a mezza bocca « Non mi dispiacerebbe averne uno tutto mio con lui » Diventò serio. Rose si sporse e, con una mano gentile, gli sollevò il mento  
« Vedete di non sprecare altre possibilità, okay?» Gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia e fece per rientrare.  
«Mamma, aspetta» La chiamò Castiel.  
Rose si girò, Cas si guardò intorno e poi le fece segno di entrare in casa.  
«Dean presto racconterà tutto ai suoi »  
«Lo so» Gli rispose Rosalind.  
«Volevo chiedergli… se poteva tenerti fuori»  
Rose si accigliò.  
« E’ una storia complicata e pericolosa. Qui tu sei sola… non voglio che ti accada nulla»  
«E tu?» Era pur sempre la madre e si era aspettato di vedere più preoccupazione per il figlio che per se stessa. Quella era la sua domanda giusta da fare.  
«Se non sai è comunque meglio. Te l’ho chiesto perché era giusto, ma non…non voglio »  
Rose lo abbracciò «Va bene. Ma state attenti » Si staccò e gli sorrise, ma sempre con un cenno di preoccupazione sul volto.  
  
//  
  
Castiel Si sentì più leggero mentre tornava a casa Winchester. non erano affatto fuori pericolo in quel modo, ma dopo la perdita del padre aveva sempre cercato di essere lui a prendersi cura di lei e aveva intenzione di continuare a farlo. Adesso aveva bisogno di avvertire Dean.  
Quando si ritrovò sulla soglia di casa, lo vide seduto sul divano con una quasi addormentata Lily addosso.  
«La porto a dormire» Disse sottovoce l’uomo, e Dean fece per alzarla, così che Castiel potesse prenderla in braccio. Ma Lily non fu contenta della cosa «Faccio da sola» Disse mezza addormentata, strascicando le parole. Si alzò e fece il giro del divano.  
«Vuoi che ti accompagni?» Le domandò il moro.  
Lily gli rispose negando vivacemente con la testa, ma, invece di avviarsi per la camera, posò entrambe le mani con il peluche sopra la spalliera accanto alle loro teste, dato che anche Castiel si era seduto e la stava guardando, ridendo. Lily era in dormiveglia e ciondolava mentre cercava di restare in piedi. Stava continuando a vedere la televisione.  
«Lui lo conosco!» Disse dopo aver visto una clip di una serie televisiva « Ben aveva iniziato a vederlo» Spiegò e mano a mano sembrava essere più sveglia, partì un’altra clip della stessa serie.  
« La serie tv ‘The New Normal’, che appena uscita provocò scalpore per il suo tema sull’adozione da parte delle coppie omosessuali, sta per tornare con la replica delle puntate da questa sera alle 23 dal lunedì al venerdì» Diceva una voce alla tivù.  
Dean si irrigidì e Cas gli mise una mano sulla gamba per calmarlo.  
« Ben dove l’ha vista?» Domandò il biondo alla figlia.  
«Non lo so, credo su Google. Ho visto anche io qualche puntata, è simpatica. David mi piace tanto» Lily si era praticamente risvegliata.  
«Qual è David?» Le domandò Castiel e Dean si voltò per guardarlo e lo trovò che lo stava fissando di rimando, stava mettendo alla prova entrambi.  
«Quello moro, è un dottore. Bryan invece lavora nella televisione ha uno show musicale»  
«Ti piace la serie?» Le domandò ancora, lo sguardo sempre ancorato a Dean.  
Con Lily, ancora non avevano veramente parlato e si trovavano lì anche per quello.  
«Sì, mi ricorda le giornate che abbiamo passato insieme. Tu mi ricordi molto David»  
Dean si rilassò e si tirò su a sedere per avvicinarsi a lei «E Bryan non ti piace?» Le domandò divertito.  
«Certo che mi piace» Poi gli portò le braccia al collo e lo strinse « Ti voglio bene, papà» e premette il viso accanto al suo. Castiel quasi si sciolse davanti a quell’immagine, ma Lily portò un braccio dietro al suo di collo e lo avvicinò a loro. In quella posizione i nasi di Dean e Cas si sfiorarono. Ancora non erano passati a scambiarsi effusioni davanti ai ragazzi e neanche troppe tra di loro. Lily li spinse e strinse ancora di più e intanto li guardava, alternava loro alla tivù dove stavano passando le immagini di Bryan e David mentre raccontavano la trama dello show. Dean aveva abbassato il volume ed ora era incentrato a cercare di non volersi sotterrare.  
Cas, vedendolo a disagio, cercò l’unica maniera per uscire da quella situazione. Con nessuno dei due si erano ancora esposti, ma in qualche maniera dovevano anche iniziare, così Cas trovò un modo per aiutarlo, azzerò la distanza e gli diede un piccolo bacio tra labbra e guancia, poi un altro sulla guancia di Lily «’Notte Lily».

Sul viso di Lily spuntò un grande sorriso tutto denti e, dopo aver lasciato Dean con un altro grande bacio, si allontanò con l’unicorno per andare a dormire.  
Dean, in tutto questo, era rimasto di stucco e in silenzio.  
«Dean, respira»  
Lo fece e non si era neanche accorto di aver trattenuto il respiro.  
«Ora puoi stare tranquillo»  
Dean rialzò il volume appena in tempo per sentire il saluto agli spettatori.  
«Grazie, Ryan» Disse dopo aver sentito il nome del creatore della serie.  
A Cas uscì una risata e poco dopo si unì anche il biondo.  
  
//  
  
Lily si chiuse la porta alle spalle e Ben, che stava leggendo qualcosa sul cellulare, la guardò. Lei gli sorrideva.  
«Che c’è?»  
«Stavano passando alla televisione quella serie che avevi cercato e ho detto a papà e Cas che avevi iniziato a guardarla»  
Ben ci mise un po’ a capire e dopo spalancò gli occhi, mettendosi seduto ed abbandonando il cellulare sulla coperta «Cosa hai fatto?!»  
Lily rise e salì sul suo letto.  
«Ti avevo chiesto di non dirlo!»  
«Ma è bella ed era contento»  
«Oddio…sarà imbarazzantissimo adesso» Si girò su un fianco « E ti odio» e le tirò uno dei piccoli cuscini da ornamento.  
«Non è vero. Pensa che riusciremo ad avere anche noi questi materassi e magari un fratellino!» Esclamò tutta contenta.  
«Lily» Ben aveva gli occhi chiusi.  
«Una casa nuova!» Esclamò ancora.  
«Lily»  
«Dai, Ben! Saremo veramente come in The New Normal! »  
Ben aprì gli occhi poi la guardò, lei gli sorrise.  
«E’ vero, ma adesso dormi!» Disse, indicandola e Lily scese dal letto per andare a mettersi il pigiama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo piccolo barlume di gioia dovevo cercare di metterlo, come la scena sul divano la cui era da un bel po’ che ci stavo pensando. Ho solo aggiunto The New Normal (Che tu sia lodato, Ryan), dato che Lily comunque li aveva visti e i bambini sono svegli e furbi.  
Tranquilli che racconterò anche sul padre di Cas, tutto a suo tempo.


	19. The day after

The day after  
  
  
  
Era finalmente arrivato il momento di parlarne con i suoi genitori e Dean avrebbe voluto tirarsi indietro, ma non poteva più. La madre non faceva altro che fare domande, aiutata in questo anche dal padre. Inoltre, doveva anche riportare i ragazzi a scuola, quindi il tempo iniziava a scemare.  
Aveva detto a tutti di aspettarlo giù in salotto, mentre lui si cambiava la tuta che aveva indossato finalmente per andare a correre con Castiel quella mattina. Uscito dalla doccia lo trovò Castiel seduto sul letto.  
«Devo parlarti» - disse lui  
«Dimmi» - rispose Dean, mentre si vestiva.  
Il moro si alzò e si mise le mani sui fianchi «Non voglio mettere in mezzo mia madre»  
Dean si girò.  
«So che potrei sembrare egoista, ma… è da sola e quella gente non mi piace. Dopo mio padre...Dean» sospirò e lo sguardo si posò sul pavimento «Mi dispiace, non me la sento. Non posso darle anche questo pensiero»  
«Cas» Dean si fece avanti, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle «Va bene, non fa niente. Non devi farlo per forza» gli accarezzò una guancia con un sorriso e lo abbracciò.  
« Secondo te possiamo lasciare i ragazzi da lei? Così sono sicuro non sentiranno»  
«Certo» Rispose subito Cas, staccandosi dal contatto per guardarlo negli occhi, per poi lasciargli un piccolo bacio sulle labbra.  
Quando furono pronti, entrambi scesero le scale. Cas andò a parlare con la madre, mentre Dean raggiunse i suoi e gli spiegò la situazione. Anche a loro andava bene che Rosalind restasse con Ben e Lily, Cas la abbracciò e lei portò con se i bambini.  
  
..  
  
< Non so come possa esserti saltato in mente!> Si aspettava la reazione dura del padre, lui, che da ex marine, avrebbe cercato di fargliela pagare a quei farabutti. Iniziò a fare avanti e indietro per la stanza, lo sguardo cupo e i nervi a fior di pelle, arrivando persino a sbattere un pugno sul tavolo. Tutti sobbalzarono e, Mary con un gesto della mano, cercò di fermarlo.  
«John! Calmati! Non serve a niente scaldarsi»  
John la guardò ed esclamò «Come fai ad essere così calma! Dopo aver praticamente ascoltato la trama di un film!»  
Mary, con un cenno del capo, gli indicò Dean che, nel frattempo, fissava il pavimento con una mano sul viso mentre Castiel gli era accanto, con una mano sulla schiena.  
John, di fronte alla reazione del figlio cercò di ricomporsi.  
Dean fece scivolare una mano sul mento.  
«So che ti ho deluso, papà» disse poi, guardandosi le mani «Volevo solo proteggervi»  
John gli si avvicinò, avendo solo la visuale della sua testa.  
«Dopo tutti gli insegnamenti che ti ho dato, questa è stata la tua conclusione?»  
Dean alzò lo sguardo, questa volta furente e lo fissò, mentre Castiel lasciava cadere la mano sul divano. Mary notò che Cas si stava innervosendo. Il ragazzo, infatti, aveva portato un braccio sulla spalliera ed accavallato le gambe, storcendo il naso.  
«C’erano i miei figli di mezzo. Dovresti capirlo, dato che ne hai anche tu»  
«Figli che non si fanno vedere» ribatté John.  
Erano l’uno di fronte all’altro e si sfidavano con lo sguardo, finché Castiel li raggiunse, mettendosi tra i due.  
«Potete smetterla? Non abbiamo tempo per questo» Si rivolse poi a Dean «E tu non hai finito di raccontare... c’è dell’altro, oltre la busta di Lisa» Dean lo fissò e capì a cosa si stava riferendo.  
«Cas, quello non-»  
«Se non lo fai tu, lo faccio io» Dal suo sguardo si rese conto che lo avrebbe fatto veramente, quindi si rassegnò.  
Mary finalmente si alzò, intervenendo «Hanno ragione, John. Avresti fatto la stessa cosa»  
Sbuffò di fronte alle parole della moglie e si calmò.  
«Va bene» disse, prendendo posto sul divano «Avanti, qual è questa busta che ti ha dato?»  
«Non...non so se mi va di farvela vedere» Era decisamente in imbarazzo per il contenuto, in fondo erano pur sempre i suoi genitori.  
« Siamo i tuoi genitori, quindi direi che è meglio farla vedere a noi?» Disse Mary.  
«Okay…» Dean era rimasto con le braccia incrociate al petto, in piedi in mezzo alla sala. Fece poi qualche passo verso il tavolo e aprì la tracolla che vi era appoggiata sopra.  
«Saul me l’ha ridata questa mattina» disse, prendendo una busta gialla insieme ad una piccola cartellina blu.  
«Questa è quella di Lisa»  
Il padre prese la busta e Mary si unì accanto a lui, la aprirono, mentre Dean. cercava di nascondere il viso dietro la cartellina.  
«Oh» fu tutto ciò che disse Mary e, mentre sfogliavano, l’attesa della fine di quelle foto sembrava sempre più lunga.  
«Anche tu» Disse John, guardando Cas.  
«È del giorno prima che venissimo qui»  
« Avevi ragione a sentirti spiato» confermò il padre.  
Dean sospirò.  
«Saul che ti ha detto di fare?» Domandò Mary.  
« Di aspettare, di vedere cosa hanno contro di me ed eventualmente poi di muoverci. Lui ha fatto delle ipotesi, quindi ha delineato un quadro generale, speriamo siano giuste» disse, porgendogli poi la cartellina.  
Ma John non la aprì «Queste dovremmo leggerle con lui e noi non abbiamo finito di parlare, giusto?» disse, incrociando gli occhi di Castiel «Cos’altro c’è?»  
Castiel ciondolò sul posto. Dean gli fece segno di continuare e così il moro prese posto su una sedia.  
«Quando Sam mi ha rintracciato, lo ha fatto per due motivi. Prima di tutto, non capiva il motivo per cui ci fossimo separati; e secondo, vedeva che Dean non stava bene»  
Mary si allarmò subito e si rivolse a Dean «Non stai bene?»  
«È una cosa più mentale che fisica…ma, a volte, ha delle conseguenze anche sul corpo » le rispose Dean, senza guardarli.  
«Dean» - lo incitò Cas a continuare.  
«Depressione»  
«Una cosa che ti sei autodiagnosticato, o…?» John posò la cartellina di fianco a sè.  
«No» Dean non riusciva ancora a guardarli, il pavimento era decisamente più invitante.  
I genitori sospirarono.  
«Come ti senti?» Gli sussurrò il moro, tornando accanto a lui.  
Dean mugugnò qualcosa, ma in quel momento vennero interrotti da un telefono che squillava. Era quello di Castiel sul display era segnata la voce “Mom”.  
Non appena rispose, sentì piangere dall’altro capo della linea «Cas, venite subito qui! Vogliono portarli via!» - disse la madre cercando di tenere un tono di voce basso, per non urlare.  
Cas allarmato e con gli occhi spalancati guardò il biondo «Sono arrivati, Dean»  
Dean si allontanò subito, seguito da Cas e dai genitori.  
Quando girarono l’angolo della via dei Novak, trovarono Mike dall’altra parte della strada, poco più distante. Si scambiarono uno sguardo, l’ex agente era mortificato.  
Davanti alla casa trovarono una BMW blu scuro; la porta di casa era aperta. Non appena entrarono in casa, videro Rosalind accanto alle scale, che portavano al piano superiore, in lacrime La donna indicò loro il soggiorno dove due figure erano voltate di spalle.  
Un uomo e una donna, entrambi in giacca e cravatta, lei in completo grigio e lui in blu. Erano assistenti sociali. Stavano parlando con i bambini, che erano seduti sul divano abbracciati e terrorizzati.  
«Cosa gli stanno dicendo?» chiese Dean a Rosalind. Mentre Mary cercava di tranquillizzare la donna.  
«Che… non si devono spaventare e devono seguirli. Li porteranno dalla madre»  
La donna si girò verso di loro «Perfetto, anche a casa di sconosciuti»  
«Sono di famiglia» La riprese Dean.  
«Davanti alla legge non sono nessuno»  
Dean si morse la lingua per non rispondere e complicare le cose. Saul era stato molto chiaro su questo.  
Cas dietro di lui lo teneva per un braccio «Lasciali stare». Dean fece resistenza per un attimo, poi sentì che la presa si era allentata.  
tenne gli occhi fissi su Ben e Lily. La piccola stava tremando tra le braccia del fratello, la donna la prese per un braccio costringendola ad alzarsi e lei iniziò a piangere ed urlare di voler restare. Ben, vedendola in quelle condizioni, disse agli assistenti «Vi prego no, non fatela piangere», continuando a stringerla a sé, mentre le lacrime si affacciarono sui suoi occhi e iniziarono a scendere lungo le guance, erano lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione da come si leggeva nei suoi occhi «Veniamo, ma non fate così».  
«Dobbiamo andare ragazzi, le valigie» disse uomo, che era rimasto lì fermo, in piedi. Ben fece scivolare lo sguardo sulle altre persone presenti nella casa. Il padre era come paralizzato. Ben sapeva bene che la colpa di tutta questa situazione era sua, ma sapeva anche che il padre lo aveva fatto per loro.. Quindi in silenzio sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio di Lily e lei annuì. Insieme si diressero fuori per raggiungere casa Winchester accompagnati da quei due estranei.  
La donna salì in auto per avvicinarla al vialetto, mentre gli altri proseguirono a piedi. John con Mary e Rosalind furono i primi ad entrare seguiti da Dean, che era sconvolto, e che riusciva a camminare solo grazie al sostegno di Cas, e dietro di loro i ragazzi.  
Fecero per entrare, ma una mano della donna bloccò Castiel «Mi dispiace, ma non puoi entrare» gli disse, facendolo da parte «No, lui entra» si intromise Dean.  
« Non dovresti entrare neanche tu. Abbiamo precise indicazioni»  
Dean serrò la mascella, avrebbe voluto insultarla, ma, come prima, si trattenne e guardò Castiel che, dietro di lei, gli fece cenno di lasciar stare, di nuovo.   
«Resto qui fuori».  
Dean non aveva la forza di discutere, sarebbe stato inutile, quindi entrò in casa e si diresse verso il soggiorno.  
  
Tra i singhiozzi Ben aiutò la sorella a mettere in valigia le poche cose che si erano portati dietro, ma ad un tratto Lily andò nel panico «Dov’è Grumpy?»  
«Ci hai dormito»  
«Non c’è sul letto!» Tirò giù la coperta, i cuscini e guardò perfino sotto il letto.  
«Senza di lui non vado da nessun parte!» Iniziò a frugare per tutta la stanza, sotto gli occhi spazientiti degli assistenti sociali.  
«Piccola, cosa stai cercando?» Domandò la donna.  
«Un peluche»  
«Possiamo ricomprarlo» Disse l’uomo con fare ovvio.  
Lei lo fulminò con un’occhiata «Vado a chiedere a mio padre» Quando la bambina fece per allontanarsi, l’uomo la fermò, tenendola per una spalla. «Mi dispiace, non puoi avvicinarti a lui»  
«Aaaaah! Lasciami! Devo trovarlo!» Iniziò ad urlare Lily. Ben le fu subito accanto, abbracciandola da dietro.  
«Lily, calmati Ci penso io» la rassicurò.  
«Papà!» Urlò per farsi sentire dal piano di sopra «Dov’è Grumpy?»  
  
Dean sentì la voce di Ben chiedergli qualcosa, ma non fu in grado né di capire né di muoversi dalla posizione che aveva assunto da quando era entrato in casa. Il padre era accanto a lui, in piedi, a braccia incrociate. Osservò il figlio, cercando di capire cosa gli stesse prendendo. Non lo aveva mai visto in quello stato e questo lo fece preoccupare. Forse aveva davanti agli occhi ciò di cui stavano parlando poco prima? Dean non era riuscito a capire la domanda del figlio, fissava il vuoto con gli occhi persi, e più sentiva Lily lamentarsi, più si sentiva smarrito e stringeva con le dita la sua maglia.  
«Cercano il peluche» Gli disse John, con voce più calma e bassa possibile.  
Dean si riscosse, sbattendo le palpebre e voltandosi verso il padre, come per ricordare «…Questa mattina lo ha portato giù… appena sveglia, deve essere lì» disse voltandosi verso il divano. Si avvicinò a piccoli passi alla stanza e lo trovò per terra sotto al tavolino.  
Si inginocchiò e lo prese, passando le dita sul pelo morbido e bianco.  
«E’ qui!» urlò in risposta con la poca voce che ne uscì.  
Subito sentirono dei passi e la donna comparve davanti a lui  
«Lo dia a me» gli disse, allungando una mano.  
Dean non fece resistenza e lasciò che anche quel batuffolo di peli finti si allontanasse da lui.  
  
I lamenti si fecero più lievi, e, poco dopo, sentirono dei passi avvicinarsi. Gli assistenti sociali scesero le scale con le valigie in mano e i ragazzi dietro di loro. L’uomo si avvicinò a Dean «Questa è per te, spero tu abbia un avvocato» disse, porgendogli una busta bianca, piuttosto. Nonostante Dean non ci fosse con la testa, riuscì a notare il nuovo peluche che invece era rimasto in cucina. Si allontanò sotto gli occhi curiosi degli altri e tornò indietro con l’unicorno inginocchiandosi davanti a Lily e a Ben.  
La donna si intromise subito «Non puoi»  
Dean abbassò la testa per trattenersi dal risponderle male e fece un respiro profondo «Due secondi per salutarli?» Chiese senza guardarla.  
L’uomo con un gesto della mano le disse che andava bene ed entrambi si fecero da parte. Mentre lui portava fuori le valigie da mettere in macchina, la donna fece qualche passo indietro. Mary, John e Rosalind andarono in cucina e li osservarono da lì.  
  
Per Castiel quell’attesa fu estenuante. Vide solo l’uomo che lo guardò di sbieco, mentre raggiungeva la macchina. Non vedeva niente dalle finestre per via delle tende e, seduto sulle scale, si martoriò le mani per tutto il tempo. Tutto questo faceva decisamente parte della brutta sensazione che aveva provato in quei giorni. Ormai ogni cosa era venuta a galla e lui non poteva essere presente. Si sentiva angosciato. Vedere Ben e Lily così tristi e spaventati, dopo averli vissuti così spensierati, gli fece male al cuore. Si era affezionato a quei bambini, ma non ne fu sorpreso: erano parte di Dean. In quel breve periodo che avevano passato insieme gli era veramente passato per la testa il pensiero di poter essere un padre per loro. La sensazione di poter cancellare quella parte del suo passato per riscriverlo come avrebbe dovuto essere, sembrava sempre più reale e si sentiva un po’ più pulito. Ora quell’idea sembrava più traballante.  
  
Dean rimase al centro del corridoio con i ragazzi. Quando finalmente alzò lo sguardo, e la sua maschera di impotenza e di paura prese il sopravvento. Non avrebbe voluto farsi vedere così, ma ormai le cose erano andate in quel modo, e non si poteva tornare indietro.  
Entrambe le parti stavano soffrendo, e quella lontananza forzata forse li avrebbe uniti ancora di più, con la speranza che si sarebbero rivisti presto.  
Circondò i figli in un abbraccio «Andrà tutto bene» disse con la voce bloccata in gola e che faceva fatica ad uscire. Sembrava che lo stesse dicendo più a sé stesso che a loro. Lily non ce la fece più e infatti scoppiò a piangere di nuovo, gettandosi tra le sue braccia. Dean barcollò sotto il suo peso, ma non cadde. Anche Ben aveva iniziato a piangere. Aveva cercato di essere forte fino a quel momento, soprattutto per Lily, ma anche lui si abbandonò con la testa sulla spalla del padre e la sofferenza sul tutto il volto.  
«Ben…. Mi dispiace» Confessò Dean. Lui era più grande e aveva capito le cose prima della sorella e, dopo il fatto di Lisa, credeva fosse ancora arrabbiato con lui.  
« Va tutto bene, papà. Non è colpa tua»  
Dean si allontanò delicatamente da Lily, prendendo i loro visi tra le mani «Mi raccomando, fate i bravi. Fate tutto ciò che vi dicono»  
«Io non voglio andare!» Esclamò ancora Lily.  
«Lo so, ma devi» Le accarezzò una guancia «Ho fatto un casino e questo sì, è colpa mia. Fatemi mettere a posto le cose, mh?» disse, dandole il peluche.  
Poi si rivolse a Ben «Prenditi cura di lei, okay? Come hai sempre fatto. E ricordatevi di andare al cinema. Dite a Lisa di fare tante cose, dovete divertirvi con la mamma. Cercate di farlo per me»  
Ben annuì e la donna in quel momento si fece avanti, spinta dal il collega che le faceva segno di controllare l’orologio.  
«È ora ragazzi, salutate»  
Si strinsero in un ultimo abbraccio ed uscirono tutti insieme. Cas sentì la porta aprirsi e si alzò subito, vedendo i ragazzi con gli occhi rossi e ancora in lacrime. Lily si gettò tra le sue braccia e Cas, per un attimo, ebbe un sussulto, per poi stringerla forte «È così difficile capire le regole?» Li ammonì la donna e Ben, a quell’ennesimo richiamo, le rispose con rabbia «Basta! La smetta!» riuscendo a zittirla, e per poi abbracciare anche lui il moro.  
«Hey, va tutto bene. Shh, vi riporteremo qui presto»  
  
Ben e Lily, riluttanti, sciolsero l’abbraccio e Cas gli fece un occhiolino, pur tradendo uno sguardo triste e gli occhi lucidi. Si voltò poi verso Dean, che fu l’ultimo ad uscire.  
  
I bambini entrarono in auto e subito si girarono verso la casa.  
  
Dean si avvicinò al portabagagli, e Cas, subito dietro, gli prese una mano.  
  
Ben stringeva la sorella, mentre lei teneva stretti a sé i peluche.   
  
Il biondo non si mosse, e rimase solo a guardarli mentre glieli portavano via.  
  
Tutti rimasero in silenzio mentre la macchina si allontanava e spariva verso l’orizzonte.  
  
Mary e Rose, ancora scosse, rientrarono e andarono in cucina per fare un thè.  
John non riusciva a credere a ciò che era appena successo ed era rimasto fuori appoggiato alla ringhiera delle scale.  
Dean era ancora fermo in mezzo alla strada e non dava segno di volersi muovere.  
«Andiamo dentro, non restare qui» gli sussurrò Cas all’orecchio.  
John li osservò attentamente e, da lì, capì che non sarebbe stato per niente facile.  
Dagli occhi di Dean scese una lacrima, che scivolò lungo la guancia e il mento, per poi cadere a terra. Il corpo era teso, la mano, stretta ancora in quella di Cas, tremava leggermente. Iniziò a respirare velocemente, poi un gemito e uno spasmo di dolore lo attraversarono fino a fargli cedere le gambe e farlo cadere a terra. Cas lo abbracciò, mentre Dean iniziava a singhiozzare. John non lo aveva mai visto così e si ripromise di non voler mai più rivivere una cosa del genere.  
Dean non si era ancora arreso solo perché Castiel era lì accanto a lui. Gli avevano appena portato via due delle cose più importanti della sua vita. I suoi figli erano l’ancora che lo aveva tenuto in vita fino a quel momento, erano una parte di sé e lui li amava. Si sentiva spezzato a metà, come quando Castiel se ne era andato quella sera e lo aveva lasciato solo tra le braccia di Sam.  
Il biondo sentì il cellulare vibrare, ma non aveva voglia né di prenderlo né di sapere chi fosse. Cas tentò di dire qualcosa, ma rinunciò, e prese il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca.  
Era Saul.  
Solo dopo aver accettato la chiamata, si rese conto di non riuscire a dire nulla, qualcuno stava parlando dall’altra parte, ma lui non aveva la forza di rispondere. John si avvicinò e gli prese subito il telefono dalla mano.  
«Con chi parlo?»  
«Cerco Dean Winchester»  
«Sono John Winchester»  
«Oh, salve. Sono Saul»  
«Gli ha dato una persona per farli stare tranquilli e.…» Iniziò John.  
«Lo so e mi dispiace da morire. Ma non ho avuto nessun contatto dal loro avvocato e tantomeno non avevo idea che stessero arrivando. Io vi sto raggiungendo»  
«Hanno portato una lettera»  
«Ecco…perfetto» Rispose con tono sarcastico «Due minuti e sono lì»  
  
  
Cas cercò di far muovere Dean, scuotendolo per una spalla, ma l’altro non ne aveva intenzione, sebbene avesse smesso di piangere.  
«Dean, andiamo dentro» Riuscì a ripetere il moro e notando che la sua stessa voce era flebile.  
Il biondo non dava segno di ascoltarlo, così Castiel gli mise una mano sul viso per farlo voltare. Finalmente riuscì a vedere i suoi occhi, ma non ne fu felice. Erano spenti e vuoti.  
«Dobbiamo entrare, sta arrivando Saul» Quel viso sembrava così fragile tra le sue mani. Alla fine, Dean si convinse. Un ultimo sguardo alla strada e poi seguì il moro.  
  
Si sedettero al tavolo del soggiorno, ciascuno con una tazza di thè. Dean continuava a girare il suo cucchiaino, Saul leggeva i fogli, mentre Rose si era allontanata un attimo per sedersi sul divano.  
Castiel si trovò tra due fuochi. Non aveva voluto coinvolgerela madre proprio perché non voleva farle rivivere tutto il passato. Era successo proprio come anni prima quando il padre era morto.  
Andò a sedersi accanto a lei.  
« Cas. Sto bene, veramente. È stato solo… va da lui» Si passò entrambe le mani sul viso stanco, non voleva lasciarla da sola.  
«Volevo evitarlo e invece è stata colpa mia» disse lui, accarezzandole una spalla. Lei si voltò «Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. È da quando sei piccolo che cerchi di fare più del dovuto. Eri un ragazzino e invece di uscire con gli amici restavi a casa a farmi compagnia. Non era giusto, ma non mi facevi dire niente perché volevi farlo. Adesso si tratta di te» Rose gli passò una mano tra i capelli «Sono passati tanti anni, io sto bene. Adesso devi prenderti cura della tua vita, quindi vai di là»  
«Dormo da te stasera»  
«Non penso proprio» rispose lei e lui la fissò, interrogativo. Rose fece un cenno indicando Dean «Riconosco quello sguardo e quel comportamento. Ricordi tuo cugino?»  
Cas abbassò la testa ed annuì.  
«Vedi di non fargli fare la stessa fine»  
«Grazie, mamma» disse lui, rivolgendole un piccolo sorriso. Lei lo tirò a sé, per abbracciarlo.  
«Papà sarebbe così fiero di te, lo sai vero?»  
«Se lo dici tu, ci credo»  
«Scemotto» rise lei, per poi farlo alzare dal divano «Muoviti» gli intimò poi.  
  
  
John era accanto a Goodman, che ancora non si sbilanciava nelle risposte da dar loro.  
«Allora? C’è qualche cosa che avevi previsto?» Gli domandò, stanco di aspettare.  
Saul sospirò, sottolineando più volte con l’evidenziatore giallo alcuni fogli «Sì, ed è la cosa peggiore»  
«Che aspetti a spiegarci?»  
L’uomo unì tutti i fogli in un plico, formando quasi un tomo, e li posò davanti a sé «Non sarà facile» disse, guardando tutti, uno per uno. «E lo dico dopo aver letto la cartella clinica di Dean. Il tuo attuale stato mentale può sia aiutare che peggiorare la situazione»  
Nessuno disse una parola.  
«Non ne avete ancora parlato, vero?» dedusse l’uomo.  
«No» confermò John, abbastanza irritato.  
Mary si fece avanti, confusa «In quale maniera, lo stare male di nostro figlio potrebbe aiutare il caso?»  
Saul alzò le sopracciglia e sospirò «Ho letto le note del tuo psicologo, Dean. Il tuo avvocato e il consulente chiedono di fartene vedere uno, quindi su questo sei avvantaggiato»  
«Per cosa dovrebbe vederlo?...Loro sanno?» Domandò John al figlio.  
Dean scosse la testa, mentre Castiel rispose «Non lo sa neanche Sam, Dean lo ha detto solo a me»  
«Non è per cosa ha, ma per cosa pensano che lui debba essere curato» Cercò di spiegare Saul.  
Tutti si accigliarono, ma Castiel capì al volo «Non è contro la legge ormai quella cura?»  
«Per fortuna non hanno fatto richiesta di quella, ma solo…come vogliamo chiamarlo? Lavaggio del cervello?»  
«Non ci posso credere» Cas si portò il viso tra le mani, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo.  
«Cosa?» Chiese Mary.  
«Vedere uno specialista che lo curi dalle sue preferenze…» sottolineò Goodman.  
Mary restò a bocca aperta «Stiamo parlando di Medioevo?!»  
«In pratica» Rispose Cas, sollevando un sopracciglio molto critico.  
«Non mi sembra così difficile… basterà fingere…no?» Tentò Dean.  
Saul lo guardò per poi tornare sui fogli e sospirare «Dean… diciamo che questa è la meno peggio, perché nell’altro caso avresti dovuto prendere dei medicinali. Qui, invece, dovrai seguire delle regole e non ti permetteranno di» Si fermò, mordendosi un labbro e chiudendo gli occhi «vedere i tuoi figli e …per permetterti di andare avanti e non sgarrare, non potrai vedere neanche Castiel» Sputò fuori tutto di un fiato.  
«Possibile esistano ancora certe cose? Come fanno a pensare che sia una malattia?» Continuò Mary.  
«Non ne ho idea, io ho una mente aperta . Sono comunemente chiamate “Cause morali”»  
«Malattie mentali?» Domandò John.  
«Già. Ne avrai sentito parlare tra i marines» Rispose Goodman.  
John fu sorpreso che Saul sapesse anche di lui, ma, sicuramente, nelle carte che aveva era riportato tutto sulla sua famiglia.  
«Per questo non stavo molto simpatico a Castiel» Si lasciò sfuggire con uno sbuffo, e Castiel rispose con un mezzo sorriso.  
«C’è chi ne fa uso per vincere facile. Intendiamoci, si credono solo più potenti»  
«Sembra lo siano» ribatté John, fissando Saul.  
«Noi possiamo solo essere più furbi. Loro hanno delle prove»  
«Ma noi abbiamo Lily che ha visto Lisa» Precisò Dean.  
«La bambina non ha dato segno di grande disagio, e quelle foto vengono prima di tutto. Non hai prove contro di lei»  
«Quindi cosa dovrei fare? Restare qui da solo e parlare con uno psicologo?»  
«È anche uno psicanalista, non hanno dato nessun nome specifico, quindi puoi usare il tuo, sempre segreto professionale, su questo non possono obiettare» Saul era fiducioso.  
«Sempre meglio della terapia ormonale» Rifletté Castiel, guardandosi le mani e passandosi il pollice destro sul dorso.  
«Quella purtroppo era l’altra ipotesi, per fortuna scartata… neanche agli animali» commentò Saul.  
«Quale sarebbe?» Domandò John.  
«Castrazione chimica» Rispose Saul.  
Il padre si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia «Ho bisogno di bere» disse, passandosi una mano sulla fronte e alzandosi.  
Rosalind, stava ascoltando dallo stipite della porta, si fece avanti «Credo di averla sentita da qualche parte»  
«È uscito un film di recente» Le confermò Castiel.  
«Gli uomini sanno essere creature spaventose»  
«Può dirlo forte» commentò l’avvocato.  
Mary, seduta di fronte a Dean, gli prese le mani tra le sue « Amore, lo affronteremo insieme, okay? Credo che Saul intenda che dobbiamo iniziare subito. Ormai sanno dove siamo e ci controllano. Castiel deve tornare a casa»  
Dean sentì una nota acida in gola. Pensò fosse strano che non sentisse ancora male. Aveva preso le sue pillole, doveva prenderne almeno tre al giorno, tra gli sbalzi di umore, la perdita d’appetito e del sonno, e i momenti in cui non riusciva ad uscire dal letto. Quella volta del bagno, dopo la minaccia di Lisa, era stata la seconda volta in cui aveva provato un istinto suicida. Ed esattamente come la prima volta, ripensandoci, non gli era piaciuto per niente. Non voleva andarsene e lasciare i figli da soli, non dopo che aveva assistito alla perdita del padre di Castiel. Ne era rimasto profondamente turbato, sebbene non fosse il suo. Gli era bastata vedere e vivere la sofferenza del ragazzo. E ora quel ragazzo, uomo, era accanto a lui con una mano sulla sua gamba, mentre la madre cercava di tranquillizzarlo.  
«Non posso» Sentì l’ansia salire.  
«Dean, dobbiamo farlo»  
Si girò verso di lui «Non voglio» La voce era spezzata e i lineamenti duri. Cas gli accarezzò una guancia guardando il verde dei suoi occhi chiedeva aiuto.  
«Ci lasciate un attimo soli?» Disse, rivolto agli altri.  
Tutti si alzarono subito. Saul sistemò subito le scartoffie nella sua ventiquattrore «Io posso anche andare, avvertitemi se decidete qualcosa» disse congedandosi, accompagnato alla porta da John e Mary, subito poi raggiunti da Rosalind.  
«Io vado a casa, chiamami» disse la donna, rivolgendosi a Castiel. Diede un bacio al figlio e a Dean, dopodiché uscì.


	20. Exploring, again

Exploring, again  
  
  
Rimasti finalmente soli, Dean e Castiel si ritrovarono avvolti in un leggero silenzio, senza scambiarsi una parola. Sentivano solo la presenza l’uno dell’altro, e questo era sufficiente. Ad un certo punto, Dean si alzò per andare in cucina e si riempì un bicchiere di acqua dal lavandino, mandandolo giù tutto di un fiato e lasciando che delle gocce sfuggissero e scivolassero lungo il mento. Tornò al tavolo, mentre si asciugava con il dorso della mano, e si sedette nuovamente.  
«Dean» Cas interruppe quella triste pace e lo guardò «Sai che possiamo affrontarlo. So che non vuoi e non lo vorrei neanche io, ma hai una possibilità per poterli rivedere»  
«Lo so» disse, sincero e sicuro, mentre si strofinava le dita di una mano per tenersi occupato. L’ansia era diventata ormai una compagna invisibile.  
«Avevamo trovato un modo per stare bene, finalmente. E invece ora…»  
«Andremo avanti, ma non adesso. Non la si può considerare neanche una vera pausa, e non lo stiamo decidendo noi»  
«Il tempo non ci cambierà?» lo fissò Dean.  
Aveva ancora paura di perderlo. Anche se si erano aspettati senza saperlo, chissà quanti mesi o forse anni sarebbero dovuti passare, ognuno con la propria vita, prima di ricongiungersi.  
Cas lo guardò, confuso ed offeso, poi si ricompose e gli prese le mani tra le sue  
«Il tempo ci ha allontanati per più di dieci anni, e nessuno di noi ha veramente trovato la felicità. Come pensi possa potrà succedere adesso? Non ci perderemo.»  
Dean non sembrava d’accordo, o, se lo era, dava chiari segni di preoccupazione.  
Cas spostò la presa e gli prese il volto tra le mani, avvicinandosi. Da quella posizione non poteva non poteva scappare.  
«La cosa più grave adesso è che devo lasciarti solo ad affrontare un problema personale, e pericoloso. Io mi fido di te, ma mi preoccupa il tempo e tutto ciò che richiede la causa. E anche il fatto che non posso darti consigli, non posso starti accanto ed incoraggiarti. Voglio però che tu sappia che hai fatto la scelta giusta chiedendo aiuto e venendo qui dai tuoi»  
Dean abbassò lo sguardo.  
«E Tu?»  
Cas lo guardò, interrogativo.  
«Tu sarai solo, non credo che porterai tua madre con te. Come faccio a sapere che starai bene?»  
«Sono sobrio da tanto, non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi» gli sorrise.  
Tuttavia Dean percepì una nota di preoccupazione nella voce. «Anche dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme? Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo rivissuto? Me lo hai detto tu che sei stato tremendamente male e non avresti voluto rivivere tutto» La voce di Dean si incrinò dopo aver avuto dei flashback nella sua testa.  
«Non posso dire con certezza che starò bene, ma ti prometto che ci penserò due volte prima di a prendere la bottiglia»  
Dean era poco convinto, sapeva bene come funzionavano queste cose, dopo aver visto il fratello rovinarsi. Le dipendenze sono una brutta bestia.  
Si alzarono entrambi, e restando vicini, Dean cinse i fianchi dell’altro.  
«La mia condizione non la posso controllare, perché dipende da tanti fattori, ma tu puoi, quindi promettiamoci di stare il meglio possibile. Esci con chi vuoi, non posso limitarti, abbiamo anche noi delle esigenze. Io non potrò farlo, ma non ho intenzione di imprigionarti»  
«Dean non c’è bisogno. Non mi interessa uscire con altri…e per il piacere, volendo, esistono i porno e fingere su Grindr» gli rispose, divertito.  
Riuscì a farlo ridere, proprio nel modo in cui piaceva a Cas, sollevando il mento all’indietro e guardando il soffitto. Ne approfittò e gli baciò il collo, e il biondo sospirò.  
Le loro fronti si toccarono e entrambi rimasero con gli occhi chiusi, a sentire il loro respiri, fino a che Cas non lo abbracciò e lo strinse forte a sé.  
«Sentirò molto la vostra mancanza.»  
Dean si cullò nel suo abbraccio, per poi staccarsi leggermente e guardarlo. Erano così vicini che bastò chiudere gli occhi per inclinare la testa e baciarlo.  
Un primo bacio servì per riprendere il contatto, il secondo per percepire di nuovo il suo profumo, e il terzo per schiudere la bocca ed invitare la lingua di Cas a raggiungerlo, aiutato dalla sua mano dietro la nuca del biondo per avere più accesso.  
C’era tanta fretta, tanto desiderio in quelle labbra che si toccavano e in quei due muscoli che si rincorrevano. Nella foga del momento Dean si ritrovò a sbattere la schiena contro il mobile della cucina. Emise un gemito di dolore che passò subito in secondo piano, quando Cas che gli strinse un gluteo e con entrambe le mani riuscì a farlo sedere sul bancone. Dean lo strinse a sé con le gambe, mentre Cas gli toglieva subito la maglia continuando a baciarlo. Quando rimasero senza fiato, Dean si scansò per bisogno d’aria, mentre il moro spostò le sue labbra sul collo e sul petto. Dean sentì una mano slacciargli la cintura, e la fermò «No-non qui...andiamo di là. Abbiamo tutto il tempo»  
«E se tornano i tuoi?»  
«Hanno decisamente capito che avevamo bisogno di stare un po’ da soli. Faranno sicuramente tardi. E anche se dovessero tornare, mamma ha i tappi delle orecchie perché papà russa» Rispose malizioso, prendendo per mano l’altro e guidandolo su per le scale.  
Dean lo portò nella sua vecchia stanza, e, non appena chiusa la porta, vi spinse contro Castiel. Ricominciò a baciarlo, voleva sentire il suo calore e il suo corpo. Il biondo si strusciò contro di lui, alla disperata ricerca di frizione e di maggior contatto. Quando Cas alzò la testa per bisogno di ossigeno, Dean ne approfittò, e con la lingua percorse la porzione di pelle dalla giugulare fino all’orecchio, dove mordicchiò il lobo.  
Cas sentiva Dean muoversi contro di lui. Non lo aveva dato a vedere, ma lo desiderava da tanto, da troppo. Con un movimento rapido, invertì le posizioni. E ora era Dean quello con la schiena alla porta.  
Cas si tuffò sulle sue labbra tenendogli ferma la testa con entrambe le mani esplorando a fondo la sua bocca. Una mano scese lungo il collo, la spalla e finendo sul braccio accarezzandolo con estenuante lentezza lasciandogli dei disegni sulla pelle.  
Cas si staccò quel tanto che permise all’altro di respirare, baciandogli il mento per poi tornare sulla sua bocca, ingoiando un sospiro del biondo che si stava godendo ogni sensazione. La mano sinistra di Cas era appoggiata alla porta accanto alla testa di Dean e ora l’altra scivolava sul petto accarezzandolo. Fece dei giri circolari strofinandogli i capezzoli. A Dean sfuggi un lamento e il suo bacino fece un balzo in avanti.  
Gli angoli delle labbra di Cas si stirarono in un ghigno divertito e continuò a togliergli il fiato baciandolo a bocca aperta e accarezzando in modo lento la sua lingua, che l’altro tirò fuori e il moro succhiò.  
Quando finalmente i due si guardarono, gli occhi di Dean erano pieni di aspettativa e quelli di Castiel completamente eccitati. Di nuovo, le due bocche si unirono, condividendo un lungo e dolce bacio, mentre la mano del moro scivolò dal petto dell’altro e ne accarezzò la vita e il fianco, per poi arrivare alla natica e sparire sotto i jeans e i boxer. Scese sulla curva del sedere, i jeans non permettevano a Dean di sentirlo così, con le dita, li sollevò insieme ai boxer. Venne a contatto con la pelle e cercò la fessura, dove entrò con l’indice e trovò la sua apertura.  
Il moro si allontanò dalle sue labbra per sospirare e in un gesto improvviso diede una botta con la testa sulla porta, mentre Cas continuava ad accarezzare l’intimità del biondo più e più volte, fino a spingervi dentro una falange. Dean boccheggiò sulle labbra dell’altro allontanandosi leggermente e sussurrando «Letto.»  
Cas non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Tolse le mani da Dean ed entrambe gli massaggiarono il sedere sopra la stoffa fino a sollevarlo per metterselo in braccio e far sbattere i bacini di nuovo sulla porta. Entrambi i loro pantaloni stavano diventando tremendamente stretti e quell’attrito gli mandò una nuova scarica di piacere.  
Si allontanò dalla porta e si avvicinò al letto dove lasciò andare l’altro, facendolo sobbalzare sul materasso.  
«Vai più giù» gli disse e Dean si spinse indietro, ruotando per sistemarsi al centro del letto e poggiando i gomiti accanto ai guanciali.  
«Sdraiati» Gli disse ancora.  
Dean indugiò, prima di obbedire, e Cas lo notò.  
Il moro lo sovrastò, mettendosi a carponi, con le ginocchia accanto ai suoi fianchi e le mani ai lati della sua testa. Lo osservò un attimo. Il respiro del biondo era accelerato, e Castiel non lo stava neanche toccando.  
«Cosa c’è?» gli chiese con tono dolce, per farlo rilassare  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Dean lo guardò, fermandosi sulle sue labbra e su quegli occhi celesti illuminati dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra.  
«Niente»  
Ma Cas non se la bevve. Dean non dava segno di voler parlare, così il moro lo mise alla prova. Spostò una gamba, posizionandola tra quelle del biondo e strusciandola delicatamente sull’erezione dell’altro, facendolo irrigidire.  
«Vuoi dirmi cos’hai?» chiese, accarezzandogli una guancia e un fianco.  
Dean sospirò e, senza guardarlo, rispose «Non…lo- ti voglio, ma… non l’ho più fatto con nessuno, oltre te»  
Cas si accigliò «E…quelle foto?»  
«Mi divertivo, ma mai… veri rapporti»  
«Perché?» Sentiva che Dean si stava aprendo con lui, parlare lo aveva sempre aiutato, e così rimase lì ad ascoltarlo, continuando ad accarezzarlo.  
«Perché eri tu. Sei stato il primo e… non volevo rovinare il ricordo. Sei stato così dolce e premuroso… non so se qualcun altro mi avrebbe dedicato le stesse attenzioni»  
Cas fece un piccolo sorriso «Con le donne non fai questi pensieri?»  
«Tu sei diverso e … ti amavo»  
A quell’affermazione Cas diventò serio. Gli passò un polpastrello su un sopracciglio e gli pettinò i capelli dietro l’orecchio, non aveva mai smesso di guardarlo.  
«Ti fidi di me?» gli chiese lentamente.  
«Si» disse Dean, senza pensarci un attimo.  
«Ricordi la nostra prima volta?» Cas, purtroppo e per fortuna, la ricordava ogni tanto. Era successo poco dopo la morte del padre, e, in un certo senso ad essa era legato il ricordo di averlo avuto vicino durante uno dei momenti più brutti della sua vita.  
«Certo, non potrei mai dimenticarla» confermò Dean, e Cas ne fu felice.  
«Allora lascia fare a me»  
«O-okay… però, non ho portato niente con me, non pensavo che…»  
Cas gli diede un bacio sulla punta del naso e si sollevò per scendere dal letto «Ci penso io»  
Si allontanò verso la sua borsa da viaggio e aprì una delle sacche interne laterali, tirando fuori una bottiglietta blu di lubrificante e una scatola di profilattici.  
«L’avevi previsto?» Gli chiese Dean stupito.  
«No, ma ci speravo»  
Dean gli sorrise dal letto e lui lo raggiunse «Siamo troppi vestiti»  
Iniziò a sfilarsi la maglia, poi fu il turno dei pantaloni e Dean lo imitò. Quando tornò a sedersi su di lui, entrambi sentirono le loro erezioni più vicine, e Dean fu talmente sovrastato dalle sensazioni che non sapeva più dove guardare o mettere le mani. Sembrava un adolescente alle prime armi.  
«Dean, guardami»  
Il biondo sollevò subito lo sguardo e trovò la calma che stava cercando sempre lì, sul viso dell’altro  
«Vuoi che oscuro la finestra?»  
«Non …smorza?»  
«Dean, sei agitato»  
«È solo che… è come se fosse tutto nuovo, ma… va bene»  
«Guarda che non succede niente»  
«Okay» cedette, guardando l’unica fonte di luce nella stanza fino a quel momento, prima che Cas, con un sorriso, abbassasse la serranda. Rimasero al buio. Cas cercò a tentoni il letto e toccò un braccio a Dean, che lo aiutò ad avvicinarsi a lui.  
«Adesso rilassati, ci penso io»  
Dean tenne gli occhi aperti nell’oscurità e sentì le attenzioni di Cas su di lui. Una mano gli toccò il viso, delle labbra si posarono dolcemente sugli occhi, il naso e le guance, il collo. Sentì poi una calda e umida lingua disegnare piccoli cerchi sul petto, scendendo di poco per poi risalire. Trovò un capezzolo e iniziò a leccarlo, succhiandolo e prendendolo tra i denti, per poi passare all’altro. Dean intanto gli accarezzava le braccia, regalandogli sospiri di piacere. Scese lentamente fino all’ombelico, giocandoci, e facendo inarcare di poco la schiena a Dean quando proseguì per arrivare a baciare le ossa del bacino e l’inizio delle cosce.  
Continuò a scendere fino all’interno delle ginocchia, per poi risalire mordendo piano la pelle. Tolse poi le mani, e Dean riaprì gli occhi, chiusi dalle sensazioni che la lingua dell’altro gli stava facendo provare in ogni cellula del corpo.  
Sentì il tocco di un dito seguire la peluria che portava al suo membro gonfio e da lì si fermò ruotando sul basso per passare sulla fessura. Dean sentì un brivido, gli si chiuse la gola e le mani afferrarono la coperta tirandola.  
«Dicono…» sentì la voce roca di Cas parlargli nell’oscurità e il dito scivolò in alto per poi tornare sulla fessura per risalire da lì e rifare il giro da capo «Che il buio» il dito sparì di nuovo «Rovini l’atmosfera» disse Cas. Ora sentì il dito su un testicolo, se ne aggiunse un altro a quello sinistro, per poi sentire entrambe le mani afferrarne uno e strizzarli, Dean emise un lungo sospiro.  
«Per me è il contrario.»  
  
Le mani sparirono di nuovo e le sue ginocchia fecero un passo in avanti, si sedette sulle sue cosce e una mano fece combaciare il pene di Dean con quello di Cas e li strusciò insieme mentre, il moro, iniziò a muoversi leggermente per dare più frizione.  
«Preliminari al buio» sospirò con quella voce roca che, unita alle sensazioni che stava provando in quel momento, lo fece gemere sul cuscino girando la testa di lato.  
Sempre senza preavviso, tolse una sola mano lasciandola a stringere la base del biondo, lentamente risalì la lunghezza coprendogli la punta e passando un dito a togliergli del liquido e ripetendo il gesto seguito dal petto di Dean che si sollevò accompagnandolo.  
Ad un tratto la mano si fermò, pensava avrebbe aumentato il ritmo, invece sentì il suo membro avvolto da qualcosa di caldo e umido, capì che lo aveva preso completamente in bocca e lambire con la lingua le vene in superficie. Poteva sentire la sua fine della sua gola e non c’erano più mani a tenerlo. Dean spalancò la bocca, ne aveva fatti e ricevuti tanti, ma diverso solo perché non c’era luce intorno a lui e sentiva ogni neurone, nella sua testa, impazzire.  
Cas aumentò il ritmo facendolo restare senza fiato per poi fermarsi quando lo sentiva boccheggiare e rallentava, ricominciando successivamente, dando luogo a quella tortura piacevole di stimoli sensoriali. In tutto questo Cas non lo stava tenendo fermo sul letto, quindi Dean lo accompagnava con spinte del bacino e si creò un’armonia perfetta. Il moro concentrò le labbra di nuovo sulla punta e la succhiò con vigore. Con un rapido gesto, vi passò sopra la lingua, leccandola. Quando si allontanò, la sua saliva formò un rivolo che gli finì sul mento, la leccò di nuovo e la fece battere sulla lingua poi, la ingoiò e fece un verso che mandò un riverbero per tutta la gola e fece vibrare il pene di Dean, dalla cui bocca uscì un gemito lungo e basso «…Ri...rifallo» e così disse il suo nome, non udibile, ma suscitò altri lamenti da parte del biondo.  
Lo fece uscire completamente e mentre lo massaggiava si allungò su di lui per cercare le sue labbra.  
«Ho un buon sapore» rise Dean.  
Cas allontanò la mano da lui «Allora, sei d’accordo? Meglio sentire che prevedere» Ovviamente non ci fu bisogno di risposta.  
Castiel mise le mani sotto le ginocchia del biondo, tirandole su, ed avvicinò il bacino al suo.  
«Accendi la luce» Gli disse, ma Dean non si mosse.  
«No… dopo» si limitò a rispondere.  
«Sicuro?»  
«Si, sicuro. Preparami»  
Senza aggiungere altro, il moro, prese la boccetta che aveva lasciato accanto a lui e la aprì versandosi del liquido sulle dita che avvicinò al cerchio di nervi che cercò di rilassare. Massaggiò l’anello di muscoli cercando si percepire le reazioni del corpo del biondo.  
«Respira» Gli disse, sentendo della resistenza, ma continuò lentamente fino a riuscire ad infilare una falange e a muoverla in senso orario, continuò fino ad aggiungerne una seconda e a sforbiciarle. Dean assecondava i movimenti e lo seguiva ruotando il bacino, sollevò una gamba che Cas portò sulla sua spalla. Fece entrare un terzo dito e, continuando a spingere e a piegando le dita trovò il punto magico che fece inarcare la schiena e la testa del biondo. Lo sollecitò ancora fino a che non sentì Dean mugolare «Oddio…continua….n-no» Si morse un labbro« entra, per favore!»  
Cas fu felice di sentirlo perché non vedeva l’ora di essere accolto da lui, di nuovo.  
Quando Dean non sentiva le sue mani su di lui, Cas si prendeva cura di sé stesso e i lamenti eccitati del biondo aiutarono la sua erezione che adesso vibrava ed era bollente e pronto per entrare in lui.  
Cercò alla cieca la scatoletta e ne prese uno, strappandone la bustina con i denti. Srotolò il preservativo sul suo pene turgido per poi ricoprirlo di lubrificante.  
«Ora calmo e cerca di non fare resistenza»  
Dean annuì nell’oscurità e si preparò all’invasione.  
Cas ricercò l’apertura dell’altro con un dito, facendo così da guida alla punta del suo pene.  
Il glande si spinse dentro di poco, per poi uscire subito. Ripeté il movimento, fino a quando la punta non fu completamente dentro.  
«Quanto…sei, grosso» Articolò Dean, il quale, Cas sentiva stringersi attorno a lui e quel posto caldo e stretto gli fece piegare la testa all’indietro ed affondare ancora di più appoggiando le mani sui fianchi di Dean stringendoli e diede una vigorosa spinta, entrando così completamente, fino a far scontrare le sue palle con il culo del biondo.  
Entrambi gridarono.  
Dean, per il dolore, artigliò una spalla dell’altro, mentre Cas cercò di rimanere fermo e di trattenersi dalla voglia di fotterlo subito, fu uno sforzo immane, che lo fece tremare.   
Dopo un po’, il dolore di Dean si placò e, senza dire una parola, mosse piano il bacino, esortando l’altro a continuare.  
Cas allora si mosse, indietreggiando lentamente, per poi spingersi ancora in avanti, una, due, tre volte affondando completamente per poi tornare indietro e sbattere contro la sua pelle provocando un rumore di pelli sudate. Portò anche l’altra gamba di Dean sulla spalla e quella posizione gli permise di entrare, se possibile, ancora di più. Creò subito un ritmo, che Dean seguiva masturbandosi.  
«Non ti fermare… scopami» Disse il biondo afferrando una coscia dell’altro e graffiandogliela- Cas le aveva entrambe sui glutei di Dean e li stringeva quando affondava dentro di lui, mentre il letto cigolava e la testiera sbatteva contro il muro creando un rumore che li accompagnò all’apice del piacere.  
Avevano gocce di sudore su tutto il corpo, Dean le sentiva scendere dalla fronte, dalle gambe, sul petto, sentiva anche quelle di Cas, soprattutto dai capelli che adesso gli sfioravano il mento e respirava affannosamente.  
«La… luce» Riuscì a dire il moro e Dean, non sapendo bene come, riuscì ad accenderla, trovando il fascio di luce una volta aperti gli occhi sui loro corpi bagnati e rossi dallo sforzo.  
Cas portò gli occhi su di lui e lo baciò, una mano contro la sua guancia «Guardami» gli disse e non si staccarono gli occhi di dosso fino a quando il piacere esplose ed entrambi urlarono i loro orgasmi tra spinte sconnesse. Cas ansimò nel collo di Dean e il biondo nel suo orecchio. Cas continuò a pompare dentro di lui mentre il preservativo lo conteneva e Dean schizzava su entrambi. Incuranti dell’effetto appiccicoso, il moro si lasciò andare, accasciandosi sul corpo dell’altro. Dean spense la luce accoccolandosi sul fianco di Cas con la testa sulla spalla ascoltando i loro respiri «Ho fatto…bene…ad aspettare»  
Cas rise, stringendolo nella notte.  
Entrambi chiusero gli occhi.  
  
  
//  
  
  
Castiel si trovava su una spiaggia, e anche se aveva gli occhi chiusi e non vedeva il panorama, poteva comunque sentire il sole che scottava sulla pelle. Era sdraiato su un asciugamano, sul quale aveva lasciato qualche residuo di sabbia, e sentiva di indossare un costume, ma…non ricordava di aver mai messo un costume così corto e soprattutto così stretto… Portò una mano sul suo cavallo e si accorse che era duro, impossibilitato di muoversi e non riusciva a togliersi l’indumento, così iniziò a sfregarlo di lato. I suoi occhi non volevano aprirsi, e continuò a massaggiarsi irrequieto senza mai arrivare al culmine. Era completamente da solo, e l’idea di masturbarsi in un luogo pubblico senza essere beccato lo eccitò ancora di più, e non riusciva a smettere. I pantaloncini erano completamente bagnati e, nonostante odiasse quella sensazione, continuava in modo frenetico, non sentiva neanche dolore alla mano per quanto stesse sfregando con molto vigore e da un’angolazione decisamente non comoda. Ad un certo punto sentì una voce, bassa e lontana. Tolse subito la mano, cercando di voltarsi per vedere se non fosse poi esattamente così solo, ma gli occhi non volevano proprio aprirsi. La voce continuò a chiamarlo, come un sussurro «Cas… Cas, vieni per me»  
Si leccò le labbra e sentì la sua erezione eccitata e bramosa di altro contatto, si sentiva sul punto esplodere «Cas» Come poteva dirgli di no? Ma non ci riusciva.  
«Apri gli occhi e guardami» insisteva la voce. Il suo pene uscì dal costume, ma la mano che adesso lo stava stringendo e pompando non era più la sua. Aveva abbandonato le braccia ai lati del corpo e respirava affannosamente.  
«Cas guardarmi»  
Adesso la voce era vicina e sembrava provenire da qualcuno di fronte a lui.  
Cas aprì gli occhi di scatto e trovò quelli di Dean.  
«Cos-aah» Finalmente aveva la percezione di dove si trovasse, e la spiaggia si era rivelata essere un’illusione per via del caldo che sentiva. Notò che la finestra era completamente chiusa, non lasciando entrare aria.  
«Colpa mia, mi piace sudare» ammise Dean, mentre continuava a masturbarlo.  
Cas sorrise senza fiato e guardò il basso ventre dell’altro. Anche il biondo era completamente eccitato e bisognoso di attenzioni, ma evitava di toccarsi per dedicarsi solo al moro.  
«Dean» disse Castiel. Sentiva di stare per venire e cercò di mantenere un minimo di lucidità.  
«Shh, vieni e basta »  
Cas tirò la testa all’indietro, perché Dean ruotò su di lui e gli provocò brividi lungo la schiena, infiammandogli il basso ventre.  
Respirò a fondo, prima di portare una mano sul membro del biondo e iniziare a massaggiarlo piano, cercando di seguire il ritmo dell’altro. I movimenti si fecero più frequenti e più rapidi, fino a che entrambi sussultarono, venendo sul corpo di Cas e si sdraiò accanto a lui.  
Il moro portò una gamba su un suo fianco e Dean in mezzo a quelle del moro e lo baciò.  
Rimasero lì, l’uno di fronte all’altro, ad accarezzarsi i capelli, circondati dall’aria quasi ormai priva di ossigeno della camera.  
Castiel, seppur riluttante, scese dal letto per aprirla e notò i lampioni, nel giardino di casa, spenti.  
«Sono tornati?»  
«Li ho sentiti un’oretta fa. Abbiamo dormito parecchio» Gli rispose Dean, mentre lo riaccoglieva accanto a lui, abbracciandolo.  
«Che ore sono?» domandò allora Castiel.  
«Le nove di sera»  
«Abbiamo bisogno di una doccia»  
«Non ancora» rispose Dean con una nota timorosa nella voce «altrimenti vorrebbe dire che abbiamo finito»  
«Ma siamo appiccicosi …e sporchi» fece notare il moro e Dean fece spallucce.  
«Ah sì?» e lo ribaciò «Cristo, credo che tutto questo mi basterà per un anno»  
«Hey, non portare sfiga» rise Dean sulle sue labbra.  
«Sono troppo vecchio per queste cose»  
«Ma di che blateri, siamo quasi coetanei, idiota» puntualizzò Dean, accarezzandogli una natica, divenne serio e passò ad un fianco « Grazie ad oggi riuscirò a sentirti per tutti quei giorni in cui ti avrò lontano» Cas si limitò a fissarlo e Dean continuò « …Ti amo»  
«Non dirlo» Rispose Cas a bassa voce.  
«Ti voglio bene e mi mancherai» Lo assecondò.  
«Meglio» disse Castiel e sorrisero entrambi.  
Cas cercò di sedersi, con le ultime forze che riuscì a trovare «Ora ci serve una doccia»  
«Vai prima tu, il bagno è più vicino alla camera dei miei»  
«Paura di farti beccare? Forza big boy» Gli diede una sculacciata ridendo.  
«Non eri troppo vecchio per queste cose?»  
Cas fece finta di pensarci «Hai ragione» Si girò ed alzò «Vado»  
  
  
  
  
//  
  
  
Dean aprì un occhio e si ritrovò in una camera che non era la sua, ma molto familiare. La finestra sopra il letto ad altezza cuscino, con la tenda color crema; riconosceva anche la coperta blu con le stelle gialle. Era girato di lato e aveva qualcosa davanti a lui, sotto la coperta. Vide un ciuffo di capelli scuri, ed istintivamente portò una mano in avanti per accarezzarli. L’uomo si accoccolò a quel bozzolo di coperte che si strinse più vicino, e Dean si riaddormentò.  
  
  
//  
  
  
Riaprì gli occhi e capì di aver sognato. Questa volta conosceva bene la stanza. Ci aveva vissuto per anni e ci si era addormentato qualche ora prima dopo aver fatto una doccia.  
Sentì tra le gambe un lembo del lenzuolo sgualcito. Il letto era sfatto, sdraiato a pancia sotto con un braccio davanti a lui e l’altro dietro, con la mano esplorò al di là delle sue spalle.  
Niente, non c’era nessuno.  
Si sollevò puntando i gomiti sul materasso, guardando oltre il letto, e vide che non c’era la sua borsa da viaggio. Non c’era più.  
Anche il lubrificante e i preservativi erano spariti dal comodino.  
Si girò dall’altra parte e vide la finestra completamente aperta, con la luce che inondava la stanza, facendogli capire che era rimasto solo.  
Si convinse ad alzarsi, vestirsi ed andare in cucina. Sentiva rumori di stoviglie e profumo di caffè. Guardò l’ora sulla sveglia: “9:30”. Si erano addormentati alle 7 e non era riuscito neanche a salutarlo. Ma forse era meglio così. Gli addii portavano tristezza, senza quelli poteva benissimo ingannare l’attesa e credere che tutto sarebbe finito presto.  
  
  
//  
  
  
Qualche ora prima...  
  
Cas tornò in camera, mentre Dean raggiunse il bagno.  
Si passò le mani sul visto due volte, mentre sedeva sulla poltrona dall’altra parte della stanza. Ammise tra se che la distrazione del sesso era servito, ma adesso dovevano fare i conti con la partenza. Pensò subito che non ne avrebbero parlato, si sarebbero addormentati e la mattina dopo si sarebbe svegliato presto, avrebbe salutato John, Mary, sua madre e sarebbe partito senza lasciare traccia.  
Però a Dean doveva lasciare qualcosa…


	21. We need to stay alive

We need to stay alive  
  
  
Dean scese le scale indossando un paio di jeans e una maglia nera, salutò i genitori ed accettò una tazza di caffè da Mary.  
Nessuno disse una parola.  
«Non ne parliamo, okay? Tra poco arriverà Saul ed avrò il primo appuntamento con lo psicologo. Dopo andrò a cercare Garth e Pamela per distrarmi. Ci serve solo essere concentrati»  
Mary e John si guardarono ed annuirono.  
«Io ho un turno, quindi ci vediamo per l’ora di pranzo» Disse John, dando un bacio alla moglie, una pacca sulla spalla al figlio e uscì.  
«…Io vado da Rose»  
Dean annuì e poco dopo sentirono il campanello suonare.  
  
//  
  
Castiel aveva trovato una routine, si svegliava, andava a lavoro, Crowley lo punzecchiava e tornava a casa. Aveva ricominciato il tempo pieno allo zoo e non se ne lamentava, doveva tenersi occupato.  
«Castiel?» Il collega cercò di attirare la sua attenzione.  
«Mh?» Gli rispose Cas, che stava riempiendo una sola ciotola di fieno nella gabbia dei cammelli, e gli animali si stavano spazientendo per la fame.  
«...Castiel!» il moro tornò in se di soprassalto facendo cadere del contenuto a terra.  
«Non ci siamo proprio» Disse Crowley, mentre lo faceva mettere da parte e prese a sistemare.  
«Scusami, non ho dormito molto»  
  
  
//  
  
  
Eileen e Gabe erano usciti per delle commissioni da fare in città e Sam aveva declinato l’invito di accompagnarli, per aspettare quella famosa chiamata di notizie. Qualcuno doveva pur avvertirlo, ma dopo aver chiamato Cas quella volta, per dirgli che non li avrebbe raggiunti, ancora niente.  
Aveva avuto un incubo e il tempo che passava senza sapere niente sul fratello non giovava alla sua pazienza. Se ne stava seduto sul divano di pelle bianca della casa al mare dei Leahy a guardare incessantemente il display del cellulare. Come sfondo aveva messo una foto dei nipoti, almeno ingannava l’attesa e l’ansia osservandoli con un sorriso. Neanche la panoramica della spiaggia bianca e soleggiata, al di là della porta finestra, lo distraeva. Il mare era calmo, assurdamente calmo e una leggera brezza entrava nel soggiorno facendo suonare i sonagli appesi alla veranda.  
Si era promesso di fare una nuotata, infatti indossava il costume e, appoggiato su una spalla, teneva l’asciugamano.  
“Quando tornano, vado con loro” si era dato un nuovo proposito.  
Si mise a perdere tempo nella galleria del telefono, lì c’erano altre foto, anche con Dean e Castiel.  
Lo schermo fu interrotto da una chiamata in arrivo, il simbolo della cornetta verde era in bella mostra, ma non riconosceva il numero.  
Accigliato accettò e lo portò all’orecchio.  
« Chi è?» Chiese incuriosito.  
«Sam?... Sono Lisa» rispose una voce incerta.  
Sam strabuzzò gli occhi e si sistemò sul divano «Cosa vuoi?...Come fai ad avere il mio numero?» Chiese brusco.  
«Sam… non posso dirtelo, ma… volevo chiederti se sai come sta Dean»  
«Perché?»  
«...beh, i bambini sono qui con me»  
«Come fanno ad essere da te?»  
«Ce li hanno portati, avresti dovuto capirlo»  
Certo che lo capiva, era che gli dava alquanto fastidio venirlo a sapere da lei.  
« So che sono l’ultima persona che vorresti sentire, ma volevo chiederti se sai chi è il suo avvocato»  
«Che ti interessa? Anche quello vuoi rovinargli?»  
«Voglio sapere se è all’altezza di quello dei miei, altrimenti non ha speranze»  
«Se mi dici come mai sembri cosi preoccupata»  
«Ti prego»  
Sam chiuse gli occhi portando il dorso della mano, che stringeva il telefono, sulla bocca senza rispondere.  
«Sam, i miei sanno tutto, ma non mi dicono niente. Mi sono ritrovata Ben e Lily sulla porta in lacrime e ancora non mi parlano. Io non ho chiesto...non ho fatto niente» sentì la voce della donna incrinarsi e non capì il motivo della recita.  
«Saul Goodman, conoscete?»  
«Oh grazie a Dio. Certo, chiunque abbia un televisore conosce Saul. È molto bravo e aperto a qualsiasi procedura»  
«Lo so bene»  
Seguì un lungo silenzio, non avevano molto da dirsi.  
«Scusa se ti ho disturbato. Pensavo stessi da Dean»  
«Ci andrò» Le rispose aspro. Non aveva certo il diritto di farlo sentire in colpa per non essere accanto al fratello, da lei poi.  
«..Ci...ci sentiamo. Ciao, Sam»  
Non rispose ed attaccò la chiamata.  
Doveva assolutamente sapere e raggiungere Dean ed informare Eileen del cambio di programmi.  
  
//  
  
Lisa era seduta per terra con le spalle sull’isola della cucina, lei non aveva mai voluto niente di tutto quel caos. Soprattutto l’odio dei suoi figli, non poteva sopportarlo.  
Una lacrima scese e si coprì subito gli occhi, cercando di trattenere un singhiozzo e facendo un lungo respiro.  
Tolse la mano e vide Ben davanti a lei, e le chiese «Perché?»  
Gli fece segno di andare a sedersi accanto a lei e lo abbracciò «Perdonami» lo strinse forte.  
«Perché hai fatto questo a papà?»  
«Non è stata colpa mia, non controllo più niente»  
Ben mise la testa sul petto della madre e lei lo cullò «Non pensavo i nonni fossero così cattivi»  
«Shh» Gli accarezzò i capelli «Non dirlo»  
Sentirono una porta aprirsi e poco dopo Lily con i peluche avvicinarsi a loro, si abbracciarono tutti e tre. Dopo qualche minuto Lisa diede un bacio ad entrambi sulla testa «Allora, andiamo al cinema? Non dovevate vedere quel film?»  
«Senza papà, Cas e Sam non sarà divertente»  
«Facciamo finta, vi va?»  
  
//  
  
Passarono sei giorni e sembrò andare tutto per il meglio a casa Winchester. Finalmente, Sam tornò a casa e i genitori, furono così felici di rivederlo. Mentre aspettavano che il fratello sarebbe rientrato dalla seduta, li aggiornò su come era arrivato da Dean e tutta l’organizzazione per farlo incontrare con Castiel- evitando di parlare della chiamata di Lisa- e loro dei vari avvenimenti che li avevano portati fin lì.  
Appena Dean rincasò dall’appuntamento con il Dr. Mull, lo accolse con un grande sorriso e un abbraccio, gli era mancato ed almeno una persona adesso era lì.  
John e Mary furono felici di vederli abbracciati, ma non appena Sam incontrò il loro sguardo capirono che non era oro quello che luccicava negli occhi di Dean.  
Sam aveva notato subito che il fratello era tornato come lo aveva visto mesi prima.  
  
..  
  
Devi raccontarmi di Eileen!» Gli disse Dean mentre gli portava un sandwich, per merenda, nella veranda sul retro.  
Sam rise «E’ fantastica e ci conosciamo ogni giorno di più»  
Dean annuì prendendo un morso del suo panino.  
«Almeno ci sarà qualcuno a tenerti a bada per sempre» Scherzò il maggiore.  
Sam non rispose, mangiava in silenzio mentre osservava le chiome degli alberi spostarsi sotto il peso del vento che li investiva quel pomeriggio. Il tempo non era dei migliori, c’erano delle nuvole grigie che avvertivano pioggia e Sam osservò la luce fredda proveniente dal sole.  
«Dean…»  
«Sam, per favore» lo interruppe «ne parlo già abbastanza con Mull, non ho intenzione di ripetermi a casa»  
«Voglio solo sapere come ti senti»  
«Come vuoi che mi senta? Hanno allontanato tutta la mia famiglia… non ci sono parole per descrivermi in questo momento» Prese l’ultimo morso del panino e si pulì le mani con il fazzoletto bianco, prima di prendere un sorso dalla bottiglia di birra ghiacciata.  
«Perché non mi hai avvertito?» domandò il minore con lo sguardo basso.  
«Perché si tratta di me…e meglio non farti avere altri problemi»  
Sam rise e lo guardò «Sei bravissimo a dire stronzate, lo sai?» Dean si unì alla piccola risata, poi fece spallucce «Ormai sei qui » si alzò e fece per rientrare in casa « Mi ha dato un compito e puoi aiutarmi se vuoi.»  
Sam lo seguì subito «Di che si tratta?»  
Dean raggiunse il tavolo dove aveva lasciato la tracolla, prese un pacchetto bianco al suo interno e quello che sembrava un raccoglitore ad anelli giganti, bianco.  
«Mull mi conosce e per non perdere la testa mi ha detto di riempire questo» Prese il raccoglitore con entrambe le mani « con tutte le foto che ho fatto da quando sono nati Ben e Lily ad ora. Le avevo nel telefono e ci siete anche tu, mamma, papà…. e Cas» L’ultimo nome fu difficile da dire, ma voleva che sembrasse tutto normale, era quello lo scopo.  
Sam prese la busta bianca «Le hai fatte stampare quindi» la aprì e versò il contenuto in una mano iniziando a guardarle.  
  
//  
  
Cas era tornato a casa prima, era stanco e poco lucido. Non aveva fame e si piazzò subito sotto la doccia per poi andare sul letto a schiacciare un pisolino, che però durò fino alle due di notte: orario nel quale si svegliò e non riuscì più a prendere sonno.  
Lo stomaco brontolava, ma non aveva voglia di alzarsi per preparare qualcosa.  
Prese il telefono con una mano e cercò il numero della madre nella rubrica, stava per premere il tasto della chiamata quando si ricordò dell’ora, quindi passò sulle scritte “Sam”, “Dean” e “Lily”… doveva chiedere quello di Ben, pensò.  
Per passare il tempo cercò di riordinare le email, tutto inutile, era troppo preciso già di suo.  
Bloccò il telefono e lo ripose, restando a guardare il buio, si prese la testa fra le mani.  
“E’ solo l’inizio, devi tenere duro”.  
  
//  
  
Sam lo aveva convinto ad andare a correre la mattina presto, una spremuta d’arancia e poi di corsa fino alla fine del vialetto e all’altra entrata del bosco. Le prime volte gli ricordò della riserva dove Cas gli aveva fatto da guida, poi si abituò e il suo corpo lo ringraziò per quel moto. Si sentiva carico e positivo.  
  
//  
  
L’ultima volta che Cas era andato a correre… neanche la ricordava, forse quella con Dean.  
Adesso la mattina passava da Starbucks a prendere due thè, uno per lui e uno per Crowley. A conti, fatti si era divertito a lavorare con lui. Si era fatto trasferire, momentaneamente, nel suo reparto. Adesso era Cas a fare gli onori di casa, il problema era proprio il tempismo ed il collega se ne era accorto.  
«Sei sicuro ti piaccia lavorare qui?» gli aveva chiesto quella mattina, mentre lo aveva visto con le mani nei capelli a cercare di capire gli impegni del giorno.  
«Certo»  
«Non si direbbe» Lo guardò, ma in quel preciso istante squillò il telefono di Castiel e si allontanò «Torno subito»  
Chiuse la porta del suo ufficio alle spalle entrando in quella del laboratorio.  
«Mamma? Tutto bene?»  
«Sono giorni che non ti fai sentire» Rispose lei preoccupata.  
«Lo so, mi dispiace»  
«Non mi interessano le scuse, chiamami»  
Cas chiuse gli occhi «Lo so»  
«Come stai?»  
«Vado avanti» ammise Castiel.  
La madre annuì «Sai… ho visto Sam e … Dean correre, questa mattina»  
«Mamma… non-non voglio saperlo, okay?»  
«So che lo psicologo gli ha detto di prenderla come una leggera lontananza, di far sembrare tutto normale»  
«Non mi interessa cosa dice, non dovrebbe neanche farlo sapere in giro. Io sono…solo, qui. Mi fa piacere lui stia bene, ma io no.» Sapeva di essere suonato troppo veemente, ma non aveva proprio voglia di sentire novità su chi non poteva vedere forzatamente «Ci risentiamo, okay?»  
Rosalind fu comprensiva e lo lasciò andare «Non essere troppo duro con te stesso»  
«Cercherò di farlo»  
  
Tornato in ufficio aveva repentinamente cambiato umore, Crowley lo vide scuro in volto e non fece domande.  
  
Perfetto, lui si sentiva uno straccio e Dean, da quel che sentiva, stava benone, da una parte gli fece piacere, ma dall’altra – quella che non dormiva e non si cibava- per niente.  
  
//  
  
Arrivò una domenica mattina e Dean si ritrovò sul letto a guardare il sole che si faceva strada sul lenzuolo. Non aveva intenzione di alzarsi, tanto meno di muoversi. Lo attraversò una sensazione strana e decise di poter dormire ancora un po’.  
Riaprì gli occhi e capì di aver dormito altre tre ore dopo aver dato un’occhiata alla sveglia.  
Si sdraiò di spalle e restò a guardare il soffitto.  
Di solito la domenica mattina preparava la colazione ai figli, non trovava il motivo per alzarsi quel giorno.  
  
//  
  
Arrivò il compleanno di una collega e, gli altri dello staff, avevano portato dolci, panini, salatini e bevande per festeggiarla. Anche Crowley partecipò, si sistemarono su un tavolino nella zona picnic sotto un albero, in disparte. Lui aveva tre dita di Scotch in un bicchiere di plastica trasparente, mentre Cas del thè freddo al limone.  
Aveva adocchiato ogni tipo di tramezzino e, per quanto ne volesse uno, aveva superato il tavolo imbandito allontanandosene.  
Due ragazzi, uno della reception e l’altro uno stagista, gli si avvicinarono porgendo ad entrambi un piatto argenteo con sopra due cupcake: uno rosa con fiorellini bianchi e uno marrone con della panna montata «Li ha fatti Theresa dei suricati» Li informò Cole, il receptionist.  
«Oh, sembrano deliziosi, grazie» rispose Cas per entrambi.  
Assaggiò prima la panna e dovette ammettere che era soffice e poco dolce, proprio come piaceva a lui. Con la forchetta divise il dolcetto in due ed assaggiò una fetta.  
Sentì il cioccolato e la cannella, poi un sapore forte che si espanse nella sua gola producendo calore e sgranò gli occhi, posò malamente il piatto sul tavolo di legno e si girò per scomparire dietro un albero. Crowley era rimasto a fissarlo e poco dopo sentì un moto di vomito e tossire. Posando anche lui sul tavolo il resto, lo raggiunse e lo vide mentre respirava a fatica e si teneva con mani tremanti alla corteccia robusta.  
«Che ti prende?»  
«C’era… del liquore»  
«Si vedeva…»  
«Scusa se non sono un genio dei cupcake» rispose irritato.  
«Okay, basta ora. Spiegami che diavolo ti sta succedendo. Non eri così quando abbiamo lavorato insieme la prima volta e alla riserva»  
Quello stage che avevano fatto insieme era stato assurdo, nessuno sapeva fare il proprio lavoro ed infatti erano passati in quattro, almeno sette anni prima.  
Cas chiuse gli occhi e fece per dire qualcosa, ma Crowley lo interruppe «E non dire ‘niente’, sei un pessimo bugiardo»  
Il moro sospirò «Ho avuto un problema con l’alcol, okay?» Si drizzò e poggiò la schiena all’albero riempiendo i polmoni, Crowley gli allungò il bicchiere di thè.  
«Non ho chiesto questo»  
Si osservarono.  
«Che fine ha fatto Mr. Occhi Verdi?» Chiese finendo il suo scotch.  
Cas sbuffò e si allontanò per raggiungere il suo laboratorio dal retro, così che nessuno vedesse che si stava dileguando dalla festicciola.  
Ovviamente il collega lo seguì e chiuse la porta dietro di se.  
«Che avete combinato?»  
«Io? Niente.» Scansò la sedia all’indietro e con i gomiti sulle ginocchia si prese la testa tra le mani.  
«Allora sfogati!»  
«Non posso!» rispose frustrato.  
«Permettimi di darti una mano»  
Calò il silenzio, poi Cas si passò una mano sul viso e si girò i pollici. «Perché tutta questa premura per me?»  
Crowley abbassò lo sguardo e inarcò un sopracciglio « Credo di essere il tuo unico amico, approfittane» si guardarono.  
« Quindi siamo amici» Disse Castiel.  
L’altro gli sorrise attraverso un ghigno.  
« È meglio se torniamo a lavorare» Cas si alzò ed oltrepassò la porta. Crowley vide il display del cellulare del moro illuminarsi e con la coda dell’occhio notò che era uscito, così lo sbloccò - sapendo che non metteva password- e vide cinque messaggi non letti e altrettante chiamate perse, tutte da: ‘Mom’.  
Senza cercare di non farsi gli affari suoi, fece partire una chiamata.  
«Amore, finalmente! Come stai?» Rispose subito la voce dall’altra parte.  
«Mi scusi, signora, sono un amico di suo figlio, volevo dirle che… cercherò di prendermi cura di lui»  
« Non mi aveva detto di avere amici lì» Disse Rosalind, interdetta.  
«Diciamo che parliamo e lavoriamo spesso insieme. Ho conosciuto i figli di Dean»  
Rose ebbe un sussulto « Mi fa piacere non sia solo.»  
«Ma non mi dice cosa sta succedendo.» Continuò, nella speranza di rubare spiegazioni.  
«Non posso raccontare, solo-non dovrei, ma… i figli di Dean sono con la madre e Dean è qui dai suoi. Siamo vicini di casa.»  
«E perché Castiel è qui?»  
«Non posso»  
« Va bene, ora devo andare»  
«Grazie, anche se solo ci proverai.»  
Crowley annuì e chiuse la chiamata.  
Mentre si stava allontanando dalla scrivania, notò uno dei cassetti, quello più in basso, semi aperto e intravide una boccetta in vetro, come quelle nei mini frigo degli alberghi. Fece scorrere lentamente il cassetto verso di lui, la boccetta era trasparente con liquido giallognolo a metà e tappo bianco. Senza prenderla, lesse l’etichetta inarcando un sopracciglio:” Jim Beam Bourbon”.  
Sospirò, prese il telefono e raggiunse Castiel che si era fermato a parlare con il suo aiutante.  
Quando Cas lo vide l’altro se ne stava andando.  
« Come mai i figli non sono con lui?»  
Cas spalancò gli occhi « Tu che ne sai?» gli chiese rabbioso.  
Gli mostrò il cellulare.  
Cas glielo strappò dalla mano e vide la rubrica aperta sulla voce della madre, si avvicinò a lui repentino « Chi ti avrebbe dato il permesso?! Non osare più toccare la mia roba!»  
«Me lo sono dato da solo» lo fissò con sfida e Cas gli voltò le spalle aprendo con forza la porta del garage delle attrezzature.  
«Il lupo perde il pelo, ma non il vizio»  
Cas restò immobile.  
« Da quanto hai iniziato a mentire a tutti, eh?»  
Abbassò la testa colpevole.  
« Non hai veramente smesso, dillo»  
Cas si voltò e negli occhi vide una luce che avrebbe potuto incenerirlo seduta stante, aprì la porta e la rilasciò facendola sbattere.  
  
//  
  
In televisione passò il trailer del nuovo Captain America. Sam e Dean, seduti sul divano, restarono in silenzio per tutta la durata. Alla fine Dean si mosse dopo la sua rigidità e sospirò.  
«Hey» disse Sam « Tutto bene?»  
Dean annuì, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla «Vado a dormire» si alzò.  
« No, dai, vediamo un film»  
«Non ne ho voglia» Lo vide superarlo e sentire la sua porta chiudersi.  
Sam non ne fu molto convinto e lentamente lo seguì, restando con le spalle al muro del corridoio, dietro la sua porta.  
  
Dean si sdraiò, ma di sonno non ne aveva affatto. Passò alcuni minuti massaggiandosi la fronte e fissando il soffitto attraversato dalla luce del lampione fuori dalla finestra. Sentì le forze abbandonarlo, un senso di collasso lo attraversò, come se il suo corpo stesse lentamente morendo e lui non riuscisse nemmeno ad alzarsi per impedirlo. Aveva preso tutte le medicine dimenticando le vitamine e la tensione per la vita dei suoi cari lo stava minacciando, giorno dopo giorno.  
Si sentì svenire, iniziò a sudare freddo e non riusciva a chiedere aiuto.  
Odiava quella sensazione, odiava sentire la vita scivolargli via dal corpo.  
Si girò su un fianco per cercare di mettersi seduto e scivolò sul pavimento, da lì raggiunse la porta e, reggendosi alla maniglia, riuscì ad alzarsi per aprirla.  
«Sam» disse con un filo di voce, che l’altro sentì subito.  
Vide il viso pallido del fratello e si agitò « Dean...dimmi che devo fare»  
« in cucina...vitamine»  
Sam si allontanò come un razzo e Dean si sedette per terra, lo vide tornare con un bicchiere d’acqua e una pastiglia effervescente che si stava sciogliendo e un’altra più piccola ovale e colorata che prese subito.  
  
Un quarto d’ora dopo, il bicchiere vuoto era sul comodino, Dean di nuovo sul letto con la schiena contro la tastiera e Sam seduto accanto a lui che gli massaggiava le spalle.  
Un lamento seguito da un singhiozzo silenzioso provenne dal maggiore e Sam lo prese subito tra le braccia, cullandolo. Continuò fino a quando sentì il suo respiro farsi regolare e si accoccolò al suo fianco. Erano passati secoli dall’ultima volta che avevano dormito insieme.  
  
//  
  
Castiel si svegliò alle dieci del mattino, stava facendo tardi e non gli interessava.  
Non aveva nuove chiamate e messaggi da leggere, Crowley aveva interrotto il flusso e non sapeva se esserne felice o no. Almeno aveva qualcuno che lo cercava, non erano in molti.  
Era tornato da Ellen a pranzare qualche volta, quindi lei non doveva preoccuparsi…. ma si sentì un verme a pensare a lei. Aveva investito una sua parte di soldi per aiutarlo, lui ci era andato a rimettersi, ma la cura non era durata molto una volta tornato a casa. Non beveva più come prima, ma non se ne era completamente allontanato. Ogni tanto la sera si faceva un bicchierino, per cercare di dormire e per non perdere il vizio. E si, certe volte aveva attacchi di rabbia perché cercava di non bere troppo, l’altra parte di se ne voleva di più e per fortuna nella sua sala hobby poteva sfogarsi contro la porta quando voleva.  
Dopo si sentiva sempre uno schifo.  
Quella mattina per terra accanto al letto, aveva un bicchiere ed una bottiglia di Whiskey che la sera prima era già a metà ed ora quasi finita. Si diceva che se usava il bicchiere poteva berne di meno, senza attaccarsi alla bottiglia… l’altra sera aveva fallito: il bicchiere era pulito.  
  
//  
  
Sam si era già alzato e Dean sentiva il profumo di caffè invadere le sue narici, aveva sentito i genitori alzarsi presto.  
Riuscì a sedersi, ma di raggiungere la cucina non ne aveva voglia.  
Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi «Ecco il caffè, Oggi pranziamo con Garth, mi ha mandato un messaggio. È riuscito a radunare qualcuno della vecchia banda»  
Gli porse la tazza, ma Dean aveva gli occhi fissi sul pavimento.  
«Non è passato?»  
Dean mosse la testa negando.  
Sam posò il caffè sul comodino e si sedette con le ginocchia a terra prendendo il volto del fratello tra le mani e fronte contro fronte «Dean, tu sai di essere forte ed insieme possiamo farcela»  
«Non il mio corpo e la mia testa che mi dicono di restare immobile. Non ce la faccio» ammise in fine con un gemito di paura.  
A Sam venne un’idea.  
« Andiamo a correre»  
Dean lo guardò interrogativo.  
« Correre è un anti depressivo naturale, ti ricordi quanto ti sei sentito meglio l’altra volta?»  
Dean non si mosse e il minore aprì l’armadio vestendolo, pantaloncini rossi e maglia grigia. Poi lo fece alzare e insieme raggiunsero il soggiorno «Aspettami qui» lo fece sedere sul bracciolo del divano e dopo dieci minuti ricomparve con pantaloncini neri e maglia azzurra che gli apriva la porta d’ingresso.  
«Cerca di stare al passo» scherzò Sam ed iniziarono a camminare decidendo la strada da percorrere.  
Tornarono in tempo per farsi una doccia veloce e cambiarsi per poi andare al locale che Garth gli aveva indicato.  
Sam fu felice di vedere il viso colorito di Dean dallo sforzo e dal sole. Aveva iniziato anche a sorridere e aveva riso quando stava per andare addosso ad alcune biciclette nel parco del quartiere. Sam si era fermato a ridere dietro di lui mentre il maggiore faceva slalom tra il gruppo di ciclisti che gliene dissero di tutti colori.  
  
«Avevi ragione» Gli disse Dean ad un orecchio, mentre stavano mangiando al “Danies” Lounge bar e Ristorante che aveva aperto da poco. Avevano iniziato con un aperitivo, poi Dean una bistecca con verdure grigliate e Sam, sentendo l’ordinazione, gli mollò una gomitata e l’altro rise sotto i baffi «Io prendo un cheeseburger, te lo farò assaggiare, non temere» e gli fece l’occhiolino.  
Garth fu felicissimo di rivederli, ma restò taciturno ed impegnato a mangiare. Benny, Kevin e Michael parlavano del baseball e di dove avrebbero trascorso le vacanze estive, Sam e Dean si univano di tanto in tanto e Garth annuiva e rispondeva a qualche domanda.  
«Garth, tutto bene?» Gli domandò Dean.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò per un momento, sembrava non sapere bene in che modo rispondere.  
«E’ solo… Pamela»  
«Che ha fatto?»  
«Avevo chiesto anche a lei di venire qui, ma non ha voluto. E’ qualche giorno che non viene con noi, non credo stia bene»  
Sam si accigliò « tipo… influenza?»  
«Per… Castiel, credo»  
Dean si ritirò con la schiena sulla sedia, grattandosi un sopracciglio.  
«Lo so, scusami. E’ che mi preoccupa»  
«Devi solo dirle che sta bene e tra non molto tutto tornerà normale»  
«Lei lo sa, ma ha comunque un brutto presentimento»  
«Te ne ha parlato?» Chiese Sam.  
Garth sospirò, anche gli altri si erano fatti silenziosi ascoltando la conversazione in corso.  
«Ha solo detto che ha paura»  
Dean alzò i palmi delle mani sul tavolo «Okay, sentite. E’ difficile questa situazione anche senza delle pulci nelle orecchie. Mi dispiace che Pam sia preoccupata per lui…ma non-non lo voglio sapere. Non posso vederlo in nessuna maniera, quindi…» Fece segno di lasciare perdere con una mano e continuò a mangiare.  
«Certo.» Concluse Garth.  
Dopo quella breve discussione il resto del pranzo filò liscio e si diedero appuntamento a quel fine settimana per andare al lago.  
  
//  
  
Castiel aveva passato la mattinata davanti alla tv, Il cellulare era rimasto spento e quello di casa staccato. Si preparò della pasta per pranzo, che mangiò nell’assoluta solitudine della cucina.  
Un ricordo gli attraversò la mente.  
La luce era accesa, anche quella del corridoio e loro stavano parlando delle giornate lavorative. Cas gli fece assaggiare la sua insalata di pollo portando la forchetta alla sua bocca e Dean aveva ammesso che era fantastica.  
Era una cosa piccola e buffa, ma gli portò una stretta al cuore e da lì la sensazione non se ne andò.  
Nel presente, la sua forchetta cadde sul piatto, rimbombando per la stanza e fu scosso da brevi spasmi per i singhiozzi e le lacrime che ne seguirono.  
  
//  
  
Passarono due settimane e Dean ricevette una chiamata da Saul.  
«Devo parlarti, sto per arrivare»  
Dean odiava quella frase, stava aiutando i genitori a preparare torte salate e stuzzichini per la partita di quella sera. Avevano invitato gli amici e avrebbero passato una serata spensierata… almeno così aveva creduto, fino a quando non aveva chiamato l’avvocato.  
Si riunirono nel salotto e Saul restò in piedi «Avrei dovuto dirtelo» si rivolse a Dean «Ma non ti saresti convinto ad andare alle sedute. Prendila come una bugia a fin di bene»  
Dean si mosse sul suo posto nel divano accanto a Sam e la madre «Di che si tratta?»  
«Fino ad ora sei andato benissimo, ho parlato con Mull e tutto è andato bene. Ora manderanno qualcuno a testare il lavoro. Non so che doti recitative hai, ma qui devi lavorare bene.»  
«Che vuol dire? Chi verrà?» Chiese Mary preoccupata prendendo una mano del figlio tra le sue.  
«Un medico e un prete, scelti dall’avvocato dei Braeden, Frederick Hanton. E’ un uomo senza scrupoli e sceglierà persone come lui»  
«Cosa faranno?» Domandò Sam.  
«Lo metteranno alla prova, a modo loro»  
John si fece avanti «Avevi detto che non avrebbero usato metodi invasivi»  
«Non mezzi che lo attaccheranno fisicamente, ma mentalmente» Osservò tutti i presenti soffermandosi su Dean «Domani avrai un altro appuntamento e li conoscerai. Mull non potrà essere presente. Sicuramente ti daranno qualcosa da leggere e, attraverso quel libro, dovrai fargli capire che sei pronto e convinto alla conversione»  
«Come fa qualcuno a convertirsi solo leggendo un libro?» domandò scettico, anche se con una punta di paura a fargli peso sulla bocca dello stomaco.  
«Dean, è la fragilità mentale quella su cui contano. Sei il candidato perfetto»  
  
//  
  
Il giorno dopo era lì ad aspettare il suo turno, aveva scambiato due parole con Mull appena arrivato e gli aveva consigliato di assecondarli e avrebbe fatto male.  
«Signor Winchester?» Non se ne era accorto, ma un uomo sulla quarantina era lì davanti a lui in veste ecclesiastica nera e la solita linguetta bianca al posto della cravatta.  
Ci mise un attimo a rispondere, preso dal panico, e dietro di lui vide un altro uomo. Più anziano, in camicie bianco, che stringeva una cartellina al petto.  
«…Si, sono io.» disse alzandosi.  
«Bene, io sono Don Zachariah. Sono felice di vederti qui, seguimi e ti presenterò il Dr. Roman»  
Dean in silenzio si fece guidare in una sala dove non era mai entrato, era uguale a quella del suo psicologo. Lo fecero sedere sul divano di pelle nera e loro si accomodarono nelle poltrone difronte.  
«Ci fa veramente piacere» Disse Don Zachariah, accennando anche al Dottore accanto a lui «di vederti qui. Molte persone ci chiedono una mano e noi siamo felici di aiutare. Mull ci ha detto che il vostro percorso sta andando bene, noi siamo qui per verificarlo»  
Mentre Dean li ascoltava, la sua gamba tremava e il piede batteva sul pavimento per il nervosismo.  
«Ti vedo agitato, non devi esserlo.»  
Il Dottore non aveva detto una parola, continuava solo a scrivere qualcosa su un blocchetto nella cartellina.  
Solo dopo che lo guardò, Dean distolse lo sguardo da lui e la sua attenzione fu catturata da ciò che occupava il tavolino, in legno, tra di loro.  
Un libro abbastanza grande e dall’aspetto antico, marrone e con pagine ingiallite; sulla copertina svettava, in caratteri eleganti e argentati. la frase: “ Vangelo e atti degli apostoli”. Accanto un altro libro che non aveva mai visto. Il titolo recitava: “Riconoscere il nostro bisogno” su una copertina che rappresentava delle onde durante una tempesta. Vicino a quelli, un libricino che aveva letto con lo psicologo.  
«Questi ti serviranno per le nostre sedute due volte alla settimana, alle cui parteciperai, d’ora in poi»  
Il prete gli avvicinò il libro con le onde e Dean lo accettò «Ti mostreremo anche dei video da alcuni seminari che organizziamo. Non sei ancora pronto per parteciparvi, ma lo sarai presto»  
Dean annuì.  
«Okay, adesso ti farò delle domande, alle quali dovrai rispondere onestamente. Purtroppo saprai bene che dovremo prendere atto di ogni cosa che si dirà in questa stanza»  
Dean annuì di nuovo.  
« Sappiamo che hai fatto solo il battesimo, quindi bisognerà iniziarti per tornare cristiano»  
Dean non ricordava neanche del battesimo. Mary li aveva fatti battezzare entrambi, ma per il resto avevano potuto decidere loro se farli o meno. Lei era credente, ma John no, quindi furono lasciati liberi di scegliere. Dean la pensava come il padre, Sam alle volte era titubante e come la madre credeva nell’esistenza di un’entità che potesse sentirli, anche solo la speranza.  
Ricordava ancora le statuette di angeli, che la madre teneva su una mensola della sua cameretta.  
Diceva sempre che gli angeli vegliavano su di lui.  
«Cosa ne pensi della preghiera di guarigione, resa possibile dallo Spirito Santo?» Gli domandò il prete.  
Dean fece mente locale, Mull gli aveva consigliato dei siti dai quali prendere le domande e rispondere nel modo più veritiero possibile.  
«Un’opportunità… per tornare sulla retta via, sperando nel perdono»  
«Hai attualmente una relazione che comporta relazioni sessuali?»  
«Sì, la avevo» Continuava a guardarli negli occhi “non allontanare mai il contatto visivo”, le parole di Mull gli echeggiavano in testa.  
Il prete guardò la domanda successiva e sembrava fiero di quelle domande e contento delle risposte «Come si manifestava il problema?»  
«Non riuscivo a resistere, cadevo in tentazione e mi lasciavo andare. In passato mi nascondevo, per paura e vergogna»  
Il dottore ogni tanto faceva un cenno di gradimento verso Don Zachariah «Hai ricevuto aiuti riguardo il tuo problema? Consulenza, terapia o aiuto psichiatrico?»  
«Mai, solo adesso per riuscire a tornare alla mia vita. Seguivo il Dr. Mull per problemi di depressione e mi ha detto che questo mio problema è probabilmente collegato»  
«Perfetto» Il prete era contento della piega che stava prendendo la conversazione, mentre Dean rispondeva a macchinetta e senza emozioni.  
«Prendi psicofarmaci?»  
«Sì»  
«Per me può bastare, siamo a buon punto. Lei cosa ne pensa?» Si rivolse a Roman, il quale posò la cartellina e prese il libricino sfogliandolo «Che non lo vedo del tutto sincero. »  
Dean entrò nel panico e strinse il libro che aveva sul grembo.  
«Ma non è un problema, con il nostro aiuto la penserai come noi e non vedrai l’ora di tornare dalla tua vera famiglia»  
Dean cercò di mostrarsi serio e sincero, prese un respiro profondo e non ebbe bisogno di modificare la voce, aveva un nodo alla gola e ne uscì un suono debole «E’ quello che voglio.»  
Roman annuì e si alzò, il prete lo seguì «Per oggi abbiamo finito. Potrai iniziare a leggerlo» gli indicò il libro che ancora teneva stretto « così ne discuteremo, insieme.»  
«Certo»  
  
Una volta usciti dalla stanza, la porta si riaprì ed entrò Mull.  
«Come è andata?» Gli si sedette davanti, sul tavolino.  
Dean guardava la copertina del libro e si sentì come perso in un labirinto di menzogne. Pensava fosse quasi tutto finito, viveva i suoi soliti alti e bassi, ma con la terapia si vedeva a buon punto. Adesso il vuoto. Quelle persone parlavano sul serio e avrebbero fatto di tutto per guarirlo, per allontanarlo dalla sua vita. Saul aveva ragione, era il candidato perfetto.  
«Dean»  
Continuava a non rispondere, non aveva niente da dire.  
«…Dean. Mi dispiace di non avertelo detto, ti saresti tirato indietro e non potevi permettertelo»  
«Lei non c’entra niente, è solo colpa mia» Rispose alzandosi e allontanandosi.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcune precisazioni: nel 1973, l’omosessualità venne tolta dalla lista delle malattie mentali negli Stati Uniti, quindi ho solo preso la definizione unendola ai veri seminari di conversione cristiani, che vengono attualmente svolti.  
Si, non si mette per niente bene.


	22. Strenght

Strenght  
  
Una volta tornato a casa, i suoi e Sam stavano cenando, quando lo videro, smisero i parlare e Mary concentrò la sua attenzione su di lui.  
«Dean, come è andata?»  
«Come doveva andare… non ho fame, vado in camera. Ho del lavoro da fare» rispose avviandosi verso le scale e mostrando il libro agitando la mano.  
  
Accese la lucina sul comodino e si sdraiò su un lato, con un avambraccio sotto il cuscino e la mano a sorreggere una tempia. Con la sinistra sfogliò le prime pagine del titolo e i diritti per poi iniziare con la parte che avrebbe dovuto interessargli.  
“L’omosessualità ci consente di evitare di scavare i profondità, oltre la superficialità e le attrazioni ispirate dalla concupiscenza e continuerà ad essere così fino a quando avrà l’approvazione’ della Legge.”  
“La verità è che non si è omosessuali, ma eterosessuali latenti. Far uscire la nostra vera identità maschile è possibile, noi ci siamo riusciti e siamo qui per tenderti una mano. Si può cambiare. Dall’omosessualità si può uscire.  
Cercò con tutte le forze, di non farsi coinvolgere da quelle righe e cercava di restare focalizzato. Si rendeva benissimo conto di quel lato oscuro dove intrappolavano la gente. Di solito le famiglie bigotte erano il peggiore ambiente dove nascere e le persone erano già sottoposte ad uno stress continuo e le faceva cambiare per disperazione. Altrimenti, i più coraggiosi scappavano o i ribelli venivano cacciati da casa. Per fortuna esistevano strutture in grado di accoglierli.  
Dean si sentiva fortunato, almeno in quel frangente. La sua famiglia era da sempre stata molto aperta e senza pregiudizi.  
C’era veramente chi ci credeva in quelle cose, lesse ogni aggettivo riferito agli omosessuali e ciò gli provocò un senso di sporco interiore, lui non era ciò che trovava scritto in quelle pagine.  
“Depravato, pervertito, inaccettabile, sesso disordinato, comportamento sessuali illeciti, bambini sessualmente non conformi.”  
Più che conversione gli sembrò bullismo psicologico, dovette fermarsi e girarsi supino chiudendo gli occhi. Non riusciva a sentirsi così impuro e sbagliato, una lacrima solitaria scese su una guancia e la tolse con un veloce gesto della mano. Aveva tanta rabbia e tensione in corpo, sapeva di non dover intraprendere da solo quel viaggio ingiusto, però si sentiva forte e coraggioso da farlo. Come una punizione silenziosa e continua.  
Sentì bussare alla porta e subito dopo una voce «Posso entrare?» doveva immaginare che Mary sarebbe subito andata in suo soccorso.  
Non rispose e lei ci riprovò «Ti ho portato la cena e voglio farti compagnia»  
Senza aspettare risposta, si fece largo nella stanza, posando il vassoio con un panino e un bicchiere di aranciata sul mobile sotto la televisione.  
Mary si avvicinò al figlio, sedendosi accanto le sue gambe e accarezzandogli un ginocchio.  
«Racconta»  
Dean sbuffò ed un’altra lacrima si fece strada sul suo volto e venne interrotta come la prima «Non avevo immaginato fosse così dura. Pensavo di aver finito…e»  
«Che ti hanno dato?»  
«Un libro, con una marea di stronzate»  
Mary si sistemò per sdraiarsi dietro di lui e Dean tornò girato sul fianco e le porse il libro.  
«Ti va se ti do una mano?»  
«Non so se potrei continuare a leggere»  
«Leggo io»  
Dean annuì.  
«Da dove?»  
«E’ uguale»  
Mary cercò di capire cosa intendesse, leggendo qualche riga e restò stupefatta ed inorridita. Un attimo in silenzio senza sapere come poter riuscire a leggere ad alta voce termini e frasi che non si immaginava neanche di poter pensare. Chiuse gli occhi tirando un lungo respiro e posò la testa sulle spalle di Dean per fargli sentire il suo calore e la sua vicinanza.  
« I genitori devono imparare a trasmettere al figlio l’idea che la sua… effemminatezza è …inaccettabile. Il nostro corpo non ci dice forse qualcosa di profondo riguardo al progetto della sessualità umana? Sarebbe normale decidere di bere da… una cannuccia infilata, ad esempio, in una narice?.» Si accigliò e sospirò.  
«Che collegamento del cazzo. Dici che è appropriata come affermazione?» Le domandò Dean, cercando di prenderla a ridere, senza riuscirci.  
Il metodo era offenderli e renderli succubi. Quante volte sentiva la notizia di chi veniva picchiato ed ucciso, perché diverso?  
«Prendendo magari l’abitudine di urinare da seduto come una bambina. Maschio è bello, maschio è meglio. L’uomo viene creato per primo e la donna per seconda. In Paradiso l’ordine del genere preclude la necessità di ruoli sessuali in sé. L’uomo e la donna se ne stavano entrambi difronte a Dio, liberi di trarre profitto con Dio e reciprocamente, senza prescrizioni di potere. Ma nella caduta la donna viene ingannata per prima e conduce l’uomo nell’inganno, un atto che inverte l’ordine dei sessi stabilito alla creazione. Questo porta alla dura conseguenza, che stabilisce la leadership maschile e la sottomissione femminile. Dio disse ad Adamo di dominare la donna, come conseguenza della sua disobbedienza (Genesi 3,16)”  
Per fortuna saresti, tu, il malato, qui»  
Nella sua vita non aveva mai, mai, assistito ad una cosa del genere. Il padre amava sua madre e non si sarebbe mai immaginato di poterle far del male. Mary era sempre stata (e tutt’ora) una donna indipendente e madre perfetta per loro. Aveva sofferto della loro lontananza, ma mai abbattuta.  
Dean, dal canto suo, per quanto poteva essere stata una forzatura il suo legame con Lisa, dei bei momenti non poteva negare di averli vissuti. Ed anche lì, mai, avrebbe potuto pensare di soffocarla. Iniziò ad aver paura per Lily, la sua piccola principessa. Aveva sempre voluto una femmina e si era divertito un mondo a farla giocare con le bambole e farsi truccare. A Ben aveva insegnato a suonare la chitarra e, quando Lisa non c’era, mettevano la casa sotto sopra con qualsiasi gioco, per poi fare lavoro di squadra e sistemare tutto prima del suo ritorno. Stesse cose che il padre faceva con lui e Sam quando erano bambini.  
  
Mary sfogliò qualche altra pagina «C’è una frase molto semplice che può diventare uno strumento assai utile per i genitori di bambini pre-omosessuali:  
(bambino), ma quello è un comportamento (o un’attività o un gesto) da femmine, tu sei un maschio.”»  
Vide Dean portare di nuovo la mano sul volto e tirare su col naso.  
Ricordò quando, da piccolo, il padre gli aveva regalato una maglia blu con un orsacchiotto e la scritta “ I wuv hugz “ perché gli piaceva tanto abbracciare loro e il fratellino. Una volta l’aveva indossata ed era andato a farle compagnia in cucina, mentre stava preparando delle crostate.  
«Posso prendere una fetta?»  
«Solo se mi dai un abbraccio»  
Dean si era alzato sullo sgabello salendo sull’isola piena di ingredienti, buttandosi nelle braccia di Mary «Per fortuna indossi calzini» disse lei, mentre il figlio la abbracciò stretta e lei gli fece il solletico.  
«Okay, ma solo una!»  
«Sii!»  
Ne tagliò una fetta dall’unica già pronta, alla mela. Gli passò il piattino, e Dean la prese a due mani, impiastricciandosi tutto.  
«A scuola mi prendono in giro perché mi piacciono le crostate» disse, a bocca piena.  
Mary lo guardò con una fugace occhiata, mentre continuava ad impastare «Perché?»  
«Perché dicono le usano le femmine per giocare con il thè e le bambole. Ma io non sono una bambina»  
«Io non ci vedo nulla di male» Gli disse Mary, con un bel sorriso e lasciandogli un bacio su una guancia piena di briciole e passando il naso sul suo collo solleticandolo e lui rise.  
  
..  
  
Mary continuò a leggere.  
«Il primo compito di un uomo è quello di non essere una donna»  
A Dean venne in mente un piccolo episodio della sua adolescenza, poco prima di mettersi con Castiel.  
Aveva una storia con una ragazza ed erano andati a casa di lei una sera. Non c’era nessuno ed era tutta per loro, ne avevano approfittato per divertirsi un po’.  
  
Ad un certo punto restò solo, sul letto, mentre lei in bagno.  
Si ritrovò ad osservare le sue mutandine, di pizzo rosa, abbandonate sul tappeto e le prese tastandone il tessuto.  
Sentiva ancora l’acqua scrosciare nella doccia, quindi si alzò e le indossò, andando verso lo specchio, alto e poco largo, accanto all’armadio della ragazza.  
Gli stavano bene e ance se un po’ strette, Dean era sempre molto fiero del suo fondoschiena sodo e quegli slip, così piccoli, lo mettevano in risalto.   
Sentì qualcuno schiarirsi la gola dietro di lui e si girò, colto sul fatto.  
Lei indossava l’asciugamano e lo guardò divertita, mentre lui aveva l’espressione allarmata e cercava di coprirsi.  
«Dovresti mettertele tu, ti stanno bene» Lo raggiunse per prendere dei nuovi vestiti « Avevo ragione a dire che sei diverso» gli fece l’occhiolino e sparì nel bagno.  
  
Gli era piaciuto indossarle, si era sentito libero di fare una cosa al di fuori del normale. Ma questo lo sapevano solo lui e Cassie. Da tanto non gli veniva in mente e trovò strano l’accostamento dei nomi, se ci fosse stata Pamela gli avrebbe detto “Segno del destino”.  
Mary intanto stava continuando:  
«Progetto del Diavolo sulla Terra:  
Devo riappropriarmi delle armi di Cristo e ricominciare, non posso accettare che il demone assuma delle autorità su di me.  
Mancano delle parti dentro le quali il demonio apre la sua via. Quando questo diventa satanico, cioè contro Dio, contro il concetto di Dio, la pulsione sessuale, l’atto, diventa contro Dio, perché il progetto di Dio non è quello. Questa entità apre le porte a tutta la perversione di ciò che è la genitalità. L’omosessualità è una disfunzione cognitiva della percezione di sé.»  
Ecco perché gli riusciva difficile credere. Sapeva benissimo che Dio non c’entrava niente in tutto quello che stava affrontando.  
“Dio ama tutti”: quella era l’unica cosa importante che Mary gli confermava. Il resto erano solo le persone di Chiesa che non accettavano la diversità. Un mondo più ampio e, dato che in certi posti era quella gente a predicare, preferiva evitare di essere riempito di menzogne.  
«Gesù chiede alla persona vulnerabile rispetto all’omosessualità «Intendi seguire me o le forze mondane e demoniache in competizione per la tua anima?»  
«Non capisco come-»  
«Shh» Mary lo interruppe baciandogli la testa «Per oggi può bastare. Vai a farti una doccia, io li aggiorno»  
  
Mary scese in salotto e raccontò di ciò che aveva letto, Sam ebbe l’istinto di raggiungerlo, ma lei lo fermò.  
«Deve sapere di essere in grado di gestirla da solo»  
«Ma…»  
«A dormire, anche tu»  
«Sì, mamma» le sorrise facendole il verso e le diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Io resto ancora un po’ qui» disse John sistemandosi sulla sua poltrona.  
«Attento a ciò che dirai» Una cosa che Mary e John sapevano era che, Dean, prima di andare a dormire, prendeva sempre un bicchiere d’acqua dalla cucina per portarselo in camera.  
  
Uscito dalla doccia vestito con dei boxer ed una canotta nera, scese le scale e trovò lo schermo della tv acceso con una vecchia partita di baseball, quasi conclusa e il sonoro basso. Il padre lo sentì e si girò verso di lui.  
«Buona notte» disse Dean mentre lo superava e John si alzò e lo raggiunse, restando in piedi tenendosi all’isola della cucina.  
Dean aveva preso un bicchiere che posò nel lavandino e sospirò «Cosa c’è?»  
«Voglio solo tu sappia che… anche se non sono come tua madre…io-»  
«Lo so che ci sei» Lo interruppe e si versò finalmente dell’acqua, voltandosi.  
«’Notte papà»  
  
Passò un’altra settimana e il libro era quasi finito, Mary gli faceva compagnia ogni notte, anche se avrebbe voluto tanto leggere una delle sue favole che teneva ancora in cantina.  
Respirò forte e lesse l’ultima parte di quel capitolo:  
«Prevenire è meglio che curare:  
E’ nostra convinzione che l’umanità debba vivere in conformità con l’ordine naturale. Noi crediamo che la complementalità sessuale e l’eterosessualità siano il fondamento di questo ordine naturale.  
Io parto dalla premessa che tutti gli esseri umani, per loro natura, sono eterosessuali e che alcuni individuano un problema omosessuale. Per la precisione uso il termine “omosessuale” come abbreviazione di “persona eterosessuale con un problema omosessuale”»  
Da quando Dean andava a quelle nuove sedute, era diventato più taciturno e si era spento. Non usciva neanche più con Sam e i loro amici.  
Mary gli carezzò i capelli su una tempia osservando l’ennesima lacrima sparire sotto il mento del figlio. Non le toglieva più, le lasciava vagare sul viso e bagnare il cuscino.  
..  
«John, devi parlarci. Prova a dirgli qualcosa» gli disse Mary mentre lavava i piatti del pranzo.  
«Che dovrei dirgli?» John non ne aveva la minima idea, non poteva sapere cosa stesse passando e si sentiva impotente difronte alle pene del figlio.  
«Incoraggialo, sta perdendo la voglia»  
John annuì ed aspettò Dean scendere per andare a sedersi sul divano. Da qualche giorno aveva scoperto le repliche delle puntate di Stanlio e Ollio e ci passava qualche ora tanto per provare a ridere.  
  
John gli si sedette accanto «Posso parlarti?»  
«E’ appena iniziato» rispose contrariato.  
«E’ importante»  
Dean spense la tv e restò in attesa.  
« Tua madre è preoccupata, tutti lo siamo»  
« Non è una novità»  
«Dean»  
«Cosa!» Alzò la voce e si alzò dal divano «Cosa volete che vi dica?»  
«Calmati e siediti» gli fece segno di tornare a posto «So che hai molta pressione addosso, ma stiamo notando che stai cedendo e questo non va bene»  
«Vorrei vedere a voi…» Rise.  
«Appunto, non possiamo provarlo, ma possiamo sostenerti»  
«Papà non-»  
«Non esiste un non. Esistono varie e diverse sofferenze, nessuna è migliore o peggiore»  
« Io… non credo di riuscire ad andare avanti» ammise nascondendo il viso dietro le mani e poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
«Si, che ce la fai. Sei forte. Hai resistito fino ad ora, non puoi cancellare il lavoro che hai fatto. Pensa a Ben e Lily»  
Si alzò e guardò il soffitto «E’ proprio quando penso a loro che-» tirò su col naso « Non mi vedo più come la persona adatta a crescerli»  
«Cosa stai dicendo?»  
« Mi sento diverso, come se non potrei più riuscire ad essere il padre che gli serve »  
«Questo non sei tu a parlare.»  
«Vedi?» Allargò le braccia.  
John lo prese per la camicia e lo spinse sul divano alzandosi e mettendosi davanti a lui.  
«Basta con queste assurdità, stai facendo il loro gioco. Tu sei molto più di una frase in un libro che non legge nessuno. Anche io ho pensato di non farcela quando ero lì fuori con un fucile in spalla, ma sono sempre tornato da tua madre, te e tuo fratello»  
«Non stiamo parlando di-»  
«Sì, invece. Tutto è una guerra se siete tu e un’altra parte in conflitto. Diversi ideali e tante persone. Tu puoi farcela, Dean»  
«Cosa suggerisci?»  
«Non buttarti giù e cerca la compagnia di tuo fratello, per iniziare»  
..  
Si ritrovò sveglio, in camera sua, alle quattro di notte. Non riusciva a prendere sonno, la luce accanto al letto era accesa e i suoi occhi vagavano per la stanza. Passò in rassegna tutte le sue camicie appese, cercando di ricordare qualche bella storia da associare ad ognuna.  
C’era quella blu, bianca e celeste dell’ultimo giorno delle superiori quando si era ritrovato con tutta la scuola a fare gavettoni per strada, e gli stava ancora.  
Quella rossa e il suo primo spinello.  
Quella nera e la prima cena-appuntamento con Castiel. Gli tornò in mente che una settimana dopo festeggiarono il loro primo San Valentino.  
Castiel gli aveva regalato un plettro e la cinghia per chitarra personalizzate, con le iniziali “D.W.” e Dean due biglietti per andare insieme ad uno zoo, la loro prima avventura fuori città e il padre gli aveva anche dato il permesso di prendere l’Impala.  
Lo zoo dove poi Cas avrebbe lavorato tanti anni dopo.  
Era passato così tanto tempo, che l’aveva dimenticato e si sedette sul letto, incredulo.  
Abbassò di poco lo sguardo sulle scatole di plastica piene di vecchi ricordi e ne notò una senza polvere e spostata più indietro.  
Scese e si sedette a terra, allungando le mani per prenderla. Tolse il coperchio verde e ritrovò un sacco di cose a cui teneva da ragazzino e pensava di aver dimenticato. Ma, sopra a tutto, c’era un foglietto piegato in due che catturava l’attenzione.  
Due parole in nero, in calligrafia disordinata, come la scrittura di un Dottore.  
“For Dean”  
La conosceva, eccome se la conosceva, ma non lo ricordava.  
Lo prese e lo aprì lentamente, con il cuore a mille e le mani che tremavano:  
  
“Ti amo anche io.  
Me lo hai detto e sentivo il bisogno di risponderti. A voce lo diremo quando ci rivedremo. Non mollare e neanche io lo farò. C”  
  
Castiel, quel maledetto. Era riuscito a dirgli la cosa giusta, nel momento giusto, anche senza essere lì.  
Qualcosa bagnò il foglietto e si accorse di aver iniziato a piangere in silenzio. Le lacrime erano uscite da sole e portò due dita a stringere le palpebre per cercare di fermarsi. Un piccolo singhiozzo e poi lungo respiro, si pulì il naso e tornò a rileggere quelle parole.  
Guardò l’interno della scatola e il foglietto era posato proprio sopra una cornice con una foto di loro due, seduti sulla riva del lago dietro la casa vacanze dei Novak. Gli ricordò quel brutto periodo per Castiel e lui era riuscito a stargli vicino, la prima volta in cui aveva visto qualcuno a lui caro, che stava soffrendo.  
E capì come stessero gli altri nel vederlo star male in quel momento.  
A Castiel piaceva lasciare segni e capì, che quello era uno dei tanti.  
  
Anni prima…  
«Dean» Cas si girò nel sentirlo raggiungere.   
«Cas?» Il moro sentì la voce attutita più vicina, aveva la bocca piena, delle briciole sulle labbra e stava continuando a masticare. Nelle mani teneva altri biscotti. Quella visione lo fece sorridere e chiuse gli occhi voltandosi.  
« Scemo» si avviò verso le rocce accanto al fiume che passava dietro alla casa.  
«Siamo fortunati ad avere delle mamme che cucinano così bene. Questi biscotti sono fantastici» Si sedette accanto a lui « Tieni, ti serve un po’ di cioccolata» gli allungò un wafer ricoperto di glassa, Cas lo fissò, lo prese per poi spezzarlo in due. Guardò l’interno, ma sembrò ripensarci e lo posò a terra, accanto a loro due seduti sulla riva del fiume. Dean restò ad osservarlo, deglutì e mise da parte i suoi.   
«Vuoi parlarne?» Gli domandò.  
Cas inspirò e sollevò il mento, gli occhi a specchiarsi in un cielo bianco e grigio, era un’atmosfera triste; tanto quanto ciò che stavano provando le persone nei suoi dintorni. Era proprio vero, quando una giornata va male, tutto il resto la segue. Erano passati quattro giorni e non sapeva come sentirsi.  
« Non c’è molto da dire» rispose Cas, abbassando le palpebre e guardando l’acqua, che fluiva davanti a loro.  
« Sei sicuro?»  
Castiel rifletteva, con una mano prese a staccare delle foglie e farle a pezzetti.  
«Resterai qui?» gli domandò girandosi verso di lui.  
Dean non capì cosa intendesse, cosi restò immobile socchiudendo la bocca.  
« Con me, qui accanto a me»  
Ora chiuse le labbra e corrugò la fronte.  
« Cosa ne so se- e se tra qualche anno non staremo più insieme. Se io ti dico ciò che sto provando ora, dopo dovrò fidarmi di qualcun altro, di nuovo. Come farò?»  
«È la vita, Cas. Le relazioni servono a questo. È il ciclo che continua»  
«Non so se posso farcela»  
« Cas» Dean si fece più vicino « Quello che è successo a tuo padre è terribile, ma questo non deve frenarti. Per quello che posso prometterti… io voglio ascoltarti e starti accanto, per il tempo che vorrai»  
  
Quella giornata passò così, Dean gli restò accanto cercando di tirarlo su di morale, per quanto non sapesse realmente come affrontare la situazione. Aveva provato ad immaginarsi nei suoi panni per capirlo meglio, ma il solo pensarci gli aveva fatto venire la nausea...quindi forse ci era vicino. Per fortuna si conoscevano da tanto ed aveva conosciuto Charles Novak. Era molto simpatico, a differenza di John, a lui piaceva parlare. Lavorava a tempo pieno, ma quando poteva passava anche il tempo con loro, Cas era figlio unico, quindi non poteva sottrarsi alla tanta vicinanza dei genitori.   
  
  
Poi arrivò la chiamata a casa, quella mattina, e da lì tutto cambiò.  
  
  
«Hey, Dean. Come mai sei qui?»  
Dean era intento a leggere uno dei suoi fumetti, per rilassarsi, mentre aspettava la campanella per entrare a scuola. Alzò lo sguardo e trovò Garth a fargli quella domanda.  
Lo guardò, alzò il polso dove teneva l’orologio, dove aveva anche la data, e controllò che non fosse domenica. Era così distratto che poteva benissimo esserlo, ma non era il solo idiota a stare lì.   
«Per la scuola?» Disse allora.  
«...Ma non hai saputo?» Continuò l’amico.  
«Che cosa?» Si sistemò lo zaino sulla spalla, sollevandolo con una spinta dal fianco.  
« Di Castiel»  
Dean ebbe un sussulto e si fece più vicino « Cosa è successo? »  
« Il padre… è morto»  
A Dean cadde la mascella, era sbiancato, poi la richiuse « Non- non l’ho sentito questa mattina» pronunciò, come se stesse formulando una scusa.   
« Meglio che vai da lui, no?» Garth aveva ragione ed infatti, lo ringraziò e si allontanò dall’entrata prendendo il cellulare.  
«Mamma? Hai sentito di Charles?»  
« Si, stavo per chiamarti, lo abbiamo saputo poco fa» Dalla voce di Mary, capì che anche lei era veramente incredula.  
«Dove siete? Mi aspettate e ci andiamo insieme?»  
«Si, stiamo andando a comprare qualcosa da portargli, non ho tempo per prepararla»  
«Ci vediamo a casa» Dean attaccò e fece marcia indietro.  
  
..  
  
Arrivato all’ingresso di casa trovò i genitori ad aspettarlo seduti sugli sgabelli dell’isola in cucina.  
«Sam?»  
«Lasciamolo a scuola» disse la madre.  
John prese una confezione rosa con la scritta “Denise” in argento, era della pasticceria a qualche isolato di distanza. Andavano sempre lì per i dolci e sapeva cosa ci fosse all’interno. I Novak impazzivano per le ciambelle alla fragola e le mini crostatine crema e pinoli. Mentre Mary un vasetto con delle violette, uno dei fiori preferiti di Rosalind.  
  
..  
  
Dean bussò due volte a distanza di qualche secondo al citofono, era il loro segnale. Ad aprire, infatti, trovò Cas, fu contento di vederli. Chissà che aria pesante poteva esserci, in casa, in quel momento.   
« Non dovevate» disse dopo averli fatti entrare e visto ciò che gli stavano offrendo.  
« Come lo avete saputo?» Poggiò la scatola sul tavolo in soggiorno e la aprì, un impercettibile sorriso gli alzò un angolo della bocca e si passò due dita sul labbro superiore, tirando su col naso.  
« A noi Laurel, ci aveva chiesto una mano per la cucina» Rispose Mary.  
Cas annuì « Tony, il nipote, è nella squadra di papà…»  
Calò un piccolo silenzio, interrotto solo da Cas che aveva addentato una ciambella.  
« Io Garth» Disse Dean, mentre guardava il tavolo.  
« Ci ha visti questa mattina alla porta. Ci hanno portato… l’uniforme»  
« Rose?» Domandò Mary con voce flebile.  
« In camera. Stanno per arrivare degli zii» Finita la ciambella passò ad una crostatina, si alzò ed aprì il frigorifero.  
« Volete qualcosa? … Non c’è molto, oggi dovevamo andare a fare la spesa…» Dopo averlo detto, sentirono che qualcosa si spezzò in lui. Quanto le cose possono cambiare da un momento all’altro. Il martedì Charles tornava a casa la mattina, dopo il turno di notte, faceva una doccia e dormiva fino a quando Cas non tornava da scuola e, dopo pranzo, andavano a fare la spesa tutti insieme. Avevano una loro routine ed ora i loro piani erano stati drasticamente cambiati. Come la vita poteva essere imprevedibile, come pensi che le brutte cose non possano mai capitarti. Restò con la mano sulla porta del frigo, stava sentendo freddo, ma non riusciva ad allontanarsi. Passò da un piede all’altro e, ad un certo punto, abbassò la testa e loro sentirono un singhiozzo basso e videro le spalle del ragazzo sobbalzare. Dean si alzò subito e lo raggiunse velocemente facendolo girare ed abbracciandolo. Sicuramente in quel caos non aveva avuto un momento per fermarsi e pensare. La mattina brusca, la sofferenza della madre, che non c’era adesso. Ma era veramente grato di averli lì. Con loro stava bene.  
Dean lo abbracciò stretto fino a quando non lo sentì calmarsi un po’ e lo riportò a sedersi.  
« È cosi.. cosi.. strano» balbettava e cercava di riprendere fiato, tra le lacrime che continuavano a scendere.  
«Se ti serve qualcosa chiedi a noi, okay? Qualsiasi cosa» Gli fece sapere Mary.  
John era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo, sapeva cosa stesse passando, era successo anche a lui.   
« Chiama tua madre, dille di scendere, è meglio non stare da soli» Mary voleva vederli reagire e fu supportata da John, che annuì e lo guardò.  
Cas non aveva mai avuto una conversazione con quell’uomo, ma non gli dispiaceva come persona. Era solo taciturno e in quel momento vide perché non aveva sbagliato con la sua deduzione. Erano tutti lì a cercare di confortarli.  
  
Nel pomeriggio arrivarono gli zii e Rose intanto si era sfogata con Mary per cercare di affrontare tutta la giornata. Le era rimasta accanto, mentre John e Dean si occupavano di Cas e i parenti, ed intanto anche Sam era arrivato e giocava in giardino con i cugini di Castiel.   
Erano anche iniziate le chiamate per le condoglianze e le visite da parte del distretto, i suoi colleghi, guardie giurate, avevano portato altre cose da mangiare e qualche effetto personale del marito.  
Cas ne conosceva la maggior parte e, trovarli tutti lì senza di lui, fu più di quanto potesse sopportare.   
Se ne andò in camera seguito dal biondo, passarono qualche ora sul letto con Dean che lo abbracciava da dietro e riposò.  
  
Tra uno squillo ed un citofono ogni tanto riapriva gli occhi e sentì che stavano organizzando per il funerale, non aveva voglia di sentire. cosi prese le cuffiette e ne offrì una a Dean.  
  
Qualche giorno dopo il funerale. i Winchester erano a cenare dai Novak, c’era del silenzio, ma non opprimente. Era una leggera e finta calma dopo la tempesta. Mary e John avevano preparato tutto nella cucina di Rosalind e Dean aveva portato della musica per riempire la casa di qualche rumore che non fossero le pentole.  
  
« Pensavo di andare alla casa sul lago. Ti va, Cas?» Gli chiese la madre.  
Cas annuì « Sì» si voltò verso Dean « Ti va di venire?»  
Dean guardò i suoi genitori e loro gli sorrisero con un cenno della testa « Certo»  
« Pensavo di andare domani e tornare Lunedì sera»  
«Grande idea» Appoggiò il moro, che intanto finiva le sue patate.  
«Allora.. fai la valigia e dormi qui?» Gli domandò ancora Cas.  
In quei giorni avevano dormito sempre insieme, e nessuno dei due aveva voglia di allontanarsi dall’altro.  
Aveva alzato la forchetta e detto con fare solenne « Prima la crostata però» con la quale regalò una piccola risata a tutti.  
  
..  
  
Ora erano lì a parlare e delle piccole gocce stavano iniziando a cadere da quel cielo plumbeo. Presto diventò una pioggerella insistente, così si alzarono e raggiunsero il portico di corsa.  
Si ritrovarono insieme sotto le coperte ad ascoltare i tuoni.  
Cas da piccolo ne era terrorizzato, entrava nella camera dei suoi e si sistemava al centro del lettone.  
Dean lo sentiva tremare e lo strinse forte a se «Ci sono io, sta tranquillo» si abbandonò alla sua stretta e poi si ritrovarono a guardarsi negli occhi.  
Castiel si fece avanti e lo baciò, fu uno scambio bisognoso e Dean lo accettò con tutte le premure che richiedeva.  
«Ho voglia di sentirti vicino» gli sussurrò Castiel ad un centimetro dal suo viso.  
Dean capì cosa intendeva e restò un attimo a fissarlo, per poi baciargli la punta del naso «Sei sicuro?»  
«Sì»  
Passarono la loro prima volta lì, Dean cercò di prendersi cura dell’altro in ogni modo possibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adesso sappiamo il perché Castiel è così protettivo con la madre e con i suoi sentimenti.  
Dean ha ricevuto la spinta, che gli servirà tantissimo, dall'unica persona che vorrebbe tanto accanto. (Inizialmente era diversa, poi si è scritta da sola e sono felice di come è venuta!)


	23. Consequences

Consequences  
  
Sentendo il citofono squillare, spense la televisione, che non stava neanche seguendo e fu felice di essere distratto. Stava aspettando Crowley, ma al loro appuntamento mancava ancora un’ora. Erano solo le cinque del pomeriggio e non aspettava nessuno, sollevò la cornetta: «Chi è?»  
«Castiel… sono Lisa»  
Restò senza parole, con occhi e bocca spalancati a guardare la parete bianca davanti a lui «Che...che ci fai qui?»  
«Ho bisogno di parlarti, tranquillo sono sola»  
Che diavolo doveva fare? Lasciarla lì fuori? Mandarla a quel paese?  
Lasciò dondolare il citofono abbandonato accanto alla parete ed uscì nel piccolo balcone dopo la cucina. Dal terzo piano riusciva a vedere le spalle coperte da una maglia, larga e lunga, bianca e dei pantaloni di jeans, non c’era nessun altro.  
«Arrivo» rispose, prese cellulare e chiavi, chiudendo la serratura, e scese.  
Aprì il portone, in ferro battuto a vetri, ritrovando la futura ex moglie del suo ex –ma forse di nuovo- compagno.  
Cosa diavolo lei ci facesse lì, non ne aveva la minima idea.  
Era curioso, ma comunque la sua visione gli fece tornare l’ira per ciò che gli stava facendo passare, restò a fissarla con occhi duri, non aveva niente da dirle.  
Lei gli restituì lo sguardo, portando un’unghia tra le labbra per rosicchiarla, in evidente imbarazzo. Si voltò come per cercare qualcosa e poi tornò su di lui, ma non le fece dire niente e la interruppe « Avevi detto che eri da sola»  
« Lo sono, ma avete capito con chi si ha a che fare. Nessuno sa che sono qui, e devo essere veloce per tornare a casa...porto Ben e Lily a divertirsi un po’, non vedono l’ora»  
Cas, nel sentire i loro nomi, ebbe un tuffo al cuore, era da quando non vedeva Dean che provava a non pensarci per far passare più veloce il tempo e si sentì la gola bloccata, abbassò lo sguardo.  
« So che ti sei affezionato, parlano sempre di te»  
Lo rialzò « Sei diversa da come ti descrivevano tutti»  
« So anche questo. Voglio dare una mano, quindi ascoltami e permettimi di fare questa cosa»  
Alzò le sopracciglia interrogativo.  
«Sono venuta a sapere cosa gli hanno fatto, cosa sta affrontando e, tra almeno cinque mesi, ci sarà l’incontro per vedere i risultati della….cura. Con me, mio padre e il suo avvocato….Dean e Saul. Non so di quanto tu sia al corrente...»  
Castiel annuì.  
«Ero venuta qui per dirti che mi dispiace e vi auguro il meglio. Cercherò di fare il possibile»  
Corrugò la fronte.  
«Questa sarà forse l’ultima volta che mi vedrai, quindi buona fortuna» fece un passo azzardato e gli si avvicinò per un abbraccio a distanza.  
« Addio, Castiel»  
Cas restò fermo a vederla andare via su una berlina nera fino a che non sparì all’orizzonte, spostò lo sguardo sul marmo delle scalette del portone e sospirò. Si stropicciò gli occhi pensando a cosa era appena successo quando, con la coda dell’occhio, notò un movimento alla sua sinistra e guardò verso l’altra ombra, che adesso occupava l’atrio.  
Sussultò quando si ritrovò davanti un viso che conosceva, ma non era familiare. Lo aveva visto fino alla sera prima, era un profilo di quell’app che usava per passare il tempo.  
Era “Tony” di Grindr.  
Un’altra persona, che, in quel momento, non doveva essere lì.  
«Quante visite oggi, eh?» disse Tony.  
« Cosa-...non mi pare di averti detto dove abitavo»  
L’altro rise abbassando la testa e avvicinandosi, con le mani nelle tasche anteriori dei jeans.  
«Nessuno ti ha detto di andarci cauto con il web?» Aveva una sfumatura furba nello sguardo e non gli piacque, chi era quel tizio? Gli sarebbe arrivata un’altra busta di ricatti?  
Socchiuse la bocca, calò nel panico e sentì l’adrenalina in circolo, sicuramente era un avvertimento serio...e non era da solo.  
Senza voltarsi cercò di ricordare a memoria la piccola distanza che lo separava dall’entrata del palazzo e, in un secondo, decise di muoversi con uno scatto, ma l’altro fu più veloce e richiuse la porta spingendolo sopra e afferrandogli il colletto della maglia stringendo la mano sulla sua gola. L’altra gli bloccava il braccio contro la serratura. Provò un forte bruciore nelle parti dove lo teneva fermo e non riusciva a respirare.  
« Così la stronza impara ad andarsene» gli disse ad un centimetro dal viso digrignando i denti, per poi aprire l’uscio e sbatterlo con forza, dentro. Cas finì a terra sbattendo il sedere, la schiena e un gomito sulla rampa di scale che saliva.  
Gemette dal dolore, ma non ebbe il tempo di ribellarsi, che l’altro gli sferrò un calcio al petto e finì con il sbattere la testa sul bordo di uno scalino, per poco non perse i sensi.  
Tony lo prese per la maglia, lo fece alzare e lo sbatté di nuovo nella parete lì accanto ed entrarono altre due persone. Uno restò a fare da palo al portone, l’altro arrivò alla fine della prima rampa, mentre il suo conoscente gli tirava pugni al viso.  
Sentì l’odore e il sapore del sangue in bocca. Un’altra botta, sulla nuca, e poi si ritrovò una ginocchiata sul petto e una sull’addome, stringendolo per un braccio lo tirò su per sbatterlo di nuovo a terra e lo riempì di calci sullo stomaco e due a pieno volto.  
«Che vi serva da lezione» sentì la voce sull’orecchio sinistro, ma la faccia gli doleva e non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi, un altro calcio e tutto diventò nero.  
  
..  
  
Crowley arrivò in perfetto orario, trovò subito parcheggio. Fece per citofonare, spinse due volte il campanello, ma niente.  
Ci riprovò, nulla di nuovo.  
Provò a forzare la maniglia, ma era chiusa. Possibile si fosse dimenticato?  
Cercò di guardare all’interno, poca luce filtrava e non c’era nessuna lampada, ma una figura nera occupava il pavimento di marmo bianco e riconobbe il suo collega steso a terra.  
«Castiel!» urlò contro il vetro e sbattendo un pugno per cercare di svegliarlo.  
«Castiel!»  
  
..  
  
Sentiva un fischio costante nelle orecchie, che gli rimbombava in tutto il cranio. Dolore ovunque ed un suono lontano.  
  
…  
  
«Cas, svegliati! Fammi entrare!» Crowley continuava a chiamarlo senza successo. Gemette frustrato colpendo i vetri con le mani, controllò se c’era qualcuno nei dintorni, ma la palazzina  
era deserta. Decise di non citofonare a qualche vicino, ma prese una carta di credito per cercare di forzare la serratura. Non era di certo uno scassinatore, però continuò a provare. Ci mancò poco che la ruppe, ma la porta cedette e lui riuscì ad entrare con una vibrazione preoccupante dei vetri.  
«Castiel…» disse ancora preoccupato inginocchiandosi per vedere se ancora era vivo.  
Gli toccò delicatamente il viso, cercando di non fargli male. Era pieno di lividi che iniziavano a provocargli gonfiori, un labbro spaccato e un occhio nero.  
«Dimmi che sei vivo» Disse controllandogli il petto per il respiro e il polso per il battito con mani sicure e professionali.  
«Mmh» fu l’unico suono che provenne dal moro, suscitato dal fastidio di quelle piccole cure sul corpo martoriato.  
«Non chiamo l’ambulanza, giusto?» Si guardarono e Cas capì che aveva afferrato ciò che non aveva potuto spiegargli e che poteva veramente fidarsi «No…» rispose con voce attutita dalle botte.  
«Grazie…»  
Crowley annuì e si alzò «Adesso devo portarti su.»  
Cas grugnì e cercò di mettersi seduto, Crowley lo aiutò e riuscì a fargli mettere un braccio dietro al collo per farlo camminare ed entrare nell’ascensore.  
Arrivati alla porta, dopo qualche scivolone per il dolore al torace, schiena e gambe, finalmente lo fece sdraiare sul divano.  
«Dove hai la penna luminosa?»  
«Camera...borsa» rispose accennando al corridoio.  
Crowley tornò e gli controllò gli occhi «Hai un lieve trauma cranico»  
«Lo so» disse poggiando la testa sul cuscino «Puoi andare»  
«Eh no. Non posso lasciarti da solo in queste condizioni. E poi dobbiamo parlare»  
Squillò un telefono e Castiel fece per spostare il bacino e una mano tirò fuori, da una tasca posteriore, il cellulare illuminato.  
«Chi è?» gli domandò, avvicinando lo schermo all’amico.  
«Mom»  
«Cazzo»  
«Hey, angioletto. È con quella bocca che parli a tua madre?» si sedette sulla poltrona aspettando che accettasse la chiamata.  
Cas lo guardò di sbieco e fece scorrere il pollice sull’icona.  
«Avevi detto mi avresti chiamata» Disse subito Rosalind.  
«Lo so, è-»  
«Stai bene? Hai una voce strana»  
«Devi promettermi che non avvertirai nessuno»  
« A chi dovrei… ti hanno fatto qualcosa?»  
«Non so dire se ci sono andati pesanti o meno, però ora sto bene»  
Crowley si schiarì la gola.  
«Chi c’è lì?»  
« Crowley. Dovevamo parlare di lavoro e… mi ha trovato lui»  
«Trovato?» la voce ansiosa della madre gli fece venire voglia di partire subito per raggiungerla.  
«Per terra, nel portone»  
La sentì restare senza fiato.  
«Sto bene, okay?» Disse, anche se sapeva non avrebbe potuto tranquillizzarla, infatti lei non rispose.  
«Mamma, non dire niente»  
«Castiel…»  
«Ti prego» la voce sfumò, erano così vicini alla fine di tutto .Dovevano solo fingere ancora un po’.  
Una storia di scherno nei confronti di Dean e poi tutto sarebbe finito. Non conosceva i genitori di Lisa, ma se li immaginava nello studio, con un ghigno malvagio a ridere di loro come dei personaggi cattivi in un cartone.  
«Va bene, ma verrò a trovarti»  
«Tra qualche giorno. Facciamo calmare le acque»  
«Passamelo»  
Castiel allungò il cellulare al collega.  
«Può fare quello che mi aveva detto?»  
«Ci sono io»  
«Grazie»  
  
~  
  
I giorni passavano, i lividi cambiavano colore e i dolori più lancinanti, ma doveva restare a letto e Crowley lo aiutava ad andare al bagno e mangiare.  
Sentì un tonfo, seguito da un basso «Dannazione!»  
Crowley, con una felpa nera e pantaloni grigi di una tuta, entrò nella sua camera con un thè in mano.  
«Tutto bene?» gli domandò, e vide il bicchiere a terra con l’acqua che aveva bagnato il tappeto.  
«La fottuta costola»  
«Quanto sei irritabile...vuoi un antidolorifico?»  
«Un sonnifero»  
Crowley sollevò le sopracciglia e ripulì per poi andare in cucina e tornare facendogli prendere la pasticca.  
«Ti farai almeno tre ore di sonno, ti serviranno»  
Castiel grugnì e si girò dall’altra parte.  
Crowley capì di dover iniziare ad intervenire subito, l’irritabilità non era solo per il dolore, ma un effetto dell’astinenza, non poteva farlo tornare da Dean e i ragazzi ridotto in quello stato.  
  
Come aveva predetto Crowley, Castiel non riusciva più a dormire la notte e si rigirava nel letto, madido di sudore e gli rispondeva male. Una volta riuscì a alzarsi da solo, i dolori si erano calmati, ma la voglia di bere gli faceva tremare le mani.  
L’amico era in cucina e sentì i suoi passi andare verso il bar, andò subito da lui e lo prese per un fianco «Torna di là»  
Castiel si strattonò dalla sua presa «Togliti di mezzo»  
«Non ci penso neanche» e lo spinse delicatamente verso il muro.  
Castiel fece resistenza e gli diede una brusca pacca sul petto, Crowley non rispose e Cas continuò, l’altro attutì ogni colpo, notando la ferocia ed il nervosismo dell’altro.  
Il moro iniziò a perdere forza e si accasciò contro il muro scivolando sul pavimento.  
«Hai finito?» gli domandò Crowley.  
«Sta’ zitto» Si portò le mani al viso coprendolo.  
«E tu smettila di fare l’imbecille»  
Gemette e l’altro si accovacciò di fronte a lui «Ti rendi conto di come sei messo? Cosa ti è successo? Vuoi farti vedere così da quei ragazzi?»  
Una smorfia di disgusto attraversò il volto sormontato da due occhi azzurri sofferenti.  
«No, che non lo vuoi»  
Cas si asciugò le lacrime ancora non scese, con frenetici gesti delle mani «Certo che non lo voglio»  
«Allora resisti»  
«Aiutami» specchiò i suoi occhi in quelli nocciola dell’altro.  
«Lo farò, ma non potrò sempre farti da balia, devi imparare a controllarti»  
Cas annuì e tirò su col naso «Con tutto questo movimento… mi è venuto sonno»  
Crowley rise e lo prese di forza per accompagnarlo sul letto.  
  
~  
  
Due settimane dopo, Crowley tornò a casa sua. Castiel si sentiva meglio e anche l’umore era cambiato. Finalmente avevano parlato dell’offerta lavorativa e sembravano essere giunti ad una conclusione.  
  
«Non credo il lavoro, qui, ti soddisfi. Ti conoscevo già e tra la riserva e lo zoo ti ho visto in due ottiche diverse. Lì eri più te, più felice. Sicuramente non era solo il posto… quindi, quando le cose si saranno sistemate, aspetterò la tua chiamata» Gli propose Crowley e il discorso finì lì, per il momento.  
  
~  
  
Tre giorni dopo era in cucina, sulla sedia con le spalle al muro, mangiando le lasagne che Crowley aveva lasciato. Gli aveva fatto la spesa per giorni e frigo e credenza erano pieni.  
Doveva ammettere di aver perso qualche chilo, e dato che non aveva niente in casa, la fame gli passava, ma adesso non poteva fare altrimenti e non aveva resistito a quel contenitore. Con lo sguardo fisso sul lavello, era all’ultimo boccone, mise le stoviglie nel lavandino e tornò a sedersi. Ebbe un altro flash:  
  
Cas era appena tornato dall’università e stava morendo di fame. Aveva sentito subito uno splendido odorino provenire dalla cucina e il suo cuoco preferito - anche se non lo ammetteva mai per non far aumentare l’ego del signorino davanti a lui- era intento a mescolare qualcosa nella pentola.  
Tirò fuori il mestolo di legno e soffiò su quello che sembrò sugo, si girò verso di lui.  
«Assaggia»  
«Vuoi avvelenarmi?»  
«Sei la mia bellissima cavia»  
Cas si fece imboccare e si leccò le labbra regalando all’altro un mugolio di apprezzamento.  
«Visto?»  
Per tutta risposta gli diede una pacca suo culo e apparecchiò la tavola.  
  
Non gli era mai successo di rivivere nella memoria cosi tanti momenti passati. Non sapeva se soffrirne o esserne felice.  
Ammetteva di averlo odiato inizialmente, ma più il tempo passava e più capiva che gli mancava.  
E gli mancava anche adesso.  
  
Senza accorgersene arrivò in soggiorno, davanti all’angolo bar e pensò di tagliare la testa al toro.  
Se doveva dire addio a quel suo lato di solitudine e di malessere avrebbe dovuto darlo in grande stile, per poi dare un taglio netto.  
Prese un bicchiere dalla vetrinetta, una colonnina con le ante di vetro colorato. Attaccato c’era il resto del mobile, con scaffali marrone scuro ben lavorato e rifiniture in vetro e oro; nel retro bancone tutte bottiglie vuote, tranne due, basse, sistemate sul fondo. Si sentiva un codardo per quel nascondiglio, ma chi aveva quel problema sapeva di avere della sicurezza sapendo di avere una via di fuga come quella.  
Versò due dita e oscillò il bicchiere prima di svuotarlo e sentirne il calore giù per la gola.  
Chiuse gli occhi assaporando quella sensazione. Era l’ultima volta, quindi ci sarebbe andato piano e lento.  
Si sedette a gambe incrociate sul pavimento e versò altre due dita, arrivò a metà bottiglia ed iniziò a sentirsi leggero.  
  
L’amico era riuscito a farlo stare a casa per malattia, ma finiti i giorni di permesso non tornò più a lavoro per altri quattro giorni ed aveva finito la scorta alimentare, che Crowley gli aveva premurosamente portato e gliene era molto grato. Per tutto il liquido nocivo che aveva ingerito, farlo a stomaco vuoto era una decisione troppo stupida persino per lui.  
Riceveva chiamate da lavoro alle quali metteva il silenzioso; la madre si era calmata e si stava fidando di quell’uomo inglese, che non aveva neanche mai visto e le uniche chiamate che Castiel accettava erano proprio di quest’ultimo.  
Crowley cercava di farlo concentrare su se stesso, ma sentiva che stava abbandonando la battaglia, il problema era che farglielo notare non avrebbe aiutato nessuno. In quel tunnel o te ne accorgi o rischi di fare del male a tutti, compreso te stesso.  
Doveva cadere nel baratro ed accettare che gli altri lo avrebbero fatto rialzare.  
Quella sera il telefono squillò ed abbassò il volume della televisione.  
«Hey, che notizie porti?»  
«Ciao, Giraffa»  
«Non lo sono da un bel po’» Rise Cas.  
Seguì un piccolo silenzio dove Crowley sorrise e si massaggiò le palpebre con due dita «Proprio non ci vuoi tornare a lavoro?»  
«No» Rispose lapidario, Castiel. Non aveva neanche bisogno di pensarci.  
«Vuoi andare via?»  
Castiel sospirò «Cosa stanno dicendo? Vogliono farmi fuori?»  
«Prima dovevo parlarti per capire se c’era possibilità di un ripensamento»  
«No, non credo ci sia»  
«Allora fai domanda di trasferimento, non restare senza niente» Crowley si alzò e si andò ad affacciare alla finestra che dava sulle strade poco movimentate del suo quartiere, qualche lampione era andato in vacanza e lui non vedeva l’ora di trasferirsi a quel punto.  
Era lì solo perché aveva voluto rivederlo, chi poteva continuare a prendere in giro? Ma, dopo averlo visto con Dean, gli aveva fatto capire che non c’era posto per lui in quel senso. Gli bastava essere un suo amico e, se poteva aiutarlo, ne avrebbe approfittato. Era così sbagliato da parte sua? Aveva sempre guadagnato con ogni sua idea, sia nel bene, che nel male. Aveva imparato a convivere con la consapevolezza che con Castiel era solo una relazione di lavoro e, se poteva vederlo tutti i giorni sotto quell’aspetto, sempre meglio di niente.  
Sperava che Dean avrebbe accettato, ma dato come stavano le cose, un rifiuto non poteva permetterselo.  
«Quanto tempo ho per decidere?»  
«Una settimana»  
Rise sorpreso «Wow, Pensavo qualche ora»  
«Potrei essermi fatto sfuggire un problemino di alcol, non serio»  
«Chissà lì dentro quanti ce ne sono»  
«Appunto»  
«Ci sentiamo domani»  
«Non fare stupidaggini»  
«Sono ancora vivo, no?»  
Crowley sospirò ed attaccò.  
  
~  
  
Arrivò la fine di quella settimana infernale e si ritrovò prono a terra, in boxer e canotta, con un lenzuolo a coprirlo dal freddo del pavimento. Un rivolo di bava ad inumidire il tessuto e la mano ancora stretta alla nuova Jack Daniel’s a metà e qualche resto accanto a lui ai piedi del divano.  
Si pulì la bocca con il lenzuolo e girò la testa indolenzita dalla posizione e dal freddo, si passò una mano sulla faccia e sui capelli, mettendosi poi seduto sulle ginocchia.  
Aveva un gran cerchio alla testa, urgenza di andare in bagno e lo stomaco brontolava, non sapeva di cosa occuparsi per primo.  
Cercò di alzarsi e lì la vescica ebbe la meglio. Dopo essersi appoggiato sul bracciolo del divano, riuscì ad arrivare in corridoio, aprire la porta e in contemporanea abbassare i boxer, sicuramente non aveva centrato tutta la tavoletta.  
Gli venne un capogiro tornando indietro ed optò per fare colazione. Controllò e nel frigo non c’era più latte, quindi prese il cartone dell’aranciata e se ne versò una tazza, insieme agli ultimi cereali rimasti.  
Mise anche su il caffè, per togliere quell’ultima patina di sonno prima di prendere un’aspirina.  
Decise di farsi una doccia per uscire e fare la spesa, per fortuna aveva un minimarket vicino casa, nella speranza di non incontrare qualcuno di sua conoscenza.  
  
Aveva molta voglia di pizza e ne comprò almeno tre scatole di surgelata e risotti pronti, della carne e qualche foglia di insalata. Si costrinse a prendere frutta e vitamine effervescenti.  
Sistemato tutto il nuovo cibo, prese il portatile andando a sedersi sul tappeto davanti al divano per scrivere la lettera del trasferimento. Ormai doveva decidersi e ci aveva pensato tutta la notte, motivo per il quale si era addormentato con la testa pulsante e puzzando di whiskey.  
  
L’idea non era affatto male, ma dire addio è sempre una cosa difficile e ormai si era abituato a quella routine che lo stava annientando.  
  
Si stupì di se stesso quando rilesse ciò che aveva scritto e di quanto sembrasse lucido e professionale, forse la sua mente era del tutto staccata dal cuore per essere così sveglia; poi si ricompose quando i suoi occhi saettarono verso le due nuove bottiglie sul tavolo da pranzo, che non usava mai. Erano lì, nell’angolo, che lo osservavano e la breve astinenza si faceva prepotente man mano che le ore passavano. Decise di ignorarla il tempo che gli ci volle per stampare la lettera, firmarla e inviare un fax all’ufficio dell’assistente del suo capo.  
Appena inviato, si sentì subito un po’ più libero.  
Non seppe decidere se fu una cosa positiva, dato che si ritrovò con una bottiglia di gin al bar per cercare un bicchierino.  
Appena delle gocce riempirono il fondo del bicchiere, la mano che stava versando si fermò ed osservò il liquido incolore, di nuovo sembrava acqua, ma già solo annusandolo riuscì a sentire il forte calore che gli pizzicò le narici e la gola. Abbassò la testa con uno sforzo sofferente, lasciando il bicchiere in alto e stringendolo nella mano.  
  
Perché lo stai facendo?  
Perché?  
  
Erano da almeno tre giorni che sentiva queste domande nella testa e assumevano le voci di sua madre, Crowley ...e Dean.  
Ogni volta era sempre peggiore, le voci alzavano il tono e, verso la fine, diventavano gracchianti.  
  
Non rovinerai solo la tua di vita, a noi non pensi?  
Sei un codardo!  
Smettila!  
  
Più le sentiva e più beveva e il mal di testa si affievoliva. Quando era sbronzo sparivano e non vedeva l’ora accadesse.  
«Andatevene! Lasciatemi stare!» Gridò, Castiel, nella penombra della sua casa solitaria. Le serrande tirate giù e l’unica luce era quella dell’abatjour sul comodino, accanto allo stereo.  
Illuminava quel tanto che bastava per camminare e il bicchiere, dal quale del gin era caduto per via delle mani di Castiel che si stringevano sulla sua testa. Voleva mandarle via, ma era inutile.  
  
Non sei niente. Non sei mai stato qualcuno e mai lo sarai.  
Meglio che smetti di provare!  
  
«Non è vero.» Guardò il suo riflesso colorato e deformato dalla vetrinetta e vide cosa stava diventando. Era pallido, aveva le occhiaie e i capelli in tutte le direzioni. Chissà quante occhiate aveva ricevuto mentre faceva la spesa, non si era affatto guardato intorno.  
«Non è vero!»  
  
Dimostramelo.  
  
Questa volta le voce non era di qualcuno che conosceva, era neutra e scivolò nella sua mente come il più buon e pregiato alcol al mondo.  
Lo inebriò così tanto, che si ritrovò in ginocchio con la testa china e la bottiglia in mano.  
«Vattene»  
Qualcuno rise alle sue spalle.  
«Vattene»  
Sbatteva una mano sul legno del mobile di ciliegio e si guardava nel lucido bordo dorato del bancone.  
  
Sono sempre qui, quando vuoi.  
  
«Vattene!» Lacrime di rabbia solcarono il suo viso e la mano continuò a sbattersi sul legno ed iniziò a dolergli, ma fu raggiunta dall’altra che lasciò cadere la bottiglia e il gin fuoriuscì.  
Si fermò ed osservò il gin uscire velocemente e formare una pozza a terra, lentamente la sua mano la sollevò e ne salvò due quinti di contenuto.  
«Perché sei così debole, Cristo!» domandò a se stesso.  
«Poi ti domandi perché resti solo» la voce tremò e fu scosso da qualche singhiozzo.  
«Guarda cosa sei»  
Lasciò la bottiglia lì e tornò sul letto.  
  
~  
  
Un suono lo fece girare e un occhio si aprì per vedere il cellulare illuminato. Riuscì a leggere solo una “C” e giurò di aver visto una “w”, quindi la accettò subito, mettendo il vivavoce.  
«Come stai?»  
«Una merda» biascicò la voce impastata di sonno.  
«Dormivi?»  
«Si»  
«Richiamo dopo?»  
«No, no. Va bene»  
«Volevo passare a cenare con te oggi, ti va?»  
«Un appuntamento?» Cas rise nel sonno.  
«Puoi scommetterci» rispose Crowley. Non ricevette più risposta e sentì il respiro regolare dell’altro e … aveva iniziato a russare?  
«Castiel?»  
Sì, si era decisamente addormentato.  
«Castiel!»  
Ne seguì un respiro bruscamente interrotto.  
«Cos-.. che succede, mamma?»  
«Torna a dormire. Passo a prendere un pollo arrosto, buona notte»  
«Salsa barbecue»  
Attaccarono nello stesso istante.  
  
~  
  
«Dormito bene?»  
«Mmh, ho ancora più sonno»  
« Sei un medico, dovresti sapere che è normale»  
«Sta’ zitto»  
Crowley rise tra se e sistemò le porzioni nei piatti, Cas si era occupato della tavola e anche del dolce. Nella spesa aveva incluso una vaschetta di gelato crema e cioccolato.  
Iniziarono a mangiare e Castiel gli sembrò fin troppo in pace, guardava solo il suo piatto. E dopo qualche istante notò che stavano cenando sul tavolo che non usava mai.  
E si accorse di un odore forte provenire dalle spalle del moro. Si spostò e vide ai piedi del bar la bottiglia che si ergeva in un piccolo laghetto.  
«Castiel» lo chiamò serio. «Cosa è successo?»  
Gli rispose facendo spallucce.  
«Cas…»  
«Ce l’ho fatta» Si difese debolmente.  
Crowley si pulì le labbra con la salvietta e si alzò, andando a prendere lo straccio per pulire. Versò il resto nel lavandino e tornò da lui massaggiandogli la schiena con una mano «Sei stato bravo» e poi tornò al suo posto.  
Castiel annuì distratto.  
  
Crowley gli augurò la buonanotte e, Castiel, si sentì un verme ad avergli mentito. Aveva lasciato da pulire per crearsi una prova, il calmante lo aveva aiutato a far smettere il tremore agli arti, ma adesso ricominciava anche a sudare ed aveva paura di sentire le voci.  
Da sotto il letto, prese la bottiglia nuova di Vodka e si sedette sulla coperta. Sentì quel familiare ronzio nelle orecchie e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
Lo so che mi vuoi, avanti, non temere.  
  
Voleva finirla, voleva tagliare la testa al toro…  
  
Come la volta precedente si risvegliò con un mattone nel cervello e la bocca secca con un sapore acido.  
Si specchiò in bagno e vide gli occhi rossi, sciacquandosi il viso con le mani che non si fermavano.  
Le gambe riuscirono a riportarlo sul letto e bevve un altro sorso.  
Non ce la faceva ad andare a prendere il nuovo flacone delle aspirine, così continuò a bere e riuscì ad ascoltare il silenzio.  
Si addormentò.  
  
«Amore, perché non vieni qui?»  
«… Lo sai, non mi va di vederlo»  
«Ma non l’ho più visto»  
«Non voglio rischiare»  
«Andiamo alla casa al lago»  
«E il tuo lavoro?»  
«Posso prendermi qualche settimana di vacanza»  
«Mamma, davvero, sto bene»  
  
..  
  
«Perché non vieni a trovarmi?»  
«…»  
«Non credo Dean sia mai tornato, puoi stare tranquillo»  
«…»  
«…Scusa. Vengo io da te?»  
«Non ti piacerebbe il posto, verrò io»  
«… Avvertimi»  
«Certo. Ti voglio bene»  
«Anche io»  
  
…  
  
«Scusa se ho dimenticato il tuo compleanno, ma mi farò perdonare»  
«Verrai a trovarmi?»  
«Il prossimo week end»  
«Preparerò i nostri piatti!»  
  
…  
  
«Non volevo farti pesare questi giorni che siamo stati insieme, ma…ti ho visto strano. Sei sicuro di stare bene?»  
«Si, mamma. E’ solo il lavoro»  
  
  
Gli mancavano solo i sogni per cui sentirsi anche peggio, si svegliò di colpo e si sentì umido sul viso, delle lacrime calde stavano ancora cadendo dai suoi occhi. Gli aveva fatto male tanto quanto a lei il non poterlo vedere. Gli era mancata tantissimo, ma non voleva che lo vedesse in quelle condizioni, anche se la madre ne era abituata con il suo lavoro. E stava ripetendo ogni dannato passo.  
Prese il telefono e fece partire una chiamata.  
  
«Mamma» Solo dopo si ricordò della sua voce sbronza.  
«Tesoro, hai…»  
«No, no. Mi sono svegliato ora»  
«Sono le cinque del pomeriggio»  
«Non riesco a dormire bene»  
Dall’altro capo provenne un sospiro.  
«Come stai?»  
«Bene, tranne per il fatto che non so come stai tu, con chi stai e cosa stai facendo»  
«Crowley è bravo come infermiere»  
Calò il silenzio e fu abbastanza pesante, come se lei stesse in attesa di qualcosa.  
«Mamma?»  
Sentì che fece per dire qualcosa, ma sentì solo un respiro.  
«Dimmi»  
«Fammi venire lì» Rispose lei con tono di supplica.  
«No, te l’ho detto. Lascia stare» Gli venne più aspra di quanto in realtà volesse, ma funzionò e si sentì ancora una volta colpevole.  
«D’accordo, continua a chiamarmi almeno»  
«Okay»  
  
  
\--  
  
Rosalind attaccò, ma non credette a nessuna parola del figlio. Non stava bene e sicuramente aveva bevuto, altro che insonnia.  
Mandò un messaggio a Crowley ed iniziò a prepararsi una valigia.  
  
From: Rose Novak  
To: Crowley  
Non so cosa ti sta raccontando, ma il sesto senso di madre mi dice che c’è qualcosa che non va. Sto facendo le valigie e domani pomeriggio vado da lui.  
  
From: Crowley  
To: Rose Novak  
Faccio il turno di notte, quindi ci vediamo lì.  
  
  
Rose non dormì, una strana sensazione la avvolgeva e si rigirò nel letto più volte. Si alzò controllando fuori dalla finestra della sua camera e per strada non c’era nessuno.  
Le ore passavano lente, mentre fissava l’orologio ed era così lontana da lui.  
Provò a richiamarlo, ma il telefono suonò a vuoto.  
Finalmente arrivarono le sei del mattino e si preparò con la sua divisa da infermiera, fece colazione ed uscì arrivando in anticipo all'ospedale. Riuscì a tenerla occupata, prese molti turni all’ambulatorio e non ebbe tempo per pensare ad altro.  
Timbrò il cartellino alle tre del pomeriggio e partì direttamente per Waco.  
  
\--  
  
Castiel si svegliò con una strana sensazione di malessere nelle viscere. Controllò la sveglia e segnava le cinque del pomeriggio, sentiva il telefono vibrare, ma il massimo che riuscì a fare fu girarsi per cercare di mettersi seduto. La stanza girava in modo spaventoso, la Vodka giaceva sul letto completamente vuota.  
Cercò di alzarsi e per tre volte tornò seduto, poi si resse al comodino e trascinò le gambe in avanti portandosi in cucina. Prese un’aspirina ed aspettò che facesse effetto.  
Sembrò solo che aumentare, come il suo battito cardiaco, con tutta la forza che trovò si spostò sul divano, un passo alla volta.  
Sentì delle chiavi nella serratura ed iniziò a sudare freddo, tra la nebbia che aveva negli occhi intravide una figura in tuta, che gli stava chiedendo qualcosa.  
«Non ci voglio credere. Mi hai preso per i fondelli»  
«Scusa…?»  
Crowley sospirò. «Sta arrivando tua madre»  
«Avrei dovuto capirlo, chiamarla è stata una brutta idea» Ebbe un conato di vomito, ma non rigettò.  
«Che cazzo hai fatto?»  
«Non chiedere domande stupide»  
Crowley gli prese il viso tra le mani per controllare colorito e occhi, ma l’altro girò la testa di scatto.  
«Mi hai detto che volevi una mano»  
«E’ tardi»  
L’amico si accigliò e la testa di Castiel si scontrò sul suo addome e il corpo scivolò giù dal divano.  
«Porca-» Lo afferrò appena in tempo e lo sdraiò a terra, tremava, sudava e gli occhi erano assenti.  
In quel momento sentì il citofono squillare e si alzò per aprire a quella che poteva essere solo la madre di quel disgraziato.  
Tornò da Castiel per avvolgerlo in una coperta e mettergli un cuscino sotto la testa, sentì i passi farsi più vicini e andò ad accoglierla.  
«Salve»  
«Piacere di conoscerti, finalmente» Rose gli strinse la mano.  
«Mi dispiace incontrarci in questo modo, ma ha bisogno di andare in ospedale»  
«Che cosa? Dov’è?» Rosalind si allarmò subito, cercando di passare ed entrare in casa.  
«Non è un bello spettacolo»  
«Sono un’infermiera»  
«Lo so, ma è suo figlio»  
«Fammi entrare»  
Le fece spazio e corse subito da lui, era bianco come un lenzuolo e le labbra stavano diventando viola.  
Si mise una mano sulla bocca «Oddio, lo sapevo… me lo sentivo» Prese una mano tremolante del figlio tra le sue.  
«Mam-ma»  
«Shh, sono qui»  
«Mi-dispiace» farfugliò.  
Gli accarezzò il volto e in quel momento fu attraversato da uno spasmo, gli occhi divennero bianchi ed ebbe delle convulsioni.  
«Giriamolo su un lato e teniamolo fermo! Appena smette andiamo»  
Furono due minuti interminabili, Castiel perse conoscenza e Crowley aveva già chiamato un’ambulanza.  
Nel momento in cui sentirono la sirena, Castiel si svegliò e la madre stava parlando con l’amico.  
«Mi avevi detto che l’avresti tenuto d’occhio!» Era furiosa.  
«L’ho fatto, pensavo andasse meglio» Crowley cercava di spiegarsi, ma sapeva di aver sbagliato.  
«Mam… non è colpa sua…Sono stato …io» lo guardò critica, ma sempre materna e con la paura negli occhi di perderlo.  
«Voglio…. Voglio tornare-in riabilitazione»  
«Ce la farai, ne sono sicura»  
Si guardarono un’ultima volta, Crowley era sceso per accogliere i paramedici e Castiel ebbe un altro conato di vomito e questa volta non si trattenne, Rosalind cercava di tenerlo il più fermo possibile, mentre gli spasmi lo tormentavano.  
  
\--  
  
Era circondato da bianco e suoni continui, ma lontani. Tanti bip come di un sonar sott’acqua. Aveva la sensazione di essere annegato, in effetti, ma non percepiva l’acqua intorno a se.  
Riusciva a respirare, ma non a muovere un muscolo.  
Le palpebre pesanti, però doveva sapere se quel bianco era il Paradiso o se era ancora vivo.  
Lentamente rivide il bianco, un piccolo spiraglio nebbioso, la visuale diventò più larga quando si accorse di aver aperto entrambi gli occhi.  
Non era decisamente tra le nuvole, ma in una bianca e azzurra camera d’ospedale. Sentiva le braccia bruciare e, senza girare la testa, notò i fili che partivano da macchinari che conosceva e si sentì un’idiota. Ci era riuscito di nuovo, era finito per mettere in pericolo la sua vita di nuovo, non riusciva ad imparare dai suoi sbagli. Gli faceva schifo stare male e non riusciva a starne, comunque, lontano.  
Trovò la stessa figura scura che aveva visto a casa sua, davanti a lui, affacciata alla finestra. La serranda era alzata e vedeva lo splendere dei raggi solari.  
«Crowley?»  
La figura si girò e riuscì, finalmente, a vederla nitida.  
«Ti sei svegliato» Si sedette ad una sedia accanto al suo letto.  
«Mh. Quanto mi odia mia madre?»  
«Non direi, sta rigirando tutto l’ospedale per farti avere tutto»  
«Mi odia»  
«No, ha paura per te. E’ diverso»  
«Ho deluso tutti, di nuovo» Castiel dedicò la sua attenzione al soffitto.  
«Hai le tue fragilità, come tutti» gli accarezzò un braccio.  
Cas annuì.  
«Che hanno detto?»  
«Ti abbiamo salvato per un soffio»  
  
\--  
  
Tornata Rosalind, parlarono di come aveva passato quei giorni, Crowley gli disse che la domanda era stata accettata, quindi iniziò subito a pensare di voler prendere una nuova casa.  
Non sarebbe tornato nella sua, magari solo per fare i bagagli e al momento il collega lo avrebbe ospitato.  
«L’ho detto a Sam»  
«Che cosa?» Castiel la guardò allarmato.  
«Mi hanno vista caricare i bagagli in auto e non tornare a casa. Mi ha detto di dirgli solo se stavi bene, altrimenti sarebbe venuto qui»  
Castiel non rispose.  
«E che se hai bisogno di una mano, loro ci sono. Non sei da solo»  
«Dirà a Dean quello che è successo?» La voce rotta.  
«No. Di quello ne parlerete voi»  
Annuì e si lasciò andare, la madre lo abbracciò e restarono così per qualche minuto, Crowley uscì dalla stanza e fece un pisolino sui divanetti della sala d’aspetto.  
  
\--  
  
Castiel si risvegliò e sulla poltrona, in un angolo della stanza alla sua destra, trovò Crowley a leggere una rivista.  
«Mamma?»  
«Dorme» Mise da parte la rivista.  
«Riapro gli occhi e non mi sento per niente riposato» Si tirò meglio a sedere.  
«Sono i farmaci»  
«Lo so e sono orrendi»  
Si girò i pollici e pensò alla giusta decisione che aveva avuto nello stringere amicizia con quell’uomo. Per fortuna lo aveva subito incuriosito. Probabilmente faceva subito colpo.  
«Perché fai tutto questo per me?»  
Crowley si alzò, mettendo le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. «Credevo non fosse difficile da capire»  
«Ma lo sai che…»  
«Dean. Il mio intento non è quello di stare con te»  
«Non credo ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza. Mi sembra di prenderti in giro»  
«Non lo fai. Sono io che ti sto intorno»  
«Vero» Rise Cas, un piccolo sorriso genuino che, Crowley non vedeva da troppo tempo.  
«Penso di accettare il lavoro»  
«Senza discuterne?»  
«Non ce ne sarà bisogno. Devo andarmene e anche loro»  
«Preparo i documenti»  
Castiel annuì vigorosamente «Ho… una richiesta da farti»  
«La piscina c’è»  
«Sarà utile» sorrise di nuovo. Poi gli descrisse ciò che voleva, nei minimi dettagli e Crowley fu felice di aiutarlo. La madre tornò e l’amico uscì, promettendo di tornare per il pomeriggio.  
\--  
A diversi chilometri da dove Castiel cercava di riprendersi, Lisa scappava di nuovo dalla sua gabbia che aveva ritenuto casa per tanti anni. Era venuta a conoscenza di ogni guaio che la sua stessa famiglia stava causando e ormai l’idea che le era venuta sarebbe diventata realtà.  



	24. I'm sorry

I’m sorry  
  
Arrivò il giorno del primo incontro e Dean non era riuscito a dormire.  
Lo stavano aspettando in soggiorno e, una volta scese le scale, trovò Saul seduto al tavolo che controllava l’orologio.  
«Ciao, Saul. È ora?»  
«Quasi» lo raggiunse «Ma prima dobbiamo parlare» gli fece segno di seguirlo.  
«Non potete farlo qui?» chiese John.  
«No, in privato» aprì la porta della camera degli ospiti dopo le scale.  
Dean arrivò al centro della stanza dandogli le spalle, Saul lo girò e gli sistemò la giacca e la cravatta «Dean, dovrai concentrarti bene su cosa dire e penso tu debba cambiare strategia.»  
«Che intendi?»  
«Dovrai convincerli, vincere questa farsa, facendoli abboccare.»  
Lo guardò interrogativo.  
«Dovrai dire che rinuncerai alla custodia se non andranno in tribunale - puoi parlare anche di Cas se vuoi-, ma se lo faranno, ci andrai pesante»  
Saul continuava a fissarlo serio e Dean restò a mezza bocca cercando di inquadrare l’idea nella sua mente.  
«Non...non posso. E se ne approfitteranno e non li vedrò quanto accordato?» Ebbe un tuffo al cuore.  
«Lo so, ma è la mossa migliore»  
«Perché me lo dici adesso?»  
«Lascia fare a me»  
«Dovevo fidarmi di te»  
«E continuerai a farlo»  
Dean strinse gli occhi tra due dita «Okay, andiamo» disse uscendo dalla stanza senza guardarsi indietro e uscendo di casa.  
John era alla guida con Mary accanto e Dean in auto con Saul, dove Goodman gli spiegò come preparare cosa dire.  
«Sai qualcosa e non vuoi dirmela?» faceva finta di aggiustarsi i gemelli.  
Saul sospirò «Dopo la consulenza»  
  
  
..  
  
  
Saul andò diretto verso una porta in legno e gli aprì l’ingresso così che si ritrovarono in una sala completamente rivestita in legno. Porte, sedie imbottite in pelle, scrivanie, armadi di documenti e mura. Una finestra di tre metri per tre, con rifiniture dorate e tende beige, si stagliava dietro la postazione del giudice al centro del lungo tavolino.  
Saul fece segno a Dean di sedersi accanto a lui alla sinistra dell’uomo, sul segnaposto c’era scritto “Harry Palmer”.  
Subito dopo entrarono l’avvocato dei Braeden e Lisa, si accomodarono davanti a loro e il giudice iniziò a sfogliare un plico.  
«Avvocati» Si riferì a loro con un gesto ampio delle mani «Esponete le prime sentenze»  
Hanton prese subito parola «Partirei da punto principale. Ci aspettiamo, dato la gravità delle accuse e la incontestabilità delle prove, che il giudice conceda la custodia esclusiva dei bambini alla mia cliente.»  
Saul fece finta di scandalizzarsi e rispose « Non correre troppo, Frederick. Lo psicologo che segue il mio cliente è molto soddisfatto di come lui abbia superato gli eventi di questo inverno e sostiene che sia perfettamente in grado di occuparsi dei suoi figli. Non ha avuto ulteriori contatti con… il ragazzo in questione. Inoltre abbiamo le deposizioni giurate di un prete ed un medico dell’istituto Sanderbook; in cui dichiarano che a loro avviso, una serie di eventi provocati dalla moglie del mio cliente, l’hanno condotto ad un crollo emotivo che è sfociato in quella che voi definite condotta immorale.  
Lisa ebbe un sussulto e Hanton la guardò, lei tornò a fissare dei fogli sul tavolo senza guardare Dean, che invece, studiava ogni sua mossa.  
Hanton rispose «Prima di tutto, signor Goodman, voglio vederle queste deposizioni e secondo-»  
«Posso parlare per favore?» Lo interruppe Dean, dopo aver ricevuto una ginocchiata da Saul per fargli capire di intervenire con il discorso che gli aveva consigliato.  
Frederick si morse una guancia dall’interno, sicuramente non gli piaceva essere interrotto, ma il giudice, lì presente, gli lasciò la parola.  
  
«Non voglio negare il contenuto di quelle foto, che vada pure agli atti. Lisa, io voglio che tu sia felice, voglio i nostri figli felici. Noi non ci siamo resi felici, io.. ho fallito con te e tu con me. Potevamo fare di più, ma… ci siamo regalati Ben e Lily. Sono il più bel regalo, straordinario e generoso che potessimo farci. Allora perché stiamo sprecando tutto questo tempo a cercare di portarceli via?» Nel tragitto in macchina all’arrivo in corte, aveva cambiato parole e ripetuto cento volte tutto il discorso e sembrò convincente anche per se stesso. Saul gli aveva fatto i complimenti. Ci credeva in quello che stava dicendo e poteva vedere nello sguardo di Lisa, che aveva alzato la testa appena Dean aveva iniziato a parlare, che aveva ragione. Era dispiaciuta, gli occhi lucidi, ma sembrò come se stesse aspettando un discorso del genere.  
«E quello che è successo con Castiel, io l’ho voluto e non ho intenzione di negarlo. Sono amareggiato nel vedere come stiamo rovinando la vita dei nostri figli. Noi, Lisa, siamo entrambi responsabili e credo che dovremmo trovare una soluzione. Io credo-» Si bloccò, l’ultima frase era bloccata nella sua gola, ma si fece forza e dopo aver chiuso gli occhi, guardò l’avvocato di lei «.. Io credo che Lisa debba avere la custodia dei bambini.»  
Hanton restò a bocca aperta, ma gli sfuggì un ghigno divertito, che coprì con la mano grattandosi una guancia. Lisa no, lo guardò e basta, mascella serrata e testa alta, cambiando una volta direzione per dire qualcosa con gli occhi a Saul.  
Che stava succedendo?  
Saul finse di essere stato preso in contropiede e si schiarì la gola « Suggerisco di fare un momento di pausa. »  
Dean si accigliò e si girò verso di lui, ma se lui gli aveva detto di parlare?  
«Ma-» Fece per dire qualcosa, Goodman lo fermò con un’occhiata per poi continuare «E’ evidente che il mio cliente non-»  
Hanton lo interruppe « Lei-»  
Saul diede un’altra pacca a Dean… O forse « F-fatemi finire di parlare. Se non parlo ora non ce la farò mai. Non sono un martire e non ho alcuna idea di cosa sia meglio per me, ma so nel profondo della mia anima cosa è meglio per i miei figli.»  
Si rivolse a Lisa «Sappi che io voglio vederli, Lisa, anche con gli assistenti sociali, voglio vederli regolarmente. C'è stato un tempo... in cui avrei fatto qualunque cosa, mi sarei anche isolato dal mondo per tenerli con me. Ma che bene farei a loro, a noi, se vivessi contro la mia natura. Questa è la mia offerta, non voglio, non posso trattare oltre, prendere o lasciare.  
Ma se tu lasci andiamo in tribunale, e se andiamo in tribunale, sarà orrendo. E noi non siamo persone orrende.»  
Lisa restò in silenzio, senza guardarlo, anzi si asciugò un occhio e tirò su con il naso.  
« Non sono orrenda. Ho dovuto » Concluse Lisa. E lì Dean capì che era molto brava a recitare. Quella frase le fece ricevere una strana occhiata dal suo avvocato, soprattutto dopo che un Dean confuso e provato da quel che aveva detto si alzò, sempre avvertito da Saul e lasciò la stanza seguito da lui.  
  
«Cosa diavolo è successo lì dentro?» gli chiese all’orecchio mentre uscivano spediti dalla stanza.  
«Zitto e cammina»  
«Prima spiegami!»  
  
Saul si fermò di botto e si girò verso di lui «Vuoi vincere la causa? Vuoi i tuoi bambini? Continua a camminare» arrivarono all’entrata del palazzo e Saul iniziò a cercare le chiavi della macchina dicendogli «Esci e vai al giardino per bambini dietro il parcheggio» dopodiché si diresse verso la sua auto.  
«Perché?»  
«Tu, vai» Finì per dire e svoltare un angolo.  
Restò sulle scale a guardarsi intorno, non riusciva a vedere l’entrata del parco dietro agli alberi, quindi si avviò, cercando di scrutare qualche figura conosciuta.  
“Entrata, i cani non sono ammessi” recitava un cartello, spinse il cancello metallico e si ritrovò in un punto di polmone verde con svariati giochi di legno. Molti bambini sulle altalene o scivoli ed alcuni a giocare a palla, poi vide qualcuno su una panchina, accanto ad un salice, e lo raggiunse.  
Si sedette, lasciando uno spazio vuoto tra loro.  
«Come mai qui?» Chiese Dean.  
«Devo parlarti»  
«Fallo è stato strano lì dentro.»  
«Ho fatto un accordo con Saul e sistemeremo noi la faccenda» rispose Lisa, dietro i suoi occhiali da sole.  
«In che modo» Era stanco di essere all’oscuro di tutto.  
«Ti sto salutando, Dean. Me ne vado» se li tolse e il biondo vide gli occhi lucidi della donna, ma la sua espressione non tradiva solo tristezza, ci vedeva dell’altro.  
«Che succede?» cambiò tono, era incuriosito.  
«Parto dall’inizio, così ti sarà più chiaro. Ricordi quando ci siamo incontrati? Era tutto vero, non ti ho mai mentito e a te ci tenevo. Hai ragione a dire che i nostri figli sono la cosa migliore che è nata da noi. Ma hai visto, conosci la mia famiglia» Si interruppe e si girò a guardare i bambini giocare con i genitori « Ho sempre dovuto fare ciò che mio padre mi diceva e mia madre lo assecondava senza mai difendermi. Donald è un esempio. E’ un socio di mio padre, lavora per lui e gli da i clienti» Si voltò verso Dean e capì cosa intendesse, era il motivo per cui oggi erano lì.  
«Era stato divertente farlo cadere nella mia trappola, i miei mi avevano addestrata ad adescare uomini con i soldi. Mi hanno cresciuta con l’idea del divertimento, ma crescendo ho capito che era tutto sbagliato, ma ho dovuto continuare a farlo.»  
Si asciugò gli occhi con un fazzoletto preso nella borsa «Quando ho conosciuto te, eri una persona normale e a loro non piacevi, ma sono riuscita a convincerli solo portandoti a casa. Volevano sentissi ciò che facevano, così da poterti controllare»  
Dean restò di stucco, lo avevano manipolato anche prima di conoscerlo e non se ne era accorto.  
«Non sai quanto mi dispiace, Dean. Per me era una via di fuga, la vita vera che avevo sempre immaginato, una famiglia, un lavoro, una persona semplice accanto.  
E continuavo comunque a lavorare per loro, quindi ecco la storia dell’amante, dovevo solo farlo fidare di me a tue spese. Ma quando Lily ci ha visti…ho capito che dovevo iniziare a ribellarmi. Non ho più intenzione di far soffrire le persone che amo »  
Dean non disse una parola, era rimasto sconvolto da quella confessione e perché la vide sincera, come quando l’aveva conosciuta. Quella era la vera Lisa, la ragazza di cui si era innamorato all’epoca ed aveva fatto soffrire a sua volta Castiel. Cosa per cui continuava ad odiarsi, ma non aveva potuto fare niente perché, alle sue spalle, già avevano tramato una storia che lo avrebbe reso incatenato per anni.  
Erano diventati due bambole facilissime da manovrare.  
«Dì qualcosa» gli chiese Lisa, vedendolo troppo silenzioso ad elaborare tutto quello che aveva appena ascoltato.  
«Io…come- come pensate di fare? Cosa succederà adesso?»  
«Saul ha un contatto. Lo chiamerò una sola volta, lui mi dirà dove incontrarlo e mi farà sparire. Nuova identità, nuovo posto in cui vivere. Un nuovo inizio.»  
«Perché dovresti sparire?»  
«Perché smaschererò i contatti di mio padre e tutti i suoi complici, se non voglio morire o farvi male, questa è l’unica soluzione»  
Dean non riusciva a credere a quello che gli aveva appena detto.  
«È una cosa enorme, siete sicuri di poterlo fare?»  
«Lo abbiamo già fatto. Non abbiamo bisogno del tuo consenso, perché tu non sei più in mezzo a questa storia. Hai varcato l’uscita e non c’entri niente. La tua accusa erano i danni morali, non interessano a nessuno se messi a confronti con frode e… no, non posso parlartene.»  
«Come fate ad essere sicuri che a noi non toccheranno?»  
«Sarà tutto a mio nome, non faccio i vostri da nessuna parte e cambierete vita anche voi, non drasticamente come me, ma dovrete trasferirvi. La nostra casa andrà sotto sequestro e Castiel vuole andarsene dal vostro vecchio appartamento»  
Dean ebbe uno scatto nel sentire il suo nome «Tu come lo sai? L’hai sentito?»  
«Sam e Charlie sono riusciti a contattarlo attraverso Crowley ed hanno avvertito Saul, sperando di non fare cose contro le regole. Sono riusciti a lavorare pulito e Saul ne è stato contento.»  
«Come sta?»  
«Sta bene o almeno si sta riprendendo. Non so se lo sai, ma è tornato in riabilitazione»  
Dean chiuse gli occhi e rivide Rose caricare i bagagli e non tornare a casa «Lo avevo immaginato. Sai come è andata?»  
«So che non stava bene da giorni ed ha avuto un picco di malessere, è stata una fortuna che avesse Crowley accanto e che la madre avesse capito stesse male. Starà bene» Lisa mise una sua mano su quella di Dean con il palmo sul ginocchio.  
Rispose alla stretta e fece un piccolo sorriso, Dean la guardò « Stai sacrificando tutto per me»  
«Per la nostra famiglia. E’ giustizia, io non l’ho mai vissuta, questa è per voi»  
«Non ci vedremo più? E i bambini?»  
«Non si può mai sapere.» Gli sistemò la piega dei capelli e lo strinse in un abbraccio.  
Restarono così per qualche minuto, poi sentirono uno squillo e Lisa si ritrasse per prendere il suo cellulare.  
«E’ Saul, dobbiamo andare»  
«Alla fine dei giochi, Saul prenderà il doppio, è l’avvocato di chi?» Rise Dean.  
«Sono riuscita a prendere tutta la mia parte, prima di scappare di casa, tranquillo. Ti darà lui quelli per i ragazzi»  
«Non intendevo-»  
Lisa si alzò interrompendolo «Lo so» Sorrise. «Ora dobbiamo andare.»  
Dean annuì e si alzò dalla panchina, insieme uscirono dal parco e trovarono Saul li fuori ad aspettarli. Appena Lisa gli si avvicinò, lui le diede una lettera.  
La donna si avvicinò a Dean «Questa è per te, ma aprila solo una volta che Saul ti dirà di farlo. Vorrà dire che sarò sparita. Sono tutte cose che non posso dirti a voce… come tu invece hai fatto lì dentro, non sono forte come te»  
Si scambiarono un ultimo abbraccio.  
«Addio Dean. Promettimi che passerete una bella vita»  
«Lo faremo e promettimi lo stesso»  
«Ci proveremo»  
Saul e Lisa entrarono in auto.  
«E io?» chiese Dean.  
«Il tuo passaggio è lì» Saul indicò alle sue spalle e notò i genitori che lo salutavano dal parcheggio.  
Gli sorrise e quando si rigirò, Saul e Lisa erano diretti dalla parte opposta.  
Si sentiva strano, a metà tra il felicissimo e il dispiaciuto. Tra paura, ma tanta speranza per un futuro diverso.  
Non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciare Castiel e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Adesso potevano formare quella famiglia che si erano promessi quindici anni prima.  
  
  
  
I capelli di Lisa sventolavano trasportati dal vento del finestrino completamente aperto. Si sentiva libera anche prima di sentire i telegiornali citare i nomi dei genitori e le immagini della polizia che li portava via per dargli quello che gli spettava.  
Non aveva paura, aveva fatto la cosa giusta e con Saul poteva stare tranquilla. Era riuscita a togliersi da quelle liane ben avvolte sul suo corpo. Riusciva a muoversi, a sentire di avere una possibilità di fuga per andarsene e non tornare più. Le dispiaceva per i figli, era convinta sarebbe riuscita a rivederli, sperava non la odiassero, ma voleva tornare la persona serena, e non falsa, che era un tempo. Il suo destino non era con Dean, non era con la sua famiglia o in quella città e spettava a lei scoprire dove fosse.  
  
  
Dean non vedeva l’ora di riavere Castiel accanto a lui e di aprire quella busta che aveva lasciato accanto al suo biglietto nella scatola dei ricordi.  
Solo una settimana dopo, apparve finalmente la notizia dei Breaden sul giornale e in televisione, si parlava solo di loro in città e qualcuno anche dalle parti dei suoi genitori, fu arrestato.  
Sentì anche il nome di Donald e alcuni suoi uomini furono trovati dalle parti di Castiel ed il quadro delle disgrazie si completò.  
  
Gli sembrò tutto troppo facile, ma in realtà non lo era stato affatto.  
Non sapeva più niente di Lisa, non poteva ancora vedere Castiel e Crowley gli mandava solo qualche messaggio per tenerli informati.  
Lui buttò tutti i libri da lavaggio del cervello e cercò una casa per la sua nuova famiglia, ma nessuna riusciva a convincerlo.  
  
Erano anche arrivate le richieste di partecipazione al matrimonio di Charlie e gli sembrò che le loro vite stessero, finalmente, per sbocciare.  
Un nuovo inizio era alle porte e si sentiva bene.  
Prendeva sempre le sue pillole, ma i bambini erano con lui adesso.  
Saul si era incaricato anche di portarli a casa dei Winchester ed organizzarono una grande festa con tutti i loro vecchi amici e l’avvocato che era riuscito a salvargli la vita.  
  
«Non hai ancora letto la lettera, vero?» Gli domandò Saul, prendendolo da parte nella sua camera.  
«Come lo sai?»  
«Perché so cosa c’è scritto e sei troppo tranquillo»  
Dean sgranò gli occhi e con un gesto involontario si passò le mani sugli avambracci «Che vuol dire?»  
«Ti farò da supporto morale, avanti» gli fece segno di muoversi, era maledettamente serio e quando faceva così lo preoccupava, dato che lo conosceva come un tipo sopra le righe e divertente.  
Dean scrollò le spalle e si abbassò su un ginocchio per aprire la scatola e prendere la lettera.  
Si sedette sul suo letto con Saul che aspettava in piedi.  
  
  
  
  
“Caro Dean,  
Non ho potuto spiegarti tutto faccia a faccia, quindi lo farò qui.  
Non ho più intenzione di far soffrire così tante persone, non l’ho mai voluto. Io ti volevo bene e continuerò a volertene, ma non posso più restare. Ho contattato Saul e mi ha raccontato tutto.  
Mi dispiace per ciò che è capitato a Castiel, mi dispiace per ciò che hai dovuto subire.  
Le parole non saranno mai sufficienti, quindi ti lascio lei.  
Ho almeno voluto darle un nome nella speranza che non cresca odiandomi.  
Si chiama Claire.  
Purtroppo non è tua figlia, ma puoi crescerla nel modo che lo diventi.  
La lascio a voi due perché in questo momento potete crescerla meglio di come potrei fare io.  
E’ tua a tutti gli effetti, dovrai solo firmare i documenti.  
Ho lasciato tutto a Goodman, con le carte del divorzio, così potrai costruire con Castiel tutto dall’inizio.  
Distruggi questa lettera e racconta a Claire quello che vuoi quando sarà grande.  
Spero nel tuo buon cuore, che non mi dipingerai come la persona che mi hanno fatta diventare.  
Spero che questo non sia un addio, potrebbe essere un arrivederci. Chissà se i nostri cammini si incontreranno di nuovo.  
Perdonami.  
Tua Lisa.”  
  
Per la seconda volta restò senza parole.  
«So che è una mattone da digerire, ma devi firmarli subito. Ho delle conoscenze nell’ospedale dove l’ho fatta partorire, ma non la terranno lì ancora a lungo»  
Dean lo sentiva, ma non riusciva a rispondere.  
Saul si sedette sul letto «Dean»  
«Sto bene… benissimo in realtà»  
«Sapevo avresti reagito così» sorrise Saul.  
Dean si alzò con un grande sorriso sulle labbra, ma si spense subito dopo «Non ho una casa, come faccio?»  
«Non preoccuparti di questo, ora pensa ad accogliere un’altra piccola vita e devi raccontarlo giù»  
«Devo…devo chiamare Castiel»  
«No, no, no. Lascialo concentrare su di lui per adesso, glielo dirai quando vi rivedrete»  
«Ma succederà tra quattro mesi»  
«Tutto tempo che ti occorrerà per conoscere Claire»  
«Ben e Lily saranno felicissimi. Per non parlare di Sam»  
«E dei tuoi genitori» Saul si alzò e Dean fermò un attimo il nuovo turbine di pensieri per guardarlo e fermarsi per abbracciarlo.  
Lo strinse fortissimo «Dovrei ringraziare te tanto quanto Lisa»  
«E’ il mio lavoro»  
«No, questo non è solo lavoro. Sei una persona speciale»  
Saul, in cuor suo, lo sapeva. Da tutti gli avvocati che conosceva non riceveva mai un complimento del genere. Suo fratello era stato il suo guru, ma aveva capito la sua vera natura anni fa e ne era uscito distrutto. Lui amava aiutare le persone, sia in modi puliti, che non. Amava la legge e i suoi sotterfugi, con Dean aveva dato il meglio di sé e ricevere quel ringraziamento fu molto importante.  
«Grazie a te, Dean»  
  
Dean continuò a pensare a cosa Lisa gli aveva lasciato, anche mentre spiegava tutto alla sua famiglia. Un regalo enorme e come scuse potevano bastare. La ringraziò a distanza di chissà quanti chilometri e sperò con tutto il cuore che stesse bene e al sicuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se avete visto Carol, avrete riconosciuto una parte del dialogo, se così non fosse ANDATE A VEDERLO.  
Per il cognome del giudice, il nome “reale” era Joseph Palmer. Non sono brava a scegliere nomi, così l’ho preso da The Judge (ALTRO BEL FILM DA VEDERE)
> 
> Ora veniamo a noi. Non so se qualcuno avesse già capito come sarebbero andate a finire le cose, soprattutto con Claire. Lei servirà molto nell’epilogo(vero finale) dove tutti si ritroveranno per non lasciarsi più. Basta angst, ora solo il “vissero felici e contenti”.


	25. Home

Home  
  
« Fallo un sorriso! Sei fuori di prigione» Gli disse Crowley, mentre era al volante della sua Hellhound del ‘53, nera.  
«Sei sicuro basti?» domandò Castiel preoccupato.  
Crowley e Rose lo avevano seguito assiduamente nel percorso aiutandolo ad avere fiducia in se stesso. Questo aveva provocato tanta riluttanza iniziale, dopo le cure dei medici e l’essersi sistemato nel centro di riabilitazione.  
Non fu affatto semplice, ma bastò che Rosalind gli raccontasse di come avevano intascato la vittoria prima del tribunale, per farlo rimettere in carreggiata. Dean le aveva chiesto di non svelargli della bambina, voleva essere lui a fargli quel regalo e lei gli disse che lo avrebbe amato.  
Così, anche solo la notizia di sapere la famiglia unita e al sicuro e del perché della visita di Lisa, riuscì a togliergli l’enorme mattone che gli provocava un peso insostenibile sulle spalle e sull’umore.  
Si dissolse lasciando spazio al benessere fisico e mentale portato dall’appetito. In quel posto cucinavano alcuni volontari e sua madre diventò una di loro. Mise su qualche chilo e tornò a vestire i suoi panni, non solo le tute con il logo del posto.  
Qualche volta gli capitava di restare con il telefono in mano e la voglia di chiamare Dean, ma si era promesso di resistere e lavorare sodo per rivederlo e dire addio, in modo definitivo, a quella sua orribile debolezza, la odiava da morire. Non gli piaceva essere violento e perdere il controllo. Si appuntò di avvertire Dean sugli alti e bassi che si aspettava di avere in futuro. Li avrebbero affrontati insieme.  
  
-  
  
Dean, dal canto suo, si sentiva al settimo cielo. Gli dispiaceva tanto per Lisa, ma si meritava una sua vita, una sua identità.  
Riavere i bambini in casa fu un toccasana, tornò a ridere e i pensieri negativi non lo sfioravano neanche.  
La madre fece un regalo ai nipoti e lo scartarono in soggiorno. Lily sedeva in braccio allo zio Sam, accanto a nonno John e Ben vicino a Dean a strimpellare la vecchia chitarra del padre, che aveva lasciato nella mansarda.  
«Questo è per voi» Appoggiò sul tavolino una statuetta di un angelo.  
« Era di vostro padre. La misi sulla mensola sopra la culla e, quando lo mettevo a dormire, gli dicevo che gli angeli vegliavano su di lui»  
Lily si avvicinò e prese la statuina.  
« Esistono gli angeli?»  
Ben sbuffò divertito.  
Dean lo guardò e gli chiese « Perché ridi?» facendogli i grattini sulla nuca.  
«Certo che non esistono»  
«Ne sei sicuro?» domandò ancora, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
Ben annuì convinto, provando un altro accordo.  
«Allora io e Lily facciamo un gioco e tu no»  
«Che gioco, papà?» saltellò contenta sul posto e facendo ballare lo zio.  
Sam e John restarono a guardare, incuriositi.  
«Guarda bene l’angelo e dimmi se non ha qualcosa di familiare»  
Lily con fronte corrugata, studiò la statua. Abbassò di poco la testa di lato e gli ricordò proprio la persona in questione.  
Ad un certo punto Lily sussultò restando ad occhi e bocca aperta « Sembra papà Castiel!» Si girò verso di lui con un gran sorriso. Gli altri restarono in silenzio, pietrificati non sapendo come reagire. Per Dean fu stranissimo sentirglielo dire, ma molto piacevole.  
« Come lo hai chiamato?»  
Ma la bimba era troppo presa a far cambiare idea al fratello « Vedi Ben? Capelli scuri e occhi blu!» Dean guardò Mary e lei fece un sorriso di incoraggiamento, poi sentirono dei lamenti dal piano di sopra e John si alzò « Vado io»  
«Ha fatto felice anche lui» disse la madre sottovoce, riferendosi a Lisa.  
«In effetti…» cedette Ben, rispondendo alla sorella.  
« Non bisogna pensarli come dei pennuti per forza, ma come persone che aiutano, ti cambiano»  
«Lui lo ha fatto con te?»  
Dean annuì « Direi di sì e ne sono felice»  
«Voglio anche io il mio angelo» Sentenziò allora.  
«Riusciamo tutti a trovarlo, prima o poi. L’ho fatto a anche io»  
Disse Sam pensando ad Eileen.  
«Che dobbiamo ancora conoscere» puntualizzò Mary.  
«Presto»  
La madre sorrise ed invitò i ragazzi ad andare a giocare in giardino «Questa la sistemo in camera vostra» i ragazzi si erano avviati per il garage a prendere le bici ed intanto lei si rivolse al figlio, tenendo l’angelo tra le mani.  
«Stai bene?» gli accarezzò una guancia, scendendo sulla spalla.  
Dean si alzò, posò la chitarra sul divano e andò controllare i figli dalla finestra.  
« Ti manca?»  
Dean sospirò « Ho provato… ad immaginarci tutti insieme»  
Mary gli baciò la spalla « Come è stato?»  
Dean aggrottò il mento e si voltò « Il Paradiso?»  
Risero insieme.  
«Che ne sai se il paradiso è veramente così bello!»  
«Il nostro, sì?»  
«Certo» Gli accarezzò i capelli e andò nella camera dei nipoti, prima di raggiungere il marito.  
Dean osservò Ben e Lily e intanto prese il cellulare dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans. Cliccò i preferiti della rubrica e rilesse per la centesima volta quel numero. Tornò sulla home ed accarezzò lo schermo con il pollice. Aveva subito cambiato l’immagine di sfondo dopo aver saputo dei Breaden dietro le sbarre.  
Ora non c’erano solo lui e i figli, Castiel si era aggiunto a guardarlo.  
Con un ultimo sorriso, bloccò il display e salì anche lui dalla piccola Claire.  
  
//  
  
Arrivò il grande giorno, un’idea delle madri il farli incontrare al matrimonio.  
Rose portò a Castiel il suo abito.  
«Appena ritirato»  
«E io continuerò a dirti che non avresti dovuto»  
«Smettila e fammi vedere come sei bello»  
Squillò il citofono «Sarà Crowley, vado io. Muoviti!»  
Cas restò in camera sua ad osservare il completo beige, camicia bianca e cravatta blu, che metteva in risalto gli occhi. Si specchiò e il risultato gli piacque, sorridendo al suo riflesso.  
«Qualcuno è pronto per fare colpo»  
Si girò verso la porta e rise «Ci sono riuscito?» lo provocò con sguardo ammiccante.  
«Andiamo, bontà celeste» tornò nel corridoio e Castiel prese il cellulare.  
«Le valige sono in auto, divertitevi» disse Rose salutandoli.  
Due giorni di vacanza non potevano che fare bene a tutti.  
Arrivati in aeroporto presero un volo per Malibù e dopo una macchina a noleggio.  
«Andrà tutto bene» lo consolò Crowley dopo averlo visto guardare l’ora ogni secondo.  
  
//  
  
Il primo week end di Dean in cui non si svegliava presto. Aveva iniziato il nuovo lavoro e ci si era buttato, lo distraeva ed interessava.  
Sam, Charlie, Garth e Pam gli avevano dato una mano e per ora era l’apprendista investigatore privato di Bobby Singer.  
Dopo il loro colloquio, dove si erano subito piaciuti, Bobby notò la voglia e le capacità di Dean e Dean il fare semplice, ma professionale del suo nuovo capo.  
Andarono d’accordo dal primo giorno di prova e per i mesi successivi. Si divertivano un mondo e gli fece conoscere la sua famiglia, con la quale si integrò facilmente.  
Bobby era sposato con Ellen, da venticinque anni, ed avevano un figlio di venti, Adam, che stava studiando Legge.  
  
Singer, la sera prima, gli aveva augurato buona fortuna e quella mattina, lui, si era svegliato di buon umore.  
“Andrà tutto bene” si disse.  
  
-  
  
«Come sta il testimone?» domandò Dean a Sam, mentre si vestivano nella camera dell’Hotel “Malibù”. Sam indossava un completo color avorio, con una camicia bianca e senza cravatta; mentre Dean, un completo blu, abbinato ad una camicia color ghiaccio e una cravatta celeste.  
Ben e Lily, già pronti, li aspettavano seduti sul bianco divano del salone della suite. Lui in camicia blu notte a pois di diverse dimensioni, jeans color avorio con cinta marrone; lei con un abito lunghezza ginocchia, color bianco tendente all’avorio e nastro a fiocco in vita, nero.  
  
Uscirono per andare nella suite di Charlie. Dorothy aveva insistito per il lusso e, dopo vari convincimenti, Charlie si era ricreduta, delle coccole non avrebbero ucciso nessuno.  
Gli ospiti erano solo una sessantina, ma i preparativi erano stato impegnativi per i testimoni: Sam e la sorella della sua futura moglie.  
Lei si era occupata di tutta l’organizzazione e ad informare Sam per le cose che poteva fare lui, tra cui l’arduo compito delle fedi, il trasporto dei fiori e sistemare la sala del ricevimento.  
Infatti Sam con Eileen erano lì già da una settimana, offerta dalle promesse spose.  
Dal gusto nerd di Charlie spuntarono richieste per addobbi da Harry Potter e per Sam fu divertentissimo, anche lui gran fan della saga.  
  
« Sei pronta?» Domandò Sam da dietro la porta.  
«No!» Urlò una Charlie isterica.  
«Ma se Celeste mi ha detto che sei sveglia dalle quattro» rispose Sam.  
«Non darle retta!»  
«Guarda che sono qui» sentì la sorella risponderle.  
« Sam, ti prego, entra. Mi sta facendo impazzire»  
Sam varcò la porta e trovò Celeste con le mani sul viso che batteva un piede dalla collera e Charlie ancora in vestaglia.  
«Ancora non ti sei vestita?!»  
«Guarda!» si puntò l’indice sul viso, mentre lo fissava dallo specchio.  
Sam si avvicinò «Cosa?»  
«Un brufolo!»  
Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia « Da quando ti frega dei brufoli?»  
« È tutto rovinati, le foto verranno malissimo. E solo perché volevo della cioccolata»  
Dean e i ragazzi erano rimasti in disparte e cercavano di far tutto per non ridere.  
«Anche io vorrei riuscire a ridere» gli disse Celeste.  
Dean la guardò, poi passò a Sam e Charlie.  
«Allora»  
Mise una mano sulla spalla del fratello e guardò Charlie negli occhi dal riflesso.  
«Questa è la tipica scena pre-matrimonio. Ci sono passato. Devi stare tranquilla, l’unica cosa che conta è la persona che troverai sull’altare»  
«Bel incoraggiamento da chi ha divorziato» disse puntigliosa Celeste.  
«Me ne rendo conto, ma tu? Come ti senti al pensiero?» domandò ancora a Charlie.  
Lei guardò Sam, a lui aveva raccontato tutto, soprattutto negli ultimi mesi. Restavano svegli fino alle due del mattino a parlare di possibili ripensamenti e dei motivi per cui avrebbe voluto passare la sua vita con Dorothy.  
«Ricordi cosa mi hai detto?» le domandò il suo migliore amico.  
Charlie annuì con la testa.  
«Allora vestiti, vai lì fuori e crea la tua felicità»  
Charlie con gli occhi lucidi sorrise e si alzò per abbracciarlo.  
«Grazie per essere tutti qui»  
«Non potevamo certo mancare e… io devo ringraziarti. Senza di te…»  
«Si, vi ho dato un bel aiuto» rise abbracciando anche lui.  
« E grazie per averlo invitato»  
« Dopo tutto quello che è successo, volevo vedervi con i miei occhi. Un matrimonio ed una rimpatriata, cosa può esserci di meglio?»  
Ben e Lily si dissero qualcosa all’orecchio e poi si fecero spazio tra gli adulti abbracciandola.  
«Grazie» le disse Lily.  
Dean gli sorrise toccando le loro teste e dopo abbracciarono anche lui.  
«Adesso basta, perché il trucco si scioglie e senza di me non ci saranno le nozze, quindi tutti fuori!» disse ridendo e agitando le braccia.  
«Voi andate, io vi raggiungo» disse Sam a Dean, che con i ragazzi andarono a prendere la limousine per raggiungere la location.  
  
-  
  
«Charlie, devo chiederti una cosa»  
«So già tutto e per me va bene»  
«Ah…»  
«Mai sottovalutare le mamme»  
«Voi donne siete grandiose» la lasciò con un bacio.  
« Vai a vedere se è tutto sistemato» gli ordinò Celeste.  
«Scappo»  
-  
  
Quando arrivarono alla spiaggia, restarono a bocca aperta. Era tutto molto semplice, ma veramente elegante.  
Gli addobbi iniziavano dopo il muretto, che divideva la strada dalla spiaggia noleggiata.  
Videro l’altare in legno con veli e fiori bianchi, turchesi e lilla. Il corridoio in mezzo alle sedie, una passerella bianca di raso sorretta da lastre di legno. Le sedie in vimini collegate ai lati da veli e nastri bianchi con ghirlande floreali. Su ogni posto c’erano delle buste da lettere con il nome e la descrizione del contenuto della sedia, come per le bacchette della saga. Sessanta diverse essenze e fiori, con un saluto personale da parte loro, e il posto dove poter conservare l’invito. Alcuni contenevano anche gli stemmi a spilla di ogni casata, per i bambini presenti.  
  
Più in fondo e distanti dal luogo della cerimonia, iniziava la parte del banchetto. Un grande tavolo rettangolare, dietro le file, portava i bicchieri per i cocktail. Le bevande erano in diverse bottiglie e ognuna recitava, sull’etichetta, un incantesimo.  
Prima di proseguire ed entrare nel grande tendone bianco alla fine del percorso, un piedistallo antico catturava l’attenzione, con un manoscritto possente, che aspettava, aperto, un pensiero dagli invitati.  
Subito dopo i tabelloni con la disposizione dei tavoli, ognuno con il nome di una casata e notarono che il loro era Grifondoro.  
«Lo hanno scelto insieme per noi» lo informò Sam.  
«Azzeccato» sussurrò Dean.  
«Anche per gli altri, ma non lo dire in giro» disse Sam con una risatina.  
Dalla parte opposta Fanny, la fenice di Silente, si inchinava davanti a chi faceva il suo ingresso.  
  
Lily si fece tirare su da Dean, dopo aver chiesto a Sam se poteva accarezzarla. Sembrava vera per tutti i minuziosi dettagli e le finte morbide piume.  
Un arco di ramoscelli e foglie gli dava il benvenuto al ricevimento.  
“Benvenuti da Charlie e Dorothy” con le lettere che imitavano i caratteri della scritta di Harry Potter e il contorno del castello come sfondo.  
  
Si ritrovarono nella piccola rappresentazione della Sala Grande: tavoli in legno, cassapanche e sedie, candelabri a forma e colorati come le foglie. Dal soffitto tanti fiori bianchi scendevano fino al tavolo grande delle spose, dove su un lato c’era il Cappello Parlante con la bocca aperta.  
«Quello è solo per bellezza?» Domandò Lily.  
« Li dentro ci sono i discorsi dei testimoni e i saluti di chi non è potuto venire. Basta mettere la mano e il cappello sceglierà cosa dirai» rispose Sam.  
« Originale!» disse Ben.  
« Devo tornare al più presto in questo mondo» aggiunse Dean, che continuava a guardarsi intorno.  
« Direi sia ora»  
«Quale è il nostro?» Domandò Ben.  
«Quello» Indicò uno alla loro destra «Davanti al loro. Vogliono spiarti per bene» Disse Sam al fratello.  
«Sarò cristallino» disse controllando il telefono.  
«Sono in viaggio» Gli rispose toccandogli una spalla e facendo segno di seguirlo.  
Li portò fuori dal tendone attraverso un’altra uscita, nella Sala del ballo, c’erano il palco della band e una postazione da DJ. Qualsiasi genere potesse piacere agli invitati.  
« Avete fatto un buon lavoro» commentò Dean.  
«Grazie, abbiamo lavorato giorno e notte, e per fortuna senza grandi problemi»  
Videro le prime auto arrivare per i clacson che squillavano.  
«Si inizia, voi andate nella saletta sul retro, lì arriverà Charlie»  
  
Charlie arrivò mezz’ora dopo, restarono con gli occhi sgranati dalla bellezza sofisticata che le donava il look. I capelli rossi corti e ondulati e trucco leggero. La parte superiore dell’abito era composto da un top lungo che arrivava fin sopra le cosce, con rilievi dorati. Quella inferiore, da una gonna bianca, lunga e stretta in vita da una cinta dorata. Celeste portò il lungo velo e glielo sistemò fermando tra i capelli il diadema con pietruzze dorate bianche e l’effetto fu bellissimo. Era circondata da questo velo e al di fuori di vedeva solo il bouquet di fiori bianchi con un nastro oro a chiuderli insieme.  
«Veramente originale, ti si addice»  
«Vero? Appena indossato l’ho pensato subito. Tutto merito di Celeste. Io mi sono occupata solo del viaggio di nozze»  
«Conosco i suoi gusti e le ho solo detto di avere fiducia.» le sorrise dolcemente Celeste.  
«Fratelli, ne so qualcosa» disse Dean.  
«Toc, toc» disse Sam, facendo finta di bussare ad una porta inesistente.  
«Dorothy sta arrivando. Voi prendete posto» disse a Dean.  
E Dean iniziò ad agitarsi, il momento stava arrivando e Castiel doveva essere arrivato ormai. Aveva approfittato della pace dei preparativi come solita distrazione, non poteva più girarsi i pollici.  
Mentre Dean uscì dalla saletta, Sam gli si affiancò «È arrivato».  
Il cuore di Dean perse un battito ed iniziò ad agitarsi. Sentiva il sudore freddo sulla pelle, lo stomaco serrato e la bocca secca.  
«Non stai andando al patibolo» Disse Sam vedendolo sbiancato.  
«Ragazzi, voi andate a sedervi» Disse Dean guardando verso il parcheggio cercando di vederlo.  
Sam prese Ben e Lily per una spalla, stando al centro.  
«Sono arrivati Eileen e Gabriel, vogliono conoscere Castiel. Andate con loro, siamo seduti vicini» e gli indicò i loro amici che li stavano raggiungendo. Eileen indossava un vestito color pesca lunghezza ginocchia, con scollatura a V, con la parte destra che sormontava quella sinistra del pezzo superiore e i capelli mori sciolti lungo la schiena. Gabriel, aveva tagliato i capelli e con una piccola onda erano tirati indietro, indossava un completo color sabbia, sotto la giacca un gilet del medesimo colore, una camicia bianca e cravatta rosa salmone.  
I ragazzi andarono subito a salutarli e Sam da lontano gli disse di seguirli.  
«Vieni con me» Sam lo prese per la giacca e se lo tirò dietro, gli fece attraversare il tendone ed arrivare alla porta doppia di servizio, dove i cuochi e i camerieri erano indaffarati nelle cucine.  
Sul fondo, l’uscita e dall’uscio li vide.  
Crowley gli stava parlando e lui ne vedeva solo le spalle.  
Il collega in abito grigio scuro interruppe il suo discorso quando i suoi occhi finirono su Dean e chiuse le labbra in un piccolo sorriso grattandosi la nuca e facendo un cenno a Castiel.  
L’altro fece per girarsi, ma dopo restò immobile.  
  
//  
  
«Non ce la faccio» confessò Castiel.  
«Dopo tutti questi chilometri farò finta di non ascoltarti» Erano fermi a parlare nel punto in cui Sam li aveva lasciati. Avrebbe portato Dean lì prima della cerimonia, almeno si sarebbero visti in santa pace.  
«E se me ne vado?»  
Crowley sbuffò con gli occhi al cielo.  
«Tanto ormai è qui e sta arrivando» proprio in quel momento la sua attenzione fu catturata da due figure poco distanti.  
Castiel non riusciva a stare fermo sul posto data l’ansia e spostava il peso da un piede all’altro, ma quando Crowley gli fece segno di girarsi, quasi lo fece, dopodiché restò immobile sul posto.  
Sam da lontano gli mimò di lasciarli soli e andare con lui, Crowley gli diede una pacca sulla spalla «Buona fortuna»  
E lo superò.  
Sentì i passi di Crowley fino a che camminò sulla strada, poi sulle lastre di legno che scricchiolarono.  
«Ciao, grazie di tutto»  
Per la prima volta risentì quella voce e dovette chiudere gli occhi per non farsi vincere dalle emozioni.  
Abbassò la testa ed inspirò a fondo.  
«Un piacere» La voce di Crowley si era allontanata, segno che gli aveva risposto continuando a camminare, quindi anche Dean era più vicino a lui adesso, infatti, sentì i passi abbandonare la spiaggia e toccare la strada. Aprì gli occhi e notò che lì non c’era nessuno. Solo loro due e, tra pochissimo, avrebbe dovuto girarsi.  
Restarono un attimo in silenzio. Castiel sentiva i battiti del suo cuore martellargli nelle orecchie e respirava forte.  
  
//  
  
Era lì, ad un metro da lui e gli sembrò tutto così normale, come se niente fosse accaduto. Anche se poteva solo vedere la sua silhouette da dietro fu come se non lo vedesse da poche ore.  
  
Si fece coraggio nella prima mossa.  
«Cas?» disse con una leggera nota di apprensione nel vederlo non dare segni.  
  
//  
  
Sentì la sua voce preoccupata chiamarlo. Non gli piaceva essere il suo motivo per quella sensazione, quindi si fece coraggio e lentamente si voltò.  
  
//  
  
I loro occhi furono i primi ad incontrarsi, blu oceano nel verde foresta.  
Ad entrambi provocò un turbine di pensieri, paure e battiti accelerati.  
All’unisono pensarono che erano la prima cosa che volevano vedere ogni mattina da quel giorno e portarono con loro questa prima sconvolgente reazione.  
Poi si calmarono, tutto senza una parola, senza essersene accorti si avvicinarono di qualche passo. Dean aveva una gran voglia di toccarlo, ma aspettò.  
Cas fece per dire qualcosa, ma rinunciò.  
«Cas, va tutto bene» cercò di consolarlo, non sapendo cosa fare.  
L’espressione di Castiel cambiò repentinamente e tutte le difese si abbassarono. Nonostante fosse riuscito a salvarsi la vita, era ancora distrutto. Gli ricordò un cucciolo abbandonato e volle solo stringerlo tra le braccia.  
« Mi-mi dispiace» fu la prima cosa che disse con voce rotta e il cuore di Dean si spezzò.  
«Di che cosa? Non hai niente di cui scusarti»  
« Sono stato così…debole ..e-e stupido» non aveva più voce e le labbra tremarono.  
«Non è vero. Sei stato forte, eri da solo e hai fatto tutto quello che potevi»  
«Non ho fatto abbastanza»  
A quel punto  
«Smettila, sei qui» A quel punto neanche Dean riuscì a continuare e si avvicinò a lui prendendo il suo viso tra le mani « Io avevo tutta la mia famiglia, sai quante volte avrei voluto raggiungerti e dirti che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio? Ho avuto veramente paura solo quando non ho visto tornare Rose a casa»  
Cas abbassò di nuovo il viso attraversato da una smorfia.  
«Avremo tanto tempo per parlarne, se vorrai. Adesso guardami»  
Cas prese l’ennesimo respiro e fece come gli era stato detto.  
Dean sorrise « Mi sei mancato»  
Castiel rise seguito da un lamento «Anche tu» tirò su col naso «Pensavo di averti deluso»  
Dean lo fissò, con tutta la serietà che poteva trasmettergli «No, assolutamente no.»  
«Ora mi sento meglio» sorrise per quei stupidi pensieri con cui la sua mente aveva giocato.  
«Andiamo?» Fece segno di dargli la mano.  
Castiel mise le sue sui suoi fianchi e si guardò intorno.  
C’era ancora qualcosa che non andava, lo percepiva e soprattutto vedeva. Il viso era contratto, gli occhi facevano di tutto per ricacciare le lacrime indietro.  
« Da quando è che non ti sfoghi? L’ultima volta che hai pianto?»  
Gli domandò, immaginando la risposta.  
«Non-... ne ho idea»  
Sentiva il groppo alla gola, non riusciva a farlo parlare.  
«Devi farlo altrimenti non starai meglio» Si avvicinò ancora.  
«Non ci riesco» la frase sfumò alla fine, stava per scoppiare.  
«Posso fare una cosa?» Gli sussurrò a qualche millimetro dal viso.  
Castiel osservò le sue labbra, poi gli occhi ed annuì.  
Dean non aspettò un altro secondo e lo abbracciò.  
Lo strinse più forte che poteva, le braccia di Cas risposero tenendolo saldo sulle spalle e sui fianchi, chiudendolo in una morsa. Sentendo quel calore avvolgerlo, finalmente si lasciò andare e con le lacrime non riuscì più a vedere niente davanti a lui, così che la fronte di Castiel trovò il suo posto speciale tra la spalla e il collo del biondo.  
Il corpo veniva scosso dai singhiozzi, Dean teneva ogni spasmo delle spalle sotto le sue carezze.  
Gli accarezzò i capelli sulla nuca e neanche lui si trattenne, le sue erano lacrime erano di felicità perché si trovava tra le sue braccia.  
L’insicurezza lo portava ad avere crolli. E per quelli lui ci sarebbe sempre stato, d’ora in poi.  
Riuscì a calmarsi e delicatamente si spostò da lui, con entrambe le mani gli asciugò il viso.  
«Meglio?»  
«Decisamente»  
«Andiamo al bagno, così ti rinfreschi» fece per prenderlo per mano, ma Castiel lo tirò a se e gli stampò un piccolo bacio sulla bocca, molto lentamente si divisero, provocando rumore di labbra umide. Sentirono il respiro dell’altro sul viso e Dean cercò di nuovo il contatto, un scambio dolce e profumato di muschio. Usavano lo stesso dopobarba.  
Dean rise nell’ultimo bacio «Andiamo, che senza di noi non iniziano»  
  
Mano per mano, attraversarono tutta la spiaggia, Sam li vide e diede il via a Celeste per far partire la musica.  
Dorothy era sull’altare, indossava un bell’abito lungo, tutto ricamato , color beige, con scollo a V, che scendeva sinuoso sulle sue curve. Aspettava Charlie accompagnata dalla sorella, vestita come il suo nome in un abito lunghezza ginocchia con gonna larga, scollo V e una fascia a circondarle la vita dello stesso colore.  
I loro genitori purtroppo erano venuti a mancare quando erano piccole e avevano vissuto con le nonne e le zie.  
Charlie aveva insistito per volerla e la sorella non avrebbe mai rifiutato.  
  
Dean e Castiel presero posto, passando ai lati, senza farsi notare, Ben e Lily per poco non urlarono e cercarono di abbracciarlo.  
«Non adesso» li ammonì Dean «Tra poco ne avremo tutto il tempo».  
Lily intanto cambiò il suo posto per mettersi vicino a Castiel, Ben dall’altro lato, con il padre alla sua sinistra e Dean all’ultimo sul corridoio dove vide Charlie passare ed accettare Dorothy dalle mani di Celeste.  
La cerimonia fu piacevole e breve, dissero le loro promesse, il prete, che aveva accettato di unirle, disse cose divertenti e commoventi. In quel momento avrebbe voluto Cas vicino, infatti si voltò per un attimo per lanciargli un sorriso. Non aveva pensato a se si sarebbero sposati o meno, sicuramente erano pensieri portati da quella giornata.  
Castiel rispose al suo sguardo, ma una volta che Dean si voltò per la parte delle fedi portate da Sam, strinse una mano sulla sedia.  
Lui ci aveva pensato, lo vedeva preso dalla situazione e sentì il bisogno di parlargliene.  
  
  
Dopo il bacio, il lancio del bouquet direttamente lì, che finì ad una loro amica che saltellò felice accanto al ragazzo che rideva, tutti si spostarono ai cocktail, mentre le novelle spose a fare le foto sulla spiaggia con i parenti.  
In una Charlie chiamò anche loro per delle foto divertenti.  
  
Finalmente Eileen e Gabe conobbero Castiel.  
«Dean è stato intrattabile negli ultimi giorni. Voleva sapere, ma Mary gli teneva nascosto tutto» gli raccontò Eileen mentre abbracciava un fianco di Sam.  
« Credo di aver fatto lo stesso con la mia. Ma voi due? Che mi dite?»  
Eileen alzò la mano sfarfallando le dita mostrando un anello con due diamanti.  
«SAM» disse Dean sbalordito «Non mi hai detto niente!»  
«Sorpresa!» rispose il fratello.  
«Questa non te la perdono» Dean osservava l’anello e sorrideva, gli brillavano gli occhi, era felicissimo per il fratello.  
Gabriel si schiarì la voce « Ci ha messo tanto a convincermi»  
« Fratelli» commentò Eileen.  
«Non crederai vero che io mi allontani troppo, vero?» domandò Gabe alla sorella.  
«Non te la porto via, respira» scherzò Sam.  
«Non fare il simpatico, spilungone»  
Intanto arrivò Crowley e Castiel lo presentò.  
«Vi rubo un attimo Alce» disse poi.  
«Arrivo»  
« A Crowley piace la tua famiglia, di solito è schizzinoso» disse Castiel a Dean.  
«Hanno fatto amicizia per scambiarsi informazioni su di te» rispose Dean e gli passò un pollice sul dorso della mano.  
«Lo so, gli devo tanto»  
  
//  
  
«Sono qui anche loro» lo mise al corrente Crowley.  
«Perfetto, Charlie e Dorothy saranno ancora occupate a fare foto per un po’. Se mi dai il via, lo facciamo»  
  
//  
  
Dean, Castiel e i ragazzi si allontanarono per stare un po’ insieme. Trovarono un angolo di spiaggia isolato tra alcune rocce, che continuava girando uno scoglio.  
«Adesso che faremo?» domandò Ben, mentre seduto giocava a far scivolare della sabbia dalle mani.  
«Che intendi?» domandò Dean.  
Fece spallucce «Castiel è tornato e… siamo in tanti, non possiamo stare da nonna» Dean afferrò cosa stava chiedendo e non aveva ancora una risposta « Non ho ancora trovato un posto carino, per il momento restiamo da lei»  
«Che fine farà la vostra?» domandò Castiel.  
« Andrà all’asta, abbiamo un sacco di scatolini in garage»  
Cas si passò una mano sul mento, stava fremendo.  
«Dobbiamo parlare di tante cose»  
«Già»  
  
//  
  
«Castiel!»  
Il moro si sentì chiamare e voltandosi notò Crowley che gli diceva di raggiungerlo.  
«Torno subito»  
Camminò a passo svelto, per finire gli ultimi metri di corsa « Cosa c’è?»  
«Volevamo sapere se volevi dirglielo subito»  
Castiel si guardò alle spalle « Vorrei togliere il sassolino dalla scarpa, ma non so è il momento giusto»  
«Non esiste»  
«Non aiuti»  
«L’ho fatto fino adesso» precisò Crowley.  
Castiel lo fissò, aveva ragione.  
«Allora dammi un altro consiglio»  
«Per me va bene ora»  
Castiel sospirò e si ripassò il discorso a mente. Sentì delle voci e una la conosceva benissimo, aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò la madre raggiungerlo.  
«Che ci fai qui?!»  
« Anche per me è bello rivederti, amore» Gli diede un bacio sula fronte e notò anche John seguito da Sam.  
«Perché siete tutti qui?»  
«Non volevamo perdervi, tesoro. Non siete i soli ad aver sofferto»  
Castil abbracciò subito la madre ed anche John.  
« È bello vederti in forma. La tua mancanza si è sentita» questo si che fu un buon bentornato da parte di John Winchester.  
  
Intano Mary era già arrivata alla spiaggia con un Dean incredulo.  
«Non avevamo detto a casa?»  
« È una giornata di festa, smettila di preoccuparti ed accogli ciò che ti arriva»  
La madre lo zittì e lui assestò il colpo.  
«Le madri hanno sempre ragione, lo so» rispose Dean.  
«Nonna!» urlò Lily.  
«Nonno!» urlò Ben.  
Ed entrambi corsero dietro di lui. Dean si girò e notò Rosalind. Seguiti da Sam, il padre e Crowley.  
Dean fu attraversato da uno strano brivido, Cas non sapeva nulla, doveva prepararsi il discorso che continuava a rimandare, un po’ per paura e un po’ perché era stanco dei segreti e non vedeva l’ora di finirla.  
Cas si accigliò parecchio vedendo cosa stava tenendo in braccio Mary, ma non fece in tempo a chiedere perché lei lo salutò e andò a parlare con sua madre.  
«Che succede?» domandò confuso a Dean.  
«Dobbiamo parlare»  
«Anche io in realtà» rispose, ancora più confuso.  
«Chi parte prima?» domandò il biondo.  
«Ti dispiace?» Chiese Castiel.  
«No, vai» lo incoraggiò Dean.  
Castiel si prese un minuto per fare mente locale «O-okay» sorrise e guardò gli altri dietro, fu così strano, perché aveva immaginato solo loro due, invece si erano riuniti e si sentì sotto pressione.  
Si concentrò solo sulla persona a cui aveva pensato con insistenza per riuscire a creare un filo di discorso logico. Voleva dire così tante cose, però aveva bisogno di andare al punto e farsi capire senza sminuire il concetto.  
«Io…» si schiarì la voce « Sai quanto sei importante per me, sempre stato e così continuerai. Abbiamo sofferto, sia l’uno per l’altro che per cose diverse, ma ci siamo divertiti e amati come non ho fatto con nessuna altra persona. So che per te non è stato lo stesso, ed ho imparato ad accettarlo. E’ la tua natura e so che mi ami»  
«Sempre» confermò Dean.  
« Ma… mi rendo conto di non essere pronto»  
Vide lo sguardo di Dean perdersi, pendeva dalle sue labbra e tutti gli altri si fecero silenziosi.  
« Ad un passo come questo» accennò all’evento che si stava svolgendo poco più in là.  
« Non so se tu vorresti rifarlo. Sei divorziato, esci da un matrimonio difficile, ma ti ho visto prima, eri incantato. Non ti avevo mai visto così. Quando da giovani ne parlavamo, diventavi serio, però non sapevo fino a che punto»  
Dean aveva serrato la mascella, stava sicuramente aspettando il rifiuto, e per di più davanti a tutta la sua famiglia, ma non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
« Non sarò pronto a sposarmi. Adesso mi interessi tu, non un certificato»  
Dean si accigliò muovendosi sul posto, erano a pochi passi di distanza, gli altri formavano un semicerchio tra loro.  
« Tua madre mi ha detto della tua casa. Io ho venduto la mia… per prenderne una nostra. Una nuova»  
Dean si bloccò.  
«Probabilmente avrei dovuto avvisarti, ma volevo farti un regalo. Quindi, Dean Winchester…»  
Si avvicinò a lui, tirò fuori dalla tasca della giacca una scatoletta, per voi inginocchiarsi su una gamba e aprirla davanti a lui.  
« Vorresti convivere con me? Vorreste » scandì la parola rivolgendosi a Ben e Lily.  
« Convivere tutti insieme?»  
Ben e Lily a bocca spalancata facevano segno di sì e bisbigliavano al padre di accettare.  
Castiel si sentiva sul filo del rasoio, era al corrente delle ricerche di Dean andate a vuoto grazie al padre, che faceva finta di dargli una mano.  
«Papà, c’entri anche tu vero?» domandò infatti a John, che per tutta risposta si grattò la testa e guardò dietro di lui, tutti si misero a ridere.  
« Non è la risposta che aspetti, ma… dove è?» chiese imbarazzato.  
« Lavoriamo tutti in squadra, se non si trovasse vicino al tuo nuovo lavoro, 007, non l’avrei mai presa»  
«Ma non ce n’erano»  
«Devi comunque prendere la macchina, come me. Crowley mi ha offerto un lavoro e la villa è perfetta per noi»  
«Non me l’aspettavo»  
«Volevi un anello» dedusse Castiel.  
Dean fece una smorfia «In realtà no. E’ stato bello vedere la cerimonia, ma è accaduta un’altra cosa mentre non c’eri e quello che mi offri è molto più bello» Sorrise Dean e prese la scatoletta aperta con la chiave in bella mostra.  
«Certo, che voglio convivere con te!»  
Castiel si tirò su con un gran sollievo e Dean lo abbracciò di nuovo.  
«Sembrava ci fossi rimasto male»  
«Per come hai iniziato il discorso, pensavo volessi lasciarmi»  
«Come potrei lasciarti?» Lo guardò con quel suo solito sguardo da cucciolo a cui non riusciva mai a dire di no.  
Dean fece un lungo sospiro «Ora tocca a me»  
«Vai al dunque, non voglio ritrovarmi con la tua stessa espressione spaventata»  
Gli altri ghignarono divertiti.  
«Sai che Lisa ha fatto una cosa veramente coraggiosa per salvarci.»  
Castiel annuì.  
« Alcune cose me le ha dette a voce, altre ha dovuto scriverle. Mi ha lasciato una lettera, che ora è cenere nel caminetto, nessuno oltre me doveva leggerla. Quindi» Si girò verso gli altri «Non è che non mi fido, ma solo io e lei sappiamo cosa c’era scritto. E l’unica altra persona deve essere lui. Per favore, ci lasciate soli?» Unì le mani potandosele alle labbra come a chiedere scusa, ma gli altri capirono e si allontanarono.  
Dean tornò su Castiel, il sole stava calando e un lieve venticello li circondava, erano avvolti da una bella atmosfera.  
«Mentre ci stavamo lasciando, Lisa è rimasta incinta.» Castiel restò senza fiato.  
« Non di me» Precisò Dean all’istante. «Ma dell’uomo con cui doveva stare»  
Castiel cercò subito, dietro di lui, Mary con il fagottino che teneva in braccio e lei gli sorrise.  
Dean seguì il suo sguardo «Esatto. Ce l’ha lasciata, è nostra. Le ha dato il nome, me l’ha fatta riconoscere e vuole che la cresciamo insieme»  
Restò incredulo, una cosa del genere di certo non se la aspettava, in realtà non sapeva affatto cosa aspettarsi.  
«Si chiama Claire e, per fortuna, che Donald era biondo con occhi chiari. Quindi può benissimo somigliare a te.»  
Dean era molto emozionato e vedeva la confusione nello sguardo di Castiel.  
« Rose mi ha detto che avresti tanto voluto essere padre e con Ben e Lily lo hai dimostrato. Volevo fartelo io un regalo, ti andrebbe di crescerla come se fosse tua, con me? »  
Castiel aveva smesso di respirare da un po’, si voltò di nuovo e Mary si era avvicinata.  
Dean andò accanto a loro «Così con lei puoi cominciare da capo, conoscendola.»  
  
Rosalind guardò il figlio, sapendo cosa stava provando, una lacrima scese sul suo viso immaginando la sua lotta interiore. Tra la paura e quel vuoto che aveva provocato la perdita del suo stesso padre.  
«Te lo meriti e noi possiamo andare indietro nel tempo e riscrivere la nostra storia» Dean vide le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi di Castiel formarsi. Il moro abbassò la testa e dopo si girò dall’altra parte per calmarsi guardando il cielo e cercando di ricacciarle indietro.  
Dean gli si avvicinò e gliene asciugò qualcuna «Dimmi di sì.»  
«Come potrei dirti di no» la voce era un soffio, prese il viso di Dean tra le mani e gli diede un altro bacio. Aveva nostalgia delle sue labbra e del profumo della sua pelle.  
Quando si staccarono la loro famiglia applaudì ed andarono a complimentarsi con loro.  
Mary gli mostrò la bimba e per Cas fu amore a prima vista. Restò a guardarla per diversi minuti, mentre lei dormiva. Le accarezzò le piccole mani e la fronte, anche lei indossava un vestitino, lilla e bianco.  
«Prendila» gli disse lei.  
Castiel le sorrise e la accettò.  
Si aggiunsero anche Charlie, Dorothy e Celeste che si erano commosse nel vederli da lontano.  
«Adesso noi andiamo al buffet, e tu» Disse Mary rivolta a Castiel «Tieni questa dolcezza, che non vedeva l’ora di conoscerti»  
«E noi di conoscere te!» Disse contenta Charlie.  
«Lei è la signora hacker, che mi ha permesso di stalkerarti» la presentò Sam,  
ma Castiel era veramente troppo preso dalla piccola, si stava grattando il naso e muoveva le labbra.  
«Terra chiama Castiel» gli sussurrò Dean all’orecchio e l’altro tornò tra di loro.  
«Oh, si! Charlie!» la salutò con un abbraccio e un bacio «Dorothy e Celeste, è un piacere conoscervi»  
«Quello è decisamente nostro»  
«Mi dispiace, ma la tabella di marcia, corre. Andiamo dentro» Gli fece strada Sam.  
«O uccido lui o mia sorella, aiutatemi» Disse una Charlie disperata a loro due, facendoli ridere e concordare.  
  
Si accomodarono ai posti; Sam, Dean, Cas e i bambini al tavolo accanto alle spose, mentre Mary, John e Rose al tavolo con le zie delle ragazze.  
Arrivarono le prime portate e Sam con i nipoti commentarono ogni piatto, mentre Castiel era troppo occupato a studiare la piccola e Dean lo guardava, pensando orgoglioso alla famiglia che era riuscito a formare.  
«Me l’hai fatta grossa» disse all’improvviso il moro.  
«Ce lo meritiamo» Dean si voltò e Cas gli sorrise.  
Restarono occhi negli occhi come loro solito «Ce la faremo, non è vero?»  
«Certo» rispose subito Dean, non aveva dubbi.  
«Cas?» Lo chiamò Sam.  
«Mh?»  
«Mi sa che qualcuno deve essere cambiato» gli indicò Claire.  
«Oh»  
«Sulla tua sedia c’è la borsa con tutto, vieni, al bagno c’è un fasciatoio»  
Dean si alzò, prendendo la tracolla e guidando Cas.  
«Questa è la prima volta che cambio un pannolino» Avvertì Cas, stendendo la bimba sul cuscinetto di plastica colorata e sbottonandole il body.  
«E’ più facile di quanto sembri» Dean prese le salviette umidificate e un pannolino nuovo.  
«Oh mio dio» Si coprì il naso e con l‘altra mano cercò di prendere una salvietta.  
Dean afferrò la parte superiore del pannolino e iniziò a ridere «Ti servono entrambe le mani! Trattieni il respiro e pulisci!»  
«Oddio» Riuscì a pulirla e a toglierle il pannolino chiudendolo su se stesso.  
«Adesso...»mimò dei gesti fingendo di istruirlo, godendosi lo spettacolo.  
«E dovrò rifarlo un centinaio di volte» disse chiudendo l’ultima linguetta e tirando giù il vestitino.  
«Non sei andato male»  
Rise, accarezzando i pedini di Claire « Dean…»  
«Dimmi»  
« Non vorrei sembrare scortese»  
Dean tornò sui suoi occhi « Cosa c’è?»  
Cas sospirò « Devo molto a Charlie, tantissimo. Anche alla moglie e alla sorella. A Sam. Ma non credo di…. C’è veramente troppa gente per i miei gusti, neanche li conosco. È stata un’idea bellissima...però»  
«Basta, basta» gli sorrise «Ho capito, tranquillo. Avverto Sam» lo lasciò con un bacio sulla tempia e tornò in sala.  
Cercò il fratello, lo vide impegnato con la sua migliore amica e li raggiunse.  
«Posso rubartelo?»  
«Sbrigati» gli disse scherzando e tornando ai festeggiamenti.  
«Sammy, devo chiederti un favore»  
«Un altro?» lo guardò stupito e poi scoppiò a ridere alla vista della faccia sconsolata del maggiore. «Sputa il rospo»  
«Cas vorrebbe andare. So che è presto…»  
Sam lo zittì « Non c’è niente da spiegare, vado ad avvertire Celeste»  
  
-  
  
«Hey, splendore»  
«Vai ad arruffianare altri» gli rispose la Breadbury maggiore.  
«No, non si tratta di me. Castiel e Dean vorrebbero darsi alla fuga»  
«Oh, si. Ehm, dovrebbero avere una cosa per loro. Andiamo»  
Charlie e la consorte parlavano con degli amici, Celeste li salutò e prese un attimo da parte la sorella.  
« Dovevate dare qualcosa a Castiel e Dean?»  
«Sì, eccola» Disse Dorothy alle loro spalle, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Sam la accettò «Oh, grazie mille» lasciò un bacio ad entrambe.  
Chiamò Dean per farlo avvicinare e gli passò il regalo.  
«Cos’è?» chiese Dean rigirandosela tra le dita.  
«La vostra Suite»  
«Ma abbiamo una camera. Cioè le camere»  
«Questa è la vostra. Per stasera.» rispose Dorothy «Un nostro pensiero»  
«Ragazze» Le guardò incredulo «Non dovevate, li avremmo lasciati ai nostri genitori»  
«Ci tenevamo, davvero non è niente. Ci fa piacere» Charlie la abbracciò e Dean fece lo stesso con tutte e due.  
«Ci vediamo domani mattina e ancora auguri»  
«Passate una bella serata»  
Dean annuì e scappò da Castiel.  
  
-  
  
Si ritrovarono nella limousine che li aveva portati la mattina, l’autista partì e Dean gli fece vedere la tessera per aprire la camera.  
«Hanno veramente fatto questo per noi? Al loro matrimonio?» Domandò Castiel, mentre la osservava ed era seduti uno accanto all’altro e lui con la testa sulla spalla del biondo.  
«Siamo una famiglia, ci aiutiamo a vicenda»  
«E’ il loro giorno»  
«Anche il nostro» sussurrò Dean e mosse la testa per riuscire a guardarlo. Si spostò poco indietro e gli passò una mano sulla guancia fermandola sul mento, gli diede un bacio soffice, mentre Castiel osservava il suo viso.  
«Non ricordavo tutte queste lentiggini»  
«Puoi ricominciare a contarle» gli disse sulle labbra per poi ribaciarlo e stringerlo a se con la mano dietro al collo. Dean tornò a sedersi e Cas gli lasciò un bacio sulla giugulare.  
  
La limousine si fermò davanti l’hotel ed arrivarono a piedi fino all’ascensore salutando i receptionist, non c’era nessun altro oltre a loro.  
Appena chiuse le porte, Dean, fece per sbatterlo al muro, ma Cas con una mano davanti a lui, lo fermò «Ti ricordo, che ci sono le telecamere»  
«Non è più eccitante?»  
«Guardi troppi film porno» Rise Castiel.  
  
Si fermarono al terzo piano e la tessera aprì la quinta stanza nel corridoio. All’interno non videro molto, e non se ne dispiacquero, perché le serrande erano completamente serrate e a terra notarono delle luci, man mano che gli occhi si abituarono al buio, notarono che formavano un sentiero e seguendolo arrivarono al letto.  
«Ecco perché la ragazza al computer rideva» pensò Castiel.  
«Non male, no?» Disse Dean togliendosi la giacca e sedendosi sul materasso.  
Castiel andò verso di lui con un sorriso beffardo e Dean allargò le gambe accogliendolo tra le sue braccia.  
«Calcolando che non ho niente dietro e non mi va di cercare al buio, ti va di passare solo una dolce serata con me?» propose Dean.  
«Non aspettavo altro» rispose Castiel facendosi subito avanti per incontrare le sue labbra e l’altro si sdraiò sul letto.  
Castiel restò a cavalcioni per permettere a Dean di scivolare al centro e rientrare con tutto il corpo sul letto, poi il moro si accomodò con un ginocchio tra le sue gambe, una mano a portare la gamba destra di Dean sul suo fianco e le labbra ancora sigillate a lui.  
Dean gli scompigliava e tirava i capelli cercando di lambire la sua lingua che si faceva strada nella bocca del biondo. A fine corsa restarono senza fiato e Castiel mandò la testa in alto facendo si, che Dean gli leccò la linea del collo facendolo sorridere.  
«Le scarpe» disse Dean, oltre la sua giacca, non si erano ancora tolti nulla.  
Pantaloni e camice volarono sul pavimento in un attimo, tornando alla posizione iniziale, entrambi non avrebbero mai più rinunciato ad unire le loro labbra e da lì ricominciarono. Il loro profumo di nuovo unito, la loro pelle a scontrarsi di nuovo, le loro carezze a scoprirsi ancora e ancora.  
Dean spostò la mano dalla schiena fin su una natica dell’altro, stringendola per poi farla sparire nei boxer e massaggiargli il gluteo con fermezza. Castiel sussultò a denti stretti sulle sue labbra, poi tornò a torturarle e il bacino giocò con l’inguine del biondo che sospirò e sbuffò aria nella bocca di Castiel.  
«Inizia a fare caldo, qui» disse Dean.  
«A questo serve lo stretching» gli rispose muovendosi pigramente su di lui facendo scontrare le semi erezioni.  
Aumentò il ritmo e Dean portò le sue gambe attorno al busto di Castiel e lui spinse più forte, il letto si scontrò contro il muro e il moro lo strinse ancora più a se, con una mano sul fondoschiena e l’altra a stringergli i capelli. Dean volse la testa all’indietro con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta, cercando si respirare dopo l’ultima sessione di lingue infuocate in una sfida all’ultimo spicchio d’aria accessibile.  
Il moro rallentò di colpo, optando per un ritmo così lento da far impazzire l’altro che prese a muoversi con lui.  
Le erezioni sotto gli ultimi indumenti in cerca di attenzioni li resero famelici, Dean gli graffiò la schiena all’ennesimo affondo, inarcandosi e gli mordicchiò un labbro. Castiel fece scivolare una mano sul suo petto arrivando all’inguine e stringendolo tra le sue dita. Dean trattenne un gemito che trasformò in un lamento, mentre l’altro iniziò a massaggiarlo avanti e indietro, con una lentezza da tortura.  
Posizionandosi esattamente sopra di lui, li mosse insieme, quando poi sentì i movimenti sconnessi del moro, lo fece girare pancia sotto e si sdraiò sulla sua schiena, baciandogli tutta la spina dorsale.  
Castiel, arrivato alla nuca, lo fece sollevare per mettergli un cuscino ad altezza bacino e portando una mano a liberare il pene di Dean dalla morsa dell’intimo e pomparlo prima forte e poi sempre più velocemente.  
Lo lasciò senza fiato, ormai quasi vicino a farlo venire.  
La durezza della sua erezione, nei boxer, contro le natiche di Dean e la sua mano ad occuparsi di lui, fece si che con altre tre spinte il biondo venne nella mano di Castiel. Il moro lo accompagnò nell’orgasmo, rendendo il suo stesso intimo umido, che tolse dopo essere sceso da lui.  
«Sembriamo…due adolescenti….alle prime armi» Disse Dean mentre gli dava ancora le spalle.  
«Dai… quanto eravamo… belli» gli rispose, sdraiato supino accanto a lui.  
Risero entrambi e, dandogli ancora le spalle, Dean allungò una mano per unirla alla sua.  
Castiel gli accarezzò la schiena con quella libera, poi gli si avvicinò per dargli un bacio sui capelli e restò con la testa dietro le sue spalle. Dean si girò, lo guardò e gli diede un bacio su un occhio «Vado a farmi la doccia»  
Castiel chiuse gli occhi, aveva tutti i capelli sudati sulla fronte e Dean glieli spostò scendendo dal letto.  
«Arrivo…» Rispose, quando le loro mani si divisero.  
Entrando in bagno sentì il regolare respiro dell’altro e un lieve russare.  
  
Rise di nuovo chiudendo la porta ed entrando nella doccia.  
  
Quando tornò sul letto, lasciò l’asciugamano a terra restando nudo, e cercando di non svegliarlo si sdraiò su Castiel, appoggiando la testa ad altezza spalle e si addormentò ascoltando il ritmo del suo respiro e del suo cuore.  
  
  
//  
  
La mattina dopo si svegliò in una stanza illuminata dal sole, c’era una finestra alla sua sinistra da dove le tende svolazzavano all’interno della camera. Tutti i mobili erano in legno e le pareti color crema, ma non si interessò al posto perché si accorse di essere solo e l’altra parte del letto era fredda.  
«Buongiorno»  
Castiel spuntò alla sua destra, dalla porta del bagno, tutto vestito come il giorno prima.  
«Muoviti, torniamo in camera tua» si sedette con un ginocchio sul letto e si avvicinò per stampargli un bacio sulle labbra.  
«Che ore sono?» domandò con ancora il sonno nella voce e stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
«Sei e mezza»  
«E’ presto» si lamentò girandosi e tornando a dormire.  
«Hai dei figli mattutini e ho sentito Mary portare fuori Claire che piangeva»  
Dean aprì gli occhi e, sorridendo, si voltò con un solo occhio aperto «Paparino preoccupato.»  
«Sta’ zitto» gli tirò un cuscino.  
  
Una volta vestiti, si ritrovarono sulla porta con la chiave in mano a dire insieme addio a quella camera con un ultimo lungo bacio.  
Entrando in quella di Dean vennero avvolti da una bellissima nuova, ma familiare sensazione. Ben e Lily dormivano sul lettone, ancora vestiti e notarono un biglietto sul computer di Dean:  
  
“Siamo rientrati verso le quattro, non si sono neanche accorti della vostra assenza. La colazione arriva per le otto, buongiorno!”  
  
La scrittura era di Sam, lo prese e lo accartocciò buttandolo nel cestino.  
«Meglio togliere tracce, ormai è il mio mestiere»  
«Io vado a cambiarmi e poi a vedere come sta Claire, mh?»  
«Okay, io cerco io miei vestiti e vi aspetto mentre vi rubo i cornetti» rispose Dean accompagnandolo alla porta.  
Castiel con la mano sul lato della porta si fermò e si voltò «Mi sono ricordato, che ho dimenticato di dirti una cosa»  
«Cosa?» chiese preoccupato il biondo.  
«Ti amo anche io» disse lasciandogli un ultimo bacio prima di chiudere la porta dietro di lui.  
Dean restò di stucco ed imbambolato.  
Dopo un attimo abbassò la testa ridendo e passandosi un dito sulla mandibola, si girò e si sedette sul divanetto accanto al letto matrimoniale guardando i suoi figli.  
  
Lo aspettava una vita meravigliosa.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui. Grazie a chi ha betato, a chi ha messo la storia nelle preferite, seguite e ricordate e chi ha recensito.  
Non avrei mai immaginato di poter arrivare a tutti questi capitoli, e sicuramente era ora finisse, ma mi mancherà.  
Ora le precisazioni:  
-La statuetta di Mary era bianca, ma ho preso ispirazione da due angioletti che ho sulla scrivania xD  
-Ho usato il vero nome di Charlie per sua sorella, per non lasciarla sola. Le ho dato una persona che la conosce e di cui si fida (oltre moglie e bestfriend, ovvio)  
-Mi sentivo di dover mettere qualcosa di divertente per ricordare quanto sono nerd Sam e Charlie.  
-L’auto di Crowley è decisamente inventata di sana pianta. Chiamiamola Juliet.  
Questo credo sia tutto, Dean e Cas continueranno a stare insieme e Claire crescerà con Ben e Lily, staranno tutti bene. Fidatevi ;)
> 
> Grazie mille e alla prossima!


End file.
